Unfaithful
by SweetSeductionCherryB
Summary: Sakura married to forget her past. But everything falls apart when the one she was running from returns. Now Sakura is torn between the two, her loving, deceitful ex or her controlling husband. Who will she chose! Or will the choice be made for her… S S Completely rewritten! Please see authors note in first chapter!
1. The Lonely Wife

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura*****

**If you have read this story before please reread I have changed and added things in the rewrite!**

* * *

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 1

**The Lonely Wife**_**  
**_

Sunlit rays illuminated through flowing white curtains on a quiet, serene morning. She awoke to the sound of the hummingbirds melodiously chirping in the courtyards as the springtime breeze gently caressed her deft skin. As she lazily pulled the sheets over her slender, naked frame, she rolled over, smiling at her darling husband.

His toned chest moved to the steady rhythm of his breathing. Even in his sleeping form, her husband was a sight to behold. Messy, dark manes cropped perfectly around the base of his ears gave him an alluring boyish look. His lips, although slightly agape, held the right texture in thickness while his long and narrow nose perfectly melded into the rest of his chiseled features. Her husband was exceptionally handsome as the sunlight warmly beamed on his olive skin.

The white sheets partially exposed his hard, lean frame. Slender fingers lightly traced the outlines of his taut muscles protruding in his abdomen. Long, black lashes only added to the kind of innocence only seen in his sleeping form, yet she knew of what an insatiable, hungry lover he could be. Her cheeks quickly turned to crimson hues as she recalled the previous night. She remembered the way she succumbed to his sexy touches, calling his name with each passionate kiss, ultimately becoming undone when they became one. Oohs and aahs seemed to be the only two words that elevated their fruitful night.

In fact, the entire night was something to remember. It was their one-year anniversary, a romantic evening with a candle light dinner, a stroll through the town park, and then that deliriously sexy rendezvous. In spite of an amazing romance, why did she still feel dissatisfied? A question that seemed to invade her thoughts every morning. She sighed, gazing at the five-karat white gold and platinum diamond ring. Incredibly expensive it is and any ordinary woman would just gloat at such materialism, but in truth, even a ring could not suffice the void in her heart.

Consciously, the woman felt satisfied in her marriage. It was safe. Usual. Routine. Nothing truly passionate, except the sex, but even then, it had its few low moments. There were moments she just wanted to bask in her lover's affections, breakaway from the mundane, expose her deepest vulnerabilities, but she knew the reality of it.

And although the sex was mostly wonderful, none of her orgasms could ever be as earth-shattering and eye-opening as the old lover who've given her so many so long ago; the only other man who truly held her heart aside from her current husband.

Even though she was basked with attention and a luxurious romance, Sakura still felt like a lonely wife.

Her old lover gave her things her husband couldn't. Her mind constantly admonishes her with guilt as a part of her longs to touch her old lover again. To kiss him, to hold him, all once more, to be enraptured in a cosmic, soul-shaking, passionate love.

Damn, there goes that guilt again. She shouldn't be thinking of _him_ when she's happily married, living the surreal life; a luxurious home, a collection of pricey, foreign cars, and a wonderful job that she didn't really need, as her husband was already an influential man. Sakura's husband was a doting husband. He loved making her smile.

_I can't really complain. I really do have everything, _she mused. _Still, why do I feel that something is still missing? Could it be because I still miss—_? Her thoughts paused as she couldn't even bring herself to say that name. Still, Sakura couldn't deny that her love for her husband could never compare to the kind of love she once felt. The intimate moments and secrets seemed to be reminiscent of the past. Things were different now. She had a husband. A mantra she found herself constantly repeating.

Despite marrying a prosperous man who adores her, despite feeling safe, and consciously happy, for some reason it wasn't enough. Sakura, a young, gorgeous woman, with everything bestowed upon her feet, still felt like a lonely wife.

It was something she readily came to terms with and not once she ever questioned what life could really be like if she had found that the kind love to fill that void. For now, she could settle in being consciously happy to a man who wanted to give her the world.

Sakura's husband stirred slowly as he felt her gaze on him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hara. How are you?" He asked in a smooth, sleepy tenor. His eyes slightly opened before closing again, revealing stunning topazes.

"I'm great!" She replied sweetly. She snuggled beside him. Her long, auburn locks fell across her husband's chest like silk.

"You sure are up early today. Excited about your birthday?"

She shrugged, "Don't know about that, but I just honestly wasn't that tired anymore."

"I would think that after last night you would be pooped." He said, grinning.

"Oh, but it takes so much more than that to keep me down." That sweet, innocent smile dawning on her beautiful visage suddenly became seductive.

Sitting upright, her husband tilted her chin, pressing his lips onto hers with riveting passion. Their tongues fought for dominance, igniting a fire within his body. Dark, topaz eyes stared at her glowing emerald pairs with hunger. Her husband's lips pulled into a Cheshire grin she knew too well. "I think I can definitely change that. What do you say? Round two? Consider it as an early-morning birthday sex."

Sakura giggled, "I'd love to, but unfortunately I have brunch with Tomoyo and Meiling." She pulled away from his hold, slowly getting up and wrapping herself in the large white sheet.

"Hey!" Her husband cried. He helplessly watched the sheets drag away from his naked figure, revealing a very stiff erection.

"Oh Kenji. It's not like I haven't seen it before." His wife teased, walking toward the bathroom.

He got up and placed his petite wife in his strong arms. Her crimson cheeks instantly turned a shade darker. She could practically feel him poking at her stomach.

"It's not that." He pouted. "I'm hard and now I'm hard and cold with no Sakura lying beside me—or on top of me for that matter."

Sakura kissed him playfully on his cheek. "How about we finish tonight?" She whispered coyly.

Kenji's pout was reminiscent of a whimpering child. "Aww, but I want you now."

"Well that's just too bad since you and your friend there are gonna have to wait until tonight." She giggled.

He snorted, "Party pooper."

"Anyways," Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're being extra nice today. No stress anymore?"

"The big boss is finally coming into town. There's nothing else I can do and besides, I'm trying to be nice for your birthday."

He placed a series of butterfly kisses all over her neck. His hands even softly touched her mounds that normally would have her aching with need. "How sweet, but you're still not getting any right now." Sakura smiled. "I need to get going or I'll be late."

Quickly, Sakura hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Kenji sighed, looking down at his stiff erection. "Well buddy, it looks like you and me will have to wait."

The moment when Sakura found her lonesome, she allowed the white bed sheets to fall around her and turned on the shower stall. Stepping inside, she allowed the warm water to flow over her body. She closed her eyes with her head tilted back. As she was soothed by the sound of the water pounding against the ceramic tiles, forbidden memories crept into her mind and into her heart.

_There he goes pacing again. Sakura hate it when he does that. It meant that he's thinking too hard. "Just talk to me." She pleaded, keeping her voice and entire deposition calm. They've been fighting a lot now it seems. Sakura can barely remember the last time the two laughed or genuinely had a good time. He sighed, sitting on her bed. His face, so utterly handsome, never seems to amaze her. Syaoran pushed his chestnut bangs away from his piercing bold and beautiful brown eyes. They were filled with emotions she had rarely seen: worry, desperation, and a lot of sadness._

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

Sakura slightly tilted her head to the left. Emerald eyes blink with curiosity. "About what? What exactly haven't you told me?"

_ The moments of silence seemed to last forever. He looked directly into her eyes. "Remember when I decided to stay after we captured the final card?" He carefully asked Sakura._

_She nodded. "Of course I do. What about it?"_

Syaoran finally answered, "Well, it's a little more complicated than that."

_Her eyebrows furrowed questionably. This boy, whom Sakura would give her life to a billion times over, suddenly wasn't making sense to her. "How complicated?" She asked. Her heart raced in anticipation. Where exactly was he going with this? A part of Sakura was scared to truly find out, but she needed to know this. It was a right that belonged to her._

_ "Well, I was told I couldn't stay at first. You know how my mother wanted me to come home after you changed all the cards to Sakura Cards?" His smile saddened as Sakura nodded again. "When she allowed me to finally come back, I really had no intention to stay here for very long, especially since I didn't know what kind of feelings you had for me. I always thought you wanted to be just friends."  
_

_ "Really?" Sakura's eyes widened, nearly brimming with tears. "You didn't think I'd tell you how I felt back then?" He saw the visible hurt marring her visage._

_ "No offense, Sakura, but I never would have known if I stuck with the original plans." He shrugged. "As long as I knew you were happy, I was okay with being your friend. But when you confessed to me how you truly felt, I knew exactly what I wanted to do then." _

_She smiled with understanding. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I never told you."  
_

_ "I'd do anything to make my beautiful blossom smile." _

_The blood rush became even more intense than she remembered. "Yeah, yeah." She nearly stuttered out.  
_

_ He sighed, that loving look that was always meant for her returned to that solemnness Sakura would later grow to resent. "But to make a long story short, I had to make a deal to stay. I promised when I turned 18, I'd go home and start vigorously training to be the leader of the Li Clan and its various entities. After graduating, I would naturally ascend my position to govern the clan's political and magical dominions that surrounds most of Asia. In addition, some of the businesses controlled by my family will be inherited to me to take over."  
_

_ "So you're 18 and you're still here."_

"When we graduate from high school, I have to leave."

_ So that was the news Sakura dreaded most. Her heart instantly dropped at his confession. Emotions overwhelmed her, feeling a sense of rage and utter betrayal. Was he really serious? Graduation wasn't very far away and yet, he's leaving at a time when Sakura would need him most. _

_ "What the hell do you mean, you're leaving?" Sakura asked, outraged. She jumped up with her fist tightening beside her. Syaoran stood up, apparently, a foot taller than her. _

_"There's nothing I can do, Sakura. My family needs me."_

_ Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. Perhaps she's becoming a bit selfish, maybe even inconsiderate, but Sakura needed her lover desperately. He knew the reality of their situation. He stood there, watching her with those intense hazel eyes, looking as if he was patiently expecting an answer. What was she supposed to say? He was leaving her! He gave her the impression that he would stay in Japan with her forever, go to college, graduate and live that ideal life as a married couple. Yet, he's defaulting on such promises, promises he made with her! She wanted to scream and curse at him. She wanted to hit him and call him the foulest names she'd thought she never say. Tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks._

"What should I say, Syaoran? Say congratulations? That I'm happy for you? Is that what you wanted me to say?" Her cold, hardened voice was meaner than she intended as it dripped with venom. Despite her hard punches against his rock chest, he never flinched. He just stood there, taking all of her hits, all her frustration, her anger, and the unbearable ache ripping into her heart. "You're leaving to take care of your family? What about us? What about our family!"

"Sakura, please." He begged, attempting to soothe Sakura in his arms. "You know I can't say no."

_ She pushed him away. "And why not? Did you tell them about us? Don't they know you love me?" Tears continued flowing down her cheeks. She felt her shoulders hunching from uncontrolled sobs._

_ "Sakura, love," Syaoran took a deep breath and walked over to the window. He glanced back at her and the pain that Sakura felt in her heart was the same pain she saw in his eyes. "I never told them about us."_

_ It seemed as if the world they built perfectly together shattered._

_ "Why the hell not?" It was rare for Syaoran's girlfriend to ever curse. "Are you ashamed of us? I thought you loved me!"_

"It's not that Sakura!" Syaoran countered, immediately shutting her up. "Believe me I do! It's just that my family wouldn't approve of our relationship!"

_ "That can't be!" Sakura protested. "I met your mother before. She loved me!"_

_"That's different." He replied. "Yes, she may like you, but we weren't dating back then either. My duty is to protect the cards and the user in which the magic is drawn from. In other words, since you are the new Card Mistress, I'm not supposed to have this kind of relationship with you. What we have is strictly forbidden according to the Elders."_

_ Sakura shook my head in confusion. It's amazing that someone like Syaoran to go to great lengths of his secrecy. More of his confessions continued to appall her. "So they don't know about us? At all?" She confirmed._

Still staring at the window, he looked down. "I'm sorry."

_ A sudden, resonating sound echoed in her room. It was expected for sure. Syaoran never moved, feeling the sting made from Sakura's hand. In her eyes, Syaoran deserved a hundred more for giving for lying! He knew she was pissed. Beyond pissed. _

_ "You need to tell them now!" She finalized, raising a couple of octaves._

_ "Shhh!" He hissed. "Your family will hear you!"_

_ "So what!" Sakura challenged._

_ "You know I'm not supposed to be here after that stunt you pulled last week!" _

_Her glares became like daggers at this point. "Stunt?" She seethed. "Is that what you want to call it now? A stunt?"_

_ "Well, you could have told me first!" His voice rose in frustration._

_ "What difference does it make? I don't lie to my family unlike you." She crossed her arms indignantly.  
_

_ "I'm not going to argue with you." Syaoran retorted, opening her window. _

_ "You should have thought of all this before, Syaoran!" By then, her emotions were already controlling Sakura's reasoning, not even factoring the regret that will come later. Not only because she needed to vent from all this pent up frustration and anger from this five minute confession, but he really needed to hear it. "You can't just leave me here when I need you most! You promised you would help me, _us_, through this! Every choice has a consequence, whether you like them or not! You chose to stay here Syaoran and you have to accept it! At this point, you're running away from your responsibilities. Stop running and face them already!"_

_ "Don't you think I know that?" He questioned angrily. "I love you so much, that I'd happily give up the Li name just for you! I have to do this! I am the only one who can carry the Li magical bloodline since I am a direct descendent of Clow Reed! If I were to shame the clan by abandoning my duties, my family would lose everything! My mother really needs me to do this for her. She was only my filler until I was old enough to start what my father left off." _

_ Syaoran sighed heavily. His bangs covered the hurt and guilt she briefly saw in his eyes. He was fighting tears. She could imagine that it was hard for him to tell him. No wonder they've been fighting so much lately._

"You see, my father died around the time I was born and I don't know much about him." He explained. "All I know is that I am the first born son since the birth of my older sisters. My mother, being that she has magic herself, became my filler until I was of age. Now that the time has come, I must fulfill those duties or risk my family losing more than just their authority and influence. There is another clan whose power is equal to my family's clan. If we were to lose that authority, it would be very detrimental to us. I can't let my family suffer because of me!"

_ "Sakura!" Her older brother yelled. She heard his footsteps patting up the stairs._

_ "He's coming!" Sakura whispered. With swift ease, Syaoran hopped out the window in into a tree nearby. "I'll call you later." He nodded, as he carefully climbed down and ran off into the night._

"What are you doing?" Touya questioned, walking through her room nonchalantly. He crossed his arms with a suspicious glare.

_ "Don't you ever knock?" Sakura glared at him._

_ "I heard talking. Is there someone in this room with you_?" _His question made Sakura feel like a criminal, even if he was dead-on._

_ "You're hearing things." She lied, "I was just about to get into bed, so get out." Sakura pushed him out my room, quickly closing the door with a lock in place. She sighed, lying back down on my bed. Butterflies roamed in her stomach. It was bothersome and Sakura already knew what that meant. Oh well, she might as well get used to it for the next seven months. _

"Sakura!" Kenji yelled from outside the bathroom door. "Tomoyo called. You're running late!"

Hearing her husband's voice immediately disrupted Sakura's reverie. "Oh, uh, coming!" She said, grabbing her pink luffa and squirted some body wash on it. She breathed deeply as she fought tears that threatened to brim around her beautiful emeralds. She prayed her husband couldn't hear the soft cries. "I'll be out in a second!"

It's been years since she first thought of that dreadful time. Since then, she wanted to put away her past and restart her life as a married woman. Kenji was her new happiness now. In the time they dated, he showed her he was ten times more than what Syaoran could ever be. In that, she felt indebted to him. He brought her the happiness she thought Syaoran took with him. She smiled softly, realizing this new life she had with Kenji. She already loved him, but perhaps Sakura could also learn to give her heart to Kenji the same way she once gave it to her old love.

After allowing the soap to lather her skin, Sakura stepped under the water to run through her precious locks. The soap was slowly falling into the drain. If only those memories could drain away with it.

* * *

**So there's Chapter one! This story has been completely rewritten by my awesome beta Lilly Rowe and myself. (It was mostly her though, she is awesome) Unfortunately she has left to go to the Navy so we are not completely finished with the story but we made good progress! Expect updates every 2-3 weeks! Leave a review please! I really want to read how you feel about the new update!**

**XOXO CherryB ;)**


	2. Shattered

**Unfaithful **

Chapter 2

**Shattered**

It was close to the afternoon as two young women sat quietly outside at their favorite restaurant. The Moe Cafe, a popular restaurant in the heart of downtown Tomeda, was the place where the friends gathered regularly, enjoying their infamous pastries along with some tea, or a nice glass of champagne as requested by Meiling.

"Where is she?" Meiling asked, pushing her long raven locks over her shoulder. She was dressed in a form-fitting pencil skirt and a silk blouse. The colors, accented in cool black and white complimented her peachy complexion and those fiery ruby-brunette eyes she's known for. She glanced at her wristwatch. Ten minutes has already passed.

Sitting adjacent to Meiling was Tomoyo, who wore a flirtatious mini-wrap dress with dangerously high yellow pump and other fashionable aesthetics. She was one of the few women Meiling affectionately referred to as a good friend. Doe-like amethyst eyes contrasted artistically with her immaculately porcelain skin with dark velvety manes stylishly spiraling down her waist. Her modelesque features would have qualified for her any high profile runway, but Tomoyo's passions were rather designing the latest fashions instead of wearing them.

"You know she is never on time." Tomoyo teased, continuing on with her design sketch.

Things were briefly quiet until Meiling eyed Tomoyo's latest design sketch.

"Nice dress." Meiling complimented.

"Thanks." Tomoyo smiled. "I'm thinking about it adding it to my summer collection. What do you think?"

Meiling reciprocated the smile. "I think it'll work being that you are in high demand. My colleagues are still asking to buy one of your early lines."

"I suppose they'll have to wait like everyone else." Tomoyo said, giggling.

She then laid her pencil down, looking pensively at the busy streets of downtown Tomeda. Cars bustled to and fro on the streets with buyers exploring the boutiques and local shops. The air was crisp with the sun blazing the clear skies. The smell of the bakery nearby was salivating, but Tomoyo couldn't really bring herself to indulge.

Meiling cocked a questioning eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

Tomoyo calmly shook her head. "Nothing in particular, except maybe the fact that your cousin will be coming into town. God help them if he and Sakura randomly run into each other."

Meiling briefly placed her champagne down after a long sip. "Granted Tomeda is a small town compared to Tokyo, but my cousin wouldn't start trouble." Meiling replied.

"I know Syaoran won't try to." Tomoyo sighed. "I'm just pondering why he couldn't handle whatever he had to do from home. He never had a real reason to come here before."

Meiling nodded with understanding. "We're in the process of a major acquisition with a company whose main offices are headquartered here. The negotiations are almost finalized."

"Come to think of it, Sakura did mention that her husband was a part of it a while back." Tomoyo said, sipping on her cinnamon-flavored tea. "Do you know how long Syaoran will be in Tomeda?"

Meiling shrugged. "I wish I knew to be honest, but the boy's so goddamn evasive at times. The last I spoke to him, he said he'll arrive at the airport this evening."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "So he's possibly coming around the time Sakura's birthday party will be starting." It was a statement rather than a question, "It's strangely convenient if you ask me. I wonder how this will play out."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Meiling replied. "He doesn't even ask about Sakura to be perfectly honest. Maybe he's really over her."

"Yeah, maybe." Tomoyo shrugged. "I just don't think that Sakura's over it yet is all, considering what she's been through."

"She's married though, Tomo." Meiling gently protested. "She seems really happy."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "If I know Sakura, she's only showing you what she thinks you should see. Her many smiles tell a different story each time."

"So that means…?" Meiling veered at her friend expectantly, signaling Tomoyo to continue on.

"She really hasn't gotten over anything, including your cousin." Tomoyo concluded. "As far as I can see, everything's just swept under the rug."

"You would think that five years would ease the wounds somewhat, but apparently those two obviously have some unfinished business." Meiling sighed, slowly shaking her head. "Eventually, those two will need some proper closure. It's getting ridiculous."

Tomoyo sighed. "That's easier said than done."

"Maybe." Meiling sighed, agreeing. "They're both just stubborn. And I thought I was terrible." She rolled her eyes.

The friends saw the petite woman hurriedly running towards them. "Here she comes." Tomoyo muttered. As if on cue, the friends ended their conversation.

Sakura came rushing to their table as her wedges clacked against the smooth pavement. She donned her favorite pink sundress personally designed by Tomoyo. The built-in corset with a sweetheart-neckline emphasized her bust while the flair of the dress narrowed her waist, sexily widened her hips, lengthened her legs, and gave her the girlish, bubbly appeal. Long, loose auburn curls fell gracefully around her mid-spine with tendrils framing her youthful visage.

"Sorry, for being late you guys." She took a seat next to Meiling.

The ruby-eyed woman smirked playfully. "Glad that you finally came, Miss Tardy Party."

The auburn-haired girl sighed hopelessly. "I swear. It seems I can never leave on time. I didn't mean to keep you two waiting for so long."

"Well, today doesn't matter since it's your birthday after all." Tomoyo winked. "Happy 23rd Birthday, Sakura!" Her best friend leaned over and wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"Yeah, Happy birthday!" Meiling smiled.

A server came in with a previously ordered luscious layered cake adorned with berries and edible pink blossoms. She expected a simple brunch with girlfriends, not an extravagant decadence. After all, one of her favorite desserts was cake, especially if there was vanilla inside.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura said ecstatically. She pulled her best friends into another warm embrace. "That's so sweet of you!"

"No need to be all lovey-dovey now." Meiling teased. She reached into her purse to respond to her cell phone's incessant vibrations. She immediately hesitated seeing the name on the caller I.D. _Of all times? Now?_ She sighed.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked, as she sliced a humble piece of the specially-ordered cake.

"Yours truly, nonetheless." Meiling replied, as she went to immediately answer it.

"Y-Y-You mean, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, surprised how her voice quivered at the mere sound of his name. How long has it been since she allowed herself to say it so willingly?

"Of course it is." Tomoyo added. "Those two are business partners, remember?"

Just as Meiling answered her cell phone away from the table, the tension was like a noose tightening on Sakura's neck. She swallowed, her heart bumping through her ribcage. It wasn't even five minutes and already, just his name and business conversation intruded the potential good time and laughter Sakura wanted. For once, she just wanted to have a somewhat normal birthday with friends and her beloved husband.

With her clutch in tow, Sakura immediately stood out her seat. It was too much to bear. "Maybe I should get going." Sakura stammered as her mind frantically searched for an excuse—anything to get her out of there. "I'm a very terrible assistant to forget to process the applications for your internship program."

"Sakura, don't leave." Tomoyo said, pouting. "You just got here and today's your day off. Stay for us."

Bambi-like amethyst orbs stared pleadingly into a pair of emeralds. Damn, Sakura hated when her best friend gave her _that _look.

Sakura sighed, reluctantly returning to her seat. "Alright."

Tomoyo graciously mouthed a 'thank-you' to her best friend as the two courteously allowed Meiling to continue her conversation in Mandarin.

While waiting for the call to end, Sakura ordered a martini from a passing server while her best friend stared at her helplessly. No one expected Syaoran to be calling so randomly, but then again, Sakura should have expected this. After all, the cousins were business partners and such communication was inevitable. Sakura just wished she wasn't there, knowing that the man, who was the epitome of her love, just a phone call away.

"Fine, I'll have my secretary scan the files to your email as soon as possible. Don't worry, everything's taken care of." Meiling paused briefly in her native language, followed by a few more hums and nods. "Sure, that's not a problem. I have to go now. Text me later then. Okay. Love you. Bye." She immediately ended the call with a simple button. _Well, that was awkward!_ Meiling thought to herself.

"My apologies, ladies." Meiling said as she put her phone away in her purse. This time it remained on silent. "My cousin has of habit of being a complete asshole when the world isn't revolving around his every beck and call. Don't worry. He'll get what he needs when I get to the office."

"This acquisition must be really stressful then." Tomoyo commented. "I hope he's doing alright."

"He's fine." Meiling waved off dismissively. "The Li Investment Group is one of our biggest businesses that Syaoran's focusing on right now. It'll be hell for everyone if the negotiations don't pull through. Trying to appease him is like tending to a five-year-old with excessive temper tantrums."

"That's what happens when you're appointed president of the Tomeda branch." Tomoyo giggled.

"Among other things. The Li Industries is too big of a company if you ask me." Meiling then sighed worriedly. "Syaoran is such a hardworking person. I worry about him sometimes."

A genuine smile widened on Tomoyo's lovely visage. "I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle."

"I suppose." Meiling agreed, taking a larger gulp of her champagne. "You know, when we were kids, things seemed much simpler than before. I miss those times."

"I agree." Tomoyo nodded. "There were good times. Right, Sakura?"

Once the server returned with Sakura's beverage, she had already found herself boldly taking a large gulp of martini; its slightly bitter taste smoothly glided down her throat. Rationally, Sakura wouldn't think to drink alcohol in daylight hours, but she needed something, anything, to drown out that dreaded name. On top of that, to have both her best friends reminiscing about her ex-boyfriend so casually grated the last of her nerves.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Sakura replied impassively. Her champagne glass was already empty.

"Aww, come on, Sakura!" Meiling added, "You loved the excitement! Especially when you turned all the Clow Cards into yours! Life was very interesting back then!"

"It was." Sakura politely agreed. She slowly nodded and sighed heavily. The sudden shift of the conversation was becoming too uncomfortable to discuss. "But can we talk about something else, please? We're here to celebrate my birthday, remember?"

"Touchy, are we?" Meiling questioned.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You know damn well what I mean." Meiling crossed her arms. "The _moment_ we talk about you-know-who, you shut down! Five years and you haven't really dealt with anything at all."

"What the hell are you talking about, Meiling?" Sakura asked with exasperation, in spite of the fact that her subconscious knew where their conversation was leading to.

"I'm talking about you and Syaoran." Meiling confessed, irritated. "Tomoyo and I have talked about the way you—"

"So you've been talking about me behind my back now?" Emotions clouded whatever normal reasoning contained within the woman-in-pink.

"Sakura, it wasn't like that and you know it!" Meiling growled, clearly frustrated. "How can you truly move on if you let _his name_ bother you so much? I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Meiling, no…" Tomoyo's pleads only reached deaf ears.

"Sorry Tomo, but she needs to hear this!" Meiling said stubbornly. "I don't know what specifically happened between you two, but it's time you both start dealing with it. It's been damn five years, Sakura. Learn to take some responsibility for the way things happened, whatever it was!"

Although Sakura could understand Meiling's unwavering loyalty to Syaoran, it still didn't ease the insurmountable, gripping agitation that consumed her. Meiling only had basic knowledge of what happened during that time. Even if she knew everything, Meiling's opinions would still be one-sided. It was no secret that the Chinese maiden had always been the advocate for Syaoran. After all, the girl loved him once upon a time, and because those two were really close, it should have been expected for Meiling to go _there. _Perhaps it was one of the reasons why Sakura was so anxious to leave before.

Now there they were, the cake long forgotten and the casual conversations immediately turned sour. For Sakura to say she was pissed was an understatement. Her normally infectious laughter was filled with the same venom she once spat at her ex. Eyebrows narrowed with unbridled anger. Who is Meiling to make such accusations? Was she that blissfully ignorant? Sakura's fist trembled at her side. Her teeth clenching and a part of her seriously wanted to strangle her friend for the reckless things she said.

"You…don't know anything! How dare you!" Her honey-like voice raised a few octaves, astonishing both Tomoyo and Meiling. "You've never been in my shoes before, so screw you! " Grabbing her clutch and turning on her heels, Sakura never even bothered to bid Tomoyo a goodbye. The perfect birthday brunch has gone to waste.

"Sakura wait!" Tomoyo cried, running after her best friend. She stopped momentarily and glanced back at Meiling, clearly disappointed. "You know, you really didn't have to go there. It is her birthday after all."

Meiling crossed her arms stubbornly. "Hmph!" She pouted, relaxing in her seat and finished the remainder of her champagne.

As Tomoyo went after Sakura, Meiling stayed at the table, accompanied with sliced cakes divided on three saucers, a half-empty glass of champagne, a martini, and tea. She rubbed her left temple in slow, circular motions to ease the impending headache. _Today's going to be a long day,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Sakura sat quietly in the Porsche that Tomoyo drove. It's been only fifteen minutes and Tomoyo could no longer bear the tension. She glanced briefly at her best friend, who stared distantly out into the passenger window. This was not the way she planned on spending that brunch with Sakura, but Meiling was right after all, to some extent... It has been too long. In the same respect, she couldn't really blame Sakura either. If Meiling knew the extent of Sakura's pain, perhaps her opinions would have been less critical.

"You know, you shouldn't be so mad at Meiling." Tomoyo began. "She really means well. She just wants to see you happy that's all."

"I know that, Tomo." Sakura sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't forget what he did." The velvety-haired woman was taken aback by her best friend's sudden openness. For the first time in five years, she saw how completely vulnerable Sakura was. She could imagine the daily struggle the young woman could be facing. Every day she forces herself to smile and laugh, though in reality, she could feel her heart ripping away with each memory of that lost love. If Tomoyo could, she'd buy Sakura the world to see her best friend truly happy again. It hurt her to see those tears slowly pour down her cheeks. She nearly cried herself.

"I know he hurt you, but it's been so long." Tomoyo replied reassuringly. "You have to let it go at some point. Otherwise, how can you truly move on?"

Sakura ignored that question as her mind retracted back to the bitter yesteryears. If people just walked a mile in her shoes, they'd be more understanding. They would know why she couldn't let go, even if she wanted to. Though Tomoyo knew everything, even she has a hard time grasping the severity of her heartache. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as a wave of memories invaded her senses.

_Her body felt numb. She lied there, daring not to open her eyes. So she survived. She did it alone. All the excruciating pain was gone now. She heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor close by. She made it. _

_ Oh God, it hurt so much. There was so much blood. How much had she lost? She never felt so feeble, so tired. _

_ "That bastard!" Her brother's angry rant drew Sakura out of her thoughts. She stirred slightly._

_ "Let's go to the cafeteria and get some coffee or something." It was another male voice present in the hospital room. It was Yukito, Touya's boyfriend. Sakura couldn't remember when he even arrived. "You know, to relax a little while Sakura's resting."_

_ "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Yuki." When Fujitaka spoke, he sounded so tired. If only she could apologize to her father for all the stress she caused him in the last few months. _

_ "And I can stay with Sakura while you guys are out." Tomoyo was there too. _

_ The very people whom she wanted to share this exciting moment with her were there. Perhaps Syaoran should be there too since everyone else is around. Sakura slowly opened her eyes; her blurry sight opened up to a white, empty hospital room. _

"_Syaoran?" She croaked. _

_How long had she been out? She saw her family and Yuki slipping out the door literally seconds ago. Tomoyo was the only one who heard her. Immediately the girl tended to Sakura._

_ "I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo said. Her tired voice was quivering. Why was Tomoyo crying? "He didn't come." _

_ The poor girl, she looked so tired. Had she been up all night? Her beautifully velvety-hair was in slight disarray as dark circles appeared under those lively amethyst eyes. She gently sat down beside Sakura, whom apparently has not yet processed what was told to her. Gently, Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura, grabbing her hands into her pale ones. Sakura hadn't noticed the tubes going into her arms. There was a warm and thick red substance flowing into it. She realized they were giving her blood. What happened after I passed out, Sakura wondered. _

_ "I'm so happy that you're okay now. We all were so worried." Tomoyo told her. Tears brimmed around Sakura's eyes. This should have been a glorious, happy day. Perhaps this is her punishment for defying fate. She has never seen her best friend look so worried._

_ "Why are they giving me blood?" Sakura asked._

_ "You had a very complicated labor." Tomoyo answered. "You nearly died as a result."_

_ Sakura sadly nodded with understanding. "Oh." Came her final reply. "Why was Touya all worked up?"_

_ "You know why." Her best friend stated factually. _

_She was right—that good-for-nothing boyfriend did this to her. He didn't even bother to show up for the grand finale. That's when it all hit her: he never came. After everything he promised, and the many affirmations of his love to her, he never showed up. He let her suffer alone. Because of him, she almost died. Was the man she loved so dearly really that callous? Was he that much of a bastard as Touya so angrily proclaimed? _

_ This man, the one whom she gave her heart to, gave her world to, never came at a time when she needed him most. Tears poured upon that realization. She found herself weeping uncontrollably in Tomoyo's arms. How could he? Why? _

_ "He said he loved me!" She sobbed. "Why would he do this to me?" Truthfully, Sakura already knew the answer._

_ "I don't know." Tomoyo slowly shook her head._

_ Sakura touched her stomach lightly. It's already been done. "What was it?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know at this point._

_ Tomoyo sadly smiled. "A boy."_

_ "Did you see him? Was he healthy?" The softness of Sakura's voice sounded like an inquisitive child. She imagined how precious her son was, probably with features and maybe even habits like his father._

_ "Yes." Tomoyo nodded. "He's a very healthy baby boy."_

_ Sakura smiled briefly as she lowered her head in shame. Tears once again clouded her vision._

_ "I deserved this." She murmured to herself, but her best friend heard her._

_ "No, Sakura don't say that." Tomoyo tried to comfort the heartbroken teen to no avail._

_ "But it's true!" Sakura cried. "I was a monster to him! I told him I didn't love him anymore! I forced him to leave!" Tomoyo placed comforting arms around her best friend. She felt her own tears falling, as she helplessly watched the emotional torment Sakura forced on herself. "I-I didn't think he would really go. I never really wanted him to leave me. I love him so much Tomoyo! I need him! I don't want him leaving me alone!"  
_

_ Tomoyo cried with Sakura as she soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo told her. "I'm so sorry."_

It was then Sakura realized she was back inside the Porsche, still facing the passenger window. She didn't realize she was still in conversation with Tomoyo.

"You should be truly happy now. You deserve it." She stated reassuringly.

Sakura smiled, but her best friend saw the façade clearly on her beautiful countenance. "Kenji makes me happy."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She hated Kenji. "He's horrible to you." The velvety-haired girl stated disdainfully.

"Please Tomo, don't start this again." Sakura nearly pleaded.

"He's too controlling and possessive." Sakura cringed at Tomoyo's forwardness. "There's something off about him."

"But I'm fine." Sakura insisted, smiling. "Since I met him, I've never been so happy."

Tomoyo sighed. "I just find it very convenient of you to find someone so completely opposite of Syaoran." The sarcasm irritated the hell out of Sakura, but she remained composed nonetheless. "I just think you could have chosen someone better."

"Look, I know you don't really approve of my marriage to Kenji, but it's been a year. We're still going strong. Every day, he finds a way to make me happy."

For some reason, Tomoyo was unconvinced. _Just who exactly is she trying to fool? Me? Or herself?_ Tomoyo wondered. Even if Sakura was truly happy, there was something about that man that made Tomoyo feel uncomfortable. Naturally, the beloved fashion designer was an intuitive person, who could read people with simple observations. Although Kenji possessed a general charm and a placid nature, everything about him seemed so staged, so manipulative. Unless there were good and objective reasons behind it, generally, Tomoyo never disliked anyone—until she met Kenji.

Tomoyo genuinely tried to be happy for Sakura. She truly wanted to believe her, but she couldn't shake the kind of energy Kenji exuded. There was a sort of darkness in his aura that it became difficult to sit in the same room with him for extended periods. Sakura should have sensed it too, but the girl's too damn blindsided by Kenji's charms. It looked pitiful. Tomoyo sighed. She really didn't feel like having a fight with her, especially on her birthday. "Anyway," she said, changing the subject. "I'm taking you to the studio with me. I just need to look over the final pieces for the fashion show."

Sakura nodded, relieved that the conversation came to an end. It should have been a general, unspoken rule that her ex's name should never be mentioned in any way, shape, or form on her birthday. She had a lot to look forward to: a romantic evening with her husband, dinner with her family and a few of her close friends, and presents of course. Today was definitely going to be a long, exhausting day, but Sakura was looking forward to it.


	3. Return

**Unfaithful **

Chapter 3

**Return**

Tomoyo twisted her velvety locks into a messy bun and secured it with a pencil, finishing up the last touches on her current summer line. Despite the impending festivities of her best friend's birthday, business still needed tending to. After all, her designs were in high demand and she was readily supplied.

"I think it could be tighter around the bust." Tomoyo said observantly, keenly eyeing the mannequin. She cocked her head slightly, to examine the mannequin from a different angle, before grabbing the fabric on the back of the dress and tightening it with pins. "I think that's it." Tomoyo nodded to herself before glancing at her American employee, "Take it in a half-an-inch, Sharon."

"Sure thing!" The woman obliged. Her blonde-streaked hair is also pinned into a messy bun. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all for now." Tomoyo replied. Everything seemed to be going perfect so far. Rika, a longtime friend of both hers and Sakura, had already called to confirm that the venue is set up and the catering would arrive at seven.

She couldn't wait for everyone to come together and celebrate the joyous occasion. It also relieved some of the load for Tomoyo as the fashion show was her most current focus. Prominent buyers from the top retailers would be there, and she wanted her collection to be sold to the masses.

From the party-planning to the anticipated fashion show, Tomoyo was very ecstatic. Everything seemed to be falling into place. _  
_

"Hey Tomo!" Sakura approached her best friend with a planner in tow. "Eliza wants to know how many models are we going to have on the runway for the fashion show, and Jacques needs the revised sketches for those grey jackets." She briefly glanced at the tablet once more. "Also, a rep from Lady Magazine called. They want to feature your new collection in their fashion column. Something about interviews and sneak-peeks I believe. Oh, I finally have gotten around to processing the applications for the internship program. All you have to do is review them."

Tomoyo giggled softly to herself. Leave it to Sakura to work on her day off. "Well for starters, I would need thirty models. Have Kaori set up a casting call from the agencies. The sketches are with Bella, so make sure she sends them to Jacques before four. For Lady, I'll also have Kaori make arrangements for the interview, but no sneak peeks. And finally, thanks for finally getting around to the applications. I'll look over them, probably after the fashion show."

"Okay, right on it!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Tomoyo wiped her bangs away from her forehead. "Today is your birthday, Sakura. You should be relaxing, not working! I gave you the day off for a reason."

"I know." Sakura shrugged. "But I would've been bored watching you guys work while I sit around and do nothing."

Sakura did have a good point. "I suppose so." Tomoyo said, agreeing. "Well thanks for the help anyway. I'm sure the junior assistants really appreciated it."

"It's not a problem since I actually have something to do." Sakura winked, "Besides, someone needs to look after them should a major catastrophe ever occur." The two friends laughed.

"Well, I owe you the world on that one." Tomoyo teased, grabbing some red fabric to place on the table. "Sakura, can you do a favor for me and buy a pair of silver pumps? I need them for this piece. You would find the shoes in a boutique store in Tokyo."

Tomoyo threw the keys to the Porsche at an astonished Sakura. "You're letting me drive, your car? That's your baby!"

Tomoyo shrugged, smiling. "Why not? If something happens, that's what insurance is for."

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. "For nearly a second, I almost thought you had faith in my terrible driving skills."

"Well, you better get going before I change my mind then." Tomoyo teased. "You have the company credit card, right?"

Sakura wrote Tomoyo's instruction in her planner. "Certainly. Silver pumps right? At the Tokyo-New York shoe store?"

"That's the one!" Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura smiled. "Right on it, Captain. Thanks for the ride!"

She excitedly hurried out the studio to that shiny silver Porsche. Yeah, Sakura would definitely be having a hell of a good time driving in Tokyo city, even if it's a mere fifteen miles outside of Tomeda.

The moment Tomoyo was alone, she pulled out her cell phone hidden in her pocket and dialed Meiling's number. She immediately answered on the first ring.

"Sorry to be so direct like this, but I only have little time before Sakura comes back. Do you know what time Syaoran will be arriving at the airport?" Tomoyo asked.

_**"Around 7 at the latest. I'll have to check with him again."**_

"Does he know about the party?"

_**"He does."**_ Meiling admitted. _**"I mentioned it to him by accident when he realized that today was Sakura's birthday. I sort of convinced him into going."**_

Tomoyo sighed, slowly shaking her head, foreseeing the consequences of her friend's good intentions. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mei." She glanced at her sketches on her desk. "I would love to see Syaoran there, but this is Sakura's party we're talking about."

_**"It's not like I actually invited him."**_ Meiling said, _**"I just mentioned it to him and the rest went from there. Maybe it could help Sakura and my cousin finally have some closure. That's all I really wanted for them."  
**_

"Imagine what Sakura will do if she finds all this out? After the fight you two had earlier today, I managed to get her calmed again." Tomoyo had to sigh for the second time. "You really have to be careful to what you say to her, Meiling. You just can't cross certain lines with people."

Meiling felt as if she was being scolded by her mother. **"**_**Maybe I did go a little too far, but it was for her own good. It's been five years too long, Tomo. If she doesn't settle this today, she will never do it."**_

"I suppose, but you know that Sakura's sensitive. In fact, this entire subject is sensitive!" Tomoyo pointed out.

_**"It is definitely."**_ Meiling agreed. _**"Is everything ready for tonight?"**_

"Pretty much. Sakura and I are just preparing for the Tokyo Fashion Show in the meantime. You are coming with us, right? It's going to happen very late into the spring."

Tomoyo can practically feel Meiling's smile on the receiver. _**"Wouldn't miss it for the world."**_

"Great!" Tomoyo began cutting the fabric into triangular pieces. Thinking about the party has already made her both wary and excited. "Because Syaoran's my friend too, I can't just _not_ invite him. That'd be totally unfair." She paused momentarily. "I really hope you know what you're doing. You're playing with fire."

_** "Knowing Syaoran, he'll just play the wallflower. You know, just check on her from a distance. Sakura will never have to know he's there."**_ "I hope so. This is a situation you really don't want to get involved in."

_**"Well I hate seeing them like this. Nothing's the same anymore."**_ Meiling admitted. A sense of sadness became evident in her usual spunky voice. _**"I just want the old thing back, when all of us were having a good time."  
**_  
Tomoyo nodded understandably. "I wish it was like that too, but it's not that simple."

_**"Tell me about it."**_ Meiling groaned.

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss it any further today. It's depressing." Tomoyo rolled her eyes, picking up a piece of fabric. "Just to warn you, this may not come out in your favor. I really think this is a bad idea."  
_  
__**"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas."**_

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Between the birthday party and the impending fashion show, she really had no time to even conspire on getting the former couple to speak again. "I've been busy." She admitted. "I have a lot of work that needs to get done before tonight. I'll speak with you later."

_**"Sure. Goodbye."**_

After ending the call, Tomoyo sighed. _Boy, do I have my work cut out for me. Here and the whole Syaoran-situation._

Meiling sighed at the amount of work on her desk. From proposals to contract renewals, she'd be lucky to have everything completed and ready for the board to review before the evening. She sighed, recalling the mind-numbing conference call with one of the chairmen. She was expected to help her cousin to come up with a contract as far as the acquisition was concerned, along with finding new clientele for the business. _That's what happens when your favorite cousin appoints you as President of the Tomeda branch,_ she thought regretfully.

Aside from the mounting pressures of work life, there came the dreaded Syaoran-situation. Even though she did not technically invite her favorite cousin, her manipulations were without malice. Despite such strong reservations about Sakura's marriage to Kenji, if Sakura was truly happy, then bygones would be bygones. There _should_ be no hard feelings or arguments—according to Meiling's unconventional logic anyway. As she diligently typed up the next paragraph on the desktop computer, Meiling paused with idle questions invading her mind. _I wonder what exactly caused such a strong rift between them in the first place. _

Before her thoughts dwelled any longer, they were suddenly interrupted by her secretary.

_"Miss Li, someone is here to see you."_ She said through the intercom. She sounded unusually flustered. Mystified to be exact. _"He's the executive from the headquarters in China." _

Meiling's eyes widened, instantly recognizing who her secretary is describing. "Sure. Bring him in immediately!" She nearly stammered.

Her office door opened, revealing her favorite cousin with an extravagantly beautiful flower-arrangement in his hands, white lotuses specifically. Time has certainly been kind to him, as he towered over the petite woman. The white dress shirt, beige blazer, and slacks sexily conformed to his lean, athletic build. His naturally disheveled, chestnut manes complemented those smoldering hazelnut eyes that glimmered with a kind, familial affection. His lips parted into a small smile and had not Syaoran been her cousin, she'd probably had a piece of him herself.

In all of Asia, her cousin , Syaoran Li, was a breathtaking, devilishly handsome Adonis.

"You know, I was expecting to see you at the airport." He teased in a smooth, enticing tenor.

With tears in those burgundy eyes, she pulled her cousin into a bear-like embrace. She expected to see her cousin later that evening.

"Oh Xiao Lang! When did you get here! You're too early!" She laughed and scolded him simultaneously. Meiling inhaled the lotus's divine scent. "For me? Thanks!" Her cousin grinned with gratitude.

"When I came in on an earlier flight, I couldn't simply show up with nothing." Syaoran said.

Meiling released her arms around him. She placed the flowers in an available vase nearby. "It's been a long three years and here I am, visiting you instead of the other way around." He chuckled.

Meiling playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh cousin, you know I've missed you, but my strict boss has me working so hard." She battered her eyelashes dramatically, tilting her head slightly as the back of her hand touched her forehead.

"Which is why this branch seems to be doing so well since I made you president." Syaoran's grin seemed to mischievously darken. "Unless you can't handle the load anymore."

Meiling scoffed, "Oh please. I'm holding up just fine thank you very much." She stuck her tongue out. "Besides, with all this work I have on my desk, I probably wouldn't have time to pick you up from the airport even if you did arrive at the expected time."

Syaoran childishly crossed his arms. "Hmph! I see how much I mean to you now."

"Don't be such a loser, Xiao Lang." Meiling laughed, walking back to her desk. Syaoran followed, sitting down opposite of her. "Did you ever receive those files in your email?"

Syaoran nodded. "I did. After buying this company, our stock prices will be soaring through the roof. The investors are going to love how successfully we closed the deal."

"Don't remind me." Meiling sighed. "I'm still mad at you for that stunt you pulled on me earlier today. You're lucky I was kind enough to send you what exactly you needed."

The Adonis-like CEO sheepishly chuckled. "My apologies, Mei. It's just that I'm under a tremendous amount of pressure. The board members are really counting on me to do this."

"Well since you are the big boss, who could possibly say no to you?" Meiling winked. "Anyway, I want to talk to you about tonight now that you're here and all."

"Not now." Syaoran said firmly as he looked out the window. It revealed the entire view of downtown Tomeda. "We have lots of work to do before tonight, especially with that acquisition. In fact, we both have a meeting to go to very shortly."

Meiling's left eye twitched in annoyance. She knew she had to create a contract for the bid, but she wasn't prepared in going to the meeting so soon. "I'm going with you?"

"Why not?" Syaoran countered. "You are the president of this branch."

"Fine. Allow me to notify my secretary and then—"

"That's already been taken care off." Syaoran gently interrupted. "All you have to do is show up with me."

Meiling leaned back in her office chair. She sighed. "I swear it's always business with you. Where's the fun?"

"I can imagine that I'll be having too much fun tonight." Syaoran noted sarcastically. "I can't believe I let you talk me into going."

"It's not like I forced you to come. You could have easily said no, like you do with everything else I ask."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Exasperation was clearly heard in his tired sigh. "I don't know if this is a smart idea."

"Don't think about backing out now." Meiling waved a finger warningly. "Especially after all the trouble I've been through to keep your presence secret. You and Sakura deserve some closure. I think you two are mature enough to do it."

"I don't think you realize the severity of the situation, Meiling." He explained solemnly. "Nothing good is going to come out of it. It's all secrets and lies. There's really no merit in me being there to be honest."

Meiling thought that the conversation sounded eerily similar to the one she had with Tomoyo. Still, she had to have hope. "I know, but maybe…" She turned to the door when she heard an unexpected knock. "Come in." Meiling said. The conversation immediately came to a halt.

The door opened once again, this time revealing a modest-dressing young woman. She seemed to be in her early thirties or late twenties, donning a chic pencil-skirt with a ruffled blouse. The colors were a mash between black and white, and just by the style, she could see the design was none other than by Tomoyo's. She was a pretty brunette, Meiling admitted, with bright brown eyes rimmed with mascara. With her bright peachy skin and other westernized features, Meiling sensed that the girl wasn't entirely Asian. Perhaps she was American or maybe Canadian, either way, she was a beauty.

"May I help you with something?" Meiling asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl humbly bowed. "I didn't men to intrude, but my name is Layla Song. I am Syaoran's personal assistant."

Meiling slowly nodded. She stood up and respectfully bowed. "It's nice to meet you then. My name is Meiling Li.

Layla smiled. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Li. I'm sorry to have to cut this short, but Mr. Li has a meeting with the board members that will begin in five minutes at the hotel, so we best be on our way."

"Thank you, Layla. Just wait for me outside." The CEO instructed. "And oh, you can just call my cousin by her first name. She's no one special." He winked at her. Meiling playfully hit Syaoran on his shoulder.

"Again, it's nice to meet you—Meiling." She bowed once more and waited for Syaoran outside the office. The cousins could hear her heels clicking away at a distance.

"Sweet girl." Meiling teased. "Is she American?"

"Half." Syaoran admitted. "Mostly Chinese though. What about yours? The secretary at the front desk?"

"Oh Carla?" Meiling smiled, "All American."

Syaoran lazily stood up and walked out the door. "I guess it's my time to leave now. Wait." He paused and looked at her. "You're coming with me too, remember?"

"Ugh, I wish you didn't have to remind me." Meiling groaned.

"That's why I made you president." Syaoran grinned. "You can easily handle this stuff with no problem." Off the two went to that dreaded meeting. There was so much to do in so little time.


	4. Surprise

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 4

**Surprise!**

_Frustrated footsteps paced around the tension-filled bedroom. They've been going at it for hours, or so it seemed. It started out as a simple conversation. All seemed well then, until Sakura refused to accept what has become devastatingly true. Admittedly, Syaoran admired his girlfriend's strength. While he has slowly accepted the grim reality of what their current situation has become, Sakura adamantly strived to preserve her foolish ideals. He stopped in mid-stride, irritated at the pregnant girl's stubbornness._

_ "Why can't you understand? I have to do this!" Syaoran bellowed. "I have responsibilities, Sakura! I can't just abandon my responsibilities for you! It doesn't work that way!"_

"_It's not just me anymore!" Sakura protested, rubbing her protruding bump. The child, for some reason, was moving more than usual and it caused her slight discomfort. "I'm a month away from my due date, and we still haven't figured out what we're going to do yet. We can figure a way through this!"_

"_We should've aborted it when we had the chance!" Syaoran remarked venomously. In truth, Syaoran normally would have reserved such comments, but his frustration has long boiled over. It was in his misfortune that his girlfriend, caught up in a boiling pot of her own emotions, never saw past his seemingly cold and hardened surface. _

_ "How could you say that?!" She cried, feeling tears well within those gorgeous emeralds. "This is our baby you're talking about!"_

Syaoran growled. "Don't you realize we have no one on our side?! My mother, your father and brother, they don't approve of our child! They think this is a mistake and you know what? They might be right for once!"

"_No!" She angrily refuted. _

"_Just accept it, Sakura!" He seethed through clenched teeth. "We've made a mistake. The child that you're carrying is nothing but a reminder of our stupidity!" He angrily sighed. _

_Sakura couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. She wasn't sure if it was the stress of the situation or hormones, but this is the first time she ever heard such hurtful things coming from her beloved. Syaoran said he loved her. He told her too many times to suddenly become the ass he's quickly becoming. Why was he saying things like this, especially at a very sensitive time? Didn't he care before?_

"_You really think what we created is a mistake?" She asked with a softened, saddened tone. "Tell me you're lying! Tell me you didn't mean what you said, Syaoran Li!"_

A pair of tearful emerald eyes stared into stoic brown ones.

_Syaoran finally spoke before briefly pausing. "It doesn't matter now since what's done is done. Now we have to find a way to deal with it."_

_Sakura lowered her head in shame. This couldn't be her Syaoran she's talking to. Her beloved, the man who promised they'd weather through any storm, would never say the things he's saying now. "I can't believe what I'm hearing from you." The sound of her voice was even quieter with a saddened visage. Sakura's voice was stammering uncontrollably by this point. "It makes me wonder if everything you told me before is true, if our relationship was even real. Everything I thought I knew about you, changed."_

_Syaoran sighed. He sat down beside her with his eyes casting to the floor. "Nothing's changed about me, Sakura. I'm still me, the same Syaoran who still loves you."_

"_You love me, but you hate our child." Sakura replied bitterly, standing up with arms angrily crossed. Her lips pursed into a thin, resentful frown. "This child is now a part of us and you can't even deal with it!"_

"_I can't deal?" Syaoran repeated incredulously. He stood up, appalled at such accusations. "Damn it, Sakura! All I've been doing _is dealing _with it! I have your family breathing down my neck, pressuring me about the fate of this baby while my mother is practically forcing me to go home to fulfill clan duties and you…" Syaoran punched a nearby wall in agitation. "All of this I'm dealing with! So excuse me if you don't like the way I'm responding to it!"_

"_But you're letting people make decisions for us!" Sakura reasoned. "What about us? You're not even putting up a fight!"_

"_How can I when the odds are against us!" Syaoran growled. "Now that my mother has gotten word of your pregnancy, she's doing everything in her influence and power to appear as if our son has never existed! She's trying to take away my parental rights! Do you really think we have much of a choice now, let alone a chance?"_

_ "I won't believe it!" Sakura protested stubbornly. "She can't take that away from you!"_

_ "She can and she will, Sakura. That's the point you're missing! My mother can pretty much do anything she wants!" Syaoran rebuffed. "I come from a society where everything is built upon reputation and status. The fact that I'll have an illegitimate child as I ascend to leader would cause so much scandal, that it could completely undermine whatever authority my family already has!"_

_Sakura listened sympathetically as Syaoran continued his rant. "Then I try so hard to take care of you and make you happy, but nothing I do is ever good enough!" Syaoran laughed bitterly. "And to say that I hate our child is preposterous! I love our son more than anything, but it seems lately that every choice I make is wrong! You don't how guilty I feel, every fucking day, for putting you in this kind of position." He shook his head disbelievingly. "And now you're questioning my integrity? Sakura I love you with all I have to give and been proving my love to you for the last six years. Even then, you still doubt me?"_

_Sakura sobbed uncontrollably. "Then why are you so willing to leave me and our child!" She yelled. "If you loved me like you say you do, you wouldn't be such a jerk about the whole situation! You would've done whatever you could to keep us together!"_

"So I'm a jerk now?" Syaoran repeated with disbelief. "That would be easy to say coming from someone so selfish like you! The fact that you're only thinking of yourself and your childish fantasies is really pissing me off!"

_ Syaoran's remarks really struck a core. "How dare you…" Sakura's fists balled tightly. She was shaking into an uncontrollable rage. "You bastard!" She didn't care if it was her hormones talking this time, but she had enough of her boyfriend's cruel remarks. "Yeah, I'm selfish and damn proud of it too! This is _our_ family I'm trying to fight for, and you're doing nothing but letting them take you away from me, from us! Just come to grips to what's happening already!" _

_"I've come to grips with the fact that I'm about to parent a child that neither of us is clearly ready for. I've also came to grips with the fact that you are so attached to this absurd idea of keeping that child without even considering other options! You're pushing me into a corner I really don't want to be in."_

_"You're making it sound as if everything is my fault! Did you forget that it takes two to tango?" Sakura glared daggers at her boyfriend._

_ By then, it was clear that Syaoran was at his wits end. "As a matter of fact it is!" Sakura's eyes widened, astonished. "You're the entire reason why everything is so fucked up in the first place! This entire situation would have never been as complicated if you simply aborted the pregnancy or agreed to give our son up for adoption! But no, you had to have this stupid, foolish notion of keeping a nonexistent family! We are not a family, Sakura! In this point and time, we could never be!"_

A wave of fury flashed in Sakura's eyes. The man who stood before her has rarely ever been this cold or hardened. The way he gave up, allowing both of their families to walk over him while she's fighting for their relationship, was a slap to the face. Her anger, the frustration, and the hormonal rage poured into a flurry of hurtful words she would later regret.

"Screw you, Asshole!" She cursed. Her hand brutally came in contact with Syaoran's skin. The ring that she once cherished left a small cut on his cheek.

_ The slap's echo finally brought Syaoran back into his senses, but by the time he realized what he said, it was too late. Those gorgeous emerald eyes that once filled with so much love and devotion are now with disdain, something he never saw in his beloved before. _

_ "Get out!" She screamed. "Leave and never come back! We don't need you, you selfish bastard! I hate you! Get out of my house!" She pushed him toward her bedroom door. _

_ Desperately, Syaoran tried to console her, but she was already at the point of no return._

_ "Please Sakura!" He cried to no avail. "We need to talk about this!"_

_ "There's nothing to talk about anymore!" She growled. He pissed her off beyond reason. "Get out!" _

_ Syaoran struggled to dodge an array of inanimate objects being thrown at him. He has witnessed Sakura's fumes before, but it was never to this extent. This sweet, beautiful girl he cherished so much held the kind of fury he wished to never see again. It hurt him that such emotions were directed at him, as he was the cause of her explosion._

The 18-year-old exited the bedroom with Sakura waddling behind him, angrily shoving him downstairs to the front door. "I never want to see you again! You hear me! Never again!"

Sakura yelped as Syaoran grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "Stop this!" He commanded. His cold brown eyes stared deeply into her emerald ones. "You know you don't mean it!"

She looked away, refusing to succumb to that fiery, sexy gaze that got them where they are in the first place. She felt his warm breath against her own lips. Her heart pounded erratically, but she knew she couldn't allow Syaoran to see her weakness anymore. "We don't need you, Syaoran. Go home and fulfill the clan's duties. It's what you really wanted to do anyway." Sakura nearly winced at the sharpness of her own voice.

_ "That's not true!" Syaoran objected._

_ She breathed deeply before her final response. "My son and I will be fine without you. I can't love a man who won't fight for his family."_

_ Syaoran's mouth nearly dropped in astonishment. For a moment, time stood completely still as the words hauntingly echoed in his head. His teeth clenched with his hands balling into a tightened fist. Syaoran's body shook with rage as images haunted him. The six dutiful years of love and devotion seemed wasteful now. The pain of a love lost ripped deeply into his heart. He could survive any mortal injury and easily move on, but this emotional torment, this unbearable pain that nearly have his knees weakening was more than he could bear. _

_ Without warning, his fist slammed angrily into a wall with just inches away from Sakura's face. He gazed at Sakura and her eyes watered at the sight of his pain. Syaoran wasn't alone though. She too was hurting, but it was for their good. Perhaps, it was something they both might have needed as it seemed they were fighting a losing battle. She stood there in a near catatonic state. She heard his footsteps retreating solemnly to the front door, angrily shutting it behind him. _

_ The moment when Sakura was alone, her knees succumbed to the floor. The only remnant of their love was the child inside of her. She rubbed her bulging belly soothingly as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry." She wept, deeply wishing he'd return to her. Desperately, Sakura wanted her love back in her arms. She yearned for his comfort, his touches, and the soothing words that seemed to eradicate all their troubles. As she has been feeling admittedly unwell all day, Sakura needed Syaoran more than ever. _

_ In the last month, Sakura's been having false contractions. The stress of warring families dictating her decisions and Syaoran's unwillingness to fight for them was beginning to take its toll. This time, the pain was becoming too much for her to move._

_ A sharp, stabbing sensation erupted into an ear-piercing scream in the house. In her mourning, Sakura had refused to move to her bedroom, and when she attempted to finally go upstairs after hours in a depressive state, she found her body rattled with an unbearable, burning pain. Her bellows were loud enough to frantically catch the attention of her best friend, who luckily was stopping by to check on her._

_ In a chaotic haze, Sakura saw Tomoyo dialing the emergency phone number. She heard her best friend's desperate pleas and the sobbing that came with it. She heard herself screaming with each sharp, shooting pain as her bulging belly intensely tightened. It became too much. Sakura felt her body giving up, and briefly, if only for a moment, she saw darkness._

"Are you okay, Sakura? You seem a bit distracted." Tomoyo's genuine concern pulled Sakura out of her reverie. She was supposed to be writing a memo to the employees for upcoming fashion show. Apparently, her wandering mind put her in a place she never wanted to remember.

Sakura stretched her arms tiredly. "It's nothing, really. Just thinking is all." She admitted.

"Oh?" Tomoyo tilted her head in curiosity. She briefly placed her sewing pins down. "Thinking about what?"

The twenty-three-year-old birthday girl sighed. "Just the should've, could've, and would've."

Tomoyo immediately knew what her best friend was referring to. "I see." She replied, nodding with understanding. She observed Sakura's expression. Those beautiful hues of emerald held a distant, longing look. _Poor girl. She never really hasn't gotten over it, has she? _ A part of Tomoyo wondered if she should tell her that Syaoran will be there. Damn, why did Meiling have to make it so complicated? _Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. _

The velvety-haired girl nodded understandably. If only Sakura knew what was in store for her later. _Maybe, this isn't such a good idea after all, _Tomoyo worriedly thought.

As the work day was coming to a finish, Sakura stood up, stretching her arms above her. Glancing at her wristwatch, Sakura cringed, nearly forgetting where she was supposed to be. "Hey, Tomo, can you drive me over to Touya's place? I'm supposed to be meeting him there."

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Tomoyo said, grabbing her keys.

The ride to her brother's residence was quite uneventful. After brief farewells with her best friend, Sakura, with her cell phone in tow, walked up to the modest two-story home and rang the doorbell. Moments later, a young man with an unusually white hair answered. He was at head taller than the petite woman with the most radiant smile that Sakura adored.

Sakura's smiled widened as she joyously jumped into the man's arms. It felt like forever since she last seen him. "Yuki!" She exclaimed. "Sorry to be so late." She meekly rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay. We figured you would be." Yukito replied with a smile ever so sparkling. "Come on in."

"Is that my monster of a sister?" Came a voice from the next room. Sakura rolled her eyes, ignoring her older brother's insult. Casually, she strolled into the den where she saw her brother combing his slick black hair in the mirror.

"I'm not a monster you—" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence as she realized Touya was unusually donning a formal suit. In fact, she just noticed that Yukito was wearing one too, and it was even stranger watching her brother adjust his bow tie. Although both men looked ravishingly handsome in sleek black and white, it didn't stop Sakura from raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we were going to dinner." Sakura said, confused.

"We are." Yukito replied, touching her shoulder. "And you need to get dressed too. Tomoyo left something very nice for you upstairs."

Sakura figured that Tomoyo would leave her another gown for her. _Oh Tomoyo,_ she quietly laughed to herself. "Fine. I'll be ready in a few." She said, disappearing to the guestroom upstairs.

"It's hard to believe that she's twenty-three already." Yukito commented. He relaxed on the couch with the television playing randomly in the background.

"It almost seems like just yesterday she was ten-years-old, rollerblading to school." Touya replied pensively. Somber eyes stared into the mirror. "Then she met him, grew up, and never looked back."

"Well she was bound to grow up sometime." Yukito remarked.

"Yeah, but look where she is." Touya looked away from the mirror and at Yukito. He could feel his voice darken with bitterness and disappointment. "This isn't the life I wanted for my little sister. She has that fucking loser of a husband. Because of him, she's not in school anymore since he says she doesn't need to go."

His boyfriend sighed. "While I can generally agree that Sakura's choice in choosing Kenji as her husband was not the wisest decision, she loves him. Isn't that what matters most?"

"He's not right for her." Touya argued. "Can't you see that the marriage was rushed? He was so persistent…argh!" He slammed his hands against the wall. Yukito stared at his partner worriedly. "She's so damn naïve sometimes!" Touya slowly shook his head. "Sakura always had a habit of bringing home idiots, especially ones like that stupid brat!"

"You mean Syaoran?" Yukito confirmed.

"Yeah him. That _asshole_ is just as bad as the loser she's with now, if not worse."

A comforting hand made its way to Touya's shoulder. Raw, bitter emotions were still as fresh as the day it happened. "Oh Touya, give him a break. Can you really place the blame on him for what Sakura went through?"

Touya stared at his partner in disbelief. "How can I not? He's responsible for a lot of shit! That bastard knocked my baby sister up and nearly killed her! She was unconscious for three fucking days!"

"You seem to forget that they both were very young back then. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran had a lot of options, so Syaoran probably did what he thought was best. As crazy as this might sound, Touya, I truly believe that those two truly did love each other." He looked away with a distant look on his face. "Alas, the Fates were simply not in their favor."

Knowing Yukito, he was probably was the only person who still believed in the two.

Touya found himself growling as his hands balled into fists. Remembering the state Sakura was in devastated him. She lost a lot of blood that day and as the doctors frantically tried to stabilize her condition, she suffered a cardiac arrest on three different occasions. The time Touya thought he would lose his sister was like dying a thousand deaths. It felt worse when he lost his mother. That bastard…that asshole…his stupid actions nearly killed her. It was a miracle that Sakura survived the ordeal, but it came at a great cost. When she awoke, she was broken beyond repair, even marrying a man that would make Syaoran look like Prince Charming. That stupid brat. His teeth clenched, imagining a number of ways to torture and maim the boy. "That bastard never loved my sister! He ruined her!"

Yukito softly intertwined his hands with his partner's. A longing, soft look stared deeply into Touya's fierce dark eyes in an attempt to soothe him. "Your sister was never ruined, Touya." The bespectacled man touched Touya's cheek with a loving smile. "She'll always be fine as long as she's surrounded with loving family and friends. You know your sister very well. She's always been resilient."

Touya slowly agreed to his lover's comforting, sensible words. "Thanks, Yuki. I needed that." Touya told him with gratitude. He lovingly squeezed Yukito's hands.

"Well, someone needed to see the bigger picture of things." The spectacled man smiled. "I'm going to call Tomoyo to see what time our limo should arrive." He said, exiting the room.

Touya sat on the couch as he watched Yukito go make the call. He immediately suspended his unwanted thoughts and those forbidden memories. He needed to for his sister's sake. Tonight is Sakura's birthday. This was her day, her moment. She deserved for this time to be about her, and Touya was sure he'd give her the best night ever.

"Yay, you've made it!" Tomoyo squealed, as she excitedly hugged the young woman with her infamous short bob. Her brown eyes were shielded stylishly behind a pair of black spectacles.

The young woman smiled graciously as she donned in a form-fitting black gown with an asymmetrical cut around her legs. "I'm glad to have made it here." She replied, smiling. "I've missed you and Sakura so much that I knew I couldn't miss this for the world!"

"Oh Naoko, she's going to be so surprised and happy that you came all this way for her. How is life in Kyoto?" Tomoyo smiled back.

"I'm having a blast!" Naoko meekly giggled. "It's such a cool place to live. In fact, it has already inspired to write a premise for my newest upcoming novel. I can't wait to finish it!"

"I'm happy for you." Tomoyo genuinely remarked to the old friend. "And you being here makes Sakura's birthday a little more special."

"Aww, thanks Tomoyo!" Naoko blushed. "It's good to come back anyway. I would love to see what everyone's been doing since high school."

Tomoyo smiled with a wink. "Oh you definitely will get the chance again. I have lots of special guests making an appearance tonight." She clapped her hands together, spotting the people she specifically wanted to see. "And there he is!"

Turning around, Naoko's eyes widened at the couple. Her cheeks suddenly became cherry hues. "Oh my!" She muttered, quietly leaving to tend other guests while the three engage in their private conversation.

Tomoyo walked to the couple with a hand on her hips. "Well, look who we have here." She said teasingly, eyeing the tall Adonis-like male in front of her. "Time has certainly been good to you, Mr. Li."

"Oh Tomoyo!" Meiling remarked with a surge of pride. "Don't sound so surprised now! My cousin has always been hot!" She wrapped herself around her cousin's arm in the same possessive manner Meiling used to do as when she and Syaoran were children.

Tomoyo admitted how stunning her friend looked in her night attire. It was a one-sleeved, sexy red short-cocktail dress coordinating with leopard-printed Mary Jane pumps as she held a matching clutch. Her hair, usually donning in her infamous odangos, are pulled into a formal up-do. Forelocks perfectly framed around her face with makeup accented in colors similar to her dress, enhancing her natural, vivacious beauty.

Then there was Syaoran who stood awkwardly next to his cousin. Yeah, it definitely has been a while since she has last seen him. Admittedly, Syaoran was always a looker, but she felt her own cheeks blushing profusely, especially in that striped tailored suit that actually enhanced his athletic, masculine build. His unruly chestnut hair seemed to make him all the more appealing.

"I've missed you, Syaoran." Tomoyo said pulling him in for a hug. A pure hearted smile spread across her pink-colored lips. "I'm glad that you came."

"Same here, Tomoyo. Same here." Syaoran said, returning the smile.

Tomoyo giggled, pulling away moments after. "Mmm, and you smell great too! That cologne smells like something I designed for my male customers a while back. Is it my cologne?"

Syaoran's cheeks immediately went crimson. "Maybe." He teased.

The amethyst-eye girl laughed. "Then you'd be a perfect spokesman for my new men's collection for the upcoming fashion show." She sighed happily as her mind wandered into the yesteryears. "You certainly can well wear everything well, Syaoran. Remember when I used to make you try on some of my male designs. It always looked so flawless on you. In fact, it was hard for me to fi—" Meiling quickly reached over with her hand over Tomoyo's mouth.

"Give it a break already!" Meiling teased. "I think he gets the point."

The cherry hues on Tomoyo's cheeks became darker. "Sorry about that." She modestly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know I ramble on when I'm excited!"

Syaoran smiled. _Same old Tomoyo,_ "Well you look stunning as I expected." He complimented, viewing her low-cut, halter gown embellished artistically with silver glitter. It a simple gown with a split elongating to her thighs. A small train fashionably dragging on the floor and silver-embroidered stilettos were the finishing touches. Long loose ringlets were also fashionably pulled into an up-do with makeup accenting her porcelain, doll-like beauty.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said, grabbing a small martini from one of the servers walking by. "It means a lot coming from you." She sipped on possibly the smoothest and most expensive beverage her money could buy. "With comments like that, I'd never take you for a softy. I laugh every time what people say about you, especially with your aggressive acquisitions you constantly do. But then again, I also remember that you can be an arrogant, self-centered, pain-in-the-ass when you want to be." Syaoran glared at his old friend. Tomoyo noticed his sharp gaze, but paid no heed to it. "Don't think I've forgotten everything that happened with you and Sakura. I love you and all Syaoran, but I am also bound by the best-friend code. Technically, I'm supposed to hate you."

Syaoran sighed. "It's understandable. I can't really blame you for that."

"So why you are being so nice to Tomoyo?" Meiling questioned him, rolling her eyes.

"I know the truth, so I really have no reason to hate him." Tomoyo answered, giving her favorite Adonis-like male friend a wink. "You're very strong. I'll always admire your ability to manage, even when you're broken down. I know the last five years have been a struggle for you too."

Syaoran appreciated the girl's sincerity. "It wasn't that bad." He replied softly. "Things are better now. Easier."

Tomoyo nodded. "You know," she added pointedly, "she won't be happy if she finds out you're here."

Syaoran shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know if I want to be here either."

"That's so not true." Meiling bluntly remarked. "You know you want to see how she's doing at the very least. Why else would you let me easily sway you into going?"

Tomoyo noticed a bevy of interested, curious women sneaking glances at the latest eye-candy. She sighed inwardly. "You have a lot of eyes on you, Syaoran. I know you can't help it, but still try very hard to not draw the attention on yourself. I want Sakura to have a good birthday this year. She deserves one."

Syaoran solemnly nodded. "I just want to make sure she's happy. Then afterwards, I'll be on my way."

"Sakura will never have to know you're even here." Meiling added. "We made the others promise not to say anything either."

"You know, come to think of it, with the acquisition happening and the big birthday, maybe it was meant to be." Tomoyo said. "Don't you think so, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Who am I to question fate?"

Tomoyo smiled warmly, gently squeezing his hand. "Just know that we all love you, regardless how anything turns out. You're still our friend no matter what." She stepped back and bowed courteously. "I have to go and make sure everything is set in place now. The birthday girl should be here soon."

"See you later, Tomoyo." Meiling said as her friend brushed by. Then she turned to look at her cousin. "There's no pressure, but try not to mess it up." She kissed her cousin briefly on his cheek before disappearing into a crowd of party guests. Syaoran sighed.

"I'll try." Syaoran muttered pessimistically to himself. Just as he was about to stride off somewhere, he heard his name called from behind. He turned out and smiled as he saw a man with short, spikey black hair in black formal suit approaching him. "Takashi, how have you been?"

"Syaoran! Hey! Good to see you again!" Takashi cheered.

"I must say, I need to thank you for recommending me that penthouse in Tokyo. It has everything I need."

"Of course." Takashi nodded. "Once the house is fully furnished, you'll be ready to move in no time."

"You really went out your way for me. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for an old friend." Takashi said. "Having you as my client really helped me get the business out there. People from all over Tomeda are asking me about properties everywhere!"

Syaoran grinned, "I guess we both ended getting something we both wanted. I'll probably be using you again soon. I'll give you a call if I do."

"Definitely. Anytime!" Takashi smiled. "All our old friends from school are here. It's like a giant class reunion!"

"Tell me about it." Syaoran agreed, nodding. "How are you and Chiharu doing?"

"Didn't you know? We got married right after high school. Everything's going great!"

"Oh really? Congratulations! Any kids?"

Takashi shook his head. "We're planning on it. If Chiharu ever gets knocked up, you'll be the honorary God-father. Did you know that if a person refuses the role of godparent that means they will be cursed by the Catholic Church for one-hundred lifetimes?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow suspiciously. In all the times the twenty-three-year-old knew of his old friend, Takashi always told believable stories. Where was Chiharu when he needed her?

"Really? Is that true?" He queried.

Takashi nodded. "Yep. It happened before. One guy was married and had a child and the other didn't. When the one friend asked the other to be the godparent and refused, the Catholic Church had found out and that one friend's been in bad luck ever since. But that was a long time ago, way before any of us ever existed."

Syaoran stared at the creative storyteller with awe. A part of Syaoran was unsure if he wanted to believe Takashi's incredulous story and there was the more rational part told him that it was bull. Damn, why was it when it came to Takashi's stories, it always made him feel so thoroughly confused?

"So in other words, you're saying I have to accept if I don't want to be cursed by the Catholic Church, correct?"

Takashi couldn't help, but laugh. The look of Syaoran's confused visage was too much.

"I'm just kidding!" He said, doubling over laughter. "You should've seen the look on his face!"

Syaoran groaned. As amicable as Takashi is, he also reminded Syaoran of another annoying person who he begrudgingly respects. The two often had similar personalities, especially with schemes and pranks, or in Takashi's case, storytelling.

"How funny." Syaoran commented dryly.

"Sorry, I had to for old time's sake. At least Chiharu is not around with a mallet or I'd be in for it for sure!"

_Where is it when you need one? _Syaoran thought to himself.

"Anyway, how are you and Sakura? I remember you two were the longest-running couple in high school up until her pregnancy. Is everything still good between you two?"

It was a conversation Syaoran tried to avoid talking about. His jaw tightened, selectively thinking of the right information to tell that wouldn't be too much or too ambiguous. "To be honest, we haven't spoken in a while since I moved back to China. Tonight will be the first time in five years that I'll see her again."

Takashi nodded, smiling. "Well I'm sure you two will have a lot of catching up to do. After all, aside from me and Chiharu, you two make a really great couple."

Syaoran couldn't stop the blush forming from his old friend's comments. "Uh…yeah…thanks. I certainly wish you and your wife a very happy and long-lasting marriage."

"Thanks. I wish you that find happiness in love as well."

The two old friends quietly departed, leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts. It was nice, striking up a conversation with an old friend. Although their conversation was brief, the twenty-three-year-old CEO couldn't stop the singe of jealousy flowing through him. Genuinely, he was happy for the storytelling, pleasant personality who became a real-estate developer, and is married to a woman he's known since primary school. He and Sakura were almost given that opportunity. When life was carefree, he pondered marriage to his sweetheart, only for all his dreams to derail the moment Sakura became with child—his child.

It will be the first time in five years he will see Sakura again. The question is, is he really ready?

Sakura floated downstairs in a gorgeously, soft pink cocktail dress. The strapless, sweet-heart shaped bodice was embellished heavily with silvery, sparkling beads. Her legs seemed longer with the shortened, organza flared skirt and the matching sparkling stilettos.

It was a simple dress, yet it represented Sakura for all she was: pure and innocent. A flower pendant, adorned with white and pink diamonds dangled elegantly around her neck with matching earrings hanging from her lobes. Auburn tresses are styled in long, loose curls. Her makeup, a natural combination of pink gloss, eye-shadow and mascara, enhanced her already existing beauty. As stared into her reflection, the woman looking back at her looked like a princess. It seemed impossible for anyone to look that beautiful, that breathtakingly gorgeous.

A proud smile widened on Touya's lips as his sister appeared in the living room. Yukito stood supportively beside him, also feeling that same surge of pride. In absolute truth, Sakura has grown from a spunky and bubbly little girl to a stunning twenty-three-year-old woman.

"I'm ready." She said, picking up the white clutch from the coffee table.

Despite how lovely his little sister looked, Sakura's noticeable cleavage quickly turned Touya's proud smile into a disapproving frown. "Not until you put those away." He pointed out.

"Geez, Touya, I'm a model!" She pouted. "Don't act like you haven't seen me wear something more revealing. Besides, we're already late. We need to get going."

Touya would have given Sakura a parental lecture on modesty had not Yukito quickly intervened. "Come on you two. The limo is outside waiting for us." He patiently said.

"Fine." Touya grumbled in defeat, walking first to the black limousine. Yukito and Sakura tagged behind.

"Thank you." Sakura sweetly said, flashing a radiant smile. The driver bowed humbly in return with a slight blush as Sakura stepped inside next to her brother.

"Not a problem, Miss." The driver stammered, clearly in awe of her lovely countenance.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a married woman?" He teased. "You shouldn't be flirting with the driver."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why do you care? You don't even like Kenji."

Touya scoffed, "I guess I don't since anyone is better than that sad excuse for a husband."

Sakura clenched her teeth, clearly offended. "Leave him alone Touya. My husband is a wonderful man to me. I love him!"

"Right. Exactly, what do you love the most? How much he makes fun of you or the fact he doesn't appreciate you? Or how about the way he puts you down whenever he gets a chance?" Yukito's eyes widened at his boyfriend forwardness. He felt tension between the siblings quickly building up with just one comment.

Sakura's eyes widened at Touya's accusation. "He doesn't do all that to me!" She replied defensively.

"Sure he doesn't." Touya growled. He fought so hard to ignore Sakura's marriage and be genuinely happy for her, but apparently he was tired of lying to himself. "You're just too blind to see that man is an asshole!"

"Touya!" Sakura yelled, raising an octave at her brother. Her face was flushed with anger. His insults have gone on far enough. "You have no right to judge me or my marriage!"

Yukito calmly laid a hand on Touya's shoulder. "Touya, I think that's enough. It's Sakura's birthday, remember? Try not to ruin it for her." He gave a smile to the girl he often considered a sister.

Sakura smiled appreciatively at Yukito. Touya reluctantly obliged and the rest of the car ride was an awkward, quiet silence.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the limo finally came to a stop. It was a lovely restaurant where the elite and wealthy often dinned at. How Touya could even afford it was beyond her, but it was probably the nicest thing her brother ever done.

"We're here!" Sakura squealed.

Yukito smiled at Sakura's childlike excitement. _Some things don't change_, his thoughts muttered.

The moment the driver opened the door, Sakura was greeted with a horde of cameras and journalists. It was as if the world had stopped, just to acknowledge Sakura's special birthday.

"Sakura! Sakura! You look beautiful tonight!" One journalist cried out.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Cried another.

"Where's your husband?" A journalist questioned. "He's not coming out to celebrate with you?"

Sakura simply smiled as the three walked inside the restaurant. A doorman allowed them inside the luxurious restaurant where Touya led the two further down the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked her brother. She noticed how far they strayed from the main dining area."

"I asked for a private table in the back, so there wouldn't be cameras." Touya told her convincingly.

"Oh." She simply answered. Sakura noticed Yukito pulling out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"We're here." He said, before hanging up. Sakura gave him a puzzled look. Something was amiss as the two never spoke in code. Was there some type of prank she didn't know about? Their smiles were devious as if they were machinating some sort of scheme. Before Sakura's curious mind could be fed with questions, the threesome suddenly stopped in front of large oak double-doors. Yukito and Touya went forward, each grabbing one of the bass handles.

"Ladies first." Touya said, smirking.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Yukito cheerfully smiled, as he and his boyfriend pulled the doors open.

Sakura gasped the moment she stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone boomed inside the hall.

This is definitely not what Sakura had expected. She thought it would be just a simple, intimate dinner with her brother and Yukito, coupled with their favorite wines and animated conversation. So this was why the two have been acting so strange. It was no wonder the two were dressed so formally. The lavish venue was already enough, but this party, filled with banners, expensive cakes, champagne, food, and lots of loved ones would have smeared her makeup with joyous tears had not it been waterproof.

"Oh my." Her eyes widened with astonishment, placing a hand over her heart. She looked around, pink and silver balloons adorned everywhere with matching center pieces. A DJ and a live band, a large dance floor, and other luxurious embellishments, mostly ribbons and confetti, overwhelmed Sakura.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, squeezing her best friend in a loving embrace.

"Did you do all this, Tomo?" Sakura asked. "It's so beautiful!"

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled. "With a little help from Touya, Yukito, and Meiling of course."

Sakura smiled, truly thankful at the amount of time and effort it had to take for her party to come to this. "Thanks you guys." Touya and Yukito walked beside her.

"You really are dense." Touya teased, laughing. "I'm surprised you didn't suspect anything." He pushed past her and glanced at his boyfriend. "I'm going to get some food. Are you coming, Yuki?"

Yukito nodded, giving Sakura a warm kiss on her cheek. "Have fun, Sakura."

"Sure thing. Thanks Yuki!" Sakura smiled. She saw the two trailed off to the buffet table adorned with the most delicious refreshments.

"Oh wow, Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed, observing the amount of people in attendance. Most of them were employees from the studio. Others guests were either models, or people who associated their business with the fashion designer. Roughly, it had to be at least two to three hundred people altogether. "You guys did this for me? You shouldn't have." Sakura happily wiped away the tears that brimmed around her eyes.

"Well Sakura, you are a very special person to all of us." Tomoyo said, smiling. "You deserve it!"

The first person approaching the flustered, overwhelmed birthday girl was Fujitaka. He looked sophisticated in the black and white tux with his slightly graying auburn tresses combed neatly to the tips of his ears. Bright brown eyes, hidden by thin clear glasses glimmered warmly. Thin lips pulled into a proud smile.

"Happy birthday, Cherry Blossom." Fujitaka said affectionately, pulling his only daughter into a sweet embrace.

"Thanks, Dad." Sakura said. Nothing felt as warm and safe than being in her father's arms. "Thank you for coming."

"I couldn't miss this for the world." Fujitaka said. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. Your mother would be proud to see you."

Sakura nodded, feeling a slight pang of sadness washing over her. She hoped Nadeshiko was somewhere in heaven, looking down with a maternal smile.

"She would." Sakura agreed.

A sweet, feathery kiss made its way to Sakura's blushing cheeks. Her father patted her head affectionately. "You enjoy yourself, okay? This is your day. Be happy."

Sakura smiled. "Will do, Dad. Thank you again. I love you."

"Love you too, Cherry Blossom."

The Kinomoto senior then nodded Tomoyo a hello before going off to mingle with the guests.

Sakura's mouth widened with surprise as two old friends, Naoko and Rika, greeted her with a happy birthday. Sakura couldn't remember the last time she saw them, but both girls looked stunning as ever, especially Rika dressed in a modest, mini cocktail dress with spicy pink pumps. Her hair, usually in spiral two ringlets, was flowing around her shoulders.

She embraced her old friends in a tight hug. It truly felt like the old, innocent days at Tomeda High. "Tomoyo this is great!" She giggled and smiled at the two young women. "Thank you so much for coming! We have so much to catch up on."

"You should thank Rika for bringing us here altogether." Naoko said, playfully elbowing the girl next to her. "She also made it all possible."

"When Tomoyo contacted me to get us together, I just couldn't pass this up!" Rika smiled. "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"

"Thank you so much you guys!" She told them, wrapping the both of them in her arms.

"Where are Chiharu and Takashi?" She asked. "Are they even here?"

"They're around somewhere." Rika answered, briefly looking around the crowd.

"We'll give them a heads up when we see them." Naoko suggested. "Just enjoy your party in the meantime. Are you ready, Rika?"

Rika nodded. "See you later, Sakura!" She waved off, disappearing with bespectacled girl into the crowd. The fun has officially begun.

It was an hour into her party, and Sakura still hasn't suspected Syaoran's presence. People, mostly employees from the studio and some of Tomoyo's business associates, wished the woman-in-pink a happy birthday. Others engaged in small talk with her. Although, she was having the time of her life, she would have had a better time if her special someone been there. Sakura never really thought about it until the party finally settled in. She realized everyone was there; her family, her friends, and others she hadn't seen in years, but why wasn't the only person, whom she gave her last name to, was absent?

When she finally had the chance to be alone, she turned to Tomoyo. "Where is Kenji?" Sakura asked her. "Shouldn't he be here too?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She tried to sound nonchalant, even if it killed her. "Meiling said he had to work tonight."

Sakura frowned. If she knew her friends well enough, she'd think they were only telling her half of the truth.

"He's only working late because Meiling made sure he would." Sakura accused. Her eyebrows furrowed with irritation. "How could you guys do that? He's my husband. Kenji should be here for my birthday!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Sakura!" Tomoyo sighed, grabbing the girl by the wrist. Quickly, she pulled the surprised twenty-three-year-old into the empty ladies room. She quickly accessed the stalls to ensure they were alone and that the locks were in place to secure their privacy.

Sakura gave her best friend a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Paparazzi are flooding this place." Tomoyo answered, taking a deep breath. "A lot of important people are here, so it was hard to keep this party a secret. We had to mask it as a charity event so you wouldn't find out. Besides, what I need to tell you certainly shouldn't be heard out there."

"Oh." Sakura nodded understandably. She recalled that chaotic moment when the paparazzi nearly blocked the entrance to get a perfect shot of her arrival to Japan's most infamous restaurants. Of course, she was used to the flashing cameras and inane questions, but she thought nothing of it.

"Look Sakura," Tomoyo began as she leaned against the counter. "You know your husband is a total buzz kill. If he was here, you would've spent your whole night regulating his alcohol intake so he wouldn't completely embarrass you."

"That's not true, Tomoyo!" Sakura growled. This conversation was sounding eerily similar to the one she had with Touya in the limo.

"It is and you know it!" Tomoyo argued. "Your shitty excuse for a man is a loud, obnoxious, abusive alcoholic, and there is no room for that at one of my parties, even if the party is your birthday." She sighed. "I'm still trying to grasp why you married him in the first place. He's totally not right for you."

It was already a pain not having the kind of support she needed from Touya, but it was even a bigger blow when Sakura's best friend was also against her decision.

"Tomoyo he's my husband and I love him." Sakura declared, shaking with a range of emotions. "I married him knowing exactly who he was and what I was getting myself into. I can handle the choices I've made. Why can't you?"

"I've already made it clear, Sakura, that when Kenji asked you to marry him, I would never accept him."

"You may not accept him, Tomoyo and that's fine." Sakura sighed. "But all I ask is that you respect me and my marriage to Kenji."

"How can I ever give respect to a man who never gives any to you?" Tomoyo stood up. She just had about enough of Sakura's naivety. She knew the girl was slightly gullible, but it was now bordering on stupid.

"This is exactly what I mean!" Sakura's voice raised an octave. She raised her arms in frustration, tempting to pull her hair out. "You won't even try! You would have known who Kenji really is if you and everyone else gave him a chance! You're my best friend, Tomoyo, and to know you're not supporting this marriage at all really hurts me. What kind of friend are you?"

Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "The type who doesn't sit around in the shadows while her _best_ friend throws her life away to some obnoxious and drunken idiot."

"Well, it's not your decision to make. I'm happy being with Kenji. I want my husband here to celebrate my birthday!" Fuming, Sakura unlocked the bathroom door and made her exit.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Tomoyo immediately followed after the girl.

"I'm going to find Meiling and make her bring my husband here!"

Sakura walked through the crowd of guests, only pausing for greetings on the way. She parted into a group of people as she thought she heard Meiling's voice. Right in the center of commotion, she saw _him_ in his tailor-striped suit, still as breathtaking as ever. He turned toward her direction and their eyes finally met. Sakura found her heels glued to the floor. His gaze alone paralyzed her. Her heart raced as her eyes widened, a violent flood of both precious and unwanted memories attacked her senses.

On the other hand, Syaoran seemed to be in awe of her presence. Of course, he remembered her as being beautiful before, but now at the age of twenty-three, she was absolutely, inhumanly, gorgeous. His breath hitched and his body rattled with thousands of long-abandoned emotions. It was as if the stars aligned perfectly for them to meet at this very moment. He nearly felt his knees weakening upon her ethereal sight.

When Tomoyo finally caught up with Sakura, it was too late. Sakura discovered her surprise earlier than anyone intended.

Syaoran blinked, coming out of her unexpected trance. "S-Sakura?" He stammered.

His sexy, smooth tenor crashed Sakura back to reality. The anguish and the despairing heartbreaks came to her so suddenly. She stepped away, trying to find a way to breathe again. She shook her head disbelievingly, hoping this godforsaken man would just disappear. She turned to walk away, but her eyes widened when she felt a strong, but gentle hold on her wrist.

"I…" Syaoran tried to say, but Sakura quickly pulled away before she could even get a word in.

"Don't!" She bitterly interrupted, pushing through the crowd. She nearly knocked Meiling's champagne over when she rushed past.

Meiling walked up to her cousin, genuinely confused at the situation and surprised that the two had even encountered each other so early. "What's going on? What happened, Syaoran?"

Syaoran stuffed his hands in his pockets while dejectedly shaking his head. "Nothing." He grabbed a glass of wine off the tray as a server passed by. "I didn't even get to say happy birthday." He drowned the whole glass of white wine down his throat. Meiling already had an idea of what happened. She shook her head disappointedly. This is not what she had in mind.

He sighed, glancing at Meiling. "Tell me you have something stronger than this." He told her, handing her his wine glass. "I'm going to need it."

As she watched Syaoran walk off in the opposite direction, she realized the mess she created. Maybe Tomoyo and her cousin were right after all. "Oh no. What have I done?" She muttered to herself, quickly following behind him. Definitely, tonight would be one hell of a night.


	5. Unexpected

Unfaithful

Chapter 5

**Unexpected**

_Why? Why is he here? _Sakura wondered, as melancholic yesteryears surfaced in her mind. All of the arguments and insults resonated in her ears as flashbacks of the soul-wrenching, agonizing labor pains flooded her senses. They were only teenagers, having their final, bitter argument when they saw each other. When he walked out that door, Sakura never imagined she would no longer see him. _He was too much of coward to even check if I was even okay. Did he even care at all? _

Sakura immediately shook her head. _Why should it matter?_ _That bastard has some nerve showing his face! _ She wasn't sure whom to be pissed at more. The fact that her friends knew Syaoran was coming, or the fact that he was there in the flesh, donning that tailored designer suit that screamed the epitome of masculinity. His bone-structure was a sculpted perfection. His succulent lips and those smoldering, hazelnut pairs of enigmatic goodness unleashed the long suppressed desires.

It was no secret how Sakura felt about her ex. In spite of her body yearning for his lustful touch, the utter cowardice he exhibited during their relationship was too unforgiveable. _This is my birthday party…it's supposed to be about me. I just wanted to have one night without thinking of him…and he's here…why? I don't understand…_

Staring into the mirror, Sakura's reflection only displayed her despair. This woman, exceptionally beautiful as she was, was filled a profound sadness. She experienced a love so unfathomably surreal only to have it callously snatched away from her—from the man who promised her many promises. She looked exhausted, worn down, destitute…shattered…her silent cries went unheard. Thank the gods for waterproof mascara. It would be a shame for the world to see the ink falling carelessly on her fair skin. Drying her eyes with a handkerchief, Sakura dapped away the tears, accidentally smudging her concealer where revealed an insignificant, but noticeable scratch. "Damn it!" Sakura cursed, immediately searching for her spare concealer in her pink clutch. Dutifully reapplying the makeup over the blemish, the memory of how such an injury occurred in the first place emerged.

_ "Babe, I'm home." The sound of Kenji's smooth, deep tenor echoed in the kitchen._

"Oh hi, honey." Sakura sweetly greeted. "How was work today?"

"Work's work." He replied nonchalantly, taking off his jacket. "Nothing more. Nothing less. How about you?"

Her husband was donned in a striped suit with his tie slightly loose. He had another meeting with the board and it was a thoroughly long day. He was exhausted, mentally drained, and certainly hungry, but it wasn't for food…

"Fine I guess. Managed to get a lot done today." Sakura answered, completely unaware of her husband's lustful stares.

_ Kenji nodded. "I see. Did you mail that package to the post office today?"_

Sakura gasped, recalling the brown box that was still sitting in the front seat of her beloved Jaguar. Today was so hectic that doing her husband's favor completely slipped her mind!

"Kenji…" Sakura breathed, staring up at her husband.

"Well, did you, Sakura?" He crooned. A pair of topaz stared hungrily into her emerald orbs. He licked his lips hungrily as he gazed at his wife's impeccable beauty. There she was, sitting at the table with a magazine in her hand, dressed in that peachy sundress that conformed to her petite frame.

Sakura swallowed her dry throat as Kenji approached her like a beast on a hunt. That sweet, tender smile widened nefariously. "K-Kenji…" She stammered. The sound of a heartbeat drummed erratically against her chest.

The magazine was soon forgotten as her husband hoisted her up against the kitchen wall with hungry, feverish kisses. She barely had the presence of mind to form a coherent response as Kenji's tongue fought for dominance. One hand gripped hers above her head while the other wrapped tightly around her waist.

It was during these times that Sakura adored: to make love at the oddest and most random of times. Large hands roamed her body freely as a hot trail of kisses rolled down her neck. She could feel his hardness pressing against her moistening core.

The sound of an unzipping zipper barely reached her ears. Her eyes were closed, completely enraptured in his animalistic passion. Kenji's muscular body pressed against her small frame, his hands grouping those bountiful mounds.

"Ah! Kenji!" Sakura moaned, throwing her head back in utter bliss. A single digit reached under dress, finding that wet center he was craving for.

"You're having such a hard time answering my question." Kenji cooed.

"Is…that…" Sakura sighed as she struggled to form complete sentences. She moaned his name in between as a finger pressed deeper through her soaked panties, "the one…where…ah…where it was supposed to…ah…be overnighted to the client?"

"Exactly that." He seductively responded. Sakura nearly screamed as a finger pinched her clitoris.

There was always something so primal about the way they made love. As a lover, Kenji was very ferocious. So enraptured in a dominating lust, Sakura couldn't recall when he pulled down the top of her dress, latching on her precious globe so hungrily. His other hand roughly squeezed and pinched the other, causing her to wince in euphoric pain. Sakura didn't mind. Kenji has always been selfish that way.

At times, she briefly wondered if she loved sex more than her husband. Kenji's hungry stare, that salacious grin, and his untamed touches would have sent her through Nirvana. In a sense, he was her own personal brand of ecstasy; so dangerously addictive. The agonizing, insufferable pain of that lost love was most damaging. Even if it was just temporary, just for that moment, she would forget what became of her former life. When she met him, Sakura was a shattered woman. Yet, somehow, he saved her from the nothingness that quickly consumed her.

And even in Kenji's selfish pursuits, she didn't mind. She just wanted to forget. Kenji wanted her to forget.

Even though he cares to some extent, Sakura immediately learned her husband was an opportunist. If something did not benefit him, he would have no part of it. In his world, everything is based on merit and worth. Somehow, even meeting a broken twenty-one-year-old, Kenji knew how much a benefit Sakura would be for him. She's also the best fuck he ever had.

Those perky nipples were shaped like pink pebbles. Her wet, hot skin was covered with crimson hues. Her legs widened as Kenji briefly left her breasts and removed her panties. His face was buried in her arousal. So warm, so moist, and it was all his for the taking.

"K-Kenji, w-w-what are you doing?" Sakura stammered, clearly astonished.

The man below chuckled darkly as both legs rested on his shoulders. Her back arched against the wall as she felt a slick, wet tongue probing through her dark cavern. She cried his name as her husband held her tighter with her legs. "You shouldn't be moving so much, sweetheart." Kenji said innocently. "Especially when a man is very hungry."

His smooth tenor was a low, seductive pitch. So engrossed in his feral touches, Sakura never realized her sundress was long discarded with her soaked panties. She convulsed under him, as his teeth nipped and suckled savagely. The pain was thrilling and the pleasure all the more intense. Kenji was such a wild lover—more wild than she remembered. She didn't mind though. His pleasure was never hers to begin with…

She howled his name in an orgasmic pleasure, her essence spilling in his mouth. The way he tasted her was like a beast feasting on fresh meat, but Kenji hungered more. His erection told her so. Sakura moaned, feeling such stiffness poking her center. Damn that cock…

Kenji swiftly removed his own pants revealing his throbbing, massive member. Sakura's eyes widened. Has he gotten bigger? "You see what you do to me, sweetheart?" He teased, rubbing his hips against her soaked center. "Do you know that's all I've been yearning to do all day? To fuck you into oblivion?"

Sakura shivered, his hot breath trailed along her ear. His mouth momentarily suckled on her lobe. Her hands combed wildly through Kenji's hair. This time, Kenji stood on his feet. His body pressed against hers as he gripped her hips. Sakura gazed into Kenji's eyes once more. That sweet tenderness only replaced with a ferocious lust. The husband was determined to have his need fulfilled.

"Ah!" She gasped, feeling his entire length slamming inside her. Kenji threw his head back, enraptured in her warmth. So moist, so tight, it was like rope strangling his cock. And he loved every bit of it. His hips pounded roughly against her. Sakura's husband was such a selfish man when it came to pleasure, but she didn't care. The euphoric pain was too addictive.

Her skin became hotter and slicker. The sound of screams and slapping bodies were the only noises in the kitchen. Sakura suddenly found herself having her face against the wall. Kenji continued his thrusts ruthlessly, roughly grabbing her luscious locks while his hips jerked viciously against her buttocks. His free hand slapped and grabbed one of her mounds, while the other was still wrapped around her waist.

Kenji growled with pleasure. He loved hearing his wife's whimpering moans. It was a turn on, to hear her scream and cry his name out to the heavens. Her inner muscles tightened on him and the thrusting became more vigorous. Kenji was almost there. So close…so close! There's no way he's holding back now!

Like the beast he was, he howled as his body shook, his grasps became painfully tight, his back slightly arched, and without hesitation, Sakura's womb welcomed her husband's release. She moaned in bliss, feeling the thickness of his cock jerking so graciously while succumbing to her own orgasm.

"Sakura…" He breathed. That painful, wild grip became sweeter. He slouched against her, with his head rest against her back. The luscious-haired woman nearly felt her legs giving out, but Kenji held her securely. She smiled, as his heart pumped steadily with hers. Yes, Kenji was a selfish man whenever he was hungry, and it was okay with her. As long as those upsetting memories left her alone, she didn't mind engaging in that wild, feral sex with her husband.

Moments later, the couple was in their bedroom, changing their attires. Sakura wore another dress, while Kenji donned a pair of fitting jeans and a shirt. The tightness of his shirt exposed his lean and muscular silhouette.

"So did you mail the package yesterday like I asked?" Kenji reminded her.

His question didn't come as a surprise. It would be like her husband, to ask such questions after engaging in that mind-blowing, primal sex. Sakura swallowed, fearful of the inevitable. Her heart raced faster than where it should be. "Uh…?"

"Well, did you?" He pressed on again.

"I-I'm sorry, Kenji. I completely forgot today." She meekly replied.

His topaz eyes, like a beautiful painting of molten gold and onyx, darkened with irritation.

"How could you forget, Sakura?" Kenji replied sharply. Sakura winced as that mellow tenor became a few octaves lower. "I told you that package was very important to me and it needed to be overnighted to the client!"

"There were so many errands I had to run today that it completely slipped my mind! As soon as the Post Office opens tomorrow, I'll send it in, I promise!" She offered, but Kenji adamantly refused.

"_It needed to go out today! Don't you understand anything?!" He snarled. "Why must you always be so forgetful? You're too old to act like a silly child!"_

Sakura lowered her head to the floor as her husband continued to scold her. She meant to mail the package, had she been reminded sooner. There were other things she needed to do too. So much that needed to get done. Kenji has done so much for her and he was a man that didn't ask for much. He was teaching her how to be the woman she should've been, and all he asked was a simple favor. How could she be that forgetful? It was a selfish thing, as her husband's errands should have been a priority.

"Are you listening to me?!" Kenji's snarling voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Her slow response was a huge mistake.

She yelped as Kenji grabbed her chin, forcing her emeralds to stare in his darkened topaz. His teeth clenched with rage while his fingers pressed harder against her jaw. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"K-Kenji…you're hurting me! Please!" Her begging fell on deaf ears. Tears brimmed around her eyes, falling lightly down her cheeks.

"The next time I ask you to do something, you will not forget. Are we clear?" His calmed voice was snarling.

"Y-Yes, Kenji…" Sakura stammered. "I promise I won't forget ever again."

His hesitation seemed like an eternity before he finally obliged. "I thought so."

He slightly pushed her away from him. His nails pierced into her skin, causing that infamous scratch she would come to regret.

_She watched her husband retreat from their bedroom. Dinner would need to be made soon. It was her fault. She caused this on herself. Kenji's package was very important and to be forgetful was no excuse. It was her fault that Kenji was so rough with her in the first place. She breathed deeply, forcing the forbidden tears from escaping around the brim of her eyes. She shouldn't cry for her mistake. She did this to herself. This was Sakura's fault._

Sakura was aware that her husband's brutish teachings weren't with malice. The clumsy and careless girl, so vulnerable and breakable, would be no more. Kenji was keeping her on a path she desperately needed. He's forcing her to abandon that little girl persona her friends and family molded her to become. She would be the woman that will serve him and love him as he saved her from a hole of complete despair. He welcomed her darkness with open arms in exchange for her hand in marriage. Sakura Hara would no longer be that forgetful, silly clumsy girl. She would be a woman. Kenji's woman.

Sakura was surprised that the mark would still be there two weeks later. Damn, he really was rough. She sighed, fighting whether or not if she should return to her party. She was sure that Tomoyo was looking for her. And who knows where Meiling was? Thoughts of the latter resurfaced an unfamiliar anger. She knew the odango-headed girl was mostly responsible for all it. How can anyone be so selfish and sneaky? At this point, the restroom was only her refuge. Sakura was unsure how she could face the crowd, donning such a lovely smile knowing that _he_ was there.

Forbidden thoughts crept into Sakura's mind. He was an Adonis compared to her husband, remembering that the eighteen-year-old boy is now a devilishly-enticing man. The way he held her, how he stared at her with such tenderness increased the rhythm in her heartbeat. And when she saw him just minutes ago, looking so astonished and utterly stupefied, she could not deny her own suppressed feelings.

_He never changed at all,_ Sakura sighed, frowning, _just seeing him makes me weak. _"Ugh!" She screamed, slamming her hands against the counter. Tears nearly clouded her vision. "It's not fair…it's not fair at all!" _  
_

The taste of vodka burned down his throat. Syaoran was normally a wine drinker, but he needed something stronger tonight if he was to stay for some of the evening. The moment he saw her gorgeous visage, old feelings immediately resurfaced. For once, Syaoran wanted to hold her once again, to bask in her strawberry scent, to be completely enraptured in her tenderness. Immediately, he drowned the remainder of his vodka, suspending such wishful fantasies. It was already his second glass.

Meiling sat next to him with her own glass of vodka. This was _not_ what she had in mind. She sighed, regrettably agreeing that Tomoyo and her cousin were right. All she wanted to do was help. She hated seeing two people she greatly cared for to be like this. Being so helpless was too irritating. She hadn't intended on Sakura meeting Syaoran that way. Why did that girl have to be so damn stubborn? She was sure she would hear it from Tomoyo too.

"You know, this is all your fault, Meiling." Syaoran chastised. He gulped down another glass of vodka. It was now his third one. "I _knew_ from the beginning it would be a bad idea!"

Meiling reluctantly conceded, "Yeah, but it wasn't what I had in mind either. I had everything perfectly planned out."

"I told you so. Why did I did I bother listening to you in the first place?"

Meiling sipped on her wine once before answering, "You were supposed to remain inconspicuous."

"I didn't expect her to run into me either." Syaoran's irritation was already rising to new levels. "I shouldn't even be here! It's just a waste of my damn time!"

"If you really think that I talked you into going just so you can only see your ex-girlfriend, then you're wrong!" Meiling objected. Her irritation rose to a level equal with Syaoran's. It then immediately dissipated into a familiar sadness. "All our old friends were coming together and they've been talking a great deal about you. They really missed you." She sighed. Her cheeks became light crimson hues as her voice became softer. "Besides, I was missing you too. I thought the party would be a good excuse for you and me to spend some time together since you are here for business and who knows when we'll see each other again? I thought, maybe, just maybe, if Sakura didn't know you were here and you saw how happy she was, then you'd be okay too. I really do miss you, Xiao Lang. You have no idea how much."

Syaoran sighed. His cousin was really a good person at heart. "I miss you too." He admitted. "But you didn't have to do this if that was the case. I'm always reachable when it comes to you, Mei."

Meiling realized she forgot to breathe upon Syaoran's honesty. "Xiao Lang…but what about you and Sakura? I can't stand to see you two like this anymore."

Syaoran affectionately rubbed her shoulders. "I know. Your heart is in the right place, but you'll have to stay out of this. Your meddling will only make things worse."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "It's really that bad? What the hell happened then?"

"Now is definitely not the time or the place to talk about something so personal." Syaoran replied, drinking the remainder of his third glass. Damn, he would have a massive hangover the following morning if he wasn't careful.

"I guess." Meiling agreed. She stood up from her bar stool with her clutch in tow. "I'm going to find Tomoyo, okay? Be right back."Syaoran nodded wordlessly as he watched his cousin disappear into the crowd. The twenty-three-year-old frowned enviously at the crowd. Takashi and his wife Chiharu were waltzing rhythmically to mellow music. Naoko and Rika were giggling furiously as they gossiped about their favorite topics: fashion, men, and their relationships. Some business associates, many whom are friends of Tomoyo's, were exchanging business cards and network contacts. Everyone seemed so content, so nonchalant. He yearned to have what they have. What would it be like to live a life without any constant hassles, pressures, or worries from an influential family? What would it be like live that desired life with the one he truly loved?

Secretly, Syaoran hoped he and Sakura would have an opportunity to be civil again. That was why he agreed to go to her birthday party without any real resistance. Not only was he curious to see how she was doing, but he was hoping she would be happy again. Her happiness meant everything to him. The businessman, known to the world as cold and calculating, but exceptionally brilliant, was a broken man. His heart ached for a love where every day felt like the first time. He loved their adventurous escapades and the freedom of being teenagers.

Life would have been much easier if things didn't get so complicated. He mused, as his mind took him to that incident five years ago where the trouble began in the first place.

_Syaoran parked his car against the sidewalk one wintry afternoon. His fitted jeans, coupled with a pair of boots and a jacket, could not protect him from the frigid weather. Sakura called him moments earlier to visit her. It was something important and she refused to tell him over the phone. He didn't mind visiting, but questions swarmed aimlessly in his head. What did Sakura needed to tell him?_

He remembered briefly the way Sakura has been acting the last few days. At times she avoided him and then there were other times when she became too emotional. Sometimes she'd be over excited and one word would have her f uming, followed by some sobbing. Syaoran initially thought it was just her time of the month, but it has been weeks. How long do periods last? As he approached the Kinomoto residence, the sound of his heartbeat pumped almost painfully against his chest.

_It was as if Syaoran had no control of his body. His feet carried him to the door while his finger pressed the doorbell. He can hear a familiar sound coming from the other side of the door. "Coming!" It said. Loud thumps soon followed after._

The door finally clicked and swung open. Sakura stood in the doorway, dressed only in a pair of lounge pants and a fitted shirt. Luscious, long locks were pulled into a messy ponytail. Her smile widened with great happiness.

_ "You're here!" She cheerfully exclaimed, excitedly throwing herself against her boyfriend's body. Syaoran expertly caught her, nearly slipping on the ice._

He chuckled at her childlike innocence. "Be careful, Sakura!" He teased, planting a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "It's really slippery out here. I almost fell."

"I'm just so happy to see you is all." Sakura replied. "I'm so sorry for acting so strange lately. It's just…well…a lot has been going on and that's why I needed you to come over."

Syaoran smiled. He caressed her cheeks lovingly. "Well, I'm here now. Are you going to let me in? Or am I going to still sit outside?"

Sakura realized they were still outside in the front porch. She shivered upon the wind's cold caress. "It is a bit chilly. Come on in."

Syaoran followed his girlfriend into the foyer with the door closing behind him. He immediately removed his boots and placed his coat in the closet nearby. Sakura smirked teasingly. "Nice shirt."

It was a buttoned-down, long-sleeved shirt with an array of his favorite color, mixed with finer earth tones with a white undershirt. "Why?" He replied playfully. "Because you picked it out?"

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe."

_Syaoran followed his girlfriend down the familiar hallway and into the living room. Apparently he wasn't alone as Fujitaka and Touya were sitting on the couch. One was reading the newspaper while the latter lazily viewed the television. It was almost unusual seeing the father and older brother there, both were hardly home. Then again, today was Sunday._

"Hello, Syaoran. It's nice to see you around." The father greeted courteously. Syaoran felt compelled to bow before the bespectacled man.

"Thank you, Sir." Syaoran replied. Touya rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to stand there. Come have a seat." The gracious father offered an open sat next to the elder sibling, much to Touya's chagrin.

Syaoran happily obliged. "It seems I just can't stay away, huh?" The seventeen-year-old boy teased.

"Six years is too long. I thought Sakura would have gained more sense by now." Came the elder sibling's sarcastic retort.

Syaoran chuckled, clearing enjoying Touya's annoyance. "Six years, huh? Wow big brother, that's a long time to be mad at someone, don't you think?"

Touya growled upon hearing that unwanted pet name. "If you really value your life, you would refrain from using that word ever again."

Syaoran smirked teasingly. "Fine. You win."

His visits to the Kinomoto household were often a welcoming one. After all, Syaoran admired Fujitaka's profession as an archeologist. He was always fascinated to hear the discoveries of the early ancients from around the world, and even considered taking up such an occupation at one point. Besides, he has known Fujitaka's daughter since elementary school and have been dating her steadily since the beginning of sixth grade. Fujitaka doted on the boy. He was bright, caring, and fiercely loyal—a rarity found in boys today. Touya, on the other hand, begrudgingly accepted the boy after a while, but still made it apparent that he still didn't like him.

After capturing all the cards, battling the Void, a dark magical entity, and confessing their love, Sakura and Syaoran have been inseparable. Though they haven't embarked on any other Clow adventure, or encountered a serious magical threat in a while, teenage life did have its fair share of ups and downs. Imagine tackling high school with ceaseless homework and class assignments, and the required extracurricular activity, all while going to cram school and balancing an adequate social life? There were the usual teenage hiccups, pressures, and all the like, but Sakura and Syaoran, and their many friends, both new and old, faced them together, creating more lasting memories. Some bittersweet, others tender, many laughable.

_ Perhaps Syaoran's fondest memory was the night he and Sakura lost their virginities. Neither had known what they were doing that first time, but the spontaneity and the raw passion became addictive the many times afterwards. Syaoran loved the way Sakura would writhe underneath him, moaning his name incessantly in erotic bliss. Their touches were tender. Their kisses were even sweeter. He nearly blushed, remembering the number of times he entered her, feeling her tightness and warmth enclosed around his length. Each time they made love was always random, adventurous, and all the more playful. They basked in each other's affections and caresses. Syaoran was certain he would see heaven, and all its stars, moons, and the array of vivid colors, as he pumped ferociously in one of their favorite positions. Their sex always ended in mind-boggling and earth-shattering orgasms. No one would ever know how much a wildcat Fujitaka's precious seventeen-year-old daughter was in the bedroom._

Syaoran had to immediately suspend such lustful thoughts. It would be embarrassingly awkward to sport an erection in the presence of the father and son.

"So, what's the big deal, Monster?" Touya asked, noticing his sister standing idly near the television. "What was so important that you had to call this brat over here for this emergency meeting?"

The chestnut-haired boy contorted his face in confusion. Wait? What did this secret have to do with them? Thousands of unanswered questions began swimming yet again.

Sakura found the plush carpet to be interesting all of the sudden. She appeared nervous, no, she was absolutely terrified, and Syaoran hated it. More than anything, he wanted to reassure her with comforting caresses. Her fingers kept constantly unwinding and intertwining with one another. Her bottom lip quivered as she struggled to form the right sentences.

"Well, I…" She exhaled deeply. "I…I mean…if I tell you this, you must promise me you won't get mad."

Touya and Syaoran exchanged confused glances. Fujitaka, who placed his book down, gently pressured his daughter on. "Go on ahead, darling. We'll do our best to be as understanding as possible." He sweetly told her.

The elder brother scoffed, "I'm sure it's not that bad." Usually, their family meetings weren't.

_ "But it's not good either." Sakura nervously replied back. Syaoran can practically hear the shakiness in her falsetto. "Definitely not good."_

"Just spill it out already, squirt." Touya lightly demanded.

Syaoran's fingers gripped on the arm of the couch. He leaned closer, anticipating whatever news he needed to hear. His heart was racing. The fear of the unknown was prevalent. He was itching to shake it out of her, but he needed patience. Just by looking at his girlfriend's demeanor, this was hard on her too. He embraced himself, expecting the impact. Regardless of whatever it was, Syaoran vowed he would be there for her.

_Sakura sighed for the final time. "I'm pregnant."_

Mouths agape and eyes widened. They expected her to say anything, but

this_ wasn't one of them. Pregnant? The word alone nearly knocked the wind out of Syaoran. He nearly fell on his knees as the word echoed tortuously in his head. Sakura was pregnant? And he was going to be a father at seventeen? This had to be a nightmare! A joke! His mind refused to believe it. Sakura? Seventeen? Pregnant?! Impossible!_

_"WHAT?!" Touya snarled._

"I'm pregnant." Sakura confirmed.

Before Syaoran had any time to register this revelation, he quickly dodged out of Touya's way. The elder brother saw red and the target was Syaoran. Unfortunately his recovery was short-lived when Touya successfully struck him the second time around. Syaoran winced in pain, stumbling backwards.

"Touya stop!" Fujitaka demand's fell on enraged deaf ears.

Sakura immediately put herself between Syaoran and Touya. Her arms spread out like a barrier as tears poured down her visage. "Leave him alone!" Sakura shouted. "I won't let you hurt Syaoran!"

"Get out of my way, Sakura." Touya's voice was dangerously low. "Get out of my way right now. I'll kill that bastard!"

The bullheaded twenty-four-year-old dodged around her and aimed for Syaoran. Training immediately kicked in when Syaoran employed his defensive techniques. No matter how angry Touya was, he actually didn't stand a chance against Syaoran, but he didn't need to know that yet.

"TOUYA STOP IT!" Sakura bellowed, pushing her brother away with all the strength she mustered.

"I told you to get out of my way!" Came Touya's thundering voice as he violently pushed his sister aside.

Syaoran didn't mind blows being thrown at him, but when it came to his girlfriend's safety, all bets were off. No one dares to touch his Sakura, not even her older brother! He attacked Touya with a fierce haymaker, causing the elder sibling to stumble onto the floor. It would be a while before Touya would recover again. He would have been a wonderful sparring partner had not the black-haired college-student was intent on murdering the teenager into a bloody pulp.

_While Touya was slightly subdued, Syaoran immediately tended to his girlfriend. He pulled her up against him, holding her protectively. She was shaking. Her tears nearly soaked his shirt. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Syaoran. I'm so sorry." She whimpered. Her voice was reminiscent of a child guilty for stealing treats from a cookie jar._

She was blaming herself and Syaoran knew this. But wasn't he just as irresponsible? Just as reckless? During all of their spontaneous moments, neither had thought to wear protection. Ironic, as Sakura and Syaoran have always been conscientious people. The pleasure was too good; the mixture of two bodies becoming one soul was the most beautiful thing to be a part of.

Syaoran shook his head in guilt. Sakura was pregnant because of him and the reason for Touya's temporary insanity. After all, Syaoran did violate Touya's little sister, starting with they were just sixteen-years-old.

So guilty over the predicament he helped caused, Syaoran never flinched as Touya struck him for umpteenth time. This time, his punch was a bit harder than the last. Syaoran didn't even try to defend himself. In a way, he deserved it. Syaoran was better than that. He was raised with better morals, and all notions were thrown aside the moment he started his relationship with Sakura.

"Touya! No! STOP!" Sakura shouted.

The elder brother refused to listen. Just as Touya grabbed Syaoran's collar, the boy expected an array of harder punches, but to his luck, Fujitaka stood next to his son's side, gripping onto the hand of the enraged adult.

"That's enough, Touya!" Fujitaka said authoritatively.

_ Reluctantly, the elder sibling released his hold on Syaoran. It was bad enough that the young boy was not Touya's particular favorite person, but now that he's going to be an uncle, Touya's deep-rooted hatred for the young Chinese boy was tenfold. As far as Touya was concerned, the brat would never be forgiven for the shame and dishonor he caused upon his family.  
_

_Syaoran immediately embraced his sobbing girlfriend. "It's okay." He told her soothingly. "I'm fine. You don't have to cry."_

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled, briefly breaking apart from her boyfriend and looking up at her father.

Fujitaka welcomed his daughter with open arms. Sakura wept fretfully into his shirt. "Please forgive me, Dad! I never meant to hurt you like this!"

If there was anyone Sakura needed the most, it would be Fujitaka. "It's okay, Sakura." He said reassuringly. "We'll get through this together. We'll find a way. You don't have to cry anymore. All of us are here for you."

"Oh Dad…" Sakura couldn't find the heart to continue. The only sounds heard in that living room was her sobbing.

Fujitaka meant every word he said. He was admittedly disappointed in the both of them, but there was no use of crying over what was already done. There will be a way to deal with it and it would take a long and thorough conversation to have a plan set in motion. That was the greatest thing about mistakes. They all had a solution.

Syaoran was amazed at the amount of love Fujitaka had for his daughter. So well composed and gentle, yet authoritative and commanding. It seemed that things would be looking better. He hoped it would.

Once Sakura was finally calm, everyone gathered in the dining room. Touya continued to send Syaoran deathly glares while he and his girlfriend sat the end of the table. Fujitaka's gentle demeanor was replaced with a cool, composed look. They had a lot to talk about and there were very few options available. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand gently under the table. He silently vowed to be there for her and their unborn child. He would not abandon his girlfriend, regardless the costs. Syaoran would soon quickly come to learn that it was easier said than done.

"The fact that you two are still minors makes things all the more complicated." Fujitaka began. "Sakura, how long have you known that you've been pregnant? How far along are you?"

"I guess I'm about two months." She meekly answered. "I won't know officially until I go to the doctor. I took a test when I realized I was late."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Sakura breathed deeply. "Tomoyo is the only person who knows. I was so scared, Dad. She was the only person I could really talk to. I made her promise not to tell anyone about it."

Syaoran nodded to himself. That would explain Sakura's odd behavior lately. Everything made sense now. Her pregnancy was the reason behind those constant mood swings.

_ Fujitaka placed his glasses down staring at Sakura and Syaoran solemnly. "There's really no other option to consider. Next week, I will arrange an appointment with a clinic about you getting an abortion."_

_ "What?!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused together.  
_

_ Sakura stood up incredulously. This was not the solution she was expecting to hear. "No!" She shouted. "Abortion? That's…that's MURDER!"_

"You know why, Sakura." Fujitaka replied with finality. "Having children is too dangerous for you. The doctor told you this long ago."

"I don't care!" She said indignantly. "You want me to take a life for the sake of my own? The child didn't ask to be born! To even suggest such a thing is selfish!"

"Sakura, try to understand." Fujitaka reasoned. Exasperation was clearly heard in his calmed voice. "The pregnancy alone is fatal!"

"And you think abortion is the only answer! No! I refuse!" Sakura's hand shook with fury.

_Syaoran was torn about what to do. His views on abortion were normally on par with Sakura's, but he was slowly leaning toward Fujitaka's side on this one. He remembered that conversation he and Sakura had a few years ago. It was right after she started her first period and they learned that Sakura was a carrier of a condition that killed her mother. It was a rare, debilitating condition that affected women during their reproductive years. Some suffered infertility as a result, but for others, carrying and birthing children was practically a death sentence._

_The doctors warned Nadeshiko that pregnancy for her would cause serious problems. It was amazing that she survived birthing Touya, despite some complications. The doctors further warned it would be much worse if she was pregnant again. Seven years later, much to Fujitaka's dismay, Sakura was born. Like her daughter, Nadeshiko was also adamant against abortion._

Life after labor became much worse as the doctors predicted. Nadeshiko lived for three years before finally succumbing to the disease. Her only legacy was her precious daughter, whom Fujitaka and Touya deeply loved. She was now a spitting image of her beautiful mother with long and flowing silky auburn tresses, and a pair of identical emerald eyes. Her photos as a model were all over the house.

In spite Fujitaka's authoritative deposition, his reasoning was with good intentions. Abortion was wrong, but in this case, it was a necessary evil. Truthfully, a part of Syaoran really wanted a family with Sakura. The child growing in his girlfriend was a product of their love. Unfortunately, the disease passed onto Sakura and the child could potentially be the carrier as well. Were they really that selfish? Could abortion be the right thing after all? Syaoran shook his head. All he believed in seemed to be thrown out the window. What was more important? Sakura's life? Or the life of the child?

"Sakura, do you want the same thing that happened to Mom happen to you?" Touya growled.

_ "Mom didn't believe in abortion either!" Sakura retorted sharply. "If she was here, she'd be supporting me!"_

"You're being incredibly stupid, Sakura!" Touya snapped. "You're practically signing a death sentence!"

"So be it!" Sakura's voice raised an octave higher. Her hands shook with rage. Her teeth gritted as tears continuously poured. "I would rather risk my life for the sake my child than regret wondering what kind of life it could have had!"

"Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran's pleads fell on deaf ears. His girlfriend had already stormed off, upstairs to her room. Syaoran sighed as he rubbed his temples together. He didn't really blame Sakura though. There was literally a life a hanging in the balance. Yet, he also understood where the father and son were coming from. The child—his child, that she's carrying could possibly the death of her. Was it selfish of him to preserve her life at all costs? After all, they were only seventeen. They had a whole life ahead of them before creating a family. Deep inside, Syaoran knew he would love to raise the child with Sakura. He already found himself thinking what the little girl or precious little boy would grow up to be. However, he still couldn't bring himself to realize that possibly, this pregnancy could be fatal. Syaoran shook his head. He never felt so torn about doing the right thing!

_ "That girl's so damn stubborn!" Touya growled. If looks could kill, Syaoran was sure he would have already met his grave hours ago. "This is all your fault! I should kill you for being so stupid! Do you realize what you've actually done?! You shamed my family!" His rage was like a boiling pot. Syaoran could only look at Touya helplessly. For once, he agreed with seething elder sibling. This was his fault._

"Touya! That's enough!" Fujitaka's voice rose sharply.

Touya struggled between obliging to his father's command and capturing a murder charge. To say he was pissed was an understatement. At this point, the twenty-four-year-old was out for blood!

"So what the hell are we going to do, Dad?! Just let her go through with it?!"

"Frankly, the decision lies between the mother and the father." Fujitaka replied. He turned to Syaoran. His face was weary, probably exhausted from learning all this new information and dealing with his daughter's emotional outbursts. "So Syaoran, are you going to let her do this?"

His question broke Syaoran out of his reverie. "Uh…" He sighed. "I mean, I know Sakura, once her mind is made up, there's no changing it. She seems really attached to that child right now. I'm torn about what to do right now. I don't have any answers."

Fujitaka nodded agreeably. This time, it was he who stood up. "We don't know for sure how this pregnancy will affect her, but for my daughter's sake, I would rather be safe than be sorry." He sighed heavily. "In the meantime, Syaoran, why don't you go home? Today has been a very stressful day for all of us."

_Syaoran wordlessly agreed as Fujitaka escorted him to the foyer. He slipped on his boots and jacket, and bid the tired father a goodbye. The door opened to a bitter cold night. He shivered, feeling the winds slightly passing over him. He glanced back at the father and the door was already closed. Syaoran walked on toward his waiting car. Before he sat inside, he looked at the top window on the left. There was Sakura, watching him with pleading eyes. Syaoran looked back at her, waving slightly. He pondered if he should call her when he got home. After all, he needed time to himself too. He was prepared for anything that came his way, but _pregnancy_ was far from it! He loved Sakura and he'd do anything for her. The difference was now, what was best for her? What was best for him?_

Syaoran revved the engine. He glanced at her window once more. Sakura was already gone. She had probably gone off to bed. Tonight, sleep would evade him. Unbeknownst to the seventeen-year-old, Sakura's pregnancy was the prelude to other complications awaiting the both of them.

_Amazing that she even survived it all, _Syaoran thought to himself. He stood up from the bar. He might as well go find Tomoyo too. It was either that or get alcohol poisoning for gulping too much vodka.


	6. Awkward

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 6

**Awkward**

It took a while for Sakura to regain her composure. At this point, she wanted to avoid pretty much everyone. How could she enjoy her birthday party with all the conspiracies going around? The music dully played in the background and she was sure some people were already looking for her.

She thought of one hundred different ways to avoid her friends and her family. Speaking to them was not an option. For if she did, Sakura vowed she will not be held liable for any callous, potentially hateful remarks that was easily piling in her thoughts.

The moment she quietly exited through bathroom door, the first person she noticed was Chiharu Mihara-Yamazaki, a dear old friend. A warm smile graced her lovely countenance.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." She told her. "I'm so sorry for not wishing it sooner. You know how Takashi is. He kept dragging me off to his networking buddies."

A forced smile curved on Sakura's pink lips. Although she admittedly was in no mood for any conversation, she really didn't have the heart to shoo Chiharu off. "Thank you. And it's not a problem. You look really nice in your dress by the way."

Sakura's compliment was genuine, as Chiharu indeed looked stunning in a strapless cocktail dress, embellished in silvery white sparkles and gems. It conformed to her petite frame with white Mary Jane pumps accentuating her lean legs. Her hair was in its usual style with a matching ribbon as a finishing touch. Her makeup was polished and natural, and the smile gracing on her brightly cherry lips indicated she truly was having a good time.

Chiharu's cheeks turned into small crimson hues. "Thank you, but you look even more beautiful. Between the four of us, Sakura, you were always the cutest. And to have an even cuter husband almost makes me jealous!"

Sakura shared a laugh that sounded plastered. If only her old friend knew what went on behind closed doors. "Thanks Chiharu. You are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Definitely! It's so great meeting up with old friends again and catching up with one another! Takashi's having a great time too. Speaking of him, I better go find him. You know how he is with his lies and exaggerations. I hate for someone else to fall for them."

Sakura nodded, laughing as old memories surfaced. "Well you go ahead then. I'd hate to keep you waiting. Give your husband my regards when you see him. I'll see you later."

"Definitely! See you, Sakura, and again, Happy Birthday! We should catch up one day. You, me, and the girls! It'd be a lot of fun!" The brunette giggled. "Well, I'll see you around. Enjoy yourself!"

Sakura sighed inwardly. She could have unleashed all her frustrations out on Chiharu, but she immediately knew the girl didn't deserve it. Likely, she had no clue about Tomoyo's and Meiling's schemes. Neither did the others, but if there came a time, Sakura would be sure those two would be given a piece of her mind.

She had planned on going home for the night. The fact that Syaoran was there ruined everything. Just knowing he's there boiled her blood!

As old memories flooded her senses, Sakura observed everyone from an inconspicuous distance. Naoko seemed to be dancing with some guy she just met. Rika and their former teacher, Terada, were waltzing to the rhythm of the music. It was amazing how young the man looks though he's over 40, but Rika seemed happy nevertheless. Chiharu and her husband just shared a sweet, brief kiss along with giggles and other sugary affections. It was like they were teenagers in love. Secretly, she envied all of them. For once, she wanted that real, genuine happiness. True, Kenji made her happy, but it was admittedly unfulfilling.

Despite their many issues, Sakura could count the number of times he surprised her with sweet kisses, took her out on romantic getaways, tenderly touched her, and basked her in never-ending affections that all seemed too good to be true. At times, Kenji was an uncharacteristically sweet man, so charming and attentive. His entire world revolved around Sakura with a love more passionate than blazing flames. Sakura met him as a broken woman and he was determined to rebuild her. So far, he was succeeding, but even the auburn-headed woman could factually admit it wasn't enough.

Although Sakura vowed Kenji her life, there was still the Hyde factor that made the bad days seem much more harrowing. On Kenji's good days, he was her craving, her insatiable appetite. On his bad days, he would become a jealous, domineering, tyrant with an incredibly short fuse and she had a bitter firsthand experience of his wrath the first time. Since then, Sakura had been striving to create those sweet days, the good days, the passionately-insatiable days.

Fortunately in Sakura's case, there were surpluses of good memories to reminisce. Perhaps that was why her loyalty to Kenji remains steadfast. For the _most_ part, he loved her the way a man should love a woman. Besides, a part of Sakura, albeit small, truly loved Kenji. Although there was a passionate, blazing love with Kenji, it still could never compare to the cosmic, mystifying love she once shared with Syaoran. 

Sakura sighed to herself. Such a walking contradiction she is. She loves Kenji with such ferocity, yet it can be easily flickered away by the mere musings of a past love. Despite the evident problems between the both of them, Sakura promised she would never forsake the marriage. Why? Because love was there. Love was love to her, regardless how much more or less it was, compared to the death of her relationship to Syaoran. The love with Syaoran was filled with so much pain and lies. The emotional scars embedded into her skin. Kenji Hara, an ambitious executive, never lied to her. He never betrayed her in the way Syaoran did.

The fact that her husband invaded her mind made her miss him somewhat. _Maybe I should go home after all,_ Sakura's mind suggested. _I'm sure everyone will be fine without me tonight._

Sakura had planned on escaping the party room quietly, carefully avoiding her brother, father, and Yukito. Alas, all her careful creeping would be undone just as she got to the door. There was Kenji, inviting himself inside. He donned his most charming smile that naturally would have any woman fawning over, especially dressed in a tailored suit which also outlined his masculine frame. Sakura briefly wondered who win in a competition between Syaoran and her husband.

"Did you come here to the door to meet me?" He teased.__

Sakura smiled. Truly Kenji could be his sweetest when he wanted to be. "I'm tired." Sakura admitted. "I was going to see if I could get the limo driver to take me home."

"But the party's just begun." Kenji sweetly protested. "Don't walk out now. Why don't you introduce me to your guests?"

Sakura smiled weakly, reluctantly holding onto his waiting hand. Together, the couple walked into the crowd. Kenji was mostly greeted with flirty hellos and pleasant greetings, both from business associates and some colleagues at the studio. Kenji, of course, engaged in lively conversation with each of them. He even networked with some of the people by boasting his accomplishments as one of the lead executives at the firm.

By the time Tomoyo found Sakura again, she was livid. Kenji was not allowed to the party and how he outsmarted their plans was beyond her. He was supposed to work until Sakura's party is over and then Sakura goes home. Since Syaoran is also present, Tomoyo imagined one-hundred-and-one ways how the two of them potentially meeting could disastrously go wrong.

"There you are, Sakura." Tomoyo's tone was too sweet for Sakura's liking. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"So you have." Sakura's sweetness dripped with venom, making it clear at how pissed she was with her best friend. "Well I'm with my _husband_ as you can see."

Kenji attempted to apply that charismatic smile to Tomoyo. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hello Kenji. It's good that you could make it here after all." Tomoyo acknowledged, despite her obvious disdain for the man.

"Well, I couldn't miss it for the world." Kenji stared at his wife tenderly. "After all, it is Sakura's birthday. What kind of husband would I be to miss out on such a special day?"

Tomoyo forced herself to smile. "How sweet."

"Well I try." Kenji sheepishly chuckled.

"Darling, do you mind if I speak with Tomoyo for a moment?" Sakura asked.

Kenji cheerfully laughed. "Sure, go ahead. Don't mind at all!"

"Thanks. It shouldn't take long. You'll be fine, right?"

"Of course, sweetheart! You know where to find me once you're done speaking with her, I'm sure."

Sakura smiled slightly and followed Tomoyo to an isolated area, away from the music, the festivities, and certainly away from the guests. It was clear that the velvety-haired maiden was irritated that a certain unwanted guest somehow showed up, but she couldn't get too angry. The anger on Sakura's visage would have sent her best friend to an early grave had the looks could kill. For the first time, in nearly two decades of their friendship, Sakura was pissed at Tomoyo. The velvety-haired beauty was almost afraid to know why.

"Is there a reason why you needed to talk to me alone, Sakura?" Tomoyo naively asked, but Sakura knew her best friend better than that.

"Don't play dumb with me." Sakura seethed. "You know damn well what you and Meiling did." 

Bright amethyst eyes widened. "W-What? You mean that…?"

"Exactly! I accidentally ran into Syaoran when ironically, I was about to call my _husband!"_ Sakura's small hands balled into fists. "How could you?! Both you and Meiling knew how I felt about Syaoran and you invited him anyway! Tomoyo, I expected more of you as my best friend. To scheme like this behind my back, what kind of friend are you really!"

"It wasn't like that! Really, it wasn't!" Tomoyo protested.

"So tell me what the hell that bastard's doing here!" The auburn-headed woman demanded. 

"I came to see how you were doing." Came a deep, sultry tenor. Sakura scowled at Syaoran's approaching form. Levels of anger reached to new heights. "Although running into you like this was far from what was in mind."

"You have no reason to be here." Sakura's teeth clenched together. Part of her really wanted to slap the smugness off his sinfully handsome visage.

"We have the same friends. We speak with the same people. It would be rude to exclude me. You're not that selfish are you, Sakura?" His tone was mocking.

"Get out!"

His face hardened. The octaves in his voice became dangerously low. "I'll leave when I settle things with you. You and I have unfinished business."

"We have nothing to talk about!"

"Will you just hear me out?!"

"For the hell what? What pathetic excuse do you need to tell me this time? That you're sorry? For leaving me half-dead when I needed you most!"

"I had no other choice!" Syaoran hissed, careful not to draw attention on himself. "I—"

"You what?" Sakura immediately interrupted him. "I don't need to hear your bullshit. What's done is done. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine!" Sakura angrily shook her head. "And to show up here at _my_ birthday party is the lowest you can ever do!"

"Did you really think I left so willingly?! Then you are sadly mistaken!"

"Really?" The tone of her voice was unusually sharp. "Because you didn't even bother _to call_ to see if I made it through okay after lying in a coma for three days!"

"It was out of my hands!"

"You never fought for us! You were willing to let our families dictate your decision!"

"We were left with no choices, Sakura! Get it through your fucking skull!" His fist was twitching to hit something—a wall, another person, anything to release this agitation quickly building in his normally composed demeanor. "I only agreed to leave because I thought it was for the best for us." His voice was lower, calmer. His beautiful hazelnut orbs filled with the kind of remorse that stabbed Tomoyo in the heart.

"And look where it got us!" Sakura nearly bellowed. She sighed heavily, talking in more hushed tones. The last thing she needed was unnecessary attention. "Look what your selfishness did to me! And to show your face here? Of all places? I knew you were low, but you just created a new definition for the word!"

"Darling, who's this?" Kenji suddenly intervened, putting an arm protectively around his wife. For some reason, the intensity in the atmosphere became deeper. Sakura mentally prayed her husband did not overhear what she desperately tried to hide.

"N-No one, Honey." Sakura quickly replied. Her attitude of a scorned woman immediately changed into one of a devoted wife, and it sickened Syaoran to the core. Nevertheless, he had no choice, but to go along with it anyway. "Just an old classmate is all."

"An old classmate?" Kenji raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

Syaoran smirked with a cold, impassive stare. "That's correct. My name is Syaoran Li." The twenty-three-year-old greeted with a handshake. Too bad Kenji was too oblivious in Syaoran's deceptive demeanor. Menacing thoughts raced through his head. "I don't think Sakura told me anything about you just yet."

"Syaoran Li?" Kenji repeated. "So you're the one who manages the Li Investment Group." He sheepishly laughed. "Excuse my forwardness, Sir, but I assumed you would be an older gentleman with a track record like yours."

Syaoran's smiled polite. His stare still remained hardened, cool. "I get that a lot, so no offense taken. And you are?"

"My name is Kenji Hara, the Chief Financial Officer at your Tomeda branch, Sir. I am also Sakura's husband."

"Pleased to meet you." Syaoran gave the husband a polite handshake.

"Likewise." Kenji humbly replied.

"So you're married now. How nice." Syaoran stated to Sakura impassively glancing at the diamond he hadn't noticed on her left hand. The young wife scowled at her ex before Syaoran addressed Kenji again. "I've reviewed your work, Mr. Hara and honestly, it is certainly exceptional. We have a lot of work to do in the next few days ahead. I hope you're ready for it."

"Looking forward to it." Kenji smiled. "Do you mind if I asked what exactly you all were talking about?"

"Oh sweetheart, it was nothing. Really." Sakura feigned innocence.

"Yeah. It was small talk." Tomoyo added, sighing in relief inwardly. The tension between the three adults was barely breathable. "Um, Syaoran, why don't we go find Meiling now? I'm sure she's looking for us."

"Sure." The chestnut haired man agreed. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you." Smoldering hazelnut eyes gazed sweetly into Sakura's emeralds. "And Happy Birthday, Sakura."

The way Syaoran stared at her nearly set her body on fire. Thank the gods that her husband was too enamored with Syaoran's presence to notice some of the lingering feelings she held for her ex. It was already awkward that Meiling and Kenji worked together. With Syaoran in town and the upcoming meeting her husband constantly gloated about, such awkwardness intensified. For some reason, Kenji confessing that the two are married made her feel slightly guilty even if she's pissed at him.

"So an old classmate, huh?" Kenji asked her. "Why didn't you tell me before that you knew the CEO of the company?"

"Wait, you mean Syaoran's the big boss you mentioned?" Sakura asked, cocking a confused eyebrow. _I should have known. Meiling _is _the company president at the Tomeda branch.  
_  
"Of course." Kenji answered. "Who else would I be speaking about?" 

Sakura shrugged. "I assumed it was someone else."

"Nope. Just the one and only Syaoran Li. He's the CEO of all the Li businesses. I'm just surprised that you never disclosed to me that you two were classmates."

_More than just that,_ Sakura guiltily admitted to herself. She meekly smiled at him, "Well, you never asked. I assumed you already knew since you and Meiling work together."

Kenji lightly scoffed at the odango-headed woman. Speaking of her was like tasting old, bitter coffee. "Meiling and I are not exactly sociable to one another." He pondered briefly. "How is she related to the big boss anyway?"

"They're first cousins." Sakura admitted.

Kenji's eyes nearly widened. "Cousins? That explains a lot. Her last name is Li after all."

"So, Syaoran Li's is part of the acquisition you're involved in?" Sakura then asked him.

"That's him alright." Kenji sighed. "I want you to be on your best behavior, okay? I don't want your childish antics embarrassing me."

Sakura nodded. "Well I wouldn't dare do that Kenji. You know that."

Kenji grabbed a martini from a passing server. "I'm just making sure."

"Sweetheart, don't overdo the drinks, okay?" Sakura softly warned.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Kenji gently objected. "I know what I can handle." A pair of soft lips briefly made their way to hers. "Now, I came to get you because I couldn't stand the thought of you being gone from me too long. I haven't seen you all day you know."

Sakura genuinely smiled. Sometimes her husband can be too sweet. "Yeah, I was missing you too. Come on, let's enjoy this party."

Kenji nodded agreeably as the two together walked onto the party. Sakura made a vow that she would avoid that hazel-eyed Adonis at all costs. 

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief as the two finally got away. It was the most awkward moment, to have the ex-boyfriend and the current husband together, in one room. The tension was palpable.

Syaoran sighed and then looked directly at her. "So, what's up with that Kenji guy?"

"Don't let his charming demeanor fool you; her husband's a total ass." This was surprising. As far as Syaoran knew, Tomoyo _never_ cursed. This guy just had to be bad news as Tomoyo enunciated his name so venomously.

"And I seemed to miss the memo that she's married." Syaoran's casual comment was laced with irritation. They both stopped at an isolated place where the music in the background was dull.

"It wasn't like we didn't want to tell you, but Sakura made us promise. Sorry, Syaoran."

Syaoran found himself sighing heavily. "An ass, huh? I'm sure he couldn't be any worse than what I was to her."

Tomoyo's hand touched Syaoran's arm reassuringly. "Don't blame yourself. You never wanted to hurt her. You only thought what you did was right."

"I was so stupid back then." Syaoran shook his head, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. "I did everything wrong!"

Tomoyo looked at her best friend sadly. It was painful to watch someone carrying so much remorse. "It's okay, Syaoran. What's done is already done. The only thing everyone can do now is to learn from it. Meiling truly wanted you two to find some happiness again. I did too. I do now in fact."

Syaoran smiled. "I know. No one could really ask for a better friend."

Tomoyo reciprocated the smile, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Syaoran truly appreciated having the velvety-haired girl around. It seemed that she was the only person who knew everything without passing her own judgment. Inwardly, he really did wish things were right again with him and Sakura. Right now though, that possibility seemed out of reach.

"Oh Syaoran! There you are!" Meiling's spunky tone interrupted the moment between the old friends. She was dragging someone with her, a man who appeared to be the same height as Syaoran with defined, gentle features. He appeared to be either American or European, sporting smooth strawberry-blonde tresses cropped neatly around his ears. Bold blue eyes complemented his olive complexion. He sported a tailored suit that enhanced his leaned, toned frame. The way Meiling held onto him was similar to the way she used to dangle all over Syaoran when they were engaged as children. Apparently, he was someone special to her. The chestnut-haired CEO quickly deduced that Meiling had a strange fascination for foreigners.

"We were just looking for you and I see you brought someone with you." Tomoyo told the pair. She smiled at the companion next to Meiling. "Glad that you could make it, Liam. How have you been?"

"I've been good." The man replied in his thick British accent.

"Xiao Lang, this is my fiancé." Meiling introduced. "And Liam, this is my cousin I told you about." 

"A pleasure to meet you." Liam greeted, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Syaoran cordially replied, shaking his hand in a gentle grip. "So you're the guy that my cousin constantly gloats about for the past two years. A shame I'm just meeting you now." His lips pulled into a teasing smirk made just for his cousin.

Liam gently laughed as his fiancée rolled her eyes. "Well, that wouldn't have been a problem if the both of you weren't so busy all the damn time." Meiling teased. "Normally, you scare my guys away with your whole 'protective-brother' routine. Why's Liam so different, huh?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I guess I've come to accept the fact that you're a grown woman who can perfectly make your own decisions. Then again, you have the ability to scare off your own boyfriends without my help anyway."

"Hey! I resent that!" Meiling pouted, while Liam and Tomoyo engaged in quiet giggles.

Laughing, Syaoran pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked at his screen and said, "Finally, my birthday surprise is here."

"A what?" Meiling asked, cocking her head slightly to her left.

"You got her a present." Tomoyo confirmed. "I'm surprised."

Syaoran fought the urge to sigh. "It's not like I ever hated her. I just wanted to do something nice for her even if we're not on speaking terms."

Throughout the night, it was the first time Syaoran ever showed some emotion to his friends.

"She doesn't hate you, Syaoran." Tomoyo assured him comfortingly. "She just thinks she does." 

Syaoran paused before speaking again. He smiled at Tomoyo, but it was clearly a saddened one. "As long as she's happy then I should be happy for her I guess." He quietly sighed. "I'll be right back." 

As Syaoran exited the conversation, Tomoyo, Meiling and her companion were the only people left. If Meiling knew Syaoran well enough, he can tell the dejected look hidden behind those smoldering hazelnut eyes. _Poor Syaoran,_ Meiling thought sadly. _He really does love that girl._

"Just so you know," Tomoyo began. Irritation could be clearly heard in her melodic falsetto, "Kenji's here. Apparently, the work you've given him is not enough."

Meiling sighed. "I figured. I thought the work I gave him would be enough to last him throughout the party. I bet my bottom dollar he probably charmed one of his assistants to finish the rest of the load." Meiling pitifully shook her head.

"Not only that, but apparently he and Syaoran had a little of a 'heart-to-heart' conversation too." Meiling's eyes slightly widened. She certainly wasn't expecting that either!

"That's new to me." The spunky girl shook her head. "Oh! None of this was supposed to happen this way! Why does Sakura have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Well you did cause this mess after all by inviting Syaoran here in the first place." Tomoyo pointed out before sighing. "Alas, I can't entirely blame you. I was in on it too after all. Poor Sakura. The girl's so dense. She doesn't even see that her own husband is a pig at times."

"Tell me about it." Meiling conceded, sighing, "you're right, Tomoyo. Having my cousin here was a bad idea from the beginning. No matter what we say to her, she'll still do what she wants."

"Not to mention that her husband is a very tenacious, perceptive man" Tomoyo added, "I bet you any amount of money that's why he's here—to piss us off. As long as Sakura's around as his advocate, we'll never get rid of him."

"Or his alcohol intake for that matter." Meiling rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe you both are missing the point." Liam suggested. "Maybe Sakura has truly moved on and has been explicitly saying this for two years. Given their histories, does Syaoran really need his Sakura in his life? Or is it just for your own wishful fantasies? I'd say just some things are just better left alone."

"In other words…?" Meiling placed a hand on her hip, looking at Liam almost disapprovingly. Surely her beloved did not imply to mind their own business, did he?

"Allow those two to work it out themselves is what I'm saying." The British man answered. "Sakura seems quite happy as a married woman."

"You've only known Sakura for two years, so I can see how easily you can make those perceptions." Tomoyo said. Ice melded in her melodiously sweet tone. "Just as I've told Meiling before, her smiles tell a different story. Not all of them are true." 

Meiling nodded. "Trust me, babe. Kenji and I don't see eye-to-eye—and that extends beyond the office spectrums. He may be a good worker, but his controlling personality just screams asshole."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Meiling rolled her eyes.

Liam shrugged, dubious. "That's odd. He seems really amicable the few times I've spoken to him."

Tomoyo scoffed. "Amicable, my ass."

"I know that jerk better than anyone. " Meiling added. "I know because I worked with him when he was just a controller. Kenji only got his current position in such a short time span because he increased the company's stocks from the last business project we did together."

"I think you two should try to give it a chance. Maybe Kenji's not really as bad you think he is."

Meiling rubbed her temples frustratingly. "Don't be so easily fooled, Liam. I don't complain to you about that asshole for nothing."

Their conversation immediately halted when Syaoran returned with a familiar blue-haired, indigo-eyed friend, dressed also in a tailored suit. Tomoyo smiled, instantly recognizing the bespectacled man. Time has also been kind to him as it seemed. He looked the same as when they were children, except older with a cherubic glow. He was utterly handsome, in Tomoyo's eyes anyway.

"Eriol!" She gasped.

A charming smile made its way to his glorious countenance. "Ah, my dear Tomoyo, just as breathtaking as I remembered." He greeted, as his lips generously touched the back of her hand. An intense blush colored Tomoyo's pale cheeks.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Great to see you again!" Meiling exclaimed as her arms wrapped around the former magician. "How have you been?"

"Doing fine if I say so myself," Eriol answered, "although, Kero and Suppi keep me pretty busy with their 'who's-better-than-who' escapades."

Meiling giggled. "Some things never change, do they?"

"So where is the birthday girl?" Eriol asked, looking around.

"Who knows?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes for the third time. "She's somewhere with her husband."

"Husband?" Eriol questioned. He knew he was away for a while, but he wondered how much he actually missed. Sakura married? That should have been huge news long ago!

"That's pretty much what I said." Syaoran commented, grabbing a wine glass from one of the passing servers. It was a good thing he was a functioning drunk. The alcohol served at the party couldn't be strong enough, even with the glasses of vodka he had earlier.

"So Sakura's married, huh?" Eriol asked again. "Why didn't I know?"

"Sakura didn't want it to be a big deal, so she asked Meiling and me to keep quiet about it. In fact, I barely remember there ever being a wedding." Tomoyo explained. 

"Well the secret's out that's for sure." Liam said. "Wonder what she has to say now?"

"Oh Eriol, meet my fiancé, Liam!" Meiling exclaimed.

Eriol pleasantly smiled, holding his hand out. "I've been really out of the loop, huh? Engaged? Congratulations!"

Liam reciprocated the handshake. "Thanks." An arm slung around Meiling's waist.

"So, Syaoran, how about we go find, Sakura?" Eriol then suggested.

Syaoran shook his head. "I think I had enough Sakura-fun for tonight. I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind taking you to her."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming she wasn't thrilled to see you?"

Syaoran scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"And you were?"

"Easily pissed off as always. This whole thing is…ugh!" He sighed. "I'm going to get some air."

It was the second time that Syaoran departed from the group. Tomoyo looked at his departing figure helplessly. "He's hurting." She muttered and glanced at Meiling. "Maybe we should have told him that she was married a long time ago."

"It wouldn't have changed much." Meiling softly admitted. She hung on Liam's arm.

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess so." She then grabbed onto Eriol's hand, slightly pulling him. "Why don't we all find our birthday girl? It is her day after all."

"You know my dear Tomoyo, I have a feeling that things around here will certainly be interesting."

"Perhaps." She sighed. Eriol yes, as long as Syaoran was there, it would be interesting indeed.

Syaoran pushed through the patio doors and slowly proceeded to the balcony. For once, he was surrounded in complete quietness, away from the music, the throngs of old friends, close associates, and certainly that emerald-eyed beauty who passionately detested him. He knew it was his fault. He was the core of her pain and the cause of her torment after he left. He was young then and really had no choice on the matter. Still, it was bothersome to realize how devastating making bad decisions can be. _I shouldn't even let Meiling talk me into ever going. It was a stupid idea in the first place!" _He sighed, taking a large gulp of the smooth-tasting wine. _Once this acquisition is complete, I'm out of here. It's too toxic staying in Tomeda."_

Another sigh escaped his lips. Not every moment spent during Sakura's pregnancy was full of emotional aches and pains. There sweeter times—times where Syaoran felt grateful to be an expecting father. Seeing her belly protruding from her slender body swelled Syaoran with paternal pride. He loved Sakura and the fact that she carried his child and rubbing her stomach with such tenderness was most touching. If things were different, Sakura would have been a wonderful mother, the way she talked to their unborn child as if it already existed. She would place headphones on her stomach and allowed their son listen to melodic tunes on her favorite mp3 player. He even remembered a time when Sakura allowed Syaoran to feel their baby. The moment he felt the movement of skin, the then eighteen-year-old was nearing tears. Part of him should have been angry, but he couldn't bring himself to be, admittedly. There was a life. A precious life meant to be protected.

A smile then tugged on Syaoran's lips, recalling a time when Sakura was angry at him for some unknown reason. It was a petty fight and whatever it was about, he couldn't remember or care at that point. All he knew that making Sakura happy again was his biggest priority. He remembered climbing on his favorite tree that led to her window, which luckily was opened at the time. Lightly Syaoran pushed himself in and there his girlfriend was, in all her pregnant glory, relaxing on her bed and listening to her favorite artist. When Sakura was angry, classical pieces were most calming to her. Sometimes, she'd listen to soundscapes, which Syaoran has also grown to love. The sound of cultural instruments and naturalistic sounds was soothing to the ears. Such sounds told stories that reminded the two of their earlier adventures in Clow capturing.

When Syaoran finally made his way to her bedroom, it didn't take long to get back to Sakura's good side. During her second trimester, Sakura craved chocolate. Lots of it. Her favorites were chocolate truffles and turtles. Syaoran figured that craving came from him as chocolate was his favorite treat. Almost immediately it seemed, she was kissing him enthusiastically when he bought her the delicacy. As she savored that luscious and thick texture, taking small, long bites, Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was sinfully adorable and with the baby bump, she was glowing. It was amazing how she can become an angry little kitten one minute and then be a doting girlfriend the next. It was moments like that which made things seem alright. Syaoran had hoped that something good would come of it. He'd do anything to see his girlfriend smile. After all, Sakura was his future. She was a part of him as he was hers.

Syaoran slowly shook his head, realizing the truth of the situation. He _did_ let it happen! His bad decision led to dire consequences, but it was for the best. That was why Syaoran immersed himself in so much work. He worked to forget. If he knew how bad things would turn out, the brown-eyed Adonis would not hesitate to immediately rectify it and be what Sakura desperately fought for.

Sigh, how he longed for her touches and caresses. How he longed to feel her lips against his own once more, but Syaoran knew that such a desire was now impossible. A part of him wanted to forget. To move on and learn from it like Tomoyo advised. Then there was that other part of him, the eighteen-year-old, who still loved Sakura with all he has and make things right again. Is it wrong to desire a love so innocently passionate?

Before any rhetoric thoughts could be answered, the last two people Syaoran expected to see also approached the vacant balcony. Syaoran inwardly cursed to himself. Since he arrived, he's been strategically avoiding the Kinomoto family. The one time he allowed himself to drop his guard came the seething elder sibling, who apparently still hasn't forgiven him from five years ago, and the concerned father.

"You shouldn't be here." Touya said. "This is a private party!"

"I was invited." Syaoran retorted coolly.

"Why are you back in Tomeda?"

"I have business here." Syaoran arrogantly smirked. "You remember that _I_ am the head of the Li businesses, right?"

"Asshole!" Touya snarled as he began to charge at the businessman. Fujitaka was quick to stop his irrational son. "I don't care who the hell you are or what you do! You've already brought shame on my family and then you show your fucking face! You cocky son-of-a-bitch!"

"Touya, enough." Fujitaka said firmly. He stared dismally at the man before him, who was already making his way back inside.

"Syaoran." Fujitaka called out warily. The hazelnut-eyed executive stopped in his tracks, not even bothering to even look at the Kinomoto senior. "I need to know. How is…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the name.

Syaoran's fists tightened at his sides. "Fine." He answered quickly.

It wouldn't be very long before the father-and-son duo would see Syaoran again, as he disappeared into the crowds. Touya growled to himself, wondering who the hell invited the brat in the first place.

"The nerve of that asshole to show up!" Touya growled. "What are we going to do, Dad?"

Fujitaka sighed. "There's not much we can do, son. From the looks of everything, Sakura and Syaoran still aren't over one another. Our meddling is what caused so many problems in the first place."

"Meddling?" Touya repeated, outraged. "The hell you mean, Dad? That bastard got your daughter pregnant at seventeen! The girl was too blindly emotional and stupid to make the right choices! She almost died because of him! We _had _to do something!" Touya looked down at the patio concrete. His fists shaking as his teeth clenched. He was fighting back tears brimming at the socket of his beautiful dark eyes. "I just want my sister back. I want her happy again."

"For Syaoran to appear after all this time, apparently there's a sign." Fujitaka said wisely. "It's been five, long grueling years, Touya. It's time for the two to talk. Shielding Sakura away only makes things worse. Why else is she with Kenji in the first place?"

The rage Touya felt boiled his blood. Syaoran was a bastard, yes, but Kenji was the absolute worst. For years, since the start of their marriage, Touya has been fighting for his sister to see error of that relationship. Syaoran maybe a bastard, but Kenji was a serpent, poisoning the innocent woman with sweet, charming illusions. Kenji was no good for Sakura. Many of them knew this, but what could he do? Sakura was such a bullheaded person.

"If only Sakura opened her eyes and see he's not good for her." Touya sighed. "That girl sure has a talent for picking the wrong guys."

"Well things will only get worse before it gets better after all. I don't know why, but I think things will get better again this time around."

Touya grunted. "Well talking about it is doing no good either, especially if there's no solution."

"I suppose." The father shrugged. "Why don't we go back inside and check on Sakura? We're probably missing out on all the fun."

Touya reluctantly agreed and followed his father back inside. As long as Syaoran was there, there will always be tension. Even though every fiber of Touya's being hated Syaoran for what he did, he still couldn't deny that Syaoran loved her better than Kenji ever could. That brother-in-law of his was selfish, insulting, and very arrogant. In fact, his attitude was even cockier than the brat he knew for over a decade. At this point, only a miracle could untangle this seemingly unsalvageable mess. 


	7. Guilt

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 7

**Guilt**

Even as the heartaches that returned with a vengeance, Sakura could quietly admit she had a good time. There were decked out birthday cakes, sparkling candles, and enough desserts to savor throughout the night, coupled with her favorite champagne and a few more gifts provided by the girl whom she knew since elementary school—including a special present by Kenji of course, much to everyone's else chagrin. It was a diamond encrusted necklace that probably cost a fortune, followed by an even sweeter night when the two retired to bed. Even if her friends went behind her back and invited _him_ anyway, her husband's presence provided some sort of comfort. Besides, Sakura knew she couldn't get too angry at Tomoyo, especially since she went far out her way to ensure Sakura had the best birthday party. After speaking with her father and brother briefly, the auburn-headed woman came to realize that her best friend just wanted to see her happy. Sakura ruefully sighed to herself. She couldn't be upset with Tomoyo even if she wanted to. The girl's kindness was simply too infectious.

However, it was nice reacquainting with old friends, especially Eriol. Sakura nearly cried when she saw the blue-eyed bespectacled boy who graced his way with the most charming smile. The fact that he will be in town for a while was exciting to Sakura. Perhaps things were looking up for her. Aside from Tomoyo, Eriol was the greatest friend anyone could ask for.

The week after the glorious night of dancing, festive music, laughter and cakes, Sakura found herself rushing into a large brick building with two heavy shopping bags hung on each arm. As she walked into the elevator onto the second floor, the door opened to reveal a patient Tomoyo accompanied by a female bodyguard dressed in black. 

"There you are. We've been waiting for you." Tomoyo said cheerily, as the bodyguard submissively removed the shopping bags from Sakura's hands.

"I know, I know. Sorry for being late." Sakura sighed. She was immediately whisked away into the styling chair with an array of makeup artists and hairdressers busily tending to her.

Tomoyo rented out a warehouse for her latest photo shoot, showcasing the gowns for the anticipated spring collection. Much to Sakura's dismay, she was the centerpiece of the show. It was times like that made Sakura groan. She liked modeling for Tomoyo, but being an assistant was much better. Standing around posing for pictures and strategically positioning the body to capture a certain angle was most exhausting. In fact, her best friend made her a model at various opportunities. Sakura groaned since today just happened to be one of them.

"The other models are ready." Tomoyo said, pulling out an evening gown from off the racks of clothes. It was darker than the color of Sakura's eyes with an interested neckline that would highlight most of Sakura's succulent, slender curves. Sakura found herself blushing to be willfully wearing something so provocative. "Light makeup, guys. I need her natural beauty shining through on this."

Sakura sighed, "I don't know how I let you talk me into modeling for you."

"Well this dress was especially designed for you. You're the only one who could model this." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you always say. Maybe you should stop making things just for me."

Her best friend feigned astonishment. "Oh I could never! You are like my muse! The most beautiful muse a designer could hope for!"

The twenty-three-year-old was unsure if she could laugh or sigh at her best friend's antics. "Oh Tomoyo." Sakura closed her eyes as the makeup artist applied eye shadow on her eyelids. She could hear Tomoyo sitting down next to her.

"After we wrap up today, I'm going to Meiling's after this. You should come over too."

Sakura immediately scoffed, "I'd rather not."

"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo sighed, feeling the exasperation prickling her skin already. The girl knew how to be stubborn when she wanted to be. "She really had good intentions you know. She just wanted you two to have some closure."

"I was fine by not speaking to him." Sakura crossed her arms, indignant.

"But, Sakura, it's been five years. Surely, she thought you'd dealt with it by now."

"Obviously, she was wrong. She didn't even have the decency of asking me first."

"I know that things are bad between you two, but Syaoran and Meiling are cousins after all. She just wants what's best for the both of you."

"Well that's a bit late now, isn't it?" The sarcasm in Sakura's voice stung.

Tomoyo's eyebrows narrowed in irritation. She was nearly at her wits' end with her best friend's stubbornness. "You know, Sakura, I used to know you as way more forgiving."

Gently pushing the styling team away, Sakura's annoyed scowled quickly changed into a look of contempt. "The Sakura you know is gone. Stop comparing me to the weakling I was before. I'm happy with my decision to not give two fucks about Syaoran Li."

To hear her best friends make a remark that callous was hurtful, even for Tomoyo. "You and I both know that's not true," came Tomoyo's softer tone.

"You don't know anything about me or who I am now! You're in denial just like everyone else!" Sakura angrily retorted.

"No, Sakura!" Tomoyo nearly shouted, standing out her seat with clear frustration. "_You're_ the one in denial here!You can't keep burying all those feelings you used to have. It's time for you to face the damntruth for once! No more running or making excuses!"

"I don't care what you think! He's out of my life! That stupid man means nothing to me!" Sakura quickly turned her head away. Her lips puckered up angrily as she fought tears from brimming around her eyes. It would be a shame for the makeup artist to apply it all over again.

Tomoyo shook her head. The girl was more stubborn than she realized. She was sincerely considering to literally smacking some sense into her scorned best friend. Was Sakura really that blind? Before things got too personal, she immediately turned to the hairstylist and makeup artists, who sat there donning confused and curious looks. "Give us a moment please." She kindly instructed. The women nodded, casually walking away as Tomoyo sighed out loud. She sat back down and calmly looked at her best friend. "I don't believe anything you say." Tomoyo commented bluntly. Perhaps a little too blunt…

Sakura's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Tomoyo's arms and legs completely overlapped one another. She sat straight up, intending to glare at the emerald-eyed beauty directly at her. "You still love him. Clearly, you haven't moved on, Sakura. You say that you have, but you sure do have a funny way of expressing it."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That you're lying is what!" Tomoyo quickly interrupted, fed up with the girl's naivety. "And you know you're lying! You can feed that bullshit to everyone else, but you can't fool me!"

"That's what you think!" Sakura bit back. "You just can't handle that you may be wrong for once!"

"Fine then." Tomoyo stood up. Sakura's ignorance was the last straw. "You can hide it from yourself if you want to, but sooner or later you'll have to face reality!"

This was the first time Sakura ever saw her best friend that angry—at her no less. Tomoyo was always the most composed of the group, but it was clear to Sakura that even her best friend can succumb to the piling frustration. Funny, since Sakura always viewed Tomoyo as an elegant, poised, and composed woman. Not today though. Her eyebrows narrowed with irritation. Tomoyo shouldn't be angry, but the fact her best friend refuses to see reality for what it is boiled her blood. "I thought you'd be better than this, but apparently I was wrong!"

Sakura stayed silent as Tomoyo continued. "I can't believe you! You're letting Kenji turn you into a complete bitch! It's almost like I don't know even know you anymore!" She exhaled deeply, mentally reminding herself that people were watching. The last thing anyone needed to know was their personal issues. "Finish getting dressed. The photographer is waiting on you."

Just like that, Tomoyo grabbed her purse and angrily walked over to the elevator with a bodyguard following her. If Tomoyo were to stay there any longer, things would have been even more heated than it needed to be. Time was money right now and there were a lot to do than worry about a scorned woman and her ex-lover.

Touya Kinomoto was usually a nice guy. In fact, he's the most courteous person to ever meet albeit his gruff exterior. Today, only a handful of people knew why the thirty-year-old was on edge, and have been since the birthday party. He planned on bringing his rising frustration to an end, starting by dropping in one of Tokyo's most lavish apartments. After throwing his keys to the valet, Touya walked into the opulent, expansive lobby accompanied by the sound of ambient music and a beautifully structured fountain. At just one glance, Touya could tell that living in that kind of luxury would take at least four average incomes to survive. Everything was manufactured of steel, granite, pure gold and marble. It was too clinical. Too crisp. Too indulgent. The receptionist, a brunette with shoulder-length hair and thickly painted red lipstick, smiled cordially upon the grumpy sibling's approaching figure.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She greeted.

"I'm here to see Syaoran Li." He replied.

She nodded as she picked up the phone and started dialing numbers. "And you are?"

"Touya Kinomoto."

She smiled as she heard a response through the dial tone. "My apologies, Mr. Li, but you have a visitor."

Pause.

"His name is Touya Kinomoto." 

Pause.

"Okay, I will do that. Mr. Li. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" The receptionist nodded. "No. Thank you. Enjoy your day, Sir." The phone was placed back on the receiver. "Mr. Li's penthouse is on the fiftieth floor. Just take those elevators up." 

Touya nodded and heeded the receptionist's instructions. _Of course, he's in the Pent House on the fiftieth floor. Rich bastard,_ He grumbled.

The elevator ride gave Touya enough time to figure out what he really wanted to say to the young CEO. Admittedly, the entire apartment complex was too luxurious for Touya's tastes. Chandeliers of the purest crystals and gold hung elegantly from hand-painted ceilings, while million-dollar paintings adorned the marble walls. Although it was nice to admire, Touya was on a mission. There was a score to settle with the bastard that got his sister immaturely pregnant and emotionally broken.

As Touya reached the top floor, the doors opened to an empty corridor that led two double-apartment doors crafted out of the finest oak, outlined in real gold. He sighed, as he prepared to bang as loudly as necessary, but Syaoran had already answered. Touya briefly wondered if there was a security camera posted somewhere.

It was the second time meeting the young CEO since he arrived in town. Syaoran was dressed casually in a grey suit and tie, and from the quality, Touya suspected that the man's attire was a complete designer brand and probably custom-tailored too.

As Syaoran stepped aside to invite him in, the soothing aromas of chamomile and sandalwood tickled his nose. The living room was exceptionally sumptuous and expansive, specifically suited for entertainment and comfort. Red artistically contoured with the cooling colors of black and white. The furniture was manufactured from pure leather, sprawled neatly all over the crisp marble floors. Outside the sliding glass doors were a patio, complete with an outdoor, stainless-steel, kitchen area hidden securely under a wooden canopy. The counters and cabinets were of pure granite, steel, and customized wood.

Adjacent to the living area was a state-of-the-art indoor kitchen, complete with an electric stove. Included was a customized pool attached to a Jacuzzi and other essentials to any ordinary man swooning with envy. Like its outdoor counterpart, the appliances were all stainless steel. The counters including the island were also crafted of the finest granite, including the breakfast bar. Mounted on the dry walls was a sixty-inch, cordless plasma screen television set. Touya briefly imagined himself that such a TV of that quality would be ideal for watching his favorite soccer games, but he knew he didn't come to bask in the twenty-three-year-old's wealth—far from it.

Syaoran stared at the elder Kinomoto sibling impassively. His hands lazily dug into his suit pockets. "Certainly you didn't come here for idle chit-chat." Syaoran said curtly. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Came Touya's peremptory response.

"Shoot." Syaoran said, subconsciously aware of what the unwanted conversation will be about.

"Why are you here?" Touya demanded. "Are you purposely trying to ruin our lives any further than you already have?"

Syaoran ignored the bitterness dripping in Touya's voice. "I've already told you. I'm here on business." He answered coolly.

"Yet you showed your sorry ass at the party. Doesn't look like business to me."

Syaoran felt his jaw tightening. His hands balled tightly in his pockets, restraining himself to wipe out the bullshit sputtering out his ex-girlfriend's brother's mouth. "You must be really hard of hearing. I said I was _invited_ to go." 

"And you went anyway, knowing the repercussions?"

Syaoran sighed, putting his hands up in defeat. "Okay, you got me." He admitted, "I just wanted to see her since it's been a while. I just wanted some closure between us. We both do." Syaoran hated how soft his voice suddenly sounded.

"The moment you left Tomeda was closure there. Sakura doesn't need you. She never did."

"Well to make everyone satisfied, it's just business. Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"Does it really matter?" Syaoran crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Whether you do or not serves no strong merit. Besides, _my _cousin_, _who also manages the Tomeda branch, is _very_ good friends with yoursister. Let's not also forget that _your_ brother-in-law works as my Chief Financial Officer. I'm sure you're a bit smarter to know that, Touya. My presence is inevitable."

"I refuse to aknowledge that bastard as any family of mine." Touya replied indignantly.

Syaoran smirked. "Finally, someone you hate more than me."

Touya scoffed, "To be honest, you look like a saint compared to him."

Syaoran nodded. "So I've heard."

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once." Touya began, directing back to the original conversation. "I know I can't stop you from doing whatever the hell you wanna do, but whatever shit you plan on doing while you're here for business," Touya glared at him menacingly, "leave my sister the fuck out of it. She's not your business." 

Syaoran found himself sighing for the second time. "Sakura is an adult and should be able to exercise her own choices." Syaoran realized his voice was much icier than he intended.

"I hear you're headlining an acquisition. How long are you staying?"

"Just for a few months I suppose, but don't worry. I'll do my best to stay away from your sister when necessary."

"That doesn't sound very promising, Li."

"Well there's not much I can do, can I? We socialize in the same circle." Frustration was boiling in his blood. How much thick-skulled could the elder Kinomoto sibling be?

"I suppose so." Touya reluctantly agreed.

"So tell me, Kinomoto. Tomoyo says that Kenji is as a major asshole. Is he really that bad of person?"

"Asshole's too kind of a word to describe him." He replied cryptically. "But I'm not in the mood to discuss irrelevant information to the likes of you." Syaoran scoffed. "As much as I like bashing my sister's husband, I'm not about to start with you of all people." Syaoran raised his brow amused at his bluntness but nodded in understanding.

" All I'm saying is that you do your business and make sure it stays just that. If I see or hear my sister hurting again because of _you_, I'll kill you. Not even my father will save your pathetic life this time."

Syaoran smirked. "I see some things will never change." He commented dryly, completely unfazed by the elder Kinomoto's threat. 

"You got that right. Consider it a fair warning." Touya said, walking over to the door with Syaoran following suit. As the older brother exited the penthouse, Syaoran closed the door afterwards. He was completely entrapped in his thoughts. This was the second time the two had run into each other. Just as when Touya was about to warm up to the then seventeen-year-old, Sakura's pregnancy and the unexpected labor really created this newfound hatred in Touya. It was a bitter day, full of sorrows and heartaches, but most of all regrets.  
_  
"Is she okay?" Syaoran asked breathlessly. The moment he got word that Sakura was in labor, he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. It was a serious labor as Tomoyo explained and Sakura's life was hanging in the balance. _

_ The eighteen-year-old has never seen such despondency on her father's face. Touya's hands shook, struggling to unleash all his rage and frustrations on the naïve student. "She's having complications just like our mother! It's because of you that she could die!" He snarled. _

_ Syaoran bowed his head shamefully. "I'm sorry…" Tears brimmed around his deep, beautiful hazel eyes. Fujitaka never felt so helpless in his life. He knew that the tearful apology was more for Sakura than to them, but Touya couldn't care. _

_"Yeah, I bet you're sorry now!" He growled. At this point, Touya was like a snarling beast out for the kill. _

_Syaoran held his hands up defensively. "Wait! I'm not here to start any trouble, Touya!" Normally, Syaoran was careful about using his martial arts against someone obviously untrained, but if force was needed to defend himself, Syaoran had no problems using it either._

A nefarious smile made its way to Touya's seemingly deranged face. "Oh don't worry. You won't. You're leaving." 

_Syaoran's eyes widened. "What?! No!" _

_"Yes, you are!" Touya shouted. "I had to listen to my sister cry in her bedroom for months! You won't cause Sakura anymore pain after this!" _

_Fujitaka walked up to the confused and astonished young boy. The pain on his face was apparent as his only daughter was fighting for her life. It was taking such a toll on him and how he can still remain so composed was beyond him. Perhaps Fujitaka had more strength than he realized. "If you have ever cared for my daughter, you will make the right decision by fulfilling your family's wishes." The father stated._

_Syaoran's worst fears were confirmed. Apparently, both the father and son wanted him gone! His teeth gritted together. How dare they try to dictate what he should do! If looks could kill, surely both the father and son would have wound up in the morgue right now._

"No!" He said with finality. "I'm not going! I'm not leaving Sakura like this!" 

_"Your relationship is going nowhere!" Touya bellowed. "You were supposed to leave anyway! Sakura doesn't need you!" _

_"You don't know what she needs! I can make her happy! Why won't you just let me?!" _

_"With everything that has happened lately, how can I believe you now?!" _

_"Stop it this instance! The both of you!" Fujitaka demanded, as he stood between his enraged son and the frustrated parent-to-be. Reluctantly, both men complied and only exchanged deathly-looking glares. It was now for the father to speak. There goes that same stoic look that Syaoran saw once before. "Syaoran, I'm aware that you've made prior arrangements to return to Hong Kong upon finishing high school correct?"_

Syaoran wordlessly nodded. He licked his dry lips. "Yes, sir."

"Your mother and I have been discussing both of your futures for quite some time. We agreed that it is best for you to leave Tomeda once the child is born. Apparently, due to the early labor, there may be some adjustments to that."

Syaoran shook his head with disbelief. This entire time, Fujitaka and his mother have been having secret conversations about him and Sakura. This was the type of treachery Syaoran never thought Fujitaka was capable of. Anger consumed him, especially since the kind-eyed man was speaking like a shady businessman negotiating a bad contract. 

_"But what about Sakura? It's not fair to her!"_

"Sakura will understand, but this trauma alone will be too much for her to bear. I cannot allow my daughter to suffer more than what she's already feeling."

"But she won't have to anymore if you just let me stay! I can take care of her! To hell with my family and those stupid Elders! I don't need them! I'll do everything I can to provide for my family! Sakura is all I ever needed to be happy." His voice was quivering. "All I'm asking you is for you to give me a chance." He exposed the very depths of his feelings to the man that helped gave birth to the love of his life. He was practically begging for Fujitaka's mercy and Syaoran was one to never beg. Sakura was the center of his world, the epitome of his existence. To leave her will break him just as it would break her too.

Fujitaka slowly shook his head. "I can't."

This was a battle he clearly was losing. Why was Fujitaka so adamant of getting rid of Syaoran? Touya stood there silently with his lips pursed into a deep frown. He wasn't happy to have Syaoran gone, but he certainly wasn't angry either. He seemed…stoic almost, but it didn't matter. Syaoran was too busy trying to plead his case and his emotions were clouding his judgment.

"Argh!" Syaoran shouted, slamming his fists against a nearby wall. "This isn't fair! _Why am I not good enough?"_

_ Fujitaka stared at the boy apologetically. "__You have a bright future ahead of you. Perhaps it is best that Sakura's not in it. This is the only way, Syaoran."_

_ Syaoran shook his head. "You're wrong. The both of you!"_

"_I cannot change my mind." Fujitaka lowered his head. "This is what's right for her. For you"_

"But why can't Sakura decide? She should have a say!" Syaoran argued.

_ "She hasn't been making the right decisions as of late. As her father, I know what she needs."_

Syaoran bitterly laughed. "How pathetic. We make one bad decision together and you're forcing us apart. This is stupid! It makes no sense!"

"Her heart will be healed in given time. And so will yours." Fujitaka said. "Did you think you could just go to Hong Kong and leave her here to care for the baby alone? Is it really fair to anyone? Given the nature of your situation, this is the only possible way. Please understand that. Without the child burdening her, Sakura will have a chance for a better future and so will you. You are meant to ascend as head of the Li Clan and its businesses. In the long run, everyone will be happy." 

_ "But we won't." Syaoran admitted._

_ "Understandable, but this is the price you pay when you try to change your destiny. I will say it again, it's only for the best."_

Syaoran sighed in defeat. Clearly, this was a war he miserably lost. "Fine then. I will leave, but I need you promise me something."

_ "And what's that?" Fujitaka asked. _

_ Syaoran's face was hardened, stoic. They've already seen enough of his pain before and he refused to let them see it anymore. A part of him truly wanted to fight, but he knew the reality of that. It would be a waste of breath. He thought of the thing he could only do that may show his sweet Sakura just how much he loves her. "No matter what, save her. I want to hear that she made it out okay."_

_ Fujitaka nodded. "You have my word"_

_ Syaoran slowly turned to leave. "Could you tell her I love her too?" _

_ "Certainly." He replied with such kindness._

_ It would be a while before Syaoran would see her—if he's allowed to come back to Japan. This was planned from the beginning. Fujitaka called so the relationship between the couple would come to an end. It was heartbreaking, devastating, but wasn't made with malice. He could have fought harder, but he didn't. He allowed everyone, even down to Wei, to dictate his decisions. Could he really stand up to everyone and be the man that Sakura needed him to be? Was he really that spineless? Maybe they were right. Maybe it was for the best. But who really knew if someone just gave Syaoran one chance?_

After wordlessly bidding a sorrowful goodbye to the Kinomotos, the last sound Syaoran recognized was Sakura's blood-curling scream. He should have been back there with her, encouraging her though this. He should be cheering her on, enduring the pain with her, but he found himself cowardly exiting out the maternity ward. The moment he stepped through the automatic doors, the devastated boy succumbed to his knees, burying his head into his arms, and sobbed quietly. It was a cold day when he realized he lost the person who made him feel complete. She was the reason he looked forward to a bright and happy future. She was the cause of his happiness. Now that the relationship was forced at its end, it was the most devastating thing to ever experience. Sakura was his world and he worked hard to build this perfection with her. Because of their carelessness, the ideal dreamy world they shared crumbled. 

Syaoran admitted to being the cause of Sakura's pain. As he prepared to leave for that upcoming meeting, Syaoran secretly hoped that she really was doing okay. More than anything, he wanted her see her happy. She deserved it. He sighed, exiting his empty apartment. He couldn't dwell on the past for too much longer, for he had a meeting to lead.


	8. Face to Face

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 8

**Face to Face **

Even though today was productive, it was certainly exhausting. After the fight with Tomoyo earlier that afternoon, Sakura's mood slightly soured. In their near two decades of friendships, this was the first time Tomoyo ever expressed disappointment in her. Briefly, Sakura wondered if she was changing into someone that even she didn't know herself. To her friends, Sakura was always sweet, kind, and _forgiving_, but since the day she married Kenji, the resentment against her ex molded into her personality. Perhaps such a dark transformation could be attributed to Sakura's blind devotion to her husband. In her own eyes, Sakura was maturing. She was seeing the world with wider eyes. As long as people like Syaoran existed, people like her are bound to pitfalls of despair—all because of his defaulting promises and unforgivable lies.

Despite being so impeccable on camera, Sakura couldn't ignore the guilt after Tomoyo left the warehouse. The entire photo shoot was filled with tension. From the photographer to the makeup, everyone walked on eggshells around Sakura. She tried her best to make everyone feel at ease like before, but after witnessing the fight, the relaxed atmosphere suddenly became awkward. What used to be so enjoyable and filled with laughter was enduring and tiring. Was Sakura's shift of personality the cause of it all?

A part of Sakura sincerely wanted to call Tomoyo and make things right again, yet her own stubbornness prevented her from doing so. Tomoyo had no right to judge her in anyway. Because the entire argument started with her cold decline to visit Meiling, Tomoyo should never have sided with her. Meiling was in the wrong for inviting her bastard of a cousin to the party even if her intentions were pure. The girl simply overstepped her bounds and Sakura wasn't going to apologize when she felt her anger was justified.

Tonight, a few glasses of her favorite Chardonnay would hopefully erase out the day's troubles.

Approaching her white BMW, Sakura's cell phone immediately rang. "This is Sakura speaking." She professionally greeted as she sat down inside her car. She placed her purse in the empty passenger seat.

**"**_**Good evening, Ms. Hara."**_Came a cordial voice at the other end of the call.**"**_**This is Hiroto Tachibana from UB magazine. I am calling to confirm Ms. Daidouji's presence at the photo shoot tomorrow morning at seven."  
**_

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed with confusion. A photo shoot? Since when? "My apologies, sir, but this is my first time hearing about this."

** "**_**Ms. Daidouji**__**did an interview with us some time ago and agreed to be a part of our newest issue. I am calling to ensure that nothing's changed. Am I correct?" **_

Pulling out Tomoyo's planner from her purse, Sakura carefully looked at the date and time. Apparently, it was tomorrow. Friday to be exact. Why didn't Tomoyo tell her this?

"Well it looks like to me that her whole day is clear after all. I'll make sure she is there."

_**"Thank you, Ms. Hara."**_ The caller said.

Sakura faked a smile. "No, thank you. I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

_** "Likewise. Goodbye."**_

"Goodbye."

Once the call ended, Sakura ignited the car with the touch of a button and the engines smoothly roared. Before pulling off the parking lot, she dialed Tomoyo's number, only to have it gone directly to voicemail—three times. "Ugh, grow up, Tomoyo. Can't believe you're ignoring my calls." She grumbled, merging toward the freeway. _I guess she's at Meiling's house by now._ _That's where she said she was going to be. _She sighed once again and sped a little faster down the road. The last place she ever wanted to be at is Meiling's house.

Her phone rang once again. Instead of Tomoyo like she initially hoped, it was her dearly beloved Kenji.

"Hi babe." Sakura casually greeted.

_**"Hello love."**_ Came Kenji's soothing voice through the Bluetooth speakers. _**"How are you?" **_

"I'm fine, just finished up a photo shoot in Tokyo in the Aomi District, not far from Tomeda at all. I'm heading to Meiling's house to find Tomoyo." She sighed, recalling how rude the amethyst-eyed fashion designer was for not answering the first time.

_**"Sounds like you're bothered about something. What's the matter?"**_ Kenji asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, honey. Tomoyo and I had a little fight today, and now she won't pick up the phone."

_**"That doesn't sound good. What happened?"**_

"The usual I guess. Let's just say some people are not comfortable with change."

_**"What was she saying?"**_

"She thinks you're turning me into an asshole." Kenji slightly chuckled. It sounded adorable when Sakura cursed.

_**"There's nothing wrong with being an asshole, darling. Coming from her, it should be a compliment. It just means that people won't mess with you."**_

"Did I mention that she also said I'm becoming a bitch too?"

Kenji just had to laugh at that one! Sakura rolled her eyes. "_**Well look on the bright side**_**. **_**At least you're not her bitch, babe."**_

"Right." Sakura agreed, compressing some giggles.

_**"But you're mine."**_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm hanging up now." She threatened dryly.

_**"Oh Sakura, I'm just kidding."**_He laughed again. _**"I would never belittle you that way."**_

"I forgot to laugh."

_**"Oh, have some fun, will you? Are you always so serious?"**_ Kenji teased.

Sakura glanced at her side view mirror before safely passing into the other lan3. "Sorry, dear. I had a really long day at the photo shoot; sort of not in the mood to listen to anyone's jokes today."

_**"You wound me."**_

"Oh poor you." She cooed sarcastically. "How should I make it better?"

_**"Hmmm…."**_ Kenji briefly pondered, completely ignoring the tiredness in his wife's tone. _"__**Well you could come home and show your husband a good time." **_

"I'm sure you'd like that." She was seriously in no mood for the feisty sexcapades either.

_**"I'm always ready for you, love. Get home soon, okay? Love you."**_

"Love you too." Sakura inwardly fought the urge to groan.

For some reason, speaking with Kenji soured her mood even more. Whether if his remarks were intentional or not, Sakura's husband have been making her days even worse, or so it seemed. Truth be told, Sakura really wanted to unwind, alone, with chardonnay as her only company.

Minutes later, Sakura arrived into the extended driveway noticing Meiling's flashy black Maserati and Tomoyo's beloved silvery white Porsche. The opulent home, it's steel and marble Venetian architecture, was a sight to behold with traditional Chinese accents. The doorbell was soon answered by a poised maid, dressed in a French-inspired dress and white apron. Brown eyes glimmered warmth with glossy lips pulled into a courteous smile. Sandy blonde locks curled around her shoulders, adding charm to her slim figure.

"Hello, Mizuki." Sakura greeted, bowing courteously.

"Good evening Mrs. Hara! Oh, don't you look stunning as ever!" Mizuki complimented, also bowing.

Light, cherry hues appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Thank you."

"Miss Li is in the backroom with the other guests. Will you be staying for dinner?" She stepped aside, allowing Sakura into the foyer.

_Other guests?_ Sakura wondered, instantly noticing the plural form of the word_. Who else was there aside from Tomoyo? _She immediately gathered herself together. "Actually, I won't be here for very long. I'm just here to relay a message to Tomoyo, if that's okay."

"Certainly." Mizuki nodded. "Just follow me."

The auburn-headed woman followed the maid from the foyer, up the spiral staircase, and down the elongated hallway. The only sound accompanying the casual silence was the sound of heels clacking against the marble floor. They eventually reached a closed white door. "This is where Miss Daidouji is." Mizuki explained. "If you need anything, just press the intercom button. You know where that is, do you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

As Mizuki parted ways with Sakura, Sakura stood before the door closed. The sounds of laughter and chit-chat resonated lightly on the other side. She tried to make out whom the third voice belonged to, but Sakura didn't bring herself to care at the moment. She exhaled heavily and knocked on the door. She already had a bone to pick with Tomoyo and even bigger with one Meiling. In her eyes, it would be like killing two birds with one stone."

"Come in!" Sounded the voice of Meiling.

Just as Sakura opened the door, the laughter immediately came to a halt. All eyes widened with mouths agape. Sakura had forgotten she stopped breathing the moment she veered into piercing, hazelnut eyes. The mystery of the third voice was solved. Sakura swallowed her dry throat as her heart dropped to her stomach. Her knees quivered as tears pricked at the corner of her sockets.

She expected to see Tomoyo and Meiling, but never anticipated that _he _would be there. Her body was completely frozen as forbidden memories flooded her senses. The argument, the pre-mature labor, excruciating pain, lying on the hospital table, half-dead…the pain…sorrow…anguish…the emotional torment that raddled her with night terrors. A part of her wanted to run for the hills, to speed home into the comfort of her own residence, but her flats removed to move.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo's question snapped Sakura out of her reverie.

The twenty-three-year-old fought to regain her composure. The first time she ran into Syaoran, she found herself in the bathroom sobbing pitifully, and it was on her birthday of all times. The second time that night, she cursed at him, nearly spat in his face to never return. The third time…there he was, sitting on a loveseat with a teacup in his hands. In fact, they all were, added with finger-foods spread neatly all over the coffee table. Was this some kind of joke? What were they planning exactly? Syaoran is an enemy to her! Why are they feasting with the enemy? This was betrayal at its newest heights.

"I-I…" She breathed deeply, masking a hardened expression. She refused to allow Syaoran to get the best of her again. "I needed to speak with you since you kept ignoring my calls." She threw her purse and phone on the couch nearby and made herself a seat separate from everyone.

Tomoyo reached into her purse to pull out her phone, realizing the three missed calls from Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura. It wasn't intentional. I must have forgotten to take it off silent." She admitted.

"So we're having a party, I see?" Bitter sarcasm could be heard in Sakura's question. "Didn't even think to invite me? How rude." Arms and legs angrily crossed.

"Sakura…" Meiling began to say, but this time, words abandoned her.

"Don't worry. I promise to make it short and quick." The girls winced at the iciness glazed over Sakura's normally sweet falsetto. "A guy from UB magazine called to confirm the schedule for your photo shoot tomorrow at seven in the morning. Does the name Hiroshi Tachibana sound familiar to you?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh my…" She said softly.

"How unusual, Tomoyo." Sakura replied. "I never took you for the type to hide things from anyone, especially from your best friend. Why am I finding out about this now?"

Beautiful amethyst eyes stared sadly into her teacup. The remainder of the cinnamon-sweet herbal tea was still unfinished. "Sakura, the only reason you are learning about it now is because you were never meant to find out in the first place."

"We didn't want you to be upset." Meiling added.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. What were her so-called friends up to this time? If anything Sakura hated the most was the blatant sneakiness. This is the second time they pulled a stunt like this. Sakura made a mental note that their misdeeds will no longer be tolerated, regardless if the motives were well-intentioned.

"Why the hell would I be upset?"

Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged nervous glances. The way Sakura looked at them was as if she burned into their souls. The auburn-headed woman had a feeling that whatever that needed to be said certainly would not come with good news.

"Because, Sakura…" Tomoyo began. She solemnly looked at her best friend. "Syaoran and I are doing the photo shoot together."

"Why?" Sakura asked, through gritted teeth. A part of her wanted to lash out at Tomoyo and then rip Syaoran's throat out. Yes, he was definitely out to get her, even though it was his fault for the way things that happened in the first place. His cruelly stoic expression marred his handsome visage. There was a sense of mockery….taunting….and the blood rushing in Sakura's veins was boiling over in unbridled anger.

"Syaoran and I are included in a spread as part of the top richest business owners under 35." Tomoyo explained, "both of us did an interview yesterday, and the magazine wanted to a spread and cover for the both of us. UB and Syaoran's secretary did all of the planning. I don't know how this one slipped through the cracks." Tomoyo explained.

"Just because _he's_ here," Sakura began venomously, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Syaoran, "doesn't mean I can't do my job. Did you forget that I'm _your_ personal assistant?!"

"I knew it would come to this." Syaoran muttered.

"Shut up, Syaoran!" Sakura sharply demanded, rising up out her seat. "Stay out of this!"

The gorgeous man glared at her, annoyed. "Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you can take it out on me. I didn't do anything to you." Syaoran retorted. 

"Right, Syaoran, you did _nothing_ at all!" Came Sakura's sarcastic reply. "You're the most innocent person in this whole room!"

Syaoran growled. His own agitation boiled over. 

"Sakura, listen, why don't we talk about this?" Meiling suggested, as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare speak to me, Meiling!" Sakura shouted to her, pulling away. "I still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled on my birthday last week!"

She then turned to Tomoyo with an equal amount of anger. "Tomoyo, I'm your personal assistant. All you had to do was ask me and likely I'd do it with no problem. There is nothing more I detest than people, who say they're my friends, constantly go behind my back. And for what? To protect me from whatever suffering that I'm not used to already feeling? Stop assuming that you know my every move and quit walking on eggshells around me! After all, we are in a business relationship too. You need to treat it as such."

Tomoyo stood up, equally as irritated as the auburn-headed woman. "Really Sakura? To call you and ask if you could schedule an appointment for a photo shoot for your best friend and _ex-boyfriend!_ Sakura, I know you too well. It'd be too much to handle for you emotionally."

Sakura stood up in turn, growling. "It wouldn't be a problem if you gave me a chance!"

"Sakura, please, calm down." Meiling jumped in. "You're overreacting. It's really that not serious!"

Syaoran sighed. "Why even bother, Mei? Since she absolutely refuses to listen to me, I doubt she'll want to hear anything both of you need to say. Let her assume whatever she wants to assume. Nothing is more pleasurable than seeing a self-righteous, bitter, resentful woman being proven wrong." He added, only to receive an annoyed glare from his cousin.

"Screw you!" Sakura spat at him.

The young businessman coolly shook his head. "And she proves my point again."

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried.

"Asshole! How dare you!" Sakura snarled. "Why the hell are you here anyway? Why didn't you stay at home with your family? That's where you wanted to be anyway. Are you purposely trying to screw my life up more than you already have?!"

This time, it was Syaoran's turn to stand. How dare Sakura insult his character! "How could I've fucked up your life? You seem pretty happy to me! What does my being here do to you, except make you uncomfortable?"

Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged knowing glances. "Let's go, Tomoyo." Meiling whispered. "We'll be right back." She said out loud to the couple. Tomoyo nodded, following after her.

As the two women exited to give the exes privacy, the tension in the empty sunroom soared.

It was Sakura and Syaoran. Alone. In a room. In happier times, they'd be all over each other, enraptured in kisses, sweet nothings, and the mesh of slick bodies. Now, there they were, staring at one another with contempt—well, for Sakura, anyway. Syaoran has long moved on, but even he couldn't deny the lingering attraction he held for the twenty-three-year-old. Admittedly, she looked sexy with her pouting lips as the apples of her cheeks became rosier, all the while her emerald eyes vividly flashing. Although such emotions were of clear irritation, annoyance, and utter frustration, Syaoran found her incredibly appealing. How he wished he could pounce on her, rip her clothes off, and plunge into her tight and warm cavern just once more.

Even Sakura could feel the sexual frustration. As much as she wanted to hate Syaoran with every fiber of her being, a part of her wanted to succumb to his erotic touches. Amazing how after five years, with all the hate and disgust riveting within her, her heart yearned for Syaoran, to have what they considered their perfect world. Now, after the pregnancy and labor, and the fact that she no longer has a child, Sakura bitterly came to realize there is no such thing as perfection. There is no perfect world, no ideal romance or the idyllic happily-ever-after. Such atrocious fantasies are only for fairytales, and even then, they should be burned out from existence. Sakura refused, absolutely refused, to allow Syaoran any kind of satisfaction. Her heart is protected with barbed wire and thorns. The only person who could access it now was her husband, and sometimes, even he will get pricked with the sharpness around its edges. Sakura will show her ex just who she is now! She's not that weakling that was once damaged. No. Sakura's a new woman. And she's certain that her ex will receive the wrath of a scorned woman. That's for sure!

"You don't make me uncomfortable." Sakura finally confessed, turning away from him. She will not look into those smoldering brown eyes. She will not yield to whatever lingering feelings that still aches for Syaoran's love. Damn, to be that gorgeous should be a sin. There he was, in all of Syaoran's arrogant glory, he dons in a grey slacks and a crisp white dress shirt with his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His jacket is thrown over the back of the couch. He looked good. Deliciously good…

Before she made any regretful decisions, Sakura immediately grabbed her purse and phone. She had to get out that room immediately. The tension in the air was nearly choking her. 

"Then what?" He demanded the space between them was quickly becoming closer. The crimson cheeks that were once bright with anger turned a darker shade of embarrassment. "What is it, Sakura?" His voice was almost pleading. Desperate. He grabbed both of her arms gently, forcing the young woman to look at him. Emerald met Hazel. "You can't even look at me anymore…"

"What do you want from me?" She muttered. Tears brimmed around her eyes.

"I don't want anything. Why do I have to want something to be around you?"

"You tell me." Sakura retorted. "You abandoned me and now you're back. It seems like you want me to accept you again with open arms—as if nothing has ever happened."

"I've _never_ abandoned you, Sakura!" Syaoran denied, anger rising in his voice.

"So you didn't?" She asked coldly. "I clearly remember waking up in a hospital room, half dead, to find out my boyfriend left town and didn't even come to make sure I was okay!"

"You told me to leave!" Syaoran shouted. "It was _you_ who said that hated me! You said you didn't need me! You _wanted_ me gone! So I left! How was I supposed to know that our argument would push you into early labor?"

Sakura suddenly felt lightheaded. She wasn't ready for this argument. Not this soon. Not this early. Even though she constantly chanted over everything she'd say to him in her head, all that she thoroughly rehearsed suddenly went out of the window. His body was much too close to hers, and when she finally found a way to increase the space, she sat in an empty seat. Her purse and phone long abandoned as he stood before her. There were very few options to choose from: either she could leave now and avoid him entirely or face him. Syaoran sat on the loveseat across from her and sighed.

"I…" He briefly paused. "I never wanted to hurt you, Sakura." His voice was so soft that Sakura almost didn't hear him. He was remorseful, sincere, but none of it mattered to Sakura. Glancing at his face once more, Syaoran was unguarded, just as she remembered. No matter how stoic he tried to be, Sakura could see the inherent sadness and for once, she deeply understood. Yet, a part of her blamed him. Wasn't it his fault that everything happened for the way it did? He caused this. This pain. This agony. Anger slowly ruled all reasoning Sakura had left. She won't feel bad for him. No, she absolutely refused to feel any sort of sympathy for him. He made his bed, he should lie in it!

"You said you'd always be there to protect me!" She replied in an angry whisper. "I almost died and you weren't there! And now you say you never wanted to hurt me?" She laughed, as tears freely falling down her delicate cheeks. Standing up, Sakura picked up her purse and phone, and walked over to him slowly. Anger smeared all over her beautiful visage. She stood over him, almost in a daze, as she wiped away any sorrowful tears she felt for herself.

"I trusted you…" Sakura said brokenly. "I would have given up everything for you." Her hands tightened into quivering fists. "I almost died to save what we'd made together, but it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough." Emeralds maliciously gazed into the hurtful pairs of hazel. "_You _made your decision, so you can save all your pathetic apologies and excuses! I don't need them nor do I want them!"

"Sakura, wait!" Syaoran cried, grabbing her arm abruptly. In seconds it seemed, Sakura reacted harshly, immediately pushing the young CEO away from her.

"You do your business, but you stay away from me!" She darkly replied, leaving Syaoran speechless.

Her coldness kept him frozen as Sakura immediately exited the sunroom with Tomoyo and Meiling helplessly watching. The front door slammed shut with everyone watching. Syaoran angrily ran his hands through his ruffled hair. He tried to tell her the truth, but words were caught in his throat. It was as if he was trapped in a prison, bound by the chains of deceit and lies. The only way he can be truly free is if Sakura willingly accepts him and forgive his misdeeds. Until then, he will always be locked in his own personal hell, forever tormented by the bad decisions that caused the love he created for the girl he would've married to collapse in diminished pieces.

"Damn it!" He bellowed, flipping the coffee table over. A mixture of broken China and tea spilled all over the carpet.

"Syaoran…" Meiling softly said. Her softening voice was filled sympathy. Normally, she'd berate him for destroying her property, but the evening was just not appropriate, especially after being in a fight with his ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Mei." Syaoran whispered apologetically. "It's just that after all of this time, she still knows how to push my buttons."

His odango-headed cousin nodded understandably, sympathizing for both Syaoran and her best friend. "Don't worry about this mess. I'll have Mizuki clean it up, okay? Everything will be fine. I know it will." She said, caressing his back.

Tomoyo sat on the other side of her old friend, two hands on both of his shoulders. "I know it's hard, but please be strong, Syaoran. She'll forgive you eventually." 

Syaoran reciprocated the comforting gesture. As a friend, Tomoyo has always been there for him when Sakura was being unreasonable. Over the years, even after the pregnancy fiasco, the two formed a special bond that was sometimes stronger than his relationship with Sakura. Tomoyo was never judgmental. She always saw things with a different, wise perspective. Then again, the amethyst-eyed woman was always an old soul, an attribute that Syaoran loved to tease about.

It was that moment where Syaoran really needed a friend and what other person couldn't be better than Tomoyo Daidouji? His head shook with disbelief. "How could she ever forgive me, Tomoyo?" His voice was nearly broken. "After everything that happened, why didn't you tell me was she was so…so damaged?"

Tomoyo felt her eyes prickling with tears. "I didn't want to burden you with more than you were already dealing with. After all, she's not the only one with a broken heart."

"I could have done something." His voice was filled hatred—hatred toward himself. How could he ever default on such promises? It seemed that everything Sakura said was starting to sound true after all. "I was supposed to protect her. And I failed her. I was a coward. I didn't fight for her. For us!"

Tomoyo slowly shook her head. "That's not true, Syaoran. There was nothing any of us could have done to prevent what already happened. You have long known what the consequences were. We all did, in fact. It's just now that it's over, we're all paying for it now."

"But it's not fair!" He held onto her tighter.

"Sometimes life isn't fair, Syaoran. You know that better than anyone."

"How can I ever get Sakura to forgive me again? How can I ever get her to even speak to me?" Syaoran's head shook pitifully. "She won't even look at me."

Tomoyo looked at him with hope gleaming on her pale countenance. "Everything will work itself out. You'll see. You just have to give it time."

An idea suddenly came to Meiling's mind. "Maybe there can be a way."

Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at crimson-brown-eyed girl. Confusion became evident on both their faces. "What are you talking about, Mei?" Syaoran spoke.

"I was thinking maybe there could be a way where Sakura can listen to you. You know, without the yelling and whatnot. And what better way to do that than a weekend getaway?"

Syaoran gave his cousin a hesitant glance. Meiling immediately recognized that look. She always knew when her cousin was going to say _no. _"Now, now, hear me out." She began, pointing her index finger upward. "I know you're here just for business, Syaoran, but you will be in town for a while, correct? Everything certainly can't always be about work all the time. Even you need some time off. We all do, _especially_ me." She giggled teasingly.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Tomoyo agreed. "I mean, especially since the fashion show I'm currently preparing for is draining a lot out of my free time."

"And since we're all together, why not? It's rare that we go out and actually do something fun for once. I think a three-day-weekend is what we all need right now." Meiling smiled. "Let's make a plan. We all work tomorrow and Friday, but Friday night, we go out to Tokyo city and make hotel reservations in the Nishi-Shinjuku District. I hear the Park Hyatt Hotel is close to most of the latest tourist attractions. And then we come back Sunday—just in time for the charity auction ball!"

Tomoyo clapped her hands delightfully. "That would be wonderful!" Tomoyo said. "We should also tour the Roppongi District, which I hear is great, and the Ginza district if we can."

"And Syaoran, your apartment is in Tokyo anyway, right?" Meiling then asked him.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, right next to the Roppongi District now that you mentioned it." He sighed. "I don't know if I'm in the mood to party though."

"Maybe this is what you need, Syaoran." Tomoyo offered. "Even a busy man like you needs his mind to rest and relax."

"And it'll give you a perfect opportunity for you and Sakura to talk things out without other distractions." Meiling said. "This could be a breakthrough!"

"Perhaps." He conceded reluctantly, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. 

Syaoran found himself sighing again. His cousin and best friend were sounding more excited than he at this point. He was seriously considering calling a taxi to take him back to the apartment, open a bottle of dark wine, and drink the contents into a drunken bliss. The thought of Sakura and her anger, the despair, and the pain he caused consistently drowned in his mind. It was on a never-ending loop, the twenty-three-year-old was desperate to put it to an end.

"This will be fun!" Meiling said, enthused. "We should also invite my fiancée and Eriol too. They'd be thrilled to join!"

"Yeah, but what about Kenji?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "If we invite him, his alcohol-induced mind will ruin the night for us all, especially since his wife is really no help in controlling his drinking."

"I've got that under control." Meiling said confidently. "For now, I rather plan how wasted we'll be throughout the weekend. I can't wait!"

Syaoran groaned, leaning back into the seat. His cousin pouted. "Aw, cheer up, cousin! It'll be fun! Trust me, _you_ need this. We all need this!"

"Fine. I'll go." He finally agreed. "But only if Eriol and Liam agree to come too."

"Alright!" The two women chorused as they both excitedly sorted out plans, reservations, and the like. Syaoran lied against the loveseat, emotionally spent and physically drained. He's been up since sunrise, training and meditating before engaging into his hectic duties as the company CEO. It was exhausting, to brainstorm, inform, persuade, instruct, revise and renew contracts, and discuss other endeavors, all which range from associates, subordinates, and clients, to even his family and close friends. Then there came the unexpected presence of his ex-girlfriend. Unfortunately, that ended in a screaming match.

He sighed once more. A headache was vastly approaching as the events repeated itself in his head. Syaoran wasn't in an excited mood. How could he? After everything that just transpired moments before? Tomorrow was Thursday and Meiling and Tomoyo seemed delighted at the idea of having a weekend outing. He should be excited. Hell, he should be teasing the girls how drunk the girls will be quickly before he would. After all, his cousin did have an unusual tolerance to alcohol, but alas, he couldn't really bring himself to care.

The entire day actually ended on a crummy note. Hopefully tomorrow, despite seeing the eyes of the emerald-eyed vixen, might be a better day. Oh God, how he hoped it would be.


	9. Numb

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 9

**Numb**

Earlier in the day, Sakura and Tomoyo had their first argument. Ever. Then the entire evening ended with Syaoran's unexpected presence, which immediately escalated into another emotionally-draining argument. She couldn't recount the number of tears that made her way down her cheeks when she returned to the BMW and drove as she fast as she could to the highway. Tonight, Sakura would not need a man's touch. Rather, she would indulge in the bittersweet contents of Belvedere. Chardonnay is usually her companion as she at first considered, but after that unfortunate encounter, she needed something stronger to drown the day away. Whatever will come into the morning, she'll deal, but tonight her heart was too heavy and vodka would be the only cure.

It seemed that it was mere moments ago when she pulled toward the driveway and into the opening garage. After closing the garage doors, Sakura found herself sitting and staring into complete darkness. Her intention of visiting Meiling was to relay a message to Tomoyo about a photo shoot that she should have known about long ago. While she was at it, she was going to give Meiling a piece of her mind about overstepping boundaries as a friend. What she _did not_ expect was to see the face of that handsome bastard so soon. Sakura knew eventually she would have to face him inevitably due to Kenji's position in the company, but she was willing to deal with it when that time came. It sickened her, seeing those three together having a casual conversation over finger foods. To top it off, her _best friend_ and her _ex_-boyfriend are having a photo-shoot together! Talk about a low blow! Even if the intent is strictly professional, and even if it was UB Magazine who set it up in the first place, Tomoyo was right. Sakura couldn't emotionally handle it, but still, does it give her a right to hide things from her? Does Syaoran even have a right to apologize after an unbearable five years?

_No, he doesn't!_ Sakura immediately answered. _He doesn't deserve to be sorry! He made the decision, so he should live with it! Fucking bastard!_

Sakura breathed deeply before finding the strength to exit the BMW. She found solace in silence, even if it's a small moment. Today was stressful. Too stressful. This was not how she planned on starting out her week as a twenty-three-year-old, happily-married woman. Tonight, happy seems to be a distant vocabulary.

Walking into the luxurious kitchen that was connected to the garage, Sakura lazily kicked off her black ballet flats near the door. Normally, they'd be neatly put away at the foyer, but they'll be gathered another time. She barely made acknowledgement to her husband as he casually sat at the bar counter, drinking coke and rum. The handbag was long abandoned on the kitchen counter while she grabbed the strongest, smoothest tasting vodka in the fridge. She really didn't feel like taking a trip to the wine cellar tonight. Tonight Belvedere would suffice. Uncharacteristically, she pulled a shot glass and poured the clear contents into it.

A perfectly arched brow rose in confusion. "Finally made it." Kenji greeted, taking another sip of his coke and rum. "Taking shots, love? What's the occasion?"

Before answering, Sakura immediately chucked the contents down her throat. She gagged at the burning sensation, but if it's what it took to get her drunk, so be it. Her eyes squeezed shut as she endured that strong and bitter aftertaste. In truth, Sakura hated Belvedere.

"Just felt like having a drink." She replied.

Kenji nodded understandably. He knew those days too well. "Well, how about another?" He suggested, pouring another round of clear liquid into Sakura's empty shot glass.

"Don't mind if I do." The contents burned her throat the second time.

In silence, the husband and wife duo enjoyed their drinking fest. Being a lightweight, it only took three-and-a-half shot glasses for Sakura to feel the effects. Her body felt too relaxed, the room was at a slow, comfortable rotation. Her husband appeared normal as he was already guzzling down his fifth shot.

Belvedere had indeed fulfilled its promise: the day's events will diminish away in one drunken indulgence. Inebriated emerald eyes gazed at her husband lustfully. Her cheeks were flushed, her body felt unusually warm, and Kenji loved the idea of a drunken wife having the hots for him.

Putting down his now empty shot-glass and feeling the slight effects of his rum and coke, Kenji wrapped his arms possessively around his wife's slim waist. "You know, you are incredibly sexy when you drink." He crooned.

His lips captured hers in a searing, passionate kiss. The taste of rum and Belvedere filled each other's mouths. The feral lust returned with a vengeance as Kenji placed his wife on the bar counter, assaulting her with primal kisses. The pink cropped shirt hanging loosely off her shoulders were long forgotten as well as the black tights. She moaned into his kisses, feeling his nibbles every now and again.

"How sexy am I?" Sakura cooed with a lustful smile.

"This much." He answered, and this time, his kisses became wilder than she remembered. He hoisted her up by her waist and placed her down roughly on the sectional. The black and lacy pushup bra and panties were always Kenji's favorite attire on his wife. Sakura had intended on declining some primal action with her beloved, but as long as the Belvedere ran through her bloodstream, she couldn't bring herself to care. Perhaps she needed a man's touch after all—anything to make her forget Syaoran.

Kenji chuckled as Sakura pushed him against the couch. This time, Sakura was on her knees, unbuttoning and quickly removing her husband's pants. "You're being very naughty." He teased, allowing his wife to pull out a very effective erection from his black boxer-briefs. "I wonder what brought out the surprise."

Sakura smiled, smoothly stroking his length. "I had a very long day and I missed you. I need you. Don't you want me?" Her pouting was reminiscent of a schoolgirl. It seemed as if Kenji's most forbidden fantasies have come true.

"You know that I do." He replied. His head fell back as his cock was soon slammed in Sakura's mouth. Oh the warmth and wetness! The only sounds heard in the bar-room were his moans and Sakura's sucking. With her head bobbing forward, Kenji couldn't help but compulsively grab her head and thrust his hips against her face. Her tongue slid on the underside of his cock while her hands stroked his balls. If there was anything Kenji loved about Sakura was that she always gave excellent blowjobs.

With a 'pop' sound, Sakura suckled on the tip of his cock as dainty fingers stroked the shaft. She knew what movements made him moan, what would make him wither and arch, and truthfully, she loved that control. Because Kenji knew this, he wouldn't dare to allow his wife to indulge too much.

In a lustful haze, Sakura then found herself on the couch with her husband hovering her. The lacy pushup bra and panties were soon discarded with Kenji's shirt and boxers. "You make me crazy, you know that?" He whispered.

"Just shut up and take me." She drunkenly pleaded.

Together, in a sweet and intoxicated endeavor, Sakura completely surrendered herself to Kenji.

If Sakura had known that drinking nearly four shot-glasses of Belvedere would give her a killer hangover the following morning, she probably would've selected a different alternative in coping with her issues. The only benefit was the amazing drunken sex that she barely remembered having with her husband. When she awoke, she realized it was close to 8:15 and Kenji had already gone off to work. Her usually neat appearance was slightly disheveled. Fortunately, she had enough sense to wear her light-blue flats with her pastel, multicolored ruffled skirt and white tank top as she felt herself slightly stumbling. Her mouth was dry and she felt a headache quickly approaching. Although she bid a few greetings to her fellow colleagues, Sakura seriously considered going back home and just calling it in for the day, but since much work needed to be done, going home was far from optional.

Lethargically, she finally made her way into the office and before she could even put her matching white handbag into her drawer, her office phone incessantly rung.

_ Already? Give me a break, will ya? _Sakura really wished it would happen. "House of Daidouji, how may I assist you?"

_**"Hello, Ms. Hara, this Yumi Hayashi, a rep from UB Magazine. Are you aware that you were supposed to arrive at the photo-shoot at seven this morning?"**_

Sakura's eyes widened with realization. _Shit! _"I'm so sorry! This is totally all my fault. I'll make up for it as soon as I get there! Let me get Tomoyo and we'll—"

_**"That won't be necessary, Ms. Hara."**_ Yumi kindly interrupted. _**"Ms. Daidouji is already here."  
**_  
_Fuck! _Sakura inwardly groaned. Regardless of what kind of traumatizing, emotionally-wrenching heartache she is forced to deal with, drinking before a huge event is always a no-no. Sakura was sure she was going to get an earful from an assumingly pissed off Tomoyo. "I…I see. Where is the photo-shoot exactly?"

_**"Shirozaki."**_

Sakura fought the urge to groan. "That's two hours away! Why pick a location that far?"

_**"It is where the photographers of UB want the shoot to take place. There are some tasks Ms. Daidouji entrusted you to oversee while she's getting ready. Is there any way you can make it to the site? Your presence is essential, Ms. Hara."**_

Sakura immediately grabbed her purse from the drawer. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
_  
__**"Thank you. I will see you then."**_

When the call ended, Sakura paced back to the elevator, purse and car keys in tow. By this point, it felt like hundreds of hammers knocking on her head. How she's still able to walk and even function properly with traces of belvedere saturating in her system was beyond her.

It seemed that the heavens were further against her when came that dreaded vibration. She barely made it to the BMW and already she was forced to answer to a fuming Tomoyo. Sakura wasn't sure if she should even care at this point.

**"**_**Where the hell are you, Sakura? And why weren't you answering your phone?"**_Came an expected, irritated, bell-like voice. Hearing Tomoyo curse was awkward for Sakura.

"I know, I know, I completely forgot." Sakura groaned. "And I forgot to take my phone off silent last night. After everything that happened, I just needed to be alone."

_**"I suppose. And you're speech sounds a little slurred too. Sakura, were you drinking last night?"**_Sakura opened her mouth incredulously. Before she could even answer with a sarcastic retort, Tomoyo quickly interrupted her. **"**_**As a matter of fact, don't answer that since it's pretty obvious. Look, I know you're going through a lot, but you really need to answer your phone when we call you. Even if things are messy in your personal life right now, we still have business to do. After all, time is money."  
**__  
_Sakura seriously thought she was talking to her mother, even if Tomoyo is right. "I promise this won't happen again. No I take that back. I promise I won't be this late whenever we have something this big again. Is that fair?"

Tomoyo sighed. _**"Fair enough."**_

"You called me just as when I was about to get in the car. I should be there in two hours." 

_**"You don't need to worry about that. Someone will already be picking you up."**_

Confusion contorted her face. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
_  
__**"Apparently, you're not the only one off schedule either. As a matter of fact, your ride should be pulling up right now."**_

"Huh? What?" Words were caught in Sakura's throat as a luxuriously black Rolls Royce smoothly pulled up before her. A chauffer, an amiable man, dressed professionally in black suit and tie, stepped out and courteously bowed. Before she could kindly protest, the door widely opened to an elegant interior. "Tomoyo, you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting a ride for me. I can drive myself."

_**"Oh, but it wasn't me who made the arrangement."**_ Came Tomoyo's cryptic reply.

"Then who did?"  
_  
__**"Just don't be mad. I'll see you when you get here."**_ Without any warning or cause, Tomoyo already hung up, leaving the emerald-eyed woman clearly and utterly baffled.

Sliding inside, Sakura rubbed her temples as the sound vibrations from a slamming door intensified the headache. Forget hammers, this time, she was sure there were sledgehammers pounding around her temples. "I can't believe I'm this late." She moaned, slumping against the leather seats. "How unprofessional. Today will suck for sure."

"How can that be? The day just started."

Sakura's head shot up at that familiar, smoothly masculine tone and immediately glared at the point of her aggravation. There Syaoran Li was, dressed casually in cargo shorts and a fitted blue shirt, outlining his muscular physique. _Shit, _she bitterly mused, _two-and-half hours with him.  
_

"Don't look at me like that." He told her. "If you've been to work on time or had the decency to answer your phone, you could've been riding with Laylah without Tomoyo taking your place. You're the one who wanted to be 'involved.'"

"Can you _please_ be quiet? You're making my head hurt worst." If Sakura's head wasn't pounding, she'd ask who the hell this Laylah person was.

An arched eyebrow rose with concern. "You look really beat. Like you just woke up from a hangover."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sakura rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the window. "You would think that Belvedere would be a great cure until the next morning." She scoffed as she continued her slightly slurred rant. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot. My head is pounding, my muscles are sore, and I'm stuck in the car with you for two hours. How could this day get any worse?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he reached in his tote bag and pulled out a small white bottle. Sakura stared at him warily the moment Syaoran uncapped the bottle and shook two white pills in his hand.

"It's aspirin." He assured her. Sakura reluctantly took the pills. Slightly, he scooted closer to her and handed her a bottle of water. "Just take it. It'll ease the muscle aches a little."

"Thanks." She muttered. "Wish it would remedy this damn hangover."

Sakura laid her head against the window as the car smoothly drove a long, winding road.

Syaoran grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap, only to receive incredulous looks from his ex-girlfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Just trying to help here." Syaoran answered. He sighed, seeing that Sakura was unconvinced. "Look, we have at least two hours till we get there. Might as well try and sleep it off, right?"

That pillow did indeed look comfortable and surely, Sakura could use some good sleep right now. However, if Syaoran thinks he can get in Sakura's good graces by being a Good Samaritan, he's sorely mistaken. In her response, she scoffed at him and turned to the window.

"Sakura, I'm not pulling anything over you. Believe me, I'm not." Damn, it was as if he read her mind. "For the good of the both of us, I'd rather have you sleep the entire way than deal with you in a bitchier mood than usual. Otherwise, we won't make it through this trip."

She couldn't deny it. What Syaoran said was sensible, and more than anything, Sakura yearned for that sleep. She could have gotten offended over his insult, but Sakura was clearly in no mood to start an argument—especially as one as petty about her mood. She sighed, reluctantly conceding his offer.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but this doesn't change the fact that I still hate you—so you know." 

Syaoran allowed that last comment to fly over his head. "Just go to sleep." He gently chided.

Laying on his lap seemed natural to Sakura, especially the pillow comfortably supporting her head. She breathed deeply, inhaling Syaoran's chamomile and sandalwood scent. The comfortable silence lulled Sakura into that much needed slumber. 

Things seemed to be déjà vu all over again as Syaoran stared at her restful visage. For once, she looked so at peace, so innocent…just as how as she used to be five years ago. If he had known the type of anguish Sakura would gone through the moment he left that hospital, Syaoran was sure he would have made a better decision. Maybe if things were different, they'd probably still be together right now. They'd probably be married too. So many possibilities. So many different outcomes—if Syaoran made the right decision. He smiled to himself, slightly caressing her soft skin as he pulled a few strands of her face.

His cheeks burned as he recalled simpler, innocent times when Sakura doted on him. She craved his affection and his love, and more than anything, he was happy to give it to her. They were perfect together. They were meant to be. Maybe, just maybe, if Syaoran fought a little harder, they might still be together today. 

The entire road-trip was exactly two hours and sixteen minutes. During that time, Syaoran was able to contemplate—something he seemed to be doing a lot lately since his return to Tomeda. From the outside, Syaoran seems to have it all. Before he was twenty-one, he had already inherited the Li companies, including some of its political and magical dynasties. Within three years, under wise management and guidance with exceptionally intellectual skills that could rival Stephen Hawking and Einstein combined, profits have tripled and the entire Li conglomerates is currently dominating Asia, most of Europe, and North America. He was a force to be reckoned with and many businessmen three times his age is currently kissing his feet to even have some sort of association with him. Yes, Syaoran Li is a powerful man with sinful good looks and athleticism that makes him seem invincible to the human eyes. However, even with such wealth, prestige, and power, what good is all of it if there is no one to share it with?

When he realized that Sakura was his destiny—his future, he was willing to exchange it all just to have her. His world was dark and bleak without her. Because there was a destiny bigger than his love, he was forced to let her go. Since then, he hides behind a cold and calculating mask, only showing his true colors to those closest to him. He'd be damned if the world knew of the emotional torment he endures daily since the day he left the true love of his life. Although he could have handled his dealings back in Hong Kong, truthfully, Syaoran needed to see Sakura one last time. To see that she's married and bearing such painful grudges against him pained him.

Damn, his life was so depressing.

With Syaoran so focused on his thoughts, his chauffer had to let him know they finally arrived in Shirozaki. That means, waking the sleeping beauty on his lap. Too bad the trip ended so soon.

"Sakura." He whispered, gently shaking her awake. "Wake up. We're here now."

"Five more minutes." She moaned. Syaoran smiled to himself. It was definitely like old times.

"I don't have five minutes to give you." He told her. "We're here."

Reluctantly, Sakura groggily lifted herself up and sat up against the seat. A singe of jealousy raced through Syaoran's blood when he saw a love mark on the crook of Sakura's neck. Noticing his intense stare, Sakura quickly concealed it with her hair. For some reason, having Syaoran see Kenji's mark made feel her strangely uncomfortable. Her cheeks were flushed, but it wasn't because of embarrassment—it was more like shame.

"Um..." Sakura deeply exhaled, "thanks. I needed that."

Syaoran smirked, even if it pained him. "Not a problem."

The pause between them was too awkward for Sakura's liking. "Let's get out of here. We have work to do."

"Yea…Right." Syaoran quickly agreed.

Stepping out of the Rolls Royce, Sakura encountered a stunning woman in a satin, sparkling gown. It was sapphire-colored, hugging her slender frame and contouring her slender form. Apparently, she wasn't done as dark, velvety locks were still in rollers. Her makeup was impeccable as it highlighted her gorgeous amethyst-irises. If Sakura had not known that the breathtaking woman was Tomoyo, she would have assumed that the woman was just another model. Cherry hues darkened Sakura's cheeks.

"You're finally here." Tomoyo said, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. "Next time, try to be on time. We were lucky that UB was cool on both you and Syaoran being late. They're still setting up, so you know."

Syaoran laughed sheepishly. His hand nervously sits on the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Tomoyo. The company had a last minute meeting." 

"Well you better get going, Syaoran. Hair and makeup are already waiting for you." Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm on my way there. See you soon."

Tomoyo bid her goodbyes, as Syaoran was escorted to the mansion with bodyguards present.

Now, it was just Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura felt more at ease now that Syaoran was gone for a while. Being stuck in the car with him for two hours was already uncomfortable enough.

"I wish you would have said that the shooting was going to take place in Shirozaki." She said, pulling her hair back. 

"Yeah, isn't this place gorgeous?" Sakura observed her surroundings and agreed with Tomoyo.

Shirozaki was a rural area on the opposite side of Tokyo, known for its beautiful landscapes and quiet living. Up a hill, Sakura noticed a European-inspired mansion, crafted out of stone and marble. The Greek-inspired driveway and front lawn were embellished with fountains and statues. It probably was the most expensive home in Japan and the largest. Not even the homes in Tomeda could compare the grandeur the home provided.

"Wow." Came Sakura's awed reply.

"UB and Laylah thought this was the perfect shoot-site for the theme they wanted to portray for their next issue." Tomoyo said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Sakura answered. "I just needed some sleep. I guess that ride did the trick after all."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's good to know. I see you also a good time last night as well."

The tone was full of sarcasm and Sakura knew it. Apparently, she didn't hide the hickey as well as she thought the first time. Then again, Kenji did leave a huge mark. It's always been a habit of his when they engaged in primal, passionate love.

"Well, you know how Kenji gets when he's drunk."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound like anything new."

"Well I had a good time. It was some things I needed to get out my system." Even if Sakura tried to sound nonchalant, Tomoyo was unconvinced.

"I suppose." Tomoyo shrugged, going back to the mansion with Sakura following behind her.

With all that transpired yesterday, Tomoyo was really in no mood to start another verbal spar with Sakura. Additionally, the two best friends never really apologized to each other about it, so the issue somehow worked itself out. On top of it, today wasn't the time or the place for Tomoyo to discuss her disdain for Sakura's husband. Telling the wife how much of a jerk her husband is like beating a dead horse. There was no getting to her. So for now, she decided to let it go. Today was too busy of a day to be caught up in personal problems.

"So why are we here again?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sat down in her makeup chair, as the stylist tended to her hair.

"UB thought it was a perfect place. The guy and his wife, who owns this mansion, have a massive office that's also a library. That's where most of the shooting will be taking place for Syaoran and me. Separately, he'll be shooting in the office part while I will be shooting in the garden. The owner's wife is so sweet."

"And it was UB and Laylah who picked the location?"

"Mostly Laylah. She's Syaoran assistant and the one who suggested it in the first place. She's amazing. Can't wait for you two to meet." 

"I'm sure she is." Sakura grumbled, as jealousy crept onto her visage. Now she knows who Laylah is now.

"Come on, Sakura, don't be that way." Tomoyo pouted.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She's really good at what she does. If you were here on time, you'd be doing some of the work yourself. Not her. When you meet her, you'll like her. She's really nice."

Sakura wasn't sure if she really wanted to meet Laylah and Tomoyo knew that look all too well.

"Just try to be nice. For me. Please?"

Sakura groaned and obliged grudgingly. "Fine." She smiled as the hairstylist finished Tomoyo's hair. 

"Thanks." Tomoyo said, smiling back. "This is so weird. You're usually the one modeling. Not me. I hope I do really well. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before."

Sakura hugged her best friend. "You'll do wonderful. You are naturally beautiful and it's gonna show through the camera. You'll do great. I know you will."

With Sakura's encouragement, the confidence then returned to Tomoyo. The velvety-haired fashion designer was beautiful. Her hair, usually in long, loose spirals was straightened. It looked like black silk cascading down her back with a bang slightly pumped, giving the angles of her face a more mature, sexier look. The sparkling silver pumps strapped had to be at least six-and-a-half inches high. The platform gave the shoe balance, along with highly expensive, sparkling accessories to give Tomoyo the dashing, regal look that was perfect for the photo shoot. Her makeup only made her skin paler with cherry-colored blush lightly applied to give her that ethereal glow. She looked like a Hollywood starlet of the early 1940's and Sakura felt enamored around her.

"Ms. Daidouji, we are ready for you." The cameraman said.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She gestured Sakura to follow her and together, the two followed the cameraman to a massive, highly technological library. Sakura's mouth opened with awe as she saw stacks upon stacks of books reaching the vaulted the glass ceilings.

"Wow. It is huge!" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Tomoyo asked with excitement.

The tension soon returned with a vengeance when Syaoran made his entrance. With an arrogant smirk, he said, "Alright. Let's do this."

For a moment, Sakura nearly went breathless. The plain cargo shorts and blue shirt were replaced with black slacks, a white dress-shirt clearly unbuttoned at the collar, completed with a black vest and a tie loose around his neck. The sleeves were rolled up with his hair purposely disarrayed to emphasize his chiseled, angular features. The entire outfit highlighted his muscular, lean build. The black shoes were shiny and the only accessory was a platinum watch. His eyes were intense and smoldering with ambition and by that point, Sakura's cheeks were redder than the ripest apple.

It seemed she wasn't the only one as bevies of women working at the shoot, stole some glances from the latest eye-candy. It should be illegal to be so damn gorgeous.

"You are born to model." Tomoyo said, eyeing him up and down. Even if the relationship between Tomoyo and Syaoran is strictly platonic, she couldn't deny the beauty he exuded.

"I only look awesome because of you."

Tomoyo straightened his tie slightly. "You know, I love dressing you just as much as I like dressing Sakura."

Syaoran smirked. "I'm sure you do."

Even if the flirting was harmless, Sakura was seething inwardly. Sakura shouldn't be jealous, but she couldn't help it. The shooting hasn't even begun and already her best friend and ex-boyfriend were having fun!

Before Sakura could even make a rude remark, the photographer then made his entrance. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded together.

"Great! Ms. Daidouji, I would like for you to sit on the desk. Mr. Li will be standing in front of it. The theme is about being in a position of power and with different poses with the desk as your prop, I want you two to exude that power through the photos. I think it will be great for the cover."

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded and followed the photographer's directions.

Seeing her best friend and ex-boyfriend posing together was like watching two people Sakura didn't know. It was awkward and Sakura was unsure if she should have even volunteered to come at all. There Tomoyo was, expressing 'come-hither' looks with Syaoran staring into the camera with such a charming arrogance. He smirked in some poses and in others, his smoldering hazel eyes showed that he was a man of power—and they were staring at her and her only. Sakura felt as though she was the only woman in that library, with Syaoran giving her looks that once made her heart pump ferociously against her ribcage. His look was seductive, yet commanding. Under his presence, Sakura was putty, and she hated it. The old lustful feelings returned with a vengeance and if she wasn't married to Kenji, maybe, just maybe, something might've happened. However, her pride and resentment against her ex forced her to evade such salacious thoughts. Regardless how breathtakingly sexy Syaoran was, she REFUSES to allow old feelings to linger.

The positions that Tomoyo and Syaoran used was natural. For once, Sakura saw the true businesspeople Tomoyo and Syaoran had become. One, cold, calculating, and ambitious. The other, poised, graceful, but tough-as-nails, and how each persona showed through the camera amazed Sakura.

A part of her was admittedly envious. Her best friend and ex-boyfriend taking photos together. They looked like a power-couple and with each click and praise was like a slap to her face. Perhaps Sakura was better off not knowing that Tomoyo and Syaoran were doing a photos shoot for a European-based magazine. Then again, it would have been inevitable as UB is popular in Japan, especially in Tomeda. Still, it was like a slice to her heart as she felt like the odd person out. She wanted to be truly happy for Tomoyo, but as long as Syaoran was there, the tension intensified. Too bad everyone was caught up in the photo-shoot to acknowledge it.

If there a way out right now, Sakura would be gone with no hesitation. For the next four hours, Sakura had to quietly endure the dreaded presence of her ex-boyfriend.

The photo shoot was certainly exhausting. Syaoran's Rolls Royce and Tomoyo's limo were respectively at the driveway with both of their chauffeurs at their beck and call. Sakura was just glad that it was over. Tonight, she might just sip on a few bottles of chardonnay tonight. She might be lucky if there was some already provided in the limo.

Syaoran had already changed into his third attire of the day. He was dressed in tan slacks, a white dress shirt that is unloosed at the collar with a matching blazer to complete. Laylah stood dutifully next to him, in a form-fitting black dress and matching pumps that were at least five inches high with a bright yellow clutch in her hands along with a folder and smartphone.

Laylah and Sakura had met during the shoot in the garden. Admittedly, the girl was nice, but also a workaholic. Most of the time, she was always tapping into the smartphone or talking to someone on it, whether if it's with a client or some sort of associate of Syaoran's. When she wasn't doing those things, Laylah barely spoke and focused mainly on Syaoran, ensuring his wellbeing was put first. The girl was efficient, savvy, highly intellectual, and polite. It was no wonder Syaoran chose her as his personal assistant. She was merely a female counterpart of himself.

Oh well, thoughts about the young girl will soon be forgotten once chardonnay gets into her system.

"I just got a text from Eriol." Tomoyo said, veering into her cell phone. "He wants to know if we all want to go out for dinner tonight."

"Can we do a rain check on that? I have a meeting to go to right after this." Syaoran replied.

"A meeting this late?" Sakura crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow suspiciously. "By the time you get back to Tomeda, it will be seven-thirty." 

"Sorry." Laylah added, as she slid into the waiting Rolls Royce. "Work never stops."

"She's right. I have a lot to do before the weekend." Syaoran yawned. He would need an energy shot if he was willing to go through a mundane three-hour meeting.

Tomoyo pouted. "Well I guess it's just me and Sakura then." She then turned to her best friend. "Right?"

Sakura nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well I'll see you around then." She said, winking.

Syaoran nodded, clearly understanding what Tomoyo was referring to.

Everyone then bid each other farewells and drove off from the mansion to the main road.

Tomoyo yawned as she relaxed into her seat. It was after four-o-clock and the day was still shining. "Today wasn't so bad after all. I forgot how much fun Syaoran is." She smiled. Sakura stared out the window quietly. "Did you see the way he was looking at you today?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. He seems stressed to me."

"Really?" Tomoyo's face contorted into confusion.

"When he thought that no one was looking in between the shoots, I saw how stressed he looked." It was no point of confirming Tomoyo's presumptions. It would give her best friend hope when clearly it was nothing left between the former couple.

"Gee, that's strange. I didn't get that vibe from him. Today, he seemed to be really enjoying himself."

"That's because Syaoran is always hiding his emotions. And when he shows them, it's very subtle. I guess from knowing him for so long you tend to pick that up after a while."

"Well, if that's the case" Tomoyo began, "that means he's worried about you then. It's so cute. He watches you and you watch him back. I can tell that you're worried about him too."

Sakura scoffed. "I have no need to be worried. Syaoran can take care of himself. I'm only pointing out the obvious."

"Only obvious to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm just saying is all. I mean, you two are always in-sync, even when you're not together. I just think it's cute."

Sakura shook her head, finally fed up. "I just don't get you." 

Tomoyo stared at her best friend confusingly. "Huh?" 

"Don't look at me like that!" Sakura was practically shouting by this point. She hated when Tomoyo wanted to be 'conveniently' naïve. "Why are you on his side? Why is this okay? He hurt me! You're supposed to be my best friend! You're supposed to side with me on this!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I am your best friend, Sakura. Always. And forever! Your happiness means everything to me. But Syaoran, he—" She paused, pushing a forelock away from her face, "he did make some wrong decisions. He did! I know that! He knows that! And you know that too, but he's not happy with the decisions he made. Even though it took him five years to come back, he wants to make amends. You can't hold a grudge against him like this forever. It's unfair to him, but it's especially unfair to you."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "He can't fix this. Nothing he says or does will ever fix this." Her voice was soft and it was cracking.

"I remember a time when you told me he could make everything better by just being there."

"Not anymore."

"Sakura, please, be reasonable."

"I don't think you know how much pain he caused me. And I don't want you too." She breathed deeply, holding back tears. "At times, the pain is so unbearable, it feels like I can't breathe. I'm so damaged, so angry, I just don't understand why I still get nervous just being around him." At this point, Sakura was only speaking with herself. "Why does he still affect me the way he does?" 

"I think we both know the answer to that question." Tomoyo replied softly, wrapping Sakura's hand with her own. "I think everything will work itself out. But you have to allow it. As long as you're holding on to anger, you will never be at peace."

Sakura stayed silent, allowing Tomoyo's wise remarks to saturate. "Today was such a long day. I'm going to take a nap. In the meantime, just think about what I said."

Tomoyo laid across the seat and tended to get comfortable while Sakura stared out the evening skies. Today was tiring and tension-filled. Sakura was exhausted, but with Tomoyo's words lulled Sakura into another nap. She should have been numb to the pain by this point, but with each waking thought of a lost love, made it harder to truly forgive Syaoran. 


	10. True Colors

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 10

**True Colors**

Time seemed to be slowly moving since Syaoran arrived to the meeting. Kenji and his pregnant assistant, Minako, who's also the department manager of his staff, Meiling, and a host of other executives sat around the conference table in deep discussion. Apparently, other bidders raised their buying prices in order to thwart the Li Investment Group out of the competition. Moves needed to be made fast, but how to execute it without any pitfalls became the central topic, among other things.

It was one of those times where Syaoran would rather be at home than sitting around in a stuffy conference room, listening to redundant topics. The idea of buying out another company seemed good initially, up until complications arose. Just having a mere conversation was already giving the young CEO a headache.

"Our reports indicate that we will likely get the outcome we desire if we move very fast." Kenji explained, putting his papers down on the table.

A knock on the door turned everyone to Laylah, who stood at the doorway with an apologetic bow. "My apologies, Mr. Li, but you have someone on the line for you."

Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I thought I was clear that no one interrupts me when I'm in a meeting."

"My apologies, sir, but it's Li-Na. She says it's urgent."

Syaoran stood up and bowed before the executives. He immediately bid his staffers an apology before courteously excusing himself out the boardroom.

Because the door was left slightly ajar and Meiling was closest to it, she heard bits and pieces of the Mandarin conversation. It immediately raised suspicions. Most of his words were mumbled and filled with pauses, but she did hear a few key phrases, such as "soon" and "I promise." Her mouth dropped as she heard four words she never thought her cousin would say again. "I love you, too" He said, followed by a chuckle and another pause. He then bid the caller goodbye and walked back into the meeting, as if the call never happened.

Sitting back down in his seat, Meiling scowled at him questioningly. "Who's Li-Na?" She hissed. Her voice was sarcastically sweet. "And why is she so important that she can interrupt this meeting?"

"Not now, Meiling." Syaoran replied in a voice low enough for Meiling to hear.

"Fine." Meiling conceded, realizing they are in a professional setting. "You will tell me eventually. Whether you want to or not."

"Again, I'd like to apologize for the interruption." Syaoran said, completely ignoring Meiling's warning. "Although the numbers look promising, we still need to come up with a way to raise the additional eight billion yen."

"We can always sell bonds, a few stocks, and raise our commission prices. The additional revenue will definitely come in handy." Kenji suggested.

"I suppose so." Syaoran said. "I'm not sure that is the right move to go as the economy has been fluctuating lately. The Dows are in all-time low again and right now, I don't think I'm prepared for that kind of risk."

"We'll need to check into other alternatives." Kenji replied. "However, if we don't act fast that deal will be gone before we know it. As stable as we are right now, we don't need to take that kind of loss."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Meiling questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe we should…"

"Please forgive me." Minako apologetically interrupted as she stood up. "I really have to use the restroom."

Kenji sighed. "Can't it wait? We want to get done sometime tonight."

"I'm pregnant." She pointed out with an 'are-you-serious' look. "This baby is pressing on my bladder. If I have to go, I have to go."

"Go ahead." Meiling said, smiling with understanding. "We can wait."

Minako flashed a smile as she waddled out of her seat and toward the door. Kenji grumbled upon her exit. The meeting once again came to a halt. "She goes to the bathroom every hour! At this rate, we'll never get anything done."

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "She's pregnant, Kenji. That's what happens."

"And if it's not the bathroom, she's sitting there, eating celery with hazelnut spread." He paused briefly, staring pensively at the ceiling as Kenji leaned back in his executive chair. His hands relaxed against the back of his head with his legs crossed. "I wonder what Sakura would be like pregnant. I keep trying, but she's never been late, not even once."

"What?" Meiling asked, slightly surprised. "You're trying to get Sakura pregnant?"

Kenji nodded. "I actually just started a couple weeks ago when I saw her staring dreamily at this baby show on TV one day. I kind of wanted to do it as a surprise for her."

"Don't you think you should talk to her about this before you just…do it?" Meiling asked, her teeth gritting with each syllable. Kenji would have been dead by now if looks could kill.

"She won't have a problem with it."

"How do you know?"

"She's my wife. It's as simple as that." Kenji explained bluntly. He glared at Meiling indignantly. "I want a child and I'll have one. You know how I am, Meiling. I always get what I want."

"You are an ambitious man indeed—the reason why you're here in the first place." Her compliment held a slight hardness that Kenji recognized. Her lips pursed into a frown as fiery, ruby-like eyes bore deathly into a pair of Kenji's topaz gems. In spite of her calm, even pleasant demeanor, dealing with a colleague as arrogant as Kenji made it difficult to maintain professionalism. She crossed her arms, passing indirect shade to him with a callous remark. "It can go against you if you're not careful. You make it sound as if Sakura is some sort of possession."

"Listen to me." Kenji coolly demanded. His genial voice suddenly became dark. "What I do in my personal life is only my concern. If I want a child, I get one. I'm sure no one tells you how to run your life, right? Then you shouldn't be telling me how to run mine. Face it, Meiling, there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Sakura will carry my seed." 

"That's not for you to decide alone!" Meiling yelled, frustrated with Kenji's blatant disregard for her best friend. "You can't treat her that way!"

Silently, Syaoran was aching to punch that smug off Kenji's face. Just looking at his calm demeanor showed Syaoran that his subordinate was enjoying it too much. Everyone around the table sat in stunned silence as the argument escalated.

For the first time, Syaoran witnessed what everyone was saying. Those beautiful, molten forms of gold and brown hues held a type of darkness the young CEO saw before. How the hell Sakura married such a monster was beyond him. Instinctively, he stood up, though a part of him wanted to lunge for his throat. He cleared his throat, garnering the attention of his cousin and the Vice-President of Finance.

"Everyone take five." He instructed. "Meiling, I need a word with you."

"Bastard…" She mumbled to Kenji before adhering to Syaoran's commands.

"Thank you." Kenji mouthed with deep smugness.

The two cousins exited the conference room and into Meiling's office. Immediately, closing the door behind her, Meiling leaned against her desk as Syaoran tapped his foot against the floor in an angry rhythm. If he didn't react fast enough, surely he would not be held responsible for such despicable actions against the 28-year-old executive.

"What the fuck is his problem?!" He snarled. "That son of a bitch!" Syaoran was seriously considering marching back into the conference room and speaking to Kenji with closed, hard fists. If the topaz-eyed man's financial expertise wasn't needed for the acquisition (including avoiding a potential lawsuit), then he would have been done away with by now.

"I told you that guy's an asshole." Meiling commented. "I swear. If you didn't let us go into recess, I'd kick that bastard's ass my damn self."

"That's only reason why I did it. If the board heard of your conduct, I doubt I'll be able to bail you out of it." Syaoran told her. "You have to learn to keep your temper in check, Mei."

"I'm trying, but he knows how to get the best of me." She sighed. "It frustrates me that he prances around the place acting as if he owns Sakura."

"She can't have kids, Meiling. Does Kenji know?"

Meiling shook her head. "By the looks of everything, I doubt he does. I don't think Sakura ever told him and even if she did, Kenji probably won't care anyway."

"If they've been married for two years, how is it she never got pregnant with him?"

"Since the last pregnancy, Sakura has and IUD. It's only good for five years though..."

Syaoran nearly turned cold as he computed his mental calculations. "That means she's due for another one some time, isn't she?"

Meiling slowly nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" Syaoran said, looking down dejectedly. "After all, it is their lives and we really shouldn't interfere with it."

"Kenji's a monster!" Meiling insisted. "And he will stop at nothing to get what he wants! We have to let Tomoyo and the others know about this! Soon!"

Syaoran felt like helpless at this point. Even if Kenji was a horrid man, he is still right about one thing: it is his business and what he does with it is nobody's concern. Still, there was some sort of ominous energy behind that fallacious smile. _Damn it, Sakura!_ He shouted mentally. _Why did you have to marry HIM of all people! _He sighed in defeat, putting his hands in his pocket. "We have bigger things to worry about right now." He told her.

"But Xiaolang!" Meiling cried.

"That's enough!" His voice rose sharply, immediately silencing the ruby-eyed maiden. "There is not much we can do. We have a meeting to accomplish. Let's go."

Reluctantly, Meiling followed her cousin out of the office to a now tension-filled meeting. However, the odango-headed business woman ensured she fulfilled her obligations with a simple text message right; the recipient none other than Tomoyo Daidouji.

Dinner was quite pleasant as Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo reminisced over old times with wine, decadent cuisines, and hearty laughter. With the three of them together, it seemed as if time only paused, then resumed upon the blue-eyed man's return. As far as Sakura remembered, Eriol was always a humdinger of sorts, whether it was interpersonally or through the arts. The cool and irresistibly charming twenty-three-year-old listened attentively on his friends' latest endeavors. However, they too were impressed to learn about his latest accomplishments.

"I'm so happy for you, Eriol! That's a really big job you have!" Sakura complimented, sipping a smooth tasting Moscato.

"It's always a delight hearing it from you." Said the charming, bespectacled man.

Sakura slightly blushed, swirling her noodles with her chopsticks. "Oh Eriol, you're too much. So, what it's it like being an advisor to a politician?"

Eriol shrugged. "It's just a job I suppose—if you consider babysitting an old man who has a problem in thinking for himself. I'm practically doing the work for him. Nevertheless, the days are hardly dull." Briefly, Eriol sipped on his wine. "What about being Tomoyo's personal assistant?"

"And model too!" Tomoyo happily added.

"And model too?" The bespectacled man echoed.

"Never a dull moment." Sakura said, happily nodding.

Eriol nodded understandably. "I see. Can I say the same for your marital life? After all, I am the last to know that you got hitched. I was almost certain that it would be my cute little descendent you'd give your hand to."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The smile she gave Eriol was too superficial for his liking. "Well you know that Syaoran and I parted ways a long time ago. Given that I met the man of dreams, I think it was the best decision we both made. I couldn't be happier than I am now."

"Are you?" He asked.

That cryptic smile made it seem that Eriol knew more than he led on. Briefly, Sakura wondered if he really did. After all, the glare on his glasses hid the emotions behind those entrancing sapphire irises. 

Almost indignant, Sakura nodded once more. Her smile, although beautiful and radiant, was still superficial. "Definitely."

"I suppose." Eriol conceded. He raised his glass, prompting Tomoyo and Sakura to also raise theirs. "I propose we all should make a toast: to a happier life."

"To a happier life." Both girls echoed, followed by a soft cling of three wine glasses.

"You know, what about your love life? You have a fabulous career and home. Don't you have anyone else to share it with?" Sakura asked.

"Still haven't found that special someone yet." Eriol replied, casually sipping on his dark wine before glancing at Tomoyo.

"Oh really? Wait. Weren't you with Khao Mizuki at one point?"

Eriol nodded. "Yes. That too ended long ago. Being single provides a lot of interesting opportunities." Then he glanced specifically at Tomoyo before adding, "And it makes me see new things that were in front of me the whole time."

"I see." Sakura said, smiling. "So what brings you over this side of town? You've been gone for nearly six years."

"Various reasons." Came his simple, cryptic reply. "One of them was for your birthday."

"And what else?" Sakura questioned dubiously.

"And a few matters to settle if it satisfies your curiosity." Eriol chuckled. "Not to mention, it has been a while since I visited Tomeda too, which points back to my first answer."

"Quite the enigma you are, Eriol." Tomoyo teased.

"You don't say." Eriol smiled, flirtatiously eyeing a suddenly blushing Tomoyo.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again. I really missed you." Sakura said.

Eriol nodded. "Likewise, Sakura. Likewise."

"How Kero?"

"He's well."

Sakura smiled. "I miss him." Eriol and Tomoyo gave her a knowing look. Kero was not happy with his mistress. Ever since she sent him to live with Eriol they both stubbornly refused to contact each other. Thus creating the void in both of their lives.

"And Yue?" Eriol added quickly.

Sakura smiled thinking about her other guardian. It had been a while since the two last spoke but she could feel his contentment. He was the best he's been since she's known him. "He's happy." She replied simply with the first real smile she's had all night.

There was a pause as three friends dined on dessert. Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Eriol stared at Sakura. His blue eyes held a mysterious sparkle. Sakura was too wrapped up in the strawberry shortcake to prepare for the question that came next. "You know, you haven't really told me about your husband, Sakura. I'm interested in hearing about him."

"What'd you like to know?" She asked, slowly chewing a piece of the sugary decadence.

"Whatever you want me to know."

Sakura shrugged. The relaxed, jovial atmosphere suddenly became intense—mostly because of how Tomoyo really felt about Kenji. "He's a good person." Came Sakura's simple reply as she continued chewing. "Ambitious. Hardworking. Protective."

"That's hardly the word." Tomoyo grumbled in a voice too low for Eriol to hear, but enough for Sakura to catch on.

"And also very sweet." Sakura added, glaring at her best friend. "When he wants to be."

"I suppose." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 

By her apathetic behavior toward Sakura's husband, Eriol realized the awkwardness in the conversation. He almost regretted for asking.

"Why'd you ask?" Sakura questioned him.

"Just satisfying my own curiosity." Eriol replied truthfully. "You just seem a bit different. Not like the Sakura I used to know." 

Sakura found herself laughing softly at her friend's assumptions. It wasn't the sweet, infectious laughter Eriol was used to hearing and he noticed. The laugh, although soft and melodious-sounding, was filled with bitterness—a bitterness slowly emerging out of his emerald-eyed friend. How much did he really miss was a question that constantly evaded him. "I've never changed, Eriol. I've always been the same ol' Sakura."

"Is that so?" He asked, clearly unconvinced.

"That is so." She replied, smirking.

"Honestly, I like the old you better." Eriol smiled. "You were much sweeter."

"I still am sweet."

"Not like you used to be." 

By that point, the tension between the old friends increased. As much as Sakura adored Eriol, his questions made her feel like she was an interrogation room. Did Eriol really know what was going on? And why was he questioning her like that? The sudden feelings of guilt and shame returned. She should be proud to be the wife of Kenji Hara as any other woman would kill to be in her shoes. For some reason, just at the mere mention of Kenji's name made her feel like she was doing something wrong. She understood that many of her friends did not approve of Kenji, but no one could really understand the sweet, loving and caring man he really is at times. Granted his temper is his critical flaw, but she dealt with it before. However, ever since Syaoran saw the mark on her neck today, a part of her felt ashamed and mostly guilty. Married women shouldn't feel guilty for wearing their husband's mark—at least that's what her mind told her. Yet her heart was admonishing her for it.

Eriol saw the conflicted looks his old friend expressed. He smiled, placing a comforting hand on hers. "But either way I still like you for who are. I guess everyone needs to grow up, right?" Sakura nodded.

There was a pause until Tomoyo's cellphone vibrated on the table. Looking down, her eyes widened. It was a text message from Meiling:

**7:45pm**

**I'm not sure if you know this or not, but that bastard is trying to get Sakura pregnant. Does she know this?!**

She swallowed, unsure how to reveal this to Sakura. Her favorite key lime pie was long forgotten as she began to stand up. Shaken with shock, the crimson-colored wine spilled all over the table. Sakura noticed Tomoyo's startled looks. This was unusual. As poised as Tomoyo has always been, seeing her so clumsy concerned Sakura. _Why's Moyo so worked up, so suddenly? _Sakura thought. "Tomoyo, is everything alright?"

With wide, terrified eyes, Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol. He nodded understandably. "I'll leave you two to chat for a bit. I'll be back." He said, attempting to ease the tension.

Excusing himself from the table, Sakura and Tomoyo shared worried glances. "Tomoyo, tell me. What's wrong?" She whispered.

Tomoyo sighed heavily before staring at her best friend with saddened and solemn eyes. "I just received a text from Meiling." She said, stammering, as she sat back down. "It's about Kenji. Is he…no…he's _trying_ to get you pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" She nearly hissed. 

"Does he know _why_ you can't have a baby, Sakura?"

Sakura slowly shook her head as tears began to form. "No. He doesn't."

Tomoyo sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "Really, Sakura? This is something you can't keep from him!"

"Well, it just never came up!" Sakura confessed, pulling her hair back. Her elbows rested on the table as her head leaned downward. The news was so shocking that she nearly forgot to breathe again. "I can't believe he wants to have a baby. Kenji never mentioned it before."

"You need to discuss this with him, Sakura. I refuse to see my best friend near-dead in the hospital."

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him about it."

"Soon, Sakura. You have to tell him as soon as possible! This cannot wait!" 

"Tomoyo…"

She was at loss for words as Eriol returned. The moment he sat down in his seat, he could have sworn the tension could be cut with a knife. His old friends donned looks of fear and worry. Apparently, something did go amiss. It was a challenge to not pry into his friend's problems, but apparently the conflict seemed much too big to miss.

"Everything's so intense." He commented solemnly. "You guys want to tell me what exactly been going on since I left?"

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged a knowing glance, coming to a mutual decision. 

"Since Syaoran and Sakura broke up five years ago, a lot of things happened, starting with her marriage." Tomoyo began as she looked at Sakura.

And so, Eriol sat quietly as Sakura exposed her darkest secrets to him. From the pregnancy to the marriage, she bared it all. Although it was liberating, it was also heartbreaking as she was forced to relive the moment Syaoran left her and how broken she became when she met Kenji. Without judgment, Eriol listened attentively, taking in all what was said as Tomoyo filled in some pieces. He realized that though the story would have made good for a classic soap-opera, Sakura was still in love with Syaoran. It took much strength for Sakura not to breakdown in front of her old friend, but Eriol needed to know. After all, Sakura was closest to Eriol aside from Tomoyo.

"And that's why everything is such a mess in the first place." Sakura finished.

It was the first time today Eriol saw how truly vulnerable Sakura really was. No wonder she was so guarded in her responses earlier today. The walls around her were so high up, it was a wonder how Eriol managed to bring them down in the first place. Then again, Eriol always cared for Sakura. She held a special place in his heart and it pained him to see her go through such a traumatizing time. He was sure that Syaoran experienced much of the same heartache and seeing two lovers torn apart by trying circumstances were painful.

"I understand." Eriol nodded solemnly. "I know this is a hard question, but have you and Syaoran talked? You know, ever since he left?"

Sakura slowly shook her head. "No. It wasn't until my birthday that we ran into each other again and a few times after that. Each time always ended up in a screaming match."

"Why is that?"

"Whenever I see him, it brings up so many feelings—feelings I try very hard to ignore. It makes so damn angry about the way things ended between us. I hate him for what he did to me." Sakura paused as she stared distantly into the crowd. The images of Syaoran and their many encounters came to surface. Daunting memories of hazelnut-eyed boy flooded her senses. "He's still very kind to me, even after all the mean things I said to him. Like today, when we rode to the shoot together, he allowed me to rest on his lap. Things were fine until he saw the hickey on my neck." Sakura blushed, remembered how it got there in the first place. "I thought he'd be upset for seeing it, but he never said a word. And if he was, I couldn't tell. Oh Eriol, I'm so confused! I don't even know why I should care!" 

"I think you just answered your own question." Eriol told her truthfully. "You said it yourself. You still care about, Syaoran."

"That's not it!" Sakura said indignantly. "I went through years of therapy to get over him!"

"Sakura, no amount of therapy could ease the pain you feel—as long as you still care the way you do." Tomoyo said, gently grabbing her hand. "You guys were together a long time and went through so much together. No one could blame you for how you feel."

"You should tell him how you really feel." Eriol said.

"I tried!" Sakura protested. "I have!"

"But the issues are still unresolved." Eriol pointed out. "Try again, but through a different avenue—maybe a letter or an email."

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Tomoyo said, smiling. "Syaoran checks his email daily through his phone and computer. That's how we've kept in touch all these years. Writing out your emotions might help alleviate some of the bitterness you feel."

"I don't know." Sakura said, unsure with the notion of use an alternative form of communication. "It seems so impersonal."

"I told you before, Sakura." Tomoyo told her. "If you want peace, you have to let it go. Maybe writing it out is a good way for you. Both of you deserve some sort of closure, right? This is your opportunity to be at peace."

Sakura pondered on that suggestion and realized how right Tomoyo was. Her mind screamed to not to listen to Tomoyo, but if she truly wanted to move on with her life, she needed to come to terms with everything that happened between her and her old love. Maybe writing what she felt to him will release the anguish tearing at her.

Sakura relaxed against the seat, sighing. "If I do this, will the both of you back off?" Tomoyo nodded while Eriol smiled. "Fine. I'll try."

Their conversation was interrupted when a waiter approached their table. "Is everything all right here? Anything else you may want to try?"

"Everything's all good." Eriol kindly replied. He then stared at Tomoyo. "What about you?"

Tomoyo briefly nodded. Pink hues colored her porcelain cheeks. "I'm fine."

"Seems like I'm not the only one who needs to talk about their feelings." Sakura muttered in a voice low enough for Tomoyo to only to hear. The amethyst-eyed maiden glared in response.

When the meeting came to an end and Syaoran was beyond exhausted. The entire conversation of proposals, contracts, stocks, and finances were much too overwhelming. To top it off, there was no real solution on how to thwart the competition since he was against on touching the savings accounts. So much going on within a small frame of time. Entering his bedroom, the twenty-three-year-old CEO fell into the comfort of his bed. Before he could lull himself into that coveted sleep, Syaoran checked his laptop to check his emails and phone messages; a routine that ultimately became a habit.

There were a barrage of missed calls and voicemails, most of them were from his staff at the Hong Kong headquarters, including his mother, his sisters, and Li-Na.

He groaned as he was about to speed-dial her number, but stopped as soon as a new email message sounded from his laptop.

NEW EMAIL, the words blinked in bold.

Clicking on the link, his eyes widened as he saw who the sender was: 

_ FROM: Sakura Hara__**  
**_

Putting his cell phone down, Syaoran immediately clicked the email open. He was nearly breathless as he read the first two words in the message.

_Syaoran,_

Why?


	11. Why

**Unfaithful  
**Chapter 11**  
Why**

__

Syaoran,

_ Why…_

Why did you leave that day? You left me alone and I had no way of ever contacting you again. Why? I know I told you to leave, but I didn't think you'd actually follow through. And even though I said I hated you and told you I didn't love you anymore, the truth is...I couldn't even if I wanted to. No matter how much I wanted to despise your every existence, I never really could hate you. We were perfect in an imperfect situation. We faced so much before—things worse than what we're going through now. I didn't think that something so beautiful could destroy a love I thought was strong.

For months and months, I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop thinking of you and the trauma of your departure. I was so sad, so depressed, that I ended up dropping out of school. I couldn't concentrate; everything reminded me too much of you. We were supposed to go to college together and live a happily ever after. You promised me that!

My father had me going to the top therapists in the city and no amount of visits could ever heal the pain. I doubt you could even understand the pain I felt between our families, forcing me to give our son away and you disappearing. The pain right now is still almost unbearable.

_My baby…our son…was taken from me. I can only remember just a glimpse of his face. It's so bleak…I cannot remember if he had my eyes or yours. I can't even remember his first cries! The only memory evident in my brain was intense, sharp pain…the worst pain imaginable…that nearly killed me. The time when I broke my leg was probably the worst moment of my life—up until I was in labor prematurely. _

_I would dream of you, standing beside me, holding my hand tightly and encouraging me to push. I thought that such memory would be so surreal, up until I woke up and Tomoyo told me that you never came._

How could you be so selfish? I was having OUR child! You were supposed to be there for me! You were supposed to be there! And you weren't….

Did you know I was in a coma for three days? That I suffered a cardiac arrest on three different occasions when the doctors were trying to stabilize me?

Did you even love me?  


_ Okay, okay, I know it sounds stupid because I know you did. No one has ever loved me as much as you did…not even now, and so, it goes back to my first question: why? Why did you do what you did? If you loved me, how could just vanish and leave me so…crushed?_

I really loved you, Syaoran…to the very core of my soul. I'd give up the entire world for you. And yet, the very person I thought could never hurt me so badly was the very same person I was willing to give the rest of my life to. How could you hurt me?

Syaoran stared at his laptop with mixed emotions. He knew he hurt Sakura, but he never knew the extent of her pain. Angrily, he swiped his laptop away from his bed, running his fingers through his ruffled hair. _I never wanted to hurt you,_ He thought, as his face fell into the palm of his hands. _I never wanted to leave.  
_

_ Syaoran slowly found himself walking down the quiet, long corridors to his mother's Tea Room. Approaching the double doors, he knocked._

"Come in." Came his mother's soft command.

Entering slowly, Syaoran quietly sighed as he watched his mother regally sitting on the sofa, with a cup of tea held daintily in her hands. "You wanted to see me, Mother?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. Have a seat." The eighteen-year-old obliged, sitting across from her. "Wei tells me you are lacking focus in your studies and are refusing to listen to your tutors."

The news came as no surprise. Since his return to Hong Kong a month ago, he was too distracted to even think about school. The pain of leaving his true love behind tore at him daily. The nightmares of Sakura suffering on the hospital table, desperately calling his name haunted him. And when he couldn't sleep, his thoughts focused on Sakura. He constantly wondered about her wellbeing. Desperately, he wanted to call her and beg for her forgiveness, but his mother had forbid all contacts to the Kinomotos. It was for the best, she said, but was it really?

Besides, even if Syaoran tried to call Sakura or email her at least, he was magically bound by his mother's orders to leave the emerald-eyed maiden alone. Yelan made sure that her son could never disobey her.

Since then, Syaoran's entire demeanor changed. No longer was he the bright and studious young boy he was before leaving Hong Kong. There was some sort of darkness around him and the look in his gorgeous hazel eyes were cold and stoic. It pained the eternally beautiful mother of what became of her only son, but it was necessary. It was for his own good—a notion that Syaoran cannot and will not understand.

"My apologies, Mother. I suppose I'm still adjusting now that I'm home once again." Syaoran's calmed voice was devoid of any emotion. "However, with all due respect, I really have no need for the tutors given that there is more than a handful at the university and all at my disposal."

"Is that so?" Yelan asked rhetorically. "Your focus is essential to your ascension, son. You have no need to push away those who desire to help you achieve your goal."

"You mean your goal. Is that correct?"

"Xiao Lang…" Yelan nearly gasped at Syaoran's sharp tone. She composed herself, placing the teacup on the table. Dark eyes stared solemnly into a pair of cold, bitter hazel ones. "I can understand that you are still upset about my decision, Xiao Lang, but please understand that you have responsibilities here."

"Is that all you can think about? You care more about this stupid clan than your own son?!"

"You will not talk to your mother that way!" Yelan chided, prompting the eighteen-year-old, to rescind his vicious remarks. "Xiao Lang, you knew you would have to return home eventually. It was just a matter of time."

"But not without her!"

_A frown graced his mother's beautiful countenance. Her son was really a stubborn man. "Do you really think Sakura would be willing to go with you, Xiao Lang? To throw her life away to selflessly serve yours? Are you really that self-centered to even consider such a notion?"_

It was a question Syaoran found himself unable to answer. Syaoran, without a doubt, knew he loved Sakura. He loved her so much that he'd probably make the decision for her by staying in Japan, going to college with Sakura, even marrying her. The dreams of them having a happily-ever-after seemed to be only just that: a dream.

"I know this is difficult for you, son, but you have other priorities." She said with such a saccharine, nurturing tone. " Priorities far greater than Sakura—and in due time, you will get over her."

Syaoran growled. He couldn't believe it! Of all people, his mother regarded his true love as just some immaterial, unremarkable girl. Sakura was much more than that. She was his life and to have his mother downplay the girl's significance in his life was truly an insult.

"Get over her?!" He nearly snarled. Syaoran's feelings for the cherry blossom ruled over rationality. Yelan was a woman not to be trifled with. Syaoran knew this better than anyone. His respect for the woman as indisputably one of the most powerful magicians to ever exist was quickly diminishing. "You just don't forget someone whom you had a child with! Especially someone you love!"

Yelan's authoritative look never relented. "I understand your…passion for the girl, Xiao Lang. Truly I do, but my decision still stands. You will not see Sakura any longer. It is best that you move on. What's done is already done. You have to let go."

Syaoran looked down at the floor dejectedly. "I don't want to let her go, Mother. She's all that matters."

"Not anymore, Son." Yelan said softly, although her statement sounded more like a command. "I loved the Card Mistress just as much as you did. Such a beautiful light she was and forever she will be another memory." She stood up, prompting her son to stand before her as well. His nearly six-foot figure towered over small fame. Truly, her son has grown. Syaoran, on the other hand, couldn't even have the galls to look into his mother's eyes anymore. "Training begins tomorrow morning. Not only will you learn the aspects of the Li companies, but you will also diligently master various techniques to ascend in the position as the leader of the Li Magical Dynasty while also pursuing your academic studies. I expect nothing less than greatness from you, Xiao Lang."

"What if I don't want to be great? What if it's not what I want?" He challenged.  


_ "This is your destiny, Xiao Lang." His mother replied. "You have a duty to fulfill. Do you understand?"_

Syaoran nodded solemnly. His face was hard, but the look of defeat was unmistakable in his eyes.

"Understood." He muttered despondently.

The buzz of Syaoran's cell phone interrupted his reverie. He looked to his left where the phone idly laid on the nightstand. Reaching over, he saw who the caller was. 

**Call from Li-Na**__

"Hello?" He greeted after pressing the answer button.

_**"Xiao Lang!"**_ A bell-like voice said on the receiver. _**"Are you okay?"**___

"I'm fine, Li-Na. Why'd you ask?"

_**"Well, earlier today you sounded a bit...upset. I'm just checking on you is all."**_

"Everything's fine." He said, stretching. He glimpsed at his clock. "It's late. I'd thought you'd be asleep at this hour."

She giggled. _**"Midnight bathroom break. I figured you would still be slaving over your desk or laptop, so I decided to call."**___

Syaoran grinned. If there was anything he appreciated about Li-Na was how thoughtful she truly was. "Was today okay?" 

_**"Everything's great, but it's the not the same without you here. I've no time for myself anymore."**_

"It's only been a week since I left." He said, grinning. "You couldn't be suffering that much."

_**"You know nothing, Xiao Lang!"**_ Li-Na pouted. _**"I can't wait till Sunday!"**_**  
**  
"Neither can I. The house is being furnished as we speak. Everything will be ready when you arrive."

_**"Yay! This is so exciting! So, are you really ready to give up your pent house for a home with me in it?"**_

"Now that you've mentioned it, I don't know anymore…" He pretended to ponder.

_**"Xiao Lang!"**_ Li-Na pouted, earning a chuckle from Syaoran.

"I'm just kidding." The twenty-three-year-old smiled. "On a serious note though, in the times I've known you, you became one of the most important people in my life. Without you, I don't think I could've made it this far." Syaoran then kicked his shoes off as he settled back in his bed still fully dressed.

Li-Na yawned, _**"Oh Xiao-Lang, you give me too much credit! I was just trying to help is all."**_

"I always give credit where it is due." He said softly.

_**"I miss you, Xiao Lang. Believe it or not, I'm pretty lonely with you. It's just not the same.**__"_

"So do I, Li-Na." Syaoran nodded. "So do I." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Go get some sleep, okay? And take care of my heart for me."

_**"I always do."**_ Li-Na giggled. _**"I'll call you in the morning. Rest well."**_****

"I will. Night, Li-Na."

"_Night."_

Syaoran sighed as he ended the call. Looking over his laptop screen where the email resided, the chestnut-haired Adonis exhaled heavily before clicking on the reply button.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry…  
_

Friday morning arose and there would be a lot to do. Sakura rolled out of bed slowly and into the shower, wondering if she should really tour Tokyo with Tomoyo and the others. Sometime in the evening, everyone would be checking in at the Park Hyatt in Shinjuku. Tomoyo and Meiling agreed to travel by the train since it would be more relaxing and less conspicuous given the girls' notoriety in the city. Friday would the start of an unforgettable weekend. There would be laughter, dancing, drinking, and quite frankly, Sakura wasn't sure if she should be really in the mood for it.

Yesterday was such a long day. After the dinner with Tomoyo and Eriol, she had gone to the office to write the email before going home, which was a little after ten o'clock. Afterwards, she finished the laundry and accompanied Kenji. As badly as she wanted to tell him about her unable to have children, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not yet. The timing wasn't right, not with the acquisition currently taking place. On top of that, Kenji came home slightly sour. Apparently, the meeting exhausted him mentally since it took nearly forever to come up with a mutual decision. Definitely, she couldn't tell him just yet.

As she was getting dressed, thoughts of Syaoran surfaced. Did he get her email? Did he even bother to read it? She recalled from looking at the computer screen how tears couldn't stop falling. She paused several times, reliving each daunting moment that led to their breaking up. Admittedly though, it was most liberating. She was able to express all that she needed to say and truthfully, there were no regrets. Maybe, just maybe, this was the stepping stone of finally coming to peace all that's happened.

The sound of Kenji calling her name and entering the bathroom broke her reverie. 

"Uh yes, darling?" She answered.

"I'm heading out." He told her. "You should hurry it up before you're late." 

Sakura rolled her eyes, groaning inwardly. "I know, I know. It would have been nice if you woke me up too."

"Not my responsibility." Came his blunt answer. "You're an adult, love, and it's time we shake that bad habit of yours. I figured if I stop waking you up, maybe you will get up on time yourself. Be independent for once."

"Do you always have to make things so difficult?"

Kenji smiled. "On the contrary my dear, I'm just teaching you a lesson. Well, I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" Sakura briefly peeped out of the shower stall. Her hair is still covered with foamy shampoo. "Why you're leaving so early?" 

"Unlike that cousin of his, Li always arrive at work early, so I'd like to be there before he gets in. He's not too keen on his employees being M-I-A when needed."

Sakura nodded understandably. "Oh. Of course." 

"Tomoyo said you're spending the weekend with her."

"Yes." Sakura said, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair before turning it off. She stepped out of the shower stall, wrapped in a white towel. She looked at Kenji standing there in his tailored suit and tie. "I'll be back Sunday."

"I see." He said. Unbeknownst to Sakura, a rage of jealousy coursed through him. He really didn't like the idea of his wife leaving with her meddling friends, but if he stopped her, there would be hell to pay from those girls. Just the thought of that violet-haired wrench and ruby-eyed bitch was getting under his skin. They were poisonous to his darling, feeding her ludicrous bullshit about him and his needs. Those girls were no good and someday, they will be out of his hair. It's just a matter of time before something transpires. In the meantime, he'll let his darling have fun—for now. "Well make sure the house is in order before you leave. And don't forget that my job is hosting a charity ball the day you're coming home, so I'll need you to be ready in time for that too." 

That's right. She almost forgot. Like an obedient wife, she nodded and simply smiled. "Not a problem."

"Good." He finalized, giving his wife a sweet peck on her lips. "See you in a few days. Don't have too much fun, okay?"

"S-Sure." Sakura stammered, crimson hues appearing brightly on her cheeks. "Thanks."

After getting ready, completing chores, and packing her things, Sakura rushed into work in a short pink sundress and matching pumps. There Tomoyo was, sitting in the office and reviewing some sketches submitted from her other designers. "Hey there, Tomoyo." She greeted with a smile.

Tomoyo looked up and smiled back. "Glad to see you finally made it."

"So sorry 'bout this." Sakura replied sheepishly. "Kenji didn't wake me up like he normally does. He decided now would be a good time to teach me a lesson about responsibility—or so he says."

"He's such a bother." Tomoyo commented dryly, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "You look cute today." 

"Thanks. So do you. As always" The white line dress and red headband did fit Tomoyo's slender figure.

"I have a lot to do before we leave out for the weekend."

"Same here. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Tomoyo nodded. "Sure. Do you feel like doing lunch together later today? I'm treating."

It was the second time Sakura blushed today. "I'd love to, but I can't. Kenji forgot his lunch so I'm bringing it during my break."

Sakura sighed as her best friend relaxed against the seat, rolling her eyes. "I suppose. You have to do what a wife has to do."

It took every ounce of willpower to not retort at Tomoyo's sarcasm. It was too early to start a verbal spar with her and really, Sakura was in no mood for it. "Well, yeah, I guess we can do it another time." She said, making her exit to her own desk.

Beginning her usual routine, Sakura turned on her computer. There were a few emails that needed responding, but what caught her eye and her breath was Syaoran's name.

_New email from Syaoran Li_

_ He responded back!_ Sakura thought, a mixture of excitement and fear bubbled in her stomach. Her heart raced the moment she clicked on the message.

_Sakura,_

I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. You're the most important person in my life and leaving you hurt me more than you know. There's not much I can say about my actions except that I should have fought harder for the both of us. I shouldn't have allowed your family or mine to dictate our decisions, but I failed you. I failed us.

I regret leaving you every day of my life and now all I can do is to ask for your forgiveness. I know you've moved on and honestly, I'm happy that you are. I'm happy that you're happy. Better yet, I'm happy he fixed what I destroyed. Even though I'm not particularly fond of Kenji and why you'd even choose someone who's really no good for you, I have no choice but to accept it. I'm not in a place where I can say that I'm any better than he is anyway.

I'm truly sorry for leaving you to have our son alone. You have to understand that being with you is everything I wanted…but I was forced away. I know I could've fought back. I should have. It was my duty to and instead, I became a coward. I've let you down…

I know I shouldn't ask to have you back in my life, but I miss you. I'll do anything to have you back, even as a friend and nothing more. 

Tears threatened to fall as she slowly gazed at each word. With each sentence, she heard his anguish and his passion. She saw the sincerity and the utmost pain in that email. _He wants my forgiveness. He misses me, _she realized. Hesitantly, clicking the reply button, Sakura's fingers grazed over the keyboards. Her heart and hands spoke for her with a simple reply.

_Syaoran,_

I miss you too.

She slowly exhaled and finally clicked on the send button. The knock on the door crashed her back to reality. There came a young man, dressed casually in jeans and a button-up shirt holding folders. "Hello, Miss Sakura!" He greeted with a cheerful grin.

"Hi, Jin." Sakura replied, smiling.

Jin's blue eyes blinked with curiosity. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"Everything's fine!" Sakura insisted. "Just a little something in my eyes is all."

The twenty-something-year-old man nodded. "Oh okay. These are the face shots for the models for the fashion show. I need your final approval before I start preparing the order."

"Sure. I'll work on it now. Thanks."

Jin nodded before making his exit. Sakura opened the folder and began sifting through the photos of models. Each of them is glamorously beautiful, in many varieties, race, color, and ethnicities. There were so many to choose from, but only few will be hired to walk the runway on Tomoyo's line. Sakura sighed, as it would take more than just one person to make some decisions. Besides, Tomoyo was better at this than her anyway. Sakura really didn't have the heart to tell anyone no.

Before she could even contemplate on the photos, Sakura's computer beeped. Her eyes widened as she saw a new email message from her old flame.

_New Email from: Syaoran Li_

_Knowing that you miss me means a lot to me. It really does. Could you ever forgive me?_

Sakura leaned back in her chair. That was a question she also pondered. _Could I really though? Like I never heard that before._ Sakura smiled as she bit her bottom lip. Old memories came to fruition. _Always begging for my forgiveness._

"Sakura, you have to stir it faster." Tomoyo instructed, wearing fitted jeans and a sweater that matched her amethyst eyes. Long velvety locks, normally hanging down the center of her spine, was pulled into a ponytail with her bang and forelocks sculpting perfectly around her face.

Across the counter stood Sakura, dressed in a pair of jeans and a green-tank top. Like Tomoyo's, her hair was also pulled into a ponytail. She was supposed to be stirring the batter faster, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to fully listen to her best friend. Tomoyo noticed it.

"Sakura, you're okay?" Tomoyo asked.

With her thoughts interrupted, Sakura looked up. Her smile is unwavering. "I'm fine. It's just that Syaoran…well…" She wasn't sure how to say it. Syaoran was being a jerk again and she was feeling a bit embarrassed to say it to Tomoyo.

"Let me guess, he's being a big dummy again, huh?" Tomoyo teased. It was as if she read her mind. "How long has it been this time?" Her best friend's rhetorical remark slightly annoyed Sakura. "You two have been ignoring each other for weeks over nothing. Talk about hardcore stubbornness. It's pitiful!"

"What's pitiful?" Came a familiar deep voice entering the kitchen. 

_Tomoyo turned around and smiled. "Syaoran, speak of the devil."_

"Hey Tomoyo." He said with a wink. He walked toward Sakura and his approach was clearly not welcomed.

"Syaoran, how the hell did you get in here? Just go home. I don't want to speak with you."

"You don't want to speak with me?" He repeated, continuing his advances on her. Sakura found herself back against the counter. Peachy cheeks suddenly turned rosy. The contact between them was so close and intense, she could nearly feel his breath on her lips. "Well I want to talk to you."  


_ Tomoyo smiled, quietly observing the beloved couple. Clearly, the two were perfect for each other. Even she could feel that chemistry sparking wildly. She briefly stepped out to give the couple some privacy._

"Go away!" She snapped, pushing him slightly back.

"Come on, Sakura. It's been three weeks. Give me a chance." Sakura was nearly putty as her boyfriend gave her a seductive smile. How long Sakura can last was a question she will soon find out. Her heart nearly pulsed through her ribcage when his hands lovingly and smoothly caressed her arms. "I'm sorry for being a bonehead. Can you forgive me?"

"No!" She replied indignantly.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer." His fiery hazel eyes gazed soulfully into hers. Like gravity, strong arms pulled Sakura toward him. His body melded perfectly with hers. The sound of their heartbeats pulsed in unison. Gently, he grabbed her chin, tilting her head to him. "I love you."

His voice was like honey. Sakura knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"I hate you." Such words fell on deaf ears.

"I know you do." He teased. His lips softly met hers.

"I mean, I really can't stand you." She said in between kisses. She was falling for it. He was seducing her and Sakura knew it. And to make it worse, there wasn't a damn thing she could about it.

"You're beautiful." It was always words like that to get back in her good graces. Damn, Syaoran was good. Too good. He kissed her once more, igniting a fire in her body Sakura has long missed. "I love it when you're mad at me. It's kind of hot."

Syaoran lifted Sakura up on the counter. She giggled. "Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" Her lips passionately met his once more. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's never ignore each other this long ever again." A trail of hot kisses traveled down her neck. Sakura fought the urge to moan. It was as if the two were alone, engaging in the unthinkable.

"Diddo." She said breathily, feeling her boyfriend's hands roaming under her shirt.

"Hello!" Tomoyo shouted, getting the two blushing teen's attention "Get a room, but I don't suggest staying here. I'm don't think Touya would love to come home to catch you two in action."

The crimson hues became darker as Syaoran helped Sakura off the counter. Talk about a major embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tomoyo." Sakura mumbled, still embarrassed. Only with Syaoran, no matter where they are, it would always be a world of just them.

"Don't you have practice, tonight, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked, turning his attention to the still-blushing seventeen-year-old.

"I do in fact. I'm heading there now. Are you trying to get of me, Tomoyo?" He gave a pouty face that velvety-haired teen found too adorable to resist.  


_ "Oh you'll have all the time with her tonight, so I'm not falling for that trick." Tomoyo teased. "Besides, your girlfriend and I are partners in cooking class and this cake needs to be baked if the both of us plan on getting an A tomorrow. And I'd like a little bit of time with my best friend too if you don't mind."_

_"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Syaoran chuckled before turning to his girlfriend and pecking her on the cheek. "See you tonight." He winked, patting Sakura lightly on her behind.  
_

_ Sakura yelped with embarrassment. Wow, Syaoran was never that bold before. Rosy cheeks returned with a vengeance. "Uh yeah. Sure." She stuck out on her tongue. "I still hate you though."  
_

_ "I'm sure you won't be saying that tonight." He smirked._

"We'll see about that." Sakura laughed.

"See you later. Bye Tomoyo."

"Goodbye."

Syaoran then made his exit. It was now just the two girls. "So, what am I telling your dad tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shrugged, continuing her stirring. "Tell him anything you want." The red hues never relented.

Tomoyo smiled. "You both are so hopeless."

Sakura smiled. It was the night their son was conceived. _I never could stay mad at him, _she mused, gazing at the email one more time before clicking the reply button. Could she ever forgive him? Her response, once again, was straightforward.

_Yes._

She clicked send, minimized the window and locked her computer. Sighing, Sakura stood up and grabbed the folder with photos and walked across the hall to Tomoyo's office.

"I need to use your corkboard if you don't mind." She told Tomoyo.

"Sure. Go ahead."

As Sakura began pinning up the photos onto the corkboard walls, some of the photos kept falling to the floor. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Only Sakura was that clumsy when she was nervous.

"You're shaking." Tomoyo commented, noticing her unsteady hand. "Is everything alright?" 

"I…I…" Sakura exhaled deeply. "I emailed him."

Tomoyo nearly gasped. "You did?!" She nearly jumped for joy. 

"I did. And…it feels weird. He asked me to forgive him and…" 

"Well, did you?"

Sakura nodded. "I said yes, but I don't know if I truly could. After the both of us confessed how we really felt about what happened between us, things seem a little…weird for me." A sad sigh emitted from her lips. "I guess because I've been so angry with Syaoran for so long that I forgot what it felt like for things to be…okay. We still have a way to go I suppose." 

"Well, just take one step at a time." Tomoyo suggested. "Not everything needs to happen all at once. Work it out on your own pace."

"I suppose. The most sensible parts of me hate him for what he did, but I still find myself unable to resist him. It's weird…the pull he has on me is indescribable. Sort of like what you and Eriol have."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, blushing profusely. "Whatever!" She replied, indignant. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakura chuckled. "Sure you don't." 

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "Whatever you say, Sakura." Her cell phone suddenly sounded off. "I need to take this call. Come back in a few minutes so we can go over this selection. That's probably why you're in here in the first place." 

"Because you're more of the critical type than I am. It'd hurt me to turn someone down." She giggled. "I'm going down the design room to check out the lineup. I'll be back later."

Tomoyo nodded while responding to the call. Sakura walked back to her office to grab her phone. Her eyebrows rose when she received a text message from an unknown number.

Clicking to open it, Sakura's eyes widened, realizing who the sender was.

** It's Syaoran. I have lots of meetings throughout the day. I hope you don't mind me getting your number from Meiling. It'd be faster for me to respond to you this way.**

__Sakura swallowed as she made her way to the elevator while replying the text. 

**That's fine. Works better for me this way too.  
**

The trip to the design room was a very brief. There were other designers and top assistants sitting around as if they expected Sakura's arrival.

"Hi, Sakura!" Sharon greeted. "Are you here to review the lineup for Tomoyo? I've been working all week on the last minute alterations that Tomoyo ordered."_  
_

"Oh you have? I guess I'll take a look at that too since I'm here." Sakura replied as her phone buzzed. Sakura looked down at the screen. It was Syaoran again. 

**Syaoran: So after I left, how long were you in the hospital?**

Sakura immediately responded back. 

**Sakura: About two weeks. I had lots of tests ran on me, but the first day, I was given a lot of blood transfusions. What did you do when you left?**

Placing her phone on the table, Sakura smiled at Sharon. "I'm finalizing the model selection today. I just wanted to look over the lineup one more time before I do everything else."

Sharon nodded. "I think everything's under control so far. Why don't you have a seat? The designers and I are bringing the outfits right now."

"Sure." Sakura agreed, sitting on one of the stools. Her phone buzzed again. Just as seeing his name appear on her phone once more brought a smile to her face. It was almost like old times. _Even thinking about him gives me butterflies. _She clicked on the message.

**Syaoran: While interning at the Li companies, I had to train very rigorously to become the next leader of the clan. Everything was so intense, so draining, and it nearly killed me. Surprisingly, I also managed to complete four years of college into two years through an accelerated program offered at a university. Afterwards, I then took my place as CEO, followed by my ascension into the Li Clan a year later. That pretty much sums everything up.**__

The things that Syaoran had to endure were certainly heartbreaking for Sakura. He really never asked for none of it.

**Did you ever think of me?**

**Syaoran: Every day…nothing was the same without you.  
**  
** How come you never contacted me?**

Before she could view the message, Sharon and the interns rolled out the outfits that will be displayed for the Fashion Show. 

Physically, Syaoran was present; however, his mind was elsewhere—particularly on his auburn-headed ex-lover. Around him were a host of other powerful executives, mostly from the Hong Kong headquarters. Other people attending the meeting were Meiling and her assistant Carla, Kenji, and Minako. The topic on the progress of the acquisition was nothing new. Damn, Syaoaran wished he wasn't so damn conscientious when it came to settling matters of the Li Investment Group.

In spite of his calculating and meticulous demeanor, Syaoran's personal life was the complete opposite. Everything seemed so…chaotic, disorganized, messy. Even then, Syaoran couldn't help but absently drift to the possibilities of where his relationship could go with Sakura. They were speaking again and for the first time since his return, they were civil. Even if he and his ex-lover remained only friends somewhat, or whatever they wanted to call it, just having her remain in his life once more was enough for Syaoran. For once, things seemed to be looking up.

Syaoran's reverie was soon interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. His heart skipped paces as Sakura's name appeared on the screen.

**Sakura:  
Why didn't you ever try to contact me?  
**  
He swiftly entered a response. 

**It was my mother who ordered me not to contact you. She even used a spellbinding technique to make sure I wouldn't disobey her.**

As he tapped the send button, Meiling, sitting to his left, kicked him under the table.

"Goddamn it, Meiling!" He hissed in a voice low enough for only her to hear, glaring.

His cousin feigned an innocent smile. "My apologies, Syaoran, but I really think you need to listen in on this one." She sweetly asked back in the same hushed tone.

He looked to see who she was referring to. An older gentleman at the end of the table spoke up. "There are other investors who are interested in raising the additional eight billion yen in exchange for a higher return."

"How much of a higher return are they talking?" Syaoran inquired.

"It's depends on a number of variations. If we can close the deal to 17 billion yen, assuming the money is raised in time, they would like their dividends to increase to nine percent."

"I think we should take it." Kenji suggested. "Buying this company will guarantee us a higher return if all goes well according to my latest analysis. I don't see any problem with us keeping our end of the bargain."

Syaoran nodded, absorbing in the opinions of his colleagues. "You all have interesting ideas. From what we discussed previously, I'd like to liquidate some of our assets, including that recent investment from one of our subsidiaries. Issuing a few bonds and common stock from our previous dealings in addition to our investors' help will get the money we need. Kenji, I will need you to oversee all the transactions and make sure the money is being allocated accordingly."

"Yes, sir." Kenji said, bowing.

"It sounds like a good idea, but what will we do after the acquisition?" Minako asked, rubbing her swollen belly.

Syaoran turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"There will be a lot of employee-transitioning, especially since the employees at the old company will be working for us now. I know this is an HR issue, but wouldn't we want to make sure that goes smoothly too?"

"That's already been taken care of." Syaoran answered. "Shin, the president of our HR department back in Hong Kong, suggested hosting a welcoming party for the employees once the acquisition is complete."

"A welcoming party?" Meiling asked. "There are over five thousand employees being transitioned here. That's a large welcoming party."

"I beg to differ, Meiling." Laylah politely added. "The welcoming party would be more like a celebratory dinner if anything. Mr. Li promised that after buying the company away from all the other bidders."

"And my word is my bond." Syaoran said. His phone buzzed again and saw that Sakura responded. The meeting he knew was soon dulled out by the text message read in Sakura's voice. The conversation from the progress of the acquisition to hosting a celebratory dinner was carrying on.

**Sakura:  
I always wanted to hear your voice even if it was for a second. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't, no matter how much I tried. Even now that you're here, I want to stay angry with you, but it seems that's not possible for me anymore. You know I couldn't stay mad with you even if I was for five years.**

Syaoran immediately responded back.  
**I would have found a way to reach you if I wasn't spellbound. But to be perfectly honest with you, even if I was free to speak with you, I'd think I'd be too scared of your reaction. I knew you'd be pissed with me.  
**  
**Sakura:  
You're right. I was thoroughly pissed. I had despised you so much after that, but now, it seems silly to keep dwelling on the past. What's done is already done now. That's all there is to it now that I think about it.**

**Syaoran:  
So you're going to let it go?**

**Sakura:  
No. I really want to forget but I can't, I'll try to be less bitter about it. I must admit, I didn't expect to feel a pull toward you when you returned.  
**

**Syaoran  
What do you mean?**

Sakura:  
You aura. It feels like home. Safe. I missed that. We've always had that—the pull I mean.  


Syaoran smiled. 

**I agree. You are my opposite, Sakura. And the saying is true when they say that opposites attract. Ever since I can remember, I've been drawn to you. And all I can remember is having this intense desire to protect you. How ironic though. That it would be me, of all people, to cause you the most pain. **_**  
**_

**Sakura:  
Well maybe if I wasn't so naïve and oblivious to everything, I probably could have taken better care of myself and I wouldn't need you to protect me so much.**

**Syaoran:  
You shouldn't say that, Sakura. All of those things are what makes you you. I fell in love with all that is you. Your innocence, your naivety…everything. You have a very caring heart. Always putting others before you. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than you.  
**

He yelped when Meiling pinched his arm.

"Earth to Syaoran!" She hissed again in a voice low enough for Syaoran to hear. She was clearly annoyed at Syaoran's absentmindedness. "Are you even listening to anything everyone's discussing?"

Meiling frowned, seeing her cousin look like a love-struck teenager. "Syaoran," She began. Her voice was now audible to everyone in the conference room. "Laylah suggested we do something with the Daidouji Company since it plays a huge part in the culture of the city. Besides, Tomoyo really knows how to throw a company party."

"How did we suddenly move from talks about the acquisition to Tomoyo planning a company party?"

"Since the bid is pretty much guaranteed, why not plan for the party now? With all the expenses going into this buyout, we don't want to pull too much from the cash accounts. I'm sure Tomoyo won't mind. Why don't we call her and see what she thinks of the idea?"

Syaoran nodded, agreeing. "I don't see a problem with it. Go ahead." 

"Kenji, isn't your wife is Miss Daidouji's executive assistant?" Carla asked. "I think she does most of the scheduling."

The topaz-eyed man nodded, stretching his arms. "She does in fact. See if you get her on the line."

Meiling dialed Tomoyo's office number from her cell phone and placed the speakers on. The dial tone resonated loudly through the conference room for all members to hear. 

A man's voice finally answered after several rings. _**"Thank you for calling Daidouji Fashions. How may I help you?"  
**_

"Hi, this is Meiling Li from the Li Investment Group. Is Sakura Hara available for a call?" Meiling asked professionally.

_**"She's not in her office at the moment."**_ The caller replied. _**"I'll see if I can locate her for you." **_

"Thanks."

There came a slight pause.

"She's never around when you need her." Kenji mumbled, earning a scowl from Meiling. She then looked to Syaoran, who obviously hadn't heard his unnecessary comment."

_**"Hello Ms. Li, are you there?"**_

"Yes I am."

"Thank you for holding. I'm transferring you to Mrs. Hara now."  
_  
__**"Sakura Hara speaking."**_ The sound of Sakura's melodic voice caused deep thumps in Syaoran's chest. He swallowed as with faded tints of red spread across his cheeks. Syaoran truly felt like a love-struck teenager.

"Hi Sakura! It's me, Meiling." The Chinese maiden smiled.

_**"Oh hi, Meiling."**_ Sakura kindly greeted. _**"What can I do for you?"**___

"I'm actually sitting in an executive meeting right now and we had an idea. You're on speaker phone by the way."

_**"I see. Hello everyone."**_

Everyone present in the meeting room bid her a polite greeting. 

"We want to have a joint corporate party after the acquisition is complete and thought it would be a great idea for Tomoyo to plan it. You know, a celebration." 

_**"When do you plan on having the party**_?" Sakura asked.

Meiling glanced at the calendar. In a week, the acquisition will be finalized, even though it took a little more than eight months to get the offer off the ground. A party a week afterward would be the best timing, if it all goes to according to plan. "I was thinking within two weeks at best."

_** "Two weeks? I don't think that's a good idea considering that Tomoyo has a lot of priorities right now."**_

Meiling's eyes widened incredulously. "Why not?" She quickly retorted. 

_**"With the fashion show and a few major projects already underway, I'm not sure if Tomoyo would have enough time to help out. It could be a bit overwhelming for her."**_

"Can't we work out something? Tomoyo's the best there is!"

_**"Meiling, you know how busy this time of year is. You, of all people, should know that. I'm sure she told Syaoran that she has been swamped lately. Does he think this is a good idea?"**_**  
**

"Yes!" The two cousins chorused.

_**"Syaoran, you're there too?"**_

"Well, I am the CEO after all." He added a little smugly.

_**"Syaoran, don't you think you're asking a bit much? You know she's being stretched very far lately."**_****

"Aw come on, Sakura. Don't be like that." The dazzling twenty-three-year-old pouted. "Tomoyo's great at handling pressure. What's more one event?"

"_**Are you serious?"**_ She asked rhetorically, immediately forgetting that prominent executives were also on the phone too_. __**"What the hell is wrong with you? The world doesn't always revolve around you, you know!"**_

"Sakura," Kenji said firmly. "Show the man some respect."

Syaoran looked up. "She's fine, Kenji." He insisted, silencing the besotted man. "Sakura, I ask you to consider this. I think it will be good publicity for both companies."

_**"Publicity is not worth my friend's health, Syaoran."**_

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

_**"Don't roll your eyes!"**_ Sakura scolded. _**"I know that's exactly what you're doing!"**__  
_  
Meiling laughed as her cousin emitted a tired sigh. He was caught without Sakura having to be there.

The connection between her cousin and his ex-girlfriend was certainly astounding to watch. Watching the two connect so casually boiled Kenji's blood. Who the hell does Syaoran think he is speaking with his wife so casually? In fact, why is Sakura following along? Shouldn't she have enough sense that the phone call is a professional one?

"Sakura, please." He said, trying again. "Don't be so difficult. We really need her help with this one. I mean, it is good for the both of the companies. Not to mention there is some major PR since the Fashion Show is coming up pretty soon." 

Sakura sighed, groaning loudly. _**"Fine."**_ She relented. _**"I'm only doing this since it's pretty much free advertisement for Tomoyo, so I guess there is some sort of merit after all. Since a lot of money is invested into the fashion show, I guess Daidouji Fashions can save some money with the marketing department."**_Sakura sighed again**.**_** "I hope you know you're a terrible friend for even asking me this. The moment when Tomoyo says yes, you definitely owe me Mister! That goes for you too, Meiling."  
**__  
_ Meiling smiled. "Thanks, Sakura!" She cheered.  
_  
__**"Not a problem, Meiling."**_ Sakura replied, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, thanks Sakura. You're a big help." Syaoran replied appreciatively.

_**"You still owe me."**_ Sakura teasingly reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing I haven't heard before?" He jested.

Sakura mumbled something about him being a pompous bastard under her breath before addressing Laylah and Carla. _**"I'll email you the specifics after I talk to Tomoyo. Is there anything else I can do for everyone?"**_

"No, that's it, dear. You can hang up now." Kenji quickly added, earning himself a glare from Syaoran.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said his glare still boring into Kenji's.  
**  
**_** "Yes, Syaoran?"**_

"We'll need to know sometime today."

_**"It'll be done. I'll speak with her after lunch. You and everyone else have a nice day."**_

**** Everyone bid their goodbyes to Sakura before finally ending the call. 

Syaoran slouched back in his seat as his cell phone vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Sakura.

**Sakura:  
You just love to take advantage of this caring heart, don't you?**

Syaoran smirked.

**You have no idea how much.**

He placed his phone in his pocket and looked up at the table.

"Wow Kenji, you sure do have a feisty wife." One of the executives jested.

Kenji displayed a plastic smile. "She's doesn't like to give in so easily." 

Syaoran then stood up and caught everyone's attention. "I think we are finished for today. Meiling, call me when you get back from the Shi Corp. I want to know what they're presenting. Laylah, I need a printout of everything we discussed today."

As everyone dispersed with muffled conversations filling the conference room, Kenji approached Syaoran. "Sir, may I have a word with you privately please?"

Syaoran obliged, following the finance executive to his office. The door was closed as two men stood together, face-to-face. They both were a towering of over six feet tall. Topaz glared into a pair of hazels.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Kenji?" Syaoran asked.

"I want to apologize for my wife's unruly behavior." Kenji said. "Given your position, she should have displayed more reverence."

"How honorable of you, but you don't need to apologize for that." Syaoran insisted. "Your wife and I have been friends for a number of years and for her to address me the way she does is not uncommon."

"I see where you're going with this, Sir," Kenji began, "but I still don't think it's appropriate."

Syaoran nodded. "It's obvious that you're a very devoted husband and really care for your wife. I am _insisting _that your wife has done nothing wrong. No need to apologize."

Kenji nodded. "Sure thing. Thank you for speaking with me." 

"Not a problem. Now that it's cleared, I'll need a copy of the cash flow statements and statement of retained earnings for this quarter. Is there anything else that needs addressing?" He stood up and walked over to the door.

Kenji immediately jumped up. "No, Sir. I'll have everything emailed to you after lunch." He said. Syaoran stood up and walked toward the opening door.

"I'll be looking forward in receiving them then. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Kenji nodded and began logging on to his computer.

Going toward the twenty-third floor via elevator, Sakura immediately bid a few greetings to a few of the employees at Meiling's job. With Kenji's lunch in her hands and down the hallway, Sakura quickly encountered Meiling's secretary in the hallway.

"Hello, Carla!" Sakura said politely. 

The American secretary immediately smiled. "Hello Ms. Hara." She slightly bowed. "Are you looking for your husband?" 

Sakura sweetly nodded. "Yes I am. I'm just dropping off his lunch and back off to work I go." 

"It's down the hall to your left if you remember. Well, I have to get some work done now. It's nice seeing you again. Come by more often."

"Definitely will. See you later."

Following Carla's directions, she eventually found Kenji sitting in the office with tower of papers stacked on his desk. His concentration was soon interrupted when he was graced with his wife's presence, donning her fashionable pink mini-dress and pumps, with a cheerful smile to match.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this." Sakura said shyly. "You forgot your lunch, so I figure I'd stop in and bring it to you."

Kenji smiled, standing up. "Well, aren't you being thoughtful today." He said.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier." Sakura's voice was low and meek. She suddenly found her pink pumps more interesting to view than gazing into her husband's expectant stare.

"It's fine, sweetheart." He said, immediately interrupting whatever thoughts she was just about to conjure up. "Just watch your tone with him. I know you're all _friends_," Kenji's fingers gestured in air quotes, "but he is my boss. A little more respect would be appreciated." 

Sakura nodded. "Okay. You're right." 

Untying the cloth that enclosed the bento box, all of Kenji's favorite foods were assorted neatly in sections. "It looks delicious." He smiled, pecking butterfly kisses on her cheek and walked over back to his desk. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll eat alone today."

A dejected look made its way to Sakura's beautiful countenance. The sole reason why she turned down lunch with Tomoyo was to spend time with her husband. It won't be till Sunday when she sees him again. It was hurtful for Kenji to put work before her so casually. It wasn't the first time that work came first.

Like a good and obedient wife she is, Sakura sadly relented. "Oh okay. Well, enjoy your lunch. I'll see you Sunday. I love you."

Popping a small rice ball in his mouth, Kenji bid his wife the same goodbyes while typing ferociously on the keyboards.

Sakura sighed as she exited the office. Just as she was about to walk back to the elevator, she nearly stopped dead in her tacks when the very last person she expected to see was Syaoran. A pair of hazel eyes also widened as he stood before the emerald-eyed maiden in pink. Hearts raced and breaths gasped. This was their fourth encounter and even though it was expected that Syaoran would be at the Tomeda branch, just looking at such a strikingly handsome visage stirred a forbidden fire in Sakura. Because she was no longer angry with him, no longer filled with resentment, meeting Syaoran again was like meeting a crush all over again.

"H-Hi, Syaoran." She barely whispered. 

"Sakura…" He breathed, astonished. "W-What're you doing here."

Sakura blinked, snapping herself out of a reverie. "Um, I was here to give Kenji his lunch. He's forgotten it. I must get go-" 

"Wait!" Syaoran nearly exclaimed, grabbing hold of her wrist. The emerald-eyed girl was sure her heart would leap free from her chest. She turned around, both pairs of cheeks burning brightly with crimson. "Don't leave just yet." 

"Syaoran, I've work to do." Sakura quietly insisted, still entranced by his passionate gaze.

"I won't take long. I promise. I-I just wanted to see you just for a little bit."

"But what about Kenji?" Sakura asked. "He doesn't know the truth about us."

"Come follow me." Before Sakura could even ask, she was suddenly dragged away into a vacant office with the doors locked and blinds shielded. They were alone. Just the two of them. The pause between them was most deafening.

"I…I…wanted to ask you something."

"About what?" She tilted her head curiously.

"The email." Syaoran bluntly replied. "Did you really mean it, Sakura? Do you really forgive me, after everything you've been through?"

So, that's what he wanted to speak with her about. That's no surprise. "I…I really don't know yet to be perfectly honest with you. I just know I don't feel as angry anymore. It's going to take me a little more time." 

Syaoran smiled, relieved. "It's a start." He lovingly grazed her skin with his fingers. He always loved the feel of Sakura's baby-soft skin, especially when it was wrapped around him. "You are beautiful. You've always been."

Sakura gasped at his confession. Her face by then was flushing with embarrassment. "Thank you." Then she smiled back at him, tenderly holding her hand with his against her cheek. "I can certainly say the same for you. You haven't changed a bit, Syaoran."

"In many ways, I have." Syaoran said. "I'm not the coward that I used to be."

"Nor am I the innocent girl you once knew."

Syaoran nodded with understanding. "I see. I need to see your phone, Sakura."

A suspicious eyebrow rose. "Why?"

"To make sure your husband doesn't find anything about us. I'm sure he checks your text messages.

Sakura frowned at her ex's assumptions. "He doesn't just so you know. Kenji trusts me."

"You never know. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Syaoran did of course have a point. In the times she had known her husband, Kenji always had a possessive streak about him. It would be a matter of time before he started snooping into her personal belongings. So she relented, searching in her purse and handing her phone to Syaoran. He pressed a few buttons before finally giving it back to Sakura. When she checked her message, evidence of Syaoran's name or the conversations they shared, even down to the emails, were deleted. It was as if he never existed.

"Uh….thanks." She said softly. "I have to get going now. I have a lot of things to do."

Syaoran nodded with understanding. "So do I. I'll see you around."

Sakura slightly smiled. "Yeah. See ya."

The door was then unlocked and opened, making a way for Sakura to exit. Syaoran continued to stand in the office for now, watching his old flame descend into the waiting elevator. He smirked to himself, _Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all._


	12. The Night Life

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 12

**The Night Life**

The weekend in Tokyo would officially commence. By oral contract, no one would work or worry over trivial matters until Sunday. No one was more excited than Eriol, who arrived at Syaoran's suite in fitted jeans, a quarter-length V-neck shirt, and a jacket, all while holding two very expensive bottles of champagne and vodka. The suite rivaled the size of Syaoran's penthouse in the Azabu-Ward. The expansive, luxuriously contemporary style had some western influence. The general aura was calming—an ideal place for an overworked CEO.

As planned, everyone packed and traveled to the Park Hyatt Hotel, located in the famous Shinjuku Ward. The girls traveled through the bullet train as they wanted to sight-see the mountains and country roads while Eriol and Liam took a more efficient route via limos.

With twilight approaching, the city illuminated in neon lights as people bustled across Tokyo's busiest streets. It didn't take long for Syaoran to process that he wasn't working his regular 18-hour day shift. It felt odd in a sense, as for the last five years, he never indulged to take a break. Work was always a perfect distraction for him—until he arrived in Japan once more.

Syaoran sighed inwardly. _When I did I start allowing anyone to convince me to do the unconventional?  
_  
"Are you ready for tonight?" Eriol asked, interrupting his reverie. He freely poured himself a glass of champagne.

"I guess I am." Syaoran replied, sipping from a small glass of white wine he had purchased earlier. Considering where he and Sakura were currently standing, he wasn't sure how he really felt about hanging out with an ex on a vacation. They weren't yelling at each other—yet, but he still couldn't deny how awkward it was with her being nearby.

"I know it must be uncomfortable vacationing with your ex. I wonder how will this play out for the both of you?"

_It's like he could read my mind,_ Syaoran grumbled. "It was actually Tomoyo's and Meiling's idea. They were hoping this would be a good idea for us see eye-to-eye again."

"Figured." Eriol commented, sipping on the champagne casually. "Probably another ploy to get you two back together again."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't work. Sakura's married."

"I suppose. But in these changing times, you never know, my friend. You never know."

Syaoran shrugged and then looked around. He realized one other person was missing. "Where is Liam? Isn't he supposed to be here by now?"

"He said he had errands to run. He'll be here shortly. The girls will be meeting us here in a while too—but you know how long that takes."

Syaoran chuckled, agreeing. He knew that better than anyone.

Eriol freely kicked his feet on the coffee table. The modest sip became bolder. "Now that our weekend has officially started, I can finally let loose and throw away all morality for three nights of drunken bliss. Quite the novelty isn't it?"

Syaoran chuckled, drinking the remaining contents of his white wine. "I have a feeling that it will be Liam who won't remember the night first. Care to bet?" He raised his glass.

Eriol smirked, raising his glass in turn. "Bet." The sound of glasses resonated in the small space between the men before gulping down their respective beverages.

"This is so exciting! I can barely contain myself!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Dressed only in a black pushup bra and matching cheeky panties, the velvety-haired maiden stood in front of a full-length mirror and held a cocktail dress against her petite form. "What'd you think?" She asked, looking at Meiling and Sakura for comments.

"It'd look great on you." Sakura complimented.

"Classy, mysterious, and very Tomoyo." Meiling added, as she applied her makeup at the vanity.

"That's what I was hoping you guys would say." The velvety-haired maiden said, winking.

"Anytime!" Meiling winked. 

"It's been a while since the three of us went out together, hasn't it?" Sakura asked, smiling meekly. "I can't really remember the last time I had this much fun." She was also dressed in a satin and lace pushup bra and panties, giving her a more innocent, yet seductive appeal. Out of the three, Meiling's undergarments were most provocative as she wore a red thong with a cheetah-print strapless bra.

"I like to think that we've been well overdue for one." Tomoyo said, laying her outfit back down on the bed. "With the fashion show and Meiling's upcoming acquisition, we needed a break."

Meiling scoffed. "You can say that again."

Sitting at her own vanity in the shared suite, Tomoyo then began applying her makeup. After using the mascara, Meiling then walked over to Tomoyo's bed and observed three outfits, each of them personally designed and stitched by the violet-haired fashionista. Admittedly, they all looked stunning. Then again, Tomoyo was always gifted when it came to her hands.

"It's hard to believe that you actually designed these dresses yourself." Meiling said, placing her hand on her hips. "When did you have the time to do this?"

"They're actually designs from my summer collection. They're not supposed to come out 'till next spring, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to borrow them for the night." Tomoyo answered. "After all, we are in Tokyo, one of _the_ fashion capitals of the world!"

"Imagine what Eriol would say seeing you in that dress!" Sakura said cheerfully. "He'd love it for sure!"

Light red tints appeared on Tomoyo's cheeks. She replied, "Just like how awesome you're going to look for Syaoran!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She was already aware that Eriol and Liam were coming along, but why didn't she ever think that Syaoran would be joining them? She cursed her oblivious nature inwardly. "Syaoran's coming?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Meiling asked rhetorically, crossing her arms. "He's a part of the group. It'd be rude of us if we didn't invite him along."

"Besides, the purpose of him coming along was for you two to settle things once and for all. We all used to have a great time together and to be honest, everyone misses it." Tomoyo said.

"So what do you say, Sakura? Can we all just hang out together? For old time's sake?" Meiling pleaded. 

Sakura found it hard to resist with those puckered lips and Bambi eyes from not one, but _two _of her friends. It took rounds of persuasion, convincing, and pleading for Sakura to tour Tokyo with her friends. The only reason she was initially against it was because she didn't think Kenji would approve. Since her husband was okay with it (presumably with some convincing through Tomoyo) and was under the assumption that it was just Tomoyo and Meiling, Sakura finally agreed to go. Even though she had the last minute memo that Eriol and Liam were coming along, she never thought to consider that Syaoran would be a part of the equation. _Why didn't it ever cross my mind?_ Sakura questioned to herself. _I promise I wouldn't be angry about what happened between us all these years ago, but it still doesn't eliminate the fact that I still need time. Why does it feel that it's all happening too fast?_

Sakura sighed. She really had no choice but to deal with it. "I suppose tonight wouldn't hurt. But before anything happens, I think I'll need at least a bottle of Remy to deal with the tension between us. Just knowing that he's here is awkward enough."

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh don't worry, my cute Sakura." She teased. "You're going to have so many drinks in you that it really wouldn't matter to you anymore." 

"Oh Tomoyo…" She groaned playfully, sticking her tongue out.

"So," Meiling said, pointing at the outfits, "which one's mine?"

"Well, the strapless bright red cocktail dress is yours. The black dress is mine of course and that wonderful, chic blue dress belongs to Sakura." 

"Wow, you sure you know how to pick them, 'Moyo." Meiling winked at the violet-haired girl, gushing with excitement. "Liam's going to be dazzled when he sees me in this." 

Tomoyo smiled, "That's the plan."

Meiling grabbed her attire and placed it against her as she looked into the mirror. "I think I'll let my hair fall this time. Maybe even curl it? I don't think Liam saw me in curls before." She shrugged.

"Go for it." Sakura suggested. "It'd be nice to try something different for once."

"I suppose so." Meiling agreed as she placed the dressed on. 

After dressing in their assigned outfits and primping themselves for the night, the girls looked absolutely dazzling. Sakura's blue dress clung to her slender form like second skin. It was thickly strapped with a heart-shaped neckline that exposed a moderate amount of cleavage, coupled with pink accessories and a pink clutch. The black belt defined her small waist and added slight definition to her hips as the dress stopped directly a few inches above the knees. The enclosed pink pumps added length to her legs and overall height. Auburn tresses loosely curled down the center of her spine, giving her a sophisticated look.

Tomoyo was another beauty to behold as she wore a form-fitting, sleeveless cocktail dress. It was sparkling black as the front only exposed her petite silhouette with her back partially exposed. Her hair was also let loose with red accessories, a clutch, and glistening open-toed pumps to also complete her night-on-the-town look. Like her auburn-headed best friend, she imbued a ferocious classiness.

Then there was Meiling who went for a sexier route. The brightly-crimson, strapless cocktail dress displayed her small waist, lean legs, flattened stomach, rounded hips, and voluptuous breasts. Instead of donning her infamous odangos, she let her tresses fall in loose curls, giving her a refined, poised look. Silver accessories and matching pumps added to her vivacious charm. Meiling knew without a doubt that Liam's mouth would be dropping to the floor. She probably would be lucky to even get a special treat from him tonight. 

The girls were told to meet up in Syaoran's suite, which was down the hallway from hers. Just as Meiling knocked on the door, Sakura heavily exhaled. _Tonight will be okay,_ she repeated. It would be her mantra for the remainder of the night.

The moment the door was opened, Sakura was whiffed with the scent of sandalwood and chamomile. It was earthy and natural; it was Syaoran—and there he was, standing at the door gazing wide-eyed at the three dazzling beauties. Sakura's breath hitched, gazing at the attire that looked more suited for a pop star. His all black attire consisted of a leather jacket, black fitted jeans, and a top, which outlined his chiseled, lean physique. The high-top sneakers and tousled chestnut manes added charm to his enticing countenance.

Crimson tints appeared on both cheeks respectively.

"Wow…" He breathed. "You look amazing, Sakura." His smile was soft and tender.

Sakura couldn't help but return a loving compliment. "So do you, Syaoran."

"Oh! Uh, I mean, you both look great too, Meiling and Tomoyo!" He quickly added.

"It's time to paarrttaaayyy!" Came Liam's slightly drunken slur, holding a cup of sake. "We're going to get so wasted tonight!" 

Meiling groaned while Tomoyo giggled. It wasn't even close to nine o'clock and already the guys have started drinking before they did. 

"Aren't you going to invite us in, cousin?" Meiling teased.

Syaoran immediately snapped himself out of his reverie. He nervously laughed and opened the door wider. "My apologies! Come on in!"

As everyone banded together in the living room, the fun officially began.

"I see you guys have started without us." Tomoyo said.

Eriol and Liam shared a small chuckle. "Well, while waiting on you, we decided to start off the night with a harmless drinking game." Eriol explained, holding his vodka-filled shot glass. "Obviously you see who's losing at it."

Liam snorted. "Well I thought the intent of tonight was not to remember it." He glanced at his fiancée and grinned. He licked his lips as licentious thoughts invaded his already perverted mind. "Oh my, if I wasn't so tipsy already, I'd probably jump the bones on my fiancée by now." 

Meiling couldn't help but blush at Liam's crude remark. "Liam! That's embarrassing!"

He stood up, flirtatiously holding the flustered girl by her waist. "You know what they say, love. A drunken man speaks a sober tongue." She nearly shivered as Kenji's breath hissed down her neck. It took every ounce of willpower to not kidnap him in her cousin's bedroom, lock the doors, and forget about exploring the Shinjuku district.

"But you're not drunk." Meiling insisted.

"Yet." He added cheekily. 

"Since we're all are here, why don't you girls play the game with us before we leave? It'll be a good way to pass the time since the driver is a little late tonight." Eriol offered. 

"Well, it's not a bad idea." Tomoyo agreed, looking at her friends. "So what do you say?"

"Sure!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Sakura added.

Eriol nodded in agreement, smirking. "Alright. It's just a classic game of Truth and Dare with a few twists." He began. "The rules are very basic. We all get to choose whomever we want to do the Truth or Dare, but to make it easier, we're going counter-clockwise. If Truth is chosen, the questions must be direct with yes or no answers only. For Dare, the given action must be performed. You must take a shot for each of the following violations: if you hesitate or evade the question completely, if you ask more than one question, or if you refuse to perform the dare. Are we all clear?" 

Everyone nodded with their game faces on. "So, who's gonna start first?" Liam asked.

"I'll start!" Meiling offered, smirking dangerously at her cousin. "And the person I choose is Syaoran." 

Syaoran leaned in, matching his poker face with Meiling's. "Go ahead."

"Alright. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten arrested?"

"Yes, back when I was in China." Came his serious reply. 

All eyes widened and mouths gasped. Since when did Syaoran become such a bad boy?

"What? How?" Meiling asked incredulously.

Syaoran grinned. "Meiling, that's more than one question; therefore, you have to take a shot."

"Fine then. But you owe me an explanation! Just you wait!" Meiling scowled and chugged the vodka down her throat. Her eyes squinted, feeling the bitter contents burn down her throat.

"Syaoran, I believe it's your turn now." Eriol continued.

"Alright." He said, holding his glass casually in his left hand. "And the person I choose is Tomoyo."

Faded red hues reappeared on Tomoyo's cheeks. "Me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yes you." Syaoran's grin was that of a feline. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Tomoyo challenged.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" He asked sweetly.

Knowing the rules of the game, Tomoyo haughtily crossed her legs. "As a matter of fact I do. So yes." Amethyst eyes then bore into Syaoran's hazel pairs. "But I have a question for you too, if you don't mind."

"Hey!" Syaoran pouted, indignant, "That's the not the rules of the game! You're supposed to go counter-clockwise!"

"Aw, don't be such a bore, my cute little descendant." Eriol sweetly commented. "Let this lovely maiden have her fun."

Syaoran growled at that name, but relented nevertheless. "Fine then. Ask away."

"Sure. But you must answer truthfully. Otherwise, if you lie, that's three shots you'll have to take. And if you hesitate, that'll be four." Tomoyo said, smirking.

As sweet and kind his old friend was, Tomoyo really knew how to play-hardball.

"Go ahead." Syaoran cockily insisted.

"Don't you think that Sakura looks so sexy in her dress tonight?" 

Now _that_ was a question he didn't expect. Indeed, Sakura was ravishing tonight. Forbidden thoughts crept into his mind. "Yes. Absolutely beautiful. As always." The tints on Sakura's cheeks darkened.

"My turn." Eriol interrupted, easing the slight awkwardness between the two. Then he turned to Liam with calm mischief. "And the person I choose is Liam."

Liam groaned. It was because of Eriol that he was tipsy in the first place! "Fine. Go ahead."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

The grin on Eriol's lips became darker. "Truth you say? Liam, have you ever checked out another girl while you're with Meiling?"

Liam's eyes widened as he looked at his fiancée who was glaring daggers at him. "Uh…no! Never!" He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Liar," Syaoran mumbled in a voice low enough for Eriol only to hear. The blue-eyed-spectacled man smirked.

"Now, now, Liam." Eriol said, pointing his index finger upward. "Because you've initially hesitated, that's a shot for you."

"Ah man!" Without any issue, Liam drank the contents in one gulp. _Damn if I keep this up, I'll be wasted before the party even began!_ He thought. Putting his shot glass down, the mischievous looks smeared Liam's visage as he came upon a realization. "Oh, it's my turn, isn't it?" His eyes glared directly at Eriol who then threw him a nervous look. "And the person I chose is Eriol of course."

"Game on." Eriol said.

"Do you think Tomoyo's beautiful?"

Tomoyo looked down, clearly flushed. The crimson hues appearing on Eriol's cheeks were just as prominent also. He smirked. Of course, Eriol could blame this on the alcohol later. "Yes. Very much so."

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit?" Tomoyo suggested. "The game's starting to get a little stale and no one has even bothered to do a Dare yet."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Meiling asked, pouring herself another small glass of vodka.

"Instead of playing Truth or Dare, why don't we all settle for Truth? I think it would be interesting to find out the juiciest secrets and we're still too sober to even think about the kind of Dares I bet most of us thinking of." That last sentence was specifically aimed at Eriol and Liam, the two biggest pranksters of their group. "While applying the same rules, why don't we ask each other yes or no questions only? There are no limits, so you can get as personal as you want. If you lie that's one shot. If you hesitate, that's two shots. And if you avoid the question, then that's three shots. What do you think?"

Eriol quickly nodded. "That's not a bad idea at all, Tomoyo. Your way of thinking thoroughly impresses me."

"Yeah. I'm all game!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Count me in too!" Liam added.

"Then it's settled. Let the new game begin." Eriol adjourned.

"Then I'll start by choosing Syaoran to answer my first question." Liam began.

"Shoot." Syaoran said.

"If you could take back leaving Sakura that day, would you do it?"

Syaoran leaned back in his seat. Without any hesitation, he replied, "Yes," earning a surprised look from his ex-girlfriend.

"Now it's my turn." Tomoyo said, raising her hand. "This one's for Sakura. She's been quiet since we started the game."

"What? Me?" Sakura pointed at herself.

"Yes you." Tomoyo's smirk deepened. "Who do you think is better in bed? Your husband or your ex-boyfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened with her mouth agape. _Is she insane?_ Came Sakura's raddled thoughts. _What kind of question is that? _By this point, Sakura was as red as a ripe strawberry and Syaoran was clearly just as embarrassed as her. "That's none of your business!" She cried.

Tomoyo shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. That's three shots for you. Two for initially hesitating." 

"Five shots? That's not fair!" Sakura crossed her arms, pouting.

"Rules are rules, Saku. Rules are rules." Tomoyo insisted.

"Fine." She relented, chugging her first shot. The other two was a struggle as she nearly gagged at the burning sensation she felt with each gulp. By the fifth shot, Sakura felt slightly dizzy. It was a good thing the girls had a small dinner before checking in at the hotel earlier today. Otherwise, the night would have repeated itself like the time in Shirozaki.

"My turn!" Meiling sung. "And this one's for Syaoran of course."

"What's up with everyone asking me all the questions?" He grumbled, taking a sip of his ice-covered rum.

"Just answer it." The ruby-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "I wonder. Is there anyone you're dating right now?" 

Syaoran nearly choked on his rum. "The hell?!" He asked.

"That's three shots if you avoid the question." She warned.

"For your information, I'm not." Syaoran huffed.

"Lies!" She slammed her hand down on the coffee table. "That's another shot!"

Syaoran stared at his cousin incredulously. "I'm telling you the truth, Meiling. I'm not seeing anyone."

Meiling rolled her eyes for the second time. "Sure you're not." One day, he will give her a full explanation about this Li-Na character she heard him speak to the day before. Besides, it would be detrimental to his relationship with Sakura if those two are planning on rekindling something together. So for now, she was willing to let it go—for the sake of fun and for the love of the game. Still, it goes without punishment though.

"Well, you still have to take two shots, my dear cousin." Meiling grinned. "After all, you didn't answer my question right away. Technically, that means you hesitated."

"Not a problem." He challenged, guzzling down two shot-glasses of vodka. The taste was strong, bitter, and already, he felt his insides tingling with warmth. Oh yeah, everyone would have a good time tonight. How many shot glasses he had in total will be a question, he'll never know.

"Awesome game, Tomoyo!" Liam exclaimed.

"Thanks!" She said, casually pouring pink champagne in her shot glass.

"Well since Meiling likes to play dirty, I have a question for her." Syaoran grinned.

"Go ahead." Meiling grinned back.

"Are you horny right now?"

Her peachy complexion instantly turned red. "S-Syaoran, what kind of perverted question is that!" She nearly fell out of her chair. Fortunately, Liam was there to catch her.

"That's three shot glasses for you!" Syaoran ordered while everyone around the table laughed.

"Fine! Fine!" Meiling said, drinking the glasses of vodka to her content.

"You know, no one has ever asked a question for Tomoyo." Eriol slyly commented.

"It would be you to bring me to the forefront wouldn't you?" Tomoyo laughed. "Go ahead. Ask away."

"Have you ever had a crush on Sakura?" 

That question nearly threw Tomoyo off guard. "I guess that's three shots for me 'cause you'll never know." She added cheekily before winking at her best friend. Sakura blushed, watching her best friend smoothly drink all three of champagne-filled shot glasses.

"What about you, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "Don't you have a question to ask anyone?"

Sakura briefly pondered. "I suppose I do have a question to ask Meiling."

The slightly tipsy girl stared at her friend suspiciously. "What kind of question?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the only one who's unaware, but I'm genuinely curious." Sakura stared shyly at her newly poured drink before looking up again. "But…but have you ever been with a girl before?"

Meiling shrugged, "Yes." 

"What?!" Everyone nearly exclaimed.

"Why didn't we ever know about this?" Wow, that was new, even for Tomoyo, who was usually up-to-date with that kind of information.

By then, Meiling was sure it was the alcohol talking this time. She would have never been this open at any other opportunity. "It's not a big deal. It was just a phase I was going through at the time."

"I have a question for my little descendant." Eriol grinned. Syaoran looked at him attentively. "Have you ever been with more than one girl?"

With a straight face, Syaoran replied, "Yes. I have."

"Awesome!" Liam drunkenly cheered. His fiancée nudged him in the rib. "Wait! Wait! My turn! And this one's for Eriol."

"Try me." Eriol said, holding his glass in preparation. "If I dared you to kiss Tomoyo right now, would you do it?"

With a near-drunken haze, Eriol smiled tenderly for the amethyst-eyed girl sitting across from him. "Yes." He said confidently. "I would."

"Then do it!" The British man declared.

Without hesitation, Eriol stood from his seat and walked over to Tomoyo. With glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, Tomoyo was putty the moment Eriol kindly tilted her chin. As he leaned in closer, Tomoyo was sure she could feel his warmth breath on his lips. And when the unthinkable happened, Tomoyo's skin was on fire. Her eyes widened at first, surprised that this generally reserved man would be so bold and spontaneous. Perhaps this could be because of the alcohol. After all, everyone was drinking more than two shot glasses. Even if it was for a moment, certainly it was the best kiss she ever felt. Her heart fluttered, her stomach churned, and the crowd of cheers, mostly from Meiling and Liam that erupted in the suite, were silent. The moment the fireworks came to a halt and when she opened her eyes, Tomoyo was now a scarlet red.

"You guys…" She said, embarrassed.

Syaoran's cell phone started ring in the midst of the merriness. "Hello? Okay. Thank you." He said, nodding. Hanging up, Syaoran stood up and experienced a small sensation of vertigo. He realized he drank a little more than he thought before turning his attention to the others. "Looks like our ride's here. Where do you think we should go?"

"Maybe we should try that karaoke club downtown. That should be fun." Liam suggested. His flushed cheeks and lopsided smile indicated pure drunkenness.

"I think it'll be wonderful to have Tomoyo sing. She's the most hilarious drunk I've ever known." Meiling teased and then smirked at Eriol. "I'll make sure she sings a song just for you." 

Eriol rolled his eyes as Syaoran leaned closer to him, whispering. "Tonight's a good time to start making moves, eh?" He playfully nudged his good friend against the ribs.

"She isn't going to be paying attention to me. She's going to be too worried about Sakura being around you." He replied.

Syaoran smirked, slowly shook his head. "I doubt. After that kiss, surely you have it in the bag. Just look at her."

Eriol glanced at Tomoyo. Her fingers deftly touched her pink-colored lips. The flushing cheeks darkened and her eyes widened with awe. Maybe his cute little descendant was right after all.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Meiling asked rhetorically. "Let's go!"

And so, the six friends left the Park Hyatt and explored the lively night of Tokyo city. Although Sakura visited the city before, Shinjuku at night seemed like a different world from the quiet town of Tomeda. It was crowded, bright, noisy, and Sakura took it all in. She smiled to herself, watching her friends graciously pour themselves vodka, sake, wine, and champagne. Maybe this is what she needed. From the everyday pressures of work and marital life, every girl deserve some time away and be indulged in a place where she does not have to think or worry, but only unravel and laugh at her friends' antics. Meiling and her fiancée were becoming bolder with their affections. Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to be getting closer too, but that was expected, especially after what happened moments before. She glanced at Syaoran, who seemed to be soaking in the enjoyment of his company as well. For the first time in five years, he seemed calmer, more relaxed. She immediately faced her direction elsewhere as soon as her ex-lover caught her staring, but she couldn't help but feel the pull of him. She gasped, feeling his hands touch hers.

"S…S…Syaoran!" Sakura was breathless. Her mouth left slowly agape. The moment when emerald met hazel, hearts leapt and the feelings deepened. Sakura knew that the moment they stared at each other, even in a marginally drunken bliss, she could no longer deny the pull. Although she hated how the way things ended between them, her heart was always for Syaoran.

Then again, it could be just the alcohol giving her those kinds of notions.

Before either one of them could utter a word, the limo came to a sudden halt. "We're here!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Yay! I'm so pumped!" Meiling fisted in the air.

With the chauffer opening the door, everyone stepped out and there was a four-story building surrounded with bright lights and extravagance. Walking inside, the six friends were introduced to pumped music, a dancing crowd, and bars on every floor. On the third floor were the karaoke room and another bar. They were greeted with a girl slurring to the lyrics of Ke$ha and just like the two floors below them, the dance floor was filled with people either laughing, dancing, or singing along the tunes. Instead of immediately joining in, Sakura, Syaoran, and their friends sat an empty roundtable.

Like a gentleman, Syaoran allowed Sakura to sit first. Sitting next to her, he then whispered, "I know I've said this before, but you look amazing tonight."

"You shouldn't say such things when you're drunk." Sakura gently chided. 

Syaoran chuckled. "Hardly that."

"Then what do you call guzzling down all those shots then?" Sakura looked at him dubiously.

"Fine then. I suppose I'm a little tipsy—if you count the few glasses of wine I was drinking earlier in the night."

"That's not all!"

"And a few shots of vodka too. Okay, maybe a little more than tipsy, but it doesn't mean I can't hold my own."

Despite his breath reeking of alcohol, Sakura knew he was telling the truth. Syaoran chuckled, relaxing back in the chair and staring at her with glazed eyes. Oh yes, he was definitely drunk alright. "I'm surprised you were able to guzzle down five shots. Normally, you'd be all over the place after three."

"I had something to eat." Sakura countered. "Didn't want a repeat of last time." She stood up and she could feel the effects of alcohol intensifying. Even though the meal she ate earlier soaked in much of the liquor and the champagne, Sakura was also felt more relaxed than she normally was as a rational woman. Just like the time with Kenji, she felt happier, more liberated and bolder, and the forbidden, carnal thoughts were truly coming to surface.

"I think I can handle one more drink tonight." She smiled sassily at Syaoran, winking. _Besides, I'm not nearly drunk enough for this yet,_ Sakura thought, signaling a server to come over to the table.

The server walked over with a courteous smile. "Hey, what can I get you guys?"

"Bring on the Captain!" Liam yelled, clapping his hands.

"Yes." Syaoran added, nudging the drunken man in his rib. "Just bring us a bottle and shot glasses please."

"I'd like a Cosmo." Meiling said. Her left arm dangled off Liam's neck.

"Sex-On-The-Beach, please." Sakura added.

"And a Long Island for me." Tomoyo said, flipping her hair back.

Writing everyone's orders down, the waiter nodded and bowed. "Thank you. Your orders will be here shortly." He then made his exit.

The velvety-haired maiden sighed in drunken bliss. Taking shots of vodka, champagne, and wine in the limousine sure has its effects. It didn't take long for much of it to intensify. "Goodness, I don't think I need to drink anything after that."

"You're such a lightweight!" Meiling teased.

"Oh please!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue out. "You barely can handle the four you just chugged down at the suite!"

"Correction: It's FIVE!"

Hearty laughter ensued at the table as alcohol slowly changed the behaviors of everyone. Liam was the most daring of the six. Eriol was sure that if he was dared to, Liam would streak through the streets of Shinjuku just for entertainment. Then there was Tomoyo, who was much more carefree in her intoxicated state. Her playful, sweet words would hold a brutal undertone, a kind of honesty that not only was insulting, but bold. Such a contradiction was always hilarious among the friends. The usually shy Sakura was sexier with her come-hither attitude. Syaoran, like his emerald-eyed counterpart, was very unapologetic in his movements, such as casually placing a hand on Sakura's thigh. Rationally, he wouldn't dare to invade that type of space. Although perfectly aware of his surroundings, Syaoran was a high functioning drunk.

The least intoxicated people were Eriol and Meiling. Despite the amount of alcohol they also consumed, their behaviors and personalities were relatively the same. In fact, neither even appeared flustered as the rest of their friends were.

The server finally arrived with everyone's orders. A large bottle of Captain Morgan in the bucket of ice sat in the center of the table. Glasses were then handled to the guys. Each took no time in pouring themselves a shot glass to their heart's content. As expected, the girls were given large martini glasses with their respective orders.

By the time Liam finished his second glass, he was already slurring. "For whatever drunken debauchery I may engage in tonight, please forgive me in advance!" He chuckled. The flushed cheeks and glazed eyes indicated his plastered behavior.

"I think that apology may have come just a little too late!" Eriol teased. Laughter erupted for the second time that night.

The drinking and laughter continued for over an hour. By then, the alcohol settled into everyone's bloodstream. Meiling, being the first to stand, yelled, "Let's karaoke!"

"Alright! Let's Do It!" Tomoyo agreed gleefully. "Hey Sakura, help me pick a song!" 

Before Sakura could even reply, she found herself already being whisked away toward the stage. A brunette in a cocktail dress and booties sung a Carrie Underwood tune. Sakura watched the crowd whistle and cheer for her and although her singing wouldn't qualify her as an idol, she stayed on key.

"She's pretty good, Tomoyo. I don't think I've ever seen a crowd so pumped before." Sakura observed. 

Tomoyo scoffed. "I can do better." She retorted confidently. "Besides, I'm a natural, drunk or not."

Sakura smiled as they looked at the screen of songs to choose from. "What about this one?" She asked, pointing at the screen.

The amethyst-eyed girl grinned. "Perfect."

When the brunette finished, the microphone was then passed to Tomoyo. Stepping on the stage, Tomoyo walked with an air of confidence. Men cat-called her, women cheered her on. Everyone was having a good time. With the lights illuminating the stage and in an intoxicated haze, the adrenaline of the night kicked in.

"Hello everybody!" She spoke, giggling.

"Yeah Tomoyo!" Liam cheered.

"Woo hooo!" Meiling added.

"This song is dedicated to my beautiful best friend whom I absolutely love!"

Just as the music began, Meiling's eyes widened. She shielded her eyes in embarrassment, immediately recognizing the song. "Oh no…" Meiling giggled. Her cheeks became a deep scarlet.

Tomoyo's sweet soprano beautifully matched the song's up-tempo beat. The lyrics were tongue-in-cheek and sultry. It was about crossing the forbidden, indulging in curiosity, and doing the unthinkable; all the things that Meiling did once upon a time in her presumably college days. As Eriol stared at his beloved, the way the amethyst-eyed girl sung was like making love to the music itself. Tomoyo marched stage left, rocking her hips and pointing at the flustered Meiling as she practically screamed the hook into the microphone.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chap-stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!_

The men whistled, the girls clapped, and lights illuminated through the entire club. It was like a drunken concert and Tomoyo strutted to the edge of the stage, pulling a lovely dark-haired woman on it. Their hips gyrated sexily to the beat gaining more applause and whistles from the male crowd. By the time Tomoyo reached the hook for the second time, she pulled Sakura on the stage with her.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

If the alcohol wasn't dominating much of her behavior tonight, Sakura probably wouldn't have been this bold. Her hips moved provocatively to the beat, staring at Syaoran the entire way through. It's been five years too long and Sakura would make sure just what he missed out on when he left her. Her breasts were fuller, her hips rounder, and her body was so sexily slender, so reminiscent of a lingerie model. Syaoran licked his lips, enticed by his ex's drunken charm. It took so much will power for the blood not to rush to his crotch. It was as if Sakura was begging him to fuck her into oblivion tonight and he'd be damned to give into that kind of temptation. 

The crowd joined in on the song while Tomoyo, Sakura, and the mystery woman danced together.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Yelled a group of equally drunken men at the bar.

Without hesitation, Tomoyo pulled Sakura towards her. Pairs of soft lips immediately contacted hers, prompting astonishment from not only her friends, but the crowd itself. Sakura's eyes widened as Tomoyo's tongue sexily explored her mouth. Succumbing to the sweet and pure debauchery, Sakura returned the kiss with equal passion. Soberly, neither of the two girls would ever dare to do this as Sakura was perfectly aware of her sexual preference as was her best friend. Admittedly, the taste of Tomoyo's lips was of an irresistible combination of mint and honey. Eriol and Syaoran stood there, eyes bulging, and mouths agape, watching the most sensational and erotic show ever performed.

Meiling and Liam exchanged surprised glances. Who would have that the normally meek twenty-three-year-old was so…daring?

When the performance ended, cheers and whistles erupted in the club. "Some party you got goin' on." The woman said, winking.

"I think the alcohol was a big contributor to that." Tomoyo said, laughing. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the blatant comment. 

"Alcohol or not, it was hot. If we ever meet again," The woman smirked, "I'd also like a taste of your cherry chap stick too."

It was Tomoyo's turn to blush this time. "If there's enough alcohol in me, you'd be the first on my list."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "Alright now. See ya." 

Once the girls returned to their table, everyone greeted with them with hugs. "Tomoyo, you were amazing up there!" Eriol complimented.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo giggled, slightly hiccupping. "Remember that question you asked me back at the suite?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, what of it?"

The lovely-haired maiden giggled, sexily smirking. "Well I hope that answers it."

Eriol smirked, "Touché, my darling."

"So Sakura, how was that kiss?" Meiling teased.

"Wonderful!" She freely admitted, picking up her sex-on-the-beach.

"Why are we the only people in this club who aren't totally smashed yet?" Meiling asked, glancing at Eriol.

Eriol chuckled, "Do I really need to answer that?"

Meiling glanced behind her and eyes nearly widened when she saw Sakura dancing with some random patron. With that silly look plastered on his unshaven face, he was just as drunk as Sakura was. _Wow, she moves really fast, doesn't she?_ Meiling thought, twitching her right eye.

"You want a taste of my cherry chap-stick too?" Sakura slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The man chuckled goofily, tracing his hands over Sakura's body.

Like a flash of light, Syaoran immediately pulled the drunken, emerald-eyed woman by her waist. "Sakura, control yourself." He warned.

"Aw, you're no fun!" The dance-partner pouted, too drunk to even consider the possibility that the strikingly handsome man who just grabbed the luscious beauty from him might be his significant other. Of course, Sakura and Syaoran knew they were anything but _that._

"Yeah, Syao-kun! You're no fun!" Sakura repeated.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Trust me. You'll be thanking me for this tomorrow."

He led the reluctant girl back to the table and plopped down beside her. Just as she was about to grab Syaoran's unfinished beer, he took it away from her. 

"Hey!" She protested.

"You had five shots, a sex-on-the-beach, and now you want my beer?" Syaoran asked rhetorically, laughing. "I think you're good for the night." 

Sakura rolled her eyes. In any other situation, she'd try to fight him on it, but tonight, she couldn't care. "Fine. Loser."

Meiling then stood up, wrapping her arms around her beloved cousin's neck. Her lips pulled into a naughty smirk looking at Tomoyo. "You know, Tomo, there is someone else who's just as talented as you."

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Why, Syaoran of course." 

Syaoran's eyes nearly widened. He may be feeling the buzz tonight, but surely he wasn't drunk enough for that! Then again, Syaoran was always a functioning drunk. "No way! Not going up there!" He nearly shouted.

"Yay! Syao-kun's gonna sing us a song!" Sakura cheered, standing up and clapping.

"Sit." He commanded, pulling Sakura back down to her seat.

"Oh come on, Syaoran!" Meiling pouted. "Please?"

"Syao-kun's such a buzz kill." Sakura added.

Tomoyo laughed, "But never too drunk to keep you out of trouble, right?"

Sakura scoffed, "Whatever. I can perfectly take care of myself thank you very much." 

"Says the girl who was about to kiss some stranger." Tomoyo's offhanded comment earned some glares from her best friend.

Meanwhile, Syaoran grumbled as Meiling practically forced her cousin toward the stage. "Meiling, will you quit that! I'm not drunk enough for this!"

"Oh, but I think you are!" She sung, pushing her flustered cousin on the stage. "And I've picked the perfect song just for you!"

Before he could protest any longer, Syaoran already found him in the center of the stage, welcomed with applauses and cheers, mostly from the female crowd. How he get into that mess was beyond him and he was already slightly too drunk to stop Meiling. Now he was there, center stage, and the only thing he can do is to go along with it.

Watching such an incredibly sexy man on stage was pure-eye candy for the females. Drunken eyes glazed with hearts as many became immediate fans just by his good looks alone. Sakura veered at her ex-lover, holding just a microphone in his hand. He looked like a pop-star performing for a small crowd. 

"Hi." Came his simple greeting, prompting a scream among the women. 

"He's so hot!" Said one female club-goer.

"So cute!" Cried another.

Such honest comments turned his cheeks into a deep scarlet.

"Come on, cousin! Get on with it!" Meiling yelled, signaling the DJ to play the music.

Lights flashed once again as the lyrics popped on the screen. The beat was much mellower compared to the first song Tomoyo performed. It was another American song and his personal favorite as the sweet, truthful lyrics reminded him of the hilariously intoxicated, emerald-eyed vixen sitting at his table. Every time he played it, he thought of her. As the beat slightly picked up, he immediately began to sing.

The song was reminiscent of the time when he realized he was first in love with Sakura. He was barely eleven-years-old then and Sakura's innocent nature enchanted him. Everything about the then charming ten-year-old was captivating. He loved how her short-auburn tresses would fall naturally around the margins of her jaw without her even trying. Her smile would light a thousand rooms and those eyes, those beautiful pools of emerald, were brighter than the stars. The song was innocent, cute, and it was perfect for them.

The entire crowd cried with excitement the moment Syaoran's sexy tenor sung into the microphone. Sakura's eyes widened with astonishment. Since they were kids, Sakura had never known he could sing! The equally surprised looks were also evident on her friend's faces. 

Normally, Syaoran would've been overcome with stage-fright. Although he has the potential to nurture his talent, singing in front of a crowd was never his forte. Tonight, through the song, he wanted to show Sakura just how wonderful she's always been in his eyes. Regardless of her critical flaws and the resentment she had against him for so long, just like the song says, she was amazing, just the way she is.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
__'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
__And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
__'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!  
Yeah_

Sakura stood there breathless as the song came to a close.

"Since when could he sing like that?" Tomoyo asked, looking at Eriol, dumbfounded. She pouted, childishly crossing her arms. "How rude. I can't believe he never told me. And we're supposed to be friends."

"Everyone's has their little secrets." Liam added. "We all deserve at least one, right?"

Meiling nodded. "Surprised?" She stuck her tongue out.

Tomoyo sighed. "I suppose so." She conceded. "Sakura, did you know?"

Sakura nodded her head. "But I was sworn to secrecy."

When Syaoran returned to the table, his friends immediately pounded him with questions. 

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Tomoyo demanded.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I never thought to tell anyone."

Tomoyo looked at Meiling and Sakura disapprovingly. "You knew about this and never told?"

Meiling waved her hands up defensively, nervously laughing. "He swore me to secrecy! Honest! Besides, my cousin rarely ever sings! I only found out one summer in middle school when he came to visit that one time. I heard him singing while he was helping out with chores and he thought no one was home."

Syaoran sheepishly chuckled. "Well that is true, Tomoyo."

The girl sighed. "You and Eriol. Quite the enigmas you are at times."

The karaoke night was slowly coming to an end. There was dancing, laughter, more singing, and a pumped up mix of J-pop, European, and American dance music. Just as everyone was preparing to leave, Syaoran gently pulled Sakura toward him when he saw her flirting with another drunken patron. 

"You know, you wound me." He whispered. Sakura's body shivered feeling his warm breath on her ear. "I've barely gotten your attention all night." 

Sakura laughed and hiccupped. "I'm just saving the best for last." She said sweetly, flirtatiously wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know, you really don't have much room to talk with the way those women were fawning all over you." 

The smirk donning Syaoran's handsome features nearly weakened Sakura. "My apologies, love." He cooed, staring at her so tenderly. "But you can you really blame a man of my stature whose looks and charm are like a moth to a flame?"

"Cocky bastard." Came Sakura's cheeky response.

Syaoran grinned, "Can't help it."

"Alright you two!" Meiling said, pulling Sakura away from Syaoan. "As much as I love seeing you two finally getting along, we need to get going."

As everyone exited the club, Tomoyo leaned against Eriol. The champagne, liquors, and the Long-Island took full effect. Her eyes, so dreamy and glazed, veered at Eriol drunkenly. "I think I love you!" She slurred.

"And I think he loves you too!" Sakura added, fisting the air.

Eriol laughed. "I think you're both too drunk to be saying such things."

Though barely managing the presence of their own awareness, the boys were able to guide the women back into the limousine.

"Shots for the road!" Liam yelled, passing available double-shot glasses to Meiling and Syaoran.

Syaoran laughed, pouring him a double-shot of sake. "I knew you liked this guy for a reason, Meiling."

"He's one of a kind-my-guy." Meiling smirked.

"This one's for you guys!" Syaoran cheered, holding up his glass. 

The couple held theirs as well, gleefully guzzling down their shot in haste. Liam slammed his glass down and leaned back in his seat.

"Oh God, I'm so wasted!" He lazily placed his arm around Meiling's shoulders.

"Yeah, you definitely are." Meiling rolled her eyes. "I think you've reached past your limit for tonight."

"Aw, come on, babe!" The British man protested. His slurred words were barely comprehensible. "I'm definitely not drunk! Hey, is it me or does this car seems to be flying upside down? And why am I suddenly seeing two of everyone?" His face suddenly went green.

"You're definitely wasted alright." Meiling mumbled with mild annoyance. 

"Sakura, you're so gorgeous." Tomoyo slurred, hiccupping. "If you weren't so straight, I'd totally be your girlfriend." 

"How sweet." Sakura said in intoxicated bliss. 

"Wanna have a taste of my cherry chap-stick again?" Tomoyo leaned closer to her best friend, staring at her lustfully.

Sakura then whispered, "It's more like mint and honey." Once again, their lips connected. 

"What the hell?" Meiling lightly growled, pulling the kissing girls apart. "Okay, it's obvious you both drank a bit too much."

"Hey!" Liam pouted.

"What'd you do that for?" Syaoran glared.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "I will not let any of you play out your perverted fantasies just because you're drunk." Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulders. "Besides, I think Eriol would prefer Tomoyo's attention anyway." 

"You know." Sakura whispered to Syaoran. Her speech was still slurred. "I still can't understand why you've left me in the first place. I never wanted you to leave."

"Neither did I, love." Syaoran replied. The slur in his voice was also evident of his drunken indulgence. "But I'm here now. Everything's gonna be fine again."

"No it won't be!" Sakura nearly shouted. Everyone was unsure whether if it was the alcohol talking or not. "I'm still hurting Syaoran! You need to make it better!" 

Her whines were reminiscent of a whimpering child. Syaoran groaned.

Tomoyo whistled as Liam popped open a champagne bottle, showering everyone with it.

"Liam, what the hell!" Meiling snapped. Okay, it was official. Not only was her fiancée the wildest drunk, but the most annoying ever! 

"Who wants champagne!" Liam yelled.

"I do!" Sakura volunteered, instantly reverting back to her cheerful drunken self.

Syaoran quickly concluded that Sakura was the most emotional drunk out of their group of friends.

As Liam poured droplets of the slightly-sweet tasting contents into Sakura's mouth, Tomoyo grabbed some herself. Between those three, a hangover would be quickly approaching at sunrise. Liam likely would be getting the worst of it. He's been drinking since he pretty much arrived in Shinjuku.

"It's so fortunate that the hotel is nearby." Meiling commented. Eriol nodded agreeably.

"Indeed. I'm just glad that I decided not to get too hammered tonight. Can you imagine what would've happened if we were all this drunk?"

Meiling sighed, taking the champagne from Liam. "I don't even want to think about it."

The limousine made its final destination to the towering Park Hyatt Hotel. With ease, Syaoran and Eriol carefully guided Sakura and Tomoyo outside, holding them by their waist. Meiling was forced to help a staggering Liam out of the vehicle.

"I'm tired of standing up." Sakura complained, taking off her pink pumps. 

Once the elevator came to a stop, Syaoran held Sakura by her waist and proceeded to stride down the long corridors to the suite. Sakura immediately regretted drinking so much as the straight path to the double-doors seemed to mysteriously transform into a winding, jaded road.

"We're almost there." Syaoran told her. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. 

The suite felt like sweet home when everyone finally made it safely inside. As Syaoran flipped on the lights, he turned around to the sound of a thump from behind. It had to be Sakura of course, prompting spontaneous laughter from everyone. "Ow!" She moaned, rubbing her sore bottom.

"That was a step, Sakura!" Meiling laughed, walking toward the sliding glass-doors and opening them.

Sakura pouted, "Being drunk really doesn't help much with clumsiness."

"We can see that!" Tomoyo jeered. "Let's go outside!" 

Walking onto the patio, Sakura was greeted with warm air and a cool breeze. The night was calming away and what only accompanied the gang was the illuminating view of Shinjuku. Down below were hordes of people and honking cars swarming through the streets like ants. Perhaps it was the most fun Sakura experienced in a while. Even though she barely have the presence of mind to take in true beauty of the city, truly tonight would a night she'll always remember.

Meiling kicked off her pumps, sitting at the edge of pool. She slightly shivered, feeling the cold water come in contact with her feet. "Just what I needed." She mumbled, lying on the tiled concrete.

Eriol sat on one of the chaise lounges, gazing admirably at the city with Tomoyo lying comfortably in his embrace. "You know, you're quite hilarious when you're drunk." He told her tenderly. Tomoyo smiled, fiddling with her his leather jacket. 

"I'm sure I'll be embarrassed in the morning." She chuckled slightly.

"You shouldn't be." Eriol assured her, "I'm happy that I got to see another side of you. You're amazing."

Tomoyo wasn't sure if the warmth she felt in her cheeks were from blushing or alcohol. "T-Thanks."

The tender moment was soon disrupted by the commotion caused by the two drunkest people in their group.

"Hey that's mine!" Sakura growled.

"Not anymore!" Liam jested, holding the beer can at an unreachable distance.

"Give it!" Sakura huffed.

"Nah uh!" He dangled the beer can teasingly in front of the drunkenly frustrated girl.

"Now!"

The childish tussle began when Syaoran brought a pack of beers from the fridge. After giving away the pack with only one left (since the other got wasted into the pool thanks to Sakura's slippery fingers), Syaoran threw it toward Sakura intended for her to catch, only for Liam to annoyingly step in the way and grab it from her.

"Come and get it!" Liam laughed.

Sakura growled and accidentally pushed him in an effort to grab the beer can. Liam stumbled into the pool, pulling the drunken girl with him. Laughter erupted once more

"I hope you had a nice swim!" Syaoran jested, watching Sakura swim from the deep end. Her hair was wet and the beautiful blue dress that Tomoyo worked so hard to perfect was ruined.

"Very funny, you jerk." She huffed.

Syaoran chuckled. Sakura looked absolutely adorable being all wet and cranky.

"You're such a handful, you know that?" Syaoran helped the soaking girl out of the pool. "Come, let's find you something dry."

Sakura nodded and obliged. The two walked back inside the suite and into the bedroom. Syaoran reached into the drawers, pulling out a white T-shirt. "That'll have to do until your dress dries." He told her.

"Thanks." 

Pushing her soaked hair off her neck, Syaoran's thumb traced over the bruise that was once a hickey. "Do you love him?" He asked her.

"He's my husband." Sakura stated factually.

"So? Just because you two are married doesn't mean you love him."

Sakura sighed. She really didn't feel like dealing with it. The point of getting so wasted tonight was to not think about her husband. "I do." Came her truthful, saddened reply. "He makes me very happy. You used to make me happy too." Deft hands touched Syaoran's hardened chest. "I missed you. You were my best friend, you know?"

"And you were mine." He admitted.

Glossy, emerald eyes stared at those beautiful, powerful hazelnut orbs. "Hardly anything's changed. Still quiet and handsome." She sighed. Syaoran tenderly ran his fingers through her wet hair. "Sometimes you make me so nervous." She stood a step back, holding herself.

The way he looked at her was just like old times. They were alone. The door was closed and everyone was outside enjoying their own good time. It was just them. The thought of being alone with Syaoran, being in the same room with him, made her heart race.

He grabbed the front of her dress, Sakura nearly yelped as Syaoran pulled her toward him. His earthy of scent of sandalwood and chamomile was intoxicating. "Hey, you'll get wet too!" She softly protested.

"I don't care." He admitted, looking at her affectionately. "You don't have to be nervous. You should always be comfortable with me. I love you."

Sakura's breath hitched at the immediate sound of those words. Looking at him once more and even with a drunken view, she knew his eyes told her the truth. His rare smile, the way he sweetly rubs her back, reminded her of old times. She shivered as Syaoran rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"You're driving me crazy." She whispered.

Syaoran's thumb then traced to her bottom lip. "Do you realize what you do to me?" He asked her. "You make me want to do things to you. Things I know I shouldn't be doing. Things I should never even think about—especially of a married woman."

"Syaoran…" She breathed. And before she knew it, Syaoran's lips touched hers. Despite its brevity, the kiss sparked a fire that Sakura thought was long extinguished.

Pulling away, Syaoran let out a frustrated growl, running his hands through his hair. Damn it, he allowed his emotions to get the best of him once again. "I'll be back. I'm going to get you a towel."

Just as he turned to leave, Sakura stopped him. In an instance, she turned him around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and their lips pressed together in a heated, unbridled passion. Syaoran dared not to fight back as he allowed himself to be enraptured in the intensity. He knew it was wrong. Sakura was a married woman now. She had someone else, but why…why did it felt so right being encased in her arms and kissing her?

He hoisted the girl around her hips, slamming her into the walls as rough, animalistic kisses traveled down her neck. Sakura arched her back as her fingers grabbed onto Syaoran's hair. The normally silent room was resonated with breathy sighs and masculine moans. It was just like old times. Just like when they were teenagers. It felt so damned good. If heaven felt like that, God kill her now.

Before finally letting go of that heated-filled kiss, Syaoran looked at his ex-lover lustfully. "You know, you never answered that question." He whispered. "Who's better in bed?"

Sakura gasped.

"Who can pleasure you better, Sakura? Is it me? Or your husband?"

"Don't make me answer that." She breathed.

"Tell me, Sakura." He coaxed, fondling her breasts. His tongue traveled down to her neck and collarbone, earning a lustful response from his beloved. "Could he pleasure you like this? Make you moan like this?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "Syaoran…"

"Tell me. Could you really replace me that easily? Is he actually better in bed than I am?"

Sakura grabbed his head, cooing, "Why don't you find out then?" They kissed once more with equal ferocity. Tongues wildly explored one another, fighting for dominance. It was so wrong. Immoral. Sinful. Yet tonight, all morality would be discarded as the couple engaged in the forbidden. Her legs wrapped tightly around Syaoran's waist as he brought her to his bed and hovered over her with licentious kisses.

Passion ignited their bodies. Sweet nothings were whispered in the air. And tonight, Sakura's lover wouldn't be her husband.


	13. Mistake

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 13

**Mistake**

Soft moans and breathy gasps sounded like music to Syaoran's ears. Has it really been so long since he last touched her? Clothes were long discarded all over the floor as the heat of skin mashed together in a forbidden, intoxicating dance. It was erotic, sensual, absolutely fucking amazing, and Sakura was unsure if she could stand such pleasure.

She quickly deduced that Syaoran's touches and kisses were nothing like Kenji's. Then again, he was always a better lover. His touches were gentle and his kisses were tender. The world where their friends engaged in hearty laughter and merriness were abandoned as the lovers continued to embrace a sweet, missed love.

"Tell me, Sakura." Syaoran gently coaxed. His whisper sent chills down Sakura's spine. "Who's better in bed?"

"Ah…" Sakura moaned, arching her back as Syaoran nibbled on her pert nipple. "You're going to torture me tonight, are you?"

"Until you answer my question." He replied as he continued nibbling one breast while caressing the other.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran remained true to his word. Soft nips and sucks planted all over her nearly drove Sakura crazy. She'd tell him the truth if it meant feeling every inch of him.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Sakura barely found the words to utter as Syaoran's tongue sent another pleasurable wave over her. "I prefer you over Kenji any day."

Intense hazel eyes stared at emerald pairs lustfully. Syaoran smirked. "I want you."

Her hands traveled down to Syaoran's muscular chest. His time away from Japan certainly was kind to him as she gazed at her former lover's body with amazement. His chest was much broader compared to when he was just a boy. His toned abdominals looked like a washboard; each square-shape muscle bulged with perfection. His hips were narrow, his shoulders were broad, wide chest. There was a sort of leanness to his physique, like an inverted triangle. Luscious and gorgeous and all of it belonged to Sakura. Perhaps what was most astonishing was the size of his manhood, shaven. Sakura was sure that by his length alone he was a whopping eight inches with an immeasurable width. True, Syaoran always been heavily endowed, but she was unsure if he could even fit her. Kenji was big, but never that size!

The arrogant grin on Syaoran's face widened. "Like what you see?"

Before Sakura could respond, his mouth took hers in another white-hot kiss. Sakura arched her back, feeling his heavy length rubbing against her core. "Don't hold back." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I never intended to," came Syaoran's sexy reply.

His hands traveled down her bare stomach and into her core. Sticking two fingers inside, Syaoran remembered exactly how warm and wet she was. Sakura squeaked, widening her legs as Syaoran's fingers explored the depths of her cavern. The other hand continued to rub and tease one breast with his mouth while tortuously sucking the other.

"I don't know if you can handle me." He teased, feeling Sakura's core squeezing the life out of his fingers. 

Suddenly, he felt Sakura flipping him over. This time, she was on top, in her favorite dominant position. "Don't forget, Syaoran." Her smile was too sweet for Syaoran's liking. "I'm the one who taught you everything you know."

"Touché." He leaned back, allowing his lover to trail her own kisses down his neck. Five years and Sakura still had this powerful, sexy hold on him. Whether if it was just pure eroticism or the alcohol, or both, Syaoran didn't care anymore—all he wanted was to be enraptured in his former lover's touch once more. "I suppose the saying is true then. You never forget your first love."

Syaoran sighed as Sakura's deft fingers stroked his hardened length. He looked on with wonderment as his former lover continued to boldly travel south. Each kiss was planted on his abdominals and down to his navel. As she approached his hardened manhood, the look in Sakura's eyes glazed with absolute amazement and lust. Sitting on her knees with her ass poked high up into the air, both hands gently grasped Syaoran's manhood, causing him to bite his lower lip. Her hands alone were already sending hot, electrical waves down his spine.

Knowing the power she held over her former lover, Sakura would enjoy pleasurably torturing Syaoran. Teasingly, she kissed his head before slowly taking him in her mouth. Syaoran moaned, feeling the warmth of her mouth rhythmically slide up and down against her throat. His hands gently ran through her wet locks as his hips slightly thrust upward to maintain the increasing pace. He grunted, as Sakura's strokes became rougher and the bobbing of her head moving faster. The sucking and popping sounds further aroused him and if Sakura didn't stop soon, he'd ultimately come undone.

"Sakura…" He gasped, as his fingers clenched the sheets while his toes curled. Her small mouth devouring all of him was certainly a sight to see. And what was most arousing was the feeling of her tongue wrapping around his shaft, gliding up and down on the musky and tangy skin, and feeling the very tip reach the back of her throat. Briefly, Sakura focused from his manhood to his balls, giving them equal torturous pleasure. Syaoran found himself moaning her name ten times over before being engulfed by her mouth once more. He'd be damned if he finished so soon and fast. No, he won't allow Sakura to have the best of him just yet.

Grabbing her by the waist, Syaoran flipped Sakura on her back. He locked her arms above her head with his hands. Sweet hazelnut eyes stared into emerald pairs smugly after pulling her into a ferocious, primal kiss. "Still have it in you, huh?" He grinned. "I bet I can still make you scream too."

"Syaoran…" Sakura gasped, feeling his tongue slide down her navel.

He continued to travel downward until he met his sweet prize. There she was, ready, bare, and completely shaven. Syaoran licked his lips in anticipation, breathing in her sweet arousal. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Syaoran's head dip in between her thighs. She shivered, feeling his warm breath on her core. Kisses trailed along her inner thighs while Syaoran rubbed her core with his fingers. He barely touched her and already she was already dripping with luscious juices. Syaoran smirked to himself. Yeah, he still had it.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, immediately feeling Syaoran's tongue gently lapping inside her. He locked down her hips as Syaoran's licks became greedier. The taste of his lover's sweetness was truly addicting. Her legs shook as her back arched at the warm, wet sensation. Painted fingernails grabbed and tugged on dark, chestnut manes. It felt too damn good. Too damn right. _Shit, _she cursed, feeling two fingers and a tongue thrusting wildly inside her.

Syaoran was close to losing control as he lapped up Sakura's juices. His lips suckled on her clitoris while his fingers continued pounding her cavern. Her womanly, musky scent aroused him even deeper that it was almost becoming painful to bear. To be inside her was now a need. Of course, a part of him wanted to enjoy this torture. It has been a while since his former lover withered underneath his touches, pleading and begging to be fucked into oblivion. His cock twitched at the mere thoughts.

"Syaoran, please…" She whimpered. "I can't take it anymore."

"It's been a long time, love." He told her. "We should enjoy this together. Thoroughly."

Sakura remained silent as Syaoran reached up to kiss her once more. The taste of her scent meshed with Syaoran's own saliva when their tongues fought with fierce dominance. Sakura moaned in between kisses, feeling her old lover's fingers continuously pounding in her. She was so close…so close.

And without warning, Sakura immediately gasped at the wet and warm sensation of Syaoran's mouth assaulting her pussy. She has always known for her ex-lover to be such a hungry man. The pressure was mounting and Sakura could no longer maintain control. She nearly screamed his name as her body succumbed to a powerful, earth-shattering orgasm. If Syaoran could do that just by feasting on her, imagine what he'd do fucking her?

The hazelnut-eyed man smirked, clearly pleased at the result. Honestly, Sakura's nectar was so delicious that he wouldn't mind having a second helping, or maybe third, fourth, or fifths.

Outside, the two old lovers can hear their friends' laughter and the sound of splashing water. Apparently, everyone forgotten that the couple were gone to enjoy their own fun. It was as if the fates set this up just so the former lovers could indulge in each other just like before.

"How bad do you want it?" He questioned, planting sexy, steamy kisses all over her bare body.

"Please. Don't make me wait any longer." She begged.

"Then come and get me."

One leg rested on Syaoran's shoulder while the other lazily lied against his side. Syaoran hovered over Sakura, his mouth never leaving hers. He positioned his cock against her soaked pussy and before either of them knew it, they immediately became one. Syaoran groaned at the feel of her tight warmth as Sakura sighed at his girth. Amazing how a wide, eight-inch cock could fit her tiny frame. Both hands rested at Sakura's head while Syaoran slowly moved his hips against her.

If this was heaven, Sakura never wanted to come back to earth. Fingers scratched at his back, sweet nothings filled the air, and the scent of their arousals filled the bedroom.

Rhythmically, Syaoran pounded Sakura, eliciting sweet, sensual moans from his former lover. The way her face contorted in pleasure, glazed eyes filled with lust, was perhaps the most erotic sight to ever witness. The warmth and the tightness were much too good. How did he have such a gorgeous sex-goddess in his bed was beyond Syaoran.

"Faster…harder…oh Syaoran, please don't stop!" Sakura begged.

Without hesitation, Syaoran kindly obliged. His hips moved faster and the thrusting became more intense. Fingers clenched the sheets. Despite her drunken-state-of-mind, Sakura knew all along. Kenji could never compare. Admittedly, sex with him is amazing, but this was a level of love she and her husband could never reach. As Syaoran's cock constantly invaded her wet and hot cavern, souls intertwined and auras brightened. To have such a mystical, cosmic connection was nearly unheard of, but only in Sakura's lifetime she was one of the few to experience it.

"Sakura…shit!" He nearly growled, taking both legs and pushed them back over Sakura's head. He continued his relentless assault on her pussy.

"Yes! Ah! Yes!" She agreed, her pussy throbbed for more.

"You're so wet." He whispered, allowing Sakura to wrap him tightly around his torso. Slowly moving, Syaoran leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers before moving to her ear. "Come for me, love."

Sakura nodded, scraping her nails against his back. She rocked her hips against his, causing Syaoran to push her deeper closer to her release.

She moaned, feeling her walls pulsating around him. Sakura was sure she saw the light the moment her body shook with an orgasmic rage. Syaoran felt himself stiffening before releasing his load as well. When the old lovers came down from their high, the two shared one more sweet and electrifying kiss.

Tenderly, Syaoran brushed a strand of hair away from Sakura's face. Both of their breathing was labored, but neither lover was done yet.

"Syaoran…" Sakura gasped, lustful eyes stared into his.

"Sakura…" He whispered back.

Just like that, the two continued their forbidden dance, experimenting new positions and reliving their favorite ones. Moans, gasps, and sighs filled the room. The world they knew was long abandoned. It was only them, enjoying the touches, the kisses, the licks, and nips, and of course the sex itself.

Even if it was the alcohol to contribute to such mind-blowing sex, her heart has always desired Syaoran. Although Kenji was an animalistic, selfish lover in bed, Syaoran was much sweeter. His kisses, although ferocious, were tender, filled with a familiar love. Pink and green auras collided together, creating some type of orangey hue. Souls completely intertwined.

After their sixth orgasm of the night, Syaoran slowly pulled out of Sakura and held her tightly in his arms. Her strawberry-scented hair and the sound of Sakura's even breathing lulled him into an enjoyable and restful sleep. 

Dazzling sunlight gently stirred Syaoran from a peaceful slumber. The memories of the night became blurs and left him with a satisfied smile on his face. From the stressful and enduring days as a CEO of a billion-dollar business, Syaoran needed to let loose and recharge. He nodded after such an affirmation. He planned on enjoying this short vacation thoroughly.

Honestly, what better way could have his day began by having a beautiful woman sleeping next to him?

Wait?! A woman! Syaoran immediately halted up and looked at the person sleeping beside him. There was his old lover, lying peacefully next to him covered only in his sheets. His eyes widened, realizing exactly what transpired late at night. _Fuck!_ Syaoran cursed.

His mind recounted all the events. First the bar, then the pool, and the next thing he realized they were engaging in a passionate, forbidden sex. The only thing Syaoran could do was curse again for such irresponsibility. He just bedded a married woman. What the hell was he thinking?! _How in the hell do I get out of this? _Syaoran tried to slip away from Sakura's slumbering form, but to his dismay, even the stealthiest of his movements stirred her awake. She groaned, slowly rolling over while Syaoran watched carefully, waiting for her to realize that she was not in her hotel room, but in his.

"Ugh, my head." She moaned, filling the effects of the hangover. She pulled her hair back and looked down, immediately realizing the only thing she's wearing was a sheet. What was most shocking to her was that underneath, she was bare. She gasped and stared at Syaoran, clearly astonished.

"We didn't." Sakura hoped, even though she already knew.

"We did." Syaoran confirmed.

"Damn it!" She cursed, lying back down. "What the hell were we thinking? How can we be so stupid and irresponsible! Fuck! I'm married! I shouldn't have done this!"

He hated when Sakura freaked out like this. "Look, we both were drunk last night." Syaoran said. "Besides, aren't you on birth control?"

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed. "This is so wrong. We shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? Oh no! Oh no!" As Sakura rambled on, Syaoran immediately silenced her with a passionate kiss. She couldn't resist another moan when tongues collided. The things that man do to her. She felt the warmth tingling in her nether regions all over again.

"It wasn't a mistake." Syaoran told her, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. "I don't regret any of this at all. Last night, I had the opportunity to express how much I truly love you."

"Syaoran…" Sakura breathed.

Hazel eyes stared into emerald pairs intensely. "I never stopped loving you, Sakura. I can't stand to be without you anymore. Last night was just a validation of how much you truly mean to me."

Sakura knew the things he said were all true. If only things were different and less complicated. "But Syaoran, I'm married now."

Syaoran touched her cheek tenderly. "I know. I just don't want you hating me anymore. I want to keep you in my life for as long as I can."

Sakura felt speechless afterwards. A brief silence ensued when Syaoran picked up his boxer-briefs on the floor and placed them on. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out his attire for the day, including a white shirt. "Here, put this on." He said.

"Where's my dress?" She asked, putting the white shirt on. It was much too big, but the way Sakura wore it turned him on.

"Right here." Syaoran answered, picking up the drenched blue dress off the floor.

"What happened?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Pool." He smirked.

"Oh right." She sighed heavily. "My head hurts. My mouth is dry. I totally feel like shit right now."

"You did have a lot to drink." Syaoran pointed out. "And since you're still a bit hung over, I'll take care of you. Now come on and get up."

He walked out the door as he allowed Sakura to get herself together. As he walked into the living room, Syaoran looked to the couch where Liam was still sleeping. He then approached the kitchen where the others were, casually drinking coffee and eating bagels at the breakfast bar. Slick grins told him what they already knew.

"Don't start." He warned.

"Not saying anything." Tomoyo said, feigning innocence. "I'm just happy that you two are finally getting along."

Syaoran sighed. "When she comes out, give her a break, alright? She's not very happy with herself right now."

"If you ask me, she should be more ecstatic. With her bitchy attitude lately, you gave her just the right endorphin she needed." Meiling commented, placing her bagel back on the saucer.

"Besides," Tomoyo shrugged, "If Kenji treated Sakura more nicely, you wouldn't need to be here in the first place."

"It still doesn't make it right, Tomoyo." Syaoran said, frowning at his friend disapprovingly. He filled the glass with water.

"I'm just saying." Tomoyo sipped on her coffee.

"It still shouldn't have happened in the first place. Not a word to her, alright?" 

"Fine. Our lips are sealed." She conceded.

Timing couldn't be more impeccable when Sakura joined the others, dressed only in Syaoran's shirt with her hair in slight disarray. Syaoran handed her two aspirin pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sakura said, immediately popping the pills and guzzling it down with water. "Anyone wants to fill me in on what shit I did last night?"

"You mean besides Syaoran?" Meiling teased, grinned.

"Meiling!" Syaoran glared. Let it be his cousin to break the rule.

Dark, scarlet hues appeared on her cheeks. It was no point of hiding it from her friends. From looks on their faces, she knew that they already knew. "Yes. Besides that. Last night was too much of a blur."

"Well for starters you and Tomoyo kissed—twice, I might add." Meiling explained, giggling, which earned another round of heavy blushing for both females. "When we got back to the hotel, you and Liam fought over a beer can and fell into the pool. Classic!" 

"Sounds like some night." The off-handed comment was laced with sarcasm. She sat on the chair next to Tomoyo.

"Don't be so down. Last night, we all had a good time. I haven't seen you laughing in so long." Tomoyo said, reassuringly.

"Besides, Syaoran kept an eye on you the whole time." Meiling added.

Sakura smiled at her blushing ex-lover, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran waved off, sitting across from her at the breakfast bar. "So, what is on the agenda today?" He glanced at the others.

"Well, I'm going to grab something to wear for Sakura and I." Tomoyo answered. "We'll probably do a tour out the Ginza district and then later we can all meet for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" came Liam's voice, as he strutted toward the bar, kissing his fiancé lightly on her cheek. "Good morning to the both of you, Mrs. Hara and Syaoran Li. Gee, I wonder how you two will ever face Kenji come Monday."

"Liam!" Meiling chided.

"Don't go there with me." Syaoran threatened, growling.

"Look my friend, it's your life so judging you is the last thing I'm doing. Since Sakura married Kenji, I've been defending her marriage. All of the sudden, the dynamic between the both of you changes over a one-night-affair." Liam then turned to Sakura. "How can you really claim you're a faithful wife if your feelings still linger to an old flame?"

Sakura stood up, clearly offended by Liam's comment. "Excuse me? Liam do you even know what the hell you're talking about or what I've been through? Obviously, you haven't! Last night was a complete and utter mistake, so I advise you to keep your stupid, unnecessary comments to your damn self! You say you're not judging, but clearly that's exactly what you're doing!"

She shook her head pitifully before retreating back to Syaoran's room, slamming the door shut.

"Liam, look what you've done!" Tomoyo scolded.

"What the hell?!" Meiling practically yelled, punching him on the forearm. The blue-eyed British man yelped, remembering his wife-to-be is an expert martial artist. If looks could kill, Liam would have bled to death by now. "You're such a jerk!"

"Don't you think maybe that's what she _needed _to hear?" Liam protested. "I may not have known any of you as long as you've known each other, but Sakura probably needed to hear from someone that isn't necessarily her 'best friend,'" Liam gestured his fingers in quotes to prove his point. "And to even encourage it is despicable. I thought better of the both of you."

"You dumb-ass!" Meiling growled. "After _everything_ I told you about Kenji, you still take his side! Whose side are you on?!"

"I'm only looking at things impartially. All of you are really close-knit, so it makes sense to me why you and Tomoyo hold such malicious attitudes toward Kenji. I can understand the extensive histories between your friends, but just like a sappy fairytale, you want Sakura and Syaoran together again. Just accept the fact that Sakura has long moved on. Let it go! And to even encourage and _cheer_ on an affair is maddening!" 

"You have no idea who Kenji really is. That bastard have you fooled. I feel so fucking sorry for you, Liam." Meiling spat.

"I can't really base a foul opinion of a man I hardly know."

"But you're my _fiancée!_ You're supposed to be on _my _side! Does that mean something to you?!" Liam felt lost for words and the biggest blow came when she slowly shook her head. She really was disappointed. "Until you learn what loyalty is, I'm not speaking to you. Let's go, Tomoyo."

"Meiling, wait!" Liam's pleas fell on deaf ears as Tomoyo willingly left Syaoran's hotel suite with Meiling.

Standing at the door, Tomoyo looked back at Syaoran. "Sorry to ruin a good morning."

"You can blame the idiot for that one." He smiled, referring to a forlorn Liam. "You two go ahead and get ready. We'll still meet for lunch around one o'clock. Good?" 

"Sure." Tomoyo nodded. "But what are you going to do?"

"I have work to do actually."

The amethyst-eyed maiden frowned. "I thought we agreed that no work over the weekend."

Syaoran smirked, "Technically, I'm still keeping the promise. With Laylah as temporary president, I'm only making sure my company isn't burning down in flames with her around." He chuckled.

Tomoyo smiled understandably. "I know that way too well." She chuckled. "Okay. Sure. Once I drop Sakura's clothes off, tell her to meet Meiling and I back in our suite. I'd like to start exploring the Ginza district sometime today. And if Meiling doesn't take all day with shopping, we might just make it in time for lunch."

Syaoran and Tomoyo shared a small laugh. "Right. I'll see you then."

Tomoyo closed the door behind her, leaving only the boys in the kitchenette.

"Everything would have been fine if you just kept your mouth shut, Liam." Eriol commented. "Your fiancé's right. Despite of your own opinions of Kenji, your loyalty still should remain with her."

"I suppose. I mean, the things she said about him were nearly unbelievable. I'm not calling her a liar, but Kenji never exhibited those behaviors to me."

"I hardly met the man myself and even I know where my loyalty lies." Eriol said. "It's just that we all care about Sakura and her wellbeing. Even if you had pure intentions, it still doesn't stop the fact that you were judging."

"If you want to get back in Meiling's good graces, I suggest you start doing what she says now. She can be a very intractable person when she wants to be." Syaoran added. 

Liam groaned. "Aw man. When you guys put it that way, it does make me look like an ass. I should go apologize to her. But first, I need to apologize to you and Sakura. I was way out of line. I should have been more sensitive."

"No hard feelings." Syaoran said. 

Liam smile appreciatively. "Thank you. Well, I'll see you two in a bit."

The sandy-blonde haired British man bid his goodbyes to his friends. Eriol later followed suit.

Finally alone with Sakura still in his bedroom, Syaoran cautiously walked inside. There Sakura sitting solemnly on the bed with her head leaning against the headboard. Her knees scrunched up against her chest. The only sounds accompanying the awkward silence was her sniffles. Apparently, she was crying. 

"Hey, how're you holding up?" Syaoran asked, rubbing her shoulder gently. 

"I'm fine I guess." She answered sullenly. "You know, I've never checked in to let Kenji know I got here safely. He probably is worried sick about me."

"Well, when the girls bring your things to you, you can call him then. But don't let what Liam said about us bother you. He really doesn't understand what's going on, but he'll learn eventually."

"He's right though." Sakura slowly shook her head. "I'm not committed at all!"

Tears fell down her cheeks. Her mind constantly berated her for betraying her husband. "Sakura, I may not know that much about your marriage, but I know _you._ You're a wonderful person. Liam's an idiot for what he said. Don't let him get to you like that."

"But I love Kenji." Sakura whimpered. "I really do." 

Syaoran pulled her into a soft embrace. He needed to be there for her, even if it hurt him. "I know." 

"I'm such a horrible wife!"

"Don't say that." 

"It's true!" She sobbed. 

"Why do you feel that way, Sakura? Is there something you want to tell me?" Concern filled his hazel eyes.

Sakura swallowed, initially hesitant to reveal her soul to Syaoran. The first time she did that, he left broken, nearly irreparable. Could she give him a second chance? Could she really tell him all that he needed to hear without feeling the same agony five years ago? Well, if she planned on forgiving Syaoran, they had to start somewhere. Besides, he knew her so thoroughly. She couldn't possibly withhold things he probably already knew.

Her fingers caressed his cheek. She always admired his boyish, handsome countenance. "You were more than just my number one. You were my best friend and when you left, everything changed. I changed—my life was just me feeling so sorry for myself. No matter what I did, I couldn't get over the pain. When you left, everything in me and all I believed in shattered. When Dad forced me to go to see a therapist, she said I needed to forgive.

"The problem was I hated you so much, that the mere notion seemed impossible to me at the time. So I began to live my life to spite you. When I tried to find a love in someone else, I turned into a completely different person."

Syaoran embraced his ex-lover tightly. "Sakura…I'm so sorry, so very sorry! All I wanted to do was the right thing—for both of us, and I screwed everything up!" He looked at her intently. "Look, we can pretend that what we did last night never happened. I want to do right by you again and if it means helping you stay committed to your marriage, I will."

Sakura sweetly smiled at the man holding her. "You've always been so sweet, but you don't need to do that." She exhaled deeply. "I'm going to be completely honest with you." Sakura gently bit her bottom lip. "Drunk or not, I knew what I was doing. If I truly loved my husband as much as I claim I do, it would've never happened. I wanted it, even if I was going to hate myself for it the next day. I missed us so much, Syaoran and last night was really special to me. Kenji could never compare to you. In fact, _he _is the reason why I slept with you so willingly.

"I tried so hard, looking for someone who wasn't and couldn't be anything like you. I knew what Meiling and Tomoyo said was true, but I wanted to believe that Kenji could be a better you, but I couldn't be far wrong. Kenji was different…a very different man that Touya used to protect me from. At times, he's really loving and sweet, but then there's that other side of him that has me wondering if I made a mistake. He has an incredibly short temper, especially when he drinks, and is very controlling and possessive." A sad smile graced her lovely visage. "And the ironic thing about it is that I love it. I know I sound like some sort of masochist, but I no longer felt the pain of you anymore when I was with him. He doesn't let me be that person and that's because he doesn't know who I used to be or how much you meant to me." Sakura paused. "But you being here made me realize how much I don't like what I've become. I thought I was a stronger person, but in truth, I think I've never been weaker."

Sakura held Syaoran's hand in hers. "I want to tell you something I've never told anyone else, but promise me you won't judge me or tell anyone else. Above all, you have to promise you won't be angry."

Hazel eyes bore into her emerald pairs. "It depends on what it is."

"Just promise me you won't be upset."

Syaoran reluctantly relented. "Fine. I promise."

"My marriage hasn't been doing well lately, but I portray it like I'm happy to prove everyone wrong. We've been together for two long years and it hasn't been easy. Kenji can be very mean at times. He gets violent when he doesn't have his way."

Syaoran shook his head disbelievingly. "What?!" He growled. "Sakura, he hits you?" The tone in his voice was much louder than he realized. He promised her he wouldn't be angry, but this new revelation makes the promise null and void.

"No! I mean, he grabbed me a few times, but it never went beyond that!" She said quickly. "Things only got bad when he drinks. Well, he doesn't drink as much now and with therapy, he channels his anger elsewhere. Year two was definitely better than year one." She smiled sadly. "Things are better, but certainly not perfect."

Syaoran looked away. A part of him wanted to drive back to Tomeda and beat the leaving daylights out of Kenji. Honestly, Syaoran hated men who were abusive to women. Men were made to protect women; they were their fortress. And the fact that Sakura was the next statistical victim of abuse boiled Syaoran's blood. This was a new level of anger that Syaoran barely contained. If he had the power to teleport himself to make Kenji's death look like a suicide, it would've been done without hesitation No, Syaoran would be _ecstatic_! No one dares to hurt his woman!

"Syaoran?" She asked, seeing his blank stare as his mind raddled with violent thoughts. The saccharine tone of Sakura's voice pulled him out of it.

"This is a lot to take in." He told her truthfully, exhaling heavily. He hadn't realized he was still holding onto his breath. "Sakura, how…how'd you get yourself into this mess?"

"Like I said, I was hurting so much that I needed someone—anyone to get rid of this pain, no matter what it took. I just wanted to get over you by any means necessary. 

Syaoran nodded understandably. He didn't like Kenji before, but after learning of a new secret created a new found hatred for the guy. "That's a really big secret you have. I can't believe you never told anyone."

"I never had anyone I felt I could tell."

Syaoran sighed heavily, rubbing his fingers frustratingly through his hair. "I can't believe this right now. You let that bastard hurt you!"

"Syaoran, don't!" Sakura nearly shouted. "You promised you wouldn't be upset!"

"Kind of hard _not _to be when he's treating you like shit!" Syaoran pointed out. "I know I hurt you, Sakura. For leaving you the way I did, you had every right to be pissed at me, so I know I don't have much room to talk. But I would never _ever_ do the things he does to you! He has no excuse!" 

Sakura sat silently for a moment before she sighed and replied, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Syaoran assured her. "That asshole doesn't deserve you at all! I'd like to really punch his fucking face for what he puts you through."

"Syaoran, please." Sakura held onto him tightly. "Don't say such things! You're better than that. I don't want another Tetsu Yamada moment."

Syaoran's eyes slightly widened. "You still remember that?"

"When it comes to you and I, I don't forget." She replied. 

_Sakura was called a lot of things in her life, but never a whore. When rumors about her pregnancy passed around in Tomeda High, she became the recipient of scrutiny. After all, Sakura was one of the most conscientious students and to be that irresponsible earned her pitiful glares, whispers, and the shaking of heads. Today was no different as she strode through the crowded hallways with a five-month baby bump. She stopped at her locker to grab her books for her next class, but rudely interrupted by Tetsu Yamada, who slammed her locker shut in her face._

Sakura sighed. Not this again. "What do you want, Tetsu?"

"Just wondering how the school-whore is doing today." He maliciously jeered.

Tetsu Yamada, a student everyone knew, was a self-righteous, pretty-boy with a superiority complex. Since word got in of Sakura's pregnancy (as it was a rare occurrence for a teenage pregnancy to ever happen at Tomeda High of all places), inevitably, she became his easiest target.

"Back off, asshole!" She growled. She walked pass him in a futile attempt to ignore her, but to her dismay, the raven-haired seventeen-year-old with dark eyes followed her.

"How does it feel knowing you'll be in the school cultural festival looking like a blimp? It's a shame because everyone knows that the precious Cheerleading Club Captain should be a shoe-in for the pageant crown hosted there too, but who would want to vote for the knocked up disgrace?" 

_"Fuck off, Tetsu!" Sakura warned, turning a corner.  
_

_"You wanna know what people are saying? They think that the kid may not even be Syaoran's. Is it true that you're whoring it up with lots of guys?"  
_

_ That last comment forced Sakura to stop in her tracks. Her eyes glared dangerously into malicious black pairs, but Tetsu didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, he appeared to be enjoying that he was easily getting to Sakura.  
_

_ "You started those rumors!" Sakura angrily accused._

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned innocence and the smug smirk on his face was quickly pissing her off.

_"You're such a prick." She told him coldly. "We went on one date and never even kissed, yet I'm a whore? The only reason I even went out with you was to make Syaoran jealous!" She scoffed, seeing angry eyes bulging. Sakura smirked, knowing that's exactly where she had Tetsu. "And you know what? That didn't even work because Syaoran knew the loser you've always been. You clearly were no competition to him. Now excuse me, I have a class to get to." _

_Arrogantly, she brushed passed him, but her clear dismissal of the bully infuriated Tetsu. "You bitch!" He snarled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him forcibly._

"Get off me!" She nearly screamed, yanking her arm out of Tetsu's gripping hold.

"Make me!" He challenged, only to meet with Sakura's hand meeting his face. The resonating sound echoed throughout the hall, immediately grabbing the attention of students. Everyone helplessly watched the scene unfold as Tetsu roughly pushed her with enough force to make fall on her behind. She rubbed her stomach gently as she looked back up, but her eyes quickly diverted to Syaoran, who came through the crowd toward him. He saw the way that asshole grabbed her and fury erupted in quick strides.

Her old friends, Naoko and Rika immediately assisted Sakura back on her feet.

"Sakura, what's going on? Are you okay?" Rika asked worriedly.

"Do you need to see a nurse?" Naoko inquired.

Her friends' concerns fell on deaf ears as the fight continued on.

Tetsu was apparently no match for the expert martial artist as Syaoran swiftly punched the senior in the nose. He stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly. Tetsu tried to deliver the same blow, but Syaoran proved to be too fast. With ease, Syaoran dodged his attacks before performing a straight haymaker to the abdomen. As Tetsu hauled over with wind clearly knocked out of him, Syaoran then grabbed Testu by the collar, slamming his back against the lockers.

"Touch her again and I'll make your death look like a suicide. Don't fuck with me or what's mine!" He threatened with a snarl.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!" The principal demanded, pushing Syaoran away from Tetsu.

Syaoran barely put an effort into the fight, yet Tetsu suffered a broken, bloody nose, contusions and a few bruises. The Chinese boy's only concern was the future mother of his child, who was also the love of his life. "Are you okay?" He asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She gasped, realizing that Tetsu wasn't the only one injured. "Your hands are bleeding."

Her beloved smirked. "It's just a scratch."

"Syaoran Li, in my office. Now." The principal ordered while teachers assisted Tetsu on his feet. He was still a bit dazed from the blow of punches Syaoran gave him.

Syaoran sighed before he kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'll pick you up after school." He whispered, before following the principal. The crowd of students began to disperse to their normal classrooms.

Tomoyo ran toward Sakura, apparently, she missed all the action. "What's going on?" She looked at Sakura who sported nervous looks. "What just happened?"

Sakura sighed, looking at the floor. "I think Syaoran's about to get expelled."

"Thank goodness that you only got suspended for a few days." Sakura remarked. "You could've gotten in a lot more trouble for being so reckless."

"I was defending your honor. Tetsu had no right to say—or do for what he did."

Sakura nodded agreeably. "True. He was such an asshole."

"Definitely was."

"Still," Sakura reminded him, "We're adults now. Instead of getting suspended for hurting Kenji, you'll get arrested. I don't want that for you, so let it go. And you better not tell Touya either!"

__Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"I'm serious, Syaoran." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Fine. Fine." He waved her dismissively.__

"So," Sakura said, feeling the need to change the subject of their conversation. "thanks for the T-shirt by the way. It's very comfy."

Syaoran lied comfortably beside her, smirking. "You're so little." He teased.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, slightly tilting her head. "Huh?"

"It's just funny to me is all." Syaoran chuckled. "The last time I saw you, your stomach was bigger than a basketball."

Sakura nodded, scoffing. "Depression is a great weight-loss regime when you're in my situation." Her tone was sarcastic. **  
**  
"Obviously." Syaoran concurred.

"But one thing didn't go away." Her smile widened sweetly.

Syaoran smirked, "And that is?" 

"These boobs! That I have _you_ to thank for. I went from barely being a 34 B to a 36 C without the pain of breastfeeding. Awesome!"

Syaoran chuckled. Their casual conversation was certainly reminiscent of old times.

"I'm happy you like them."

"I think you liked them too." She smirked.

Syaoran eyed her flirtatiously. "Why do you say that?"

"After last night, my nipples are a bit tender now." A small blush crept upon her cheek.

Syaoran rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, equally blushing. "Sorry. I guess I can be a bit rough when I'm drunk."

"You shouldn't be. I like it rough from time to time." 

Syaoran licked his lips, fantasizing the number of ways he could take his former lover with that one comment alone. "You and I have a lot of things to do today. I have to do a progress report with Laylah and you are supposed to go to the Ginza district with the girls. We won't have any excuses for what will happen if you keep talking to me like that."

Syaoran's sultry comment ignited a fire in Sakura. Alas, she too needed be sensible. After all, with the sexual innuendos and suggestive remarks passing between the former lovers, they probably won't be leaving the bedroom anytime soon if they kept it up.

"I'll be nice then." Sakura conceded after a moment's pause. "You go get ready. I'll watch TV or something."

"Best idea I've heard all day. Unless you'd like to join, me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, lazily throwing a pillow at him. "Get in the shower, please!" She playfully stuck her tongue out. 

As Sakura watched Syaoran's deliciously muscular physique retreating to the bathroom, she sighed solemnly to herself. Damn that man. He shouldn't be so tempting and if she wasn't so morally conscious, Sakura was sure she and Syaoran would engaged in another rendezvous-in the shower no less, and probably everywhere else too.

_I must not think like a whore, I must not think like a whore,_ Sakura mentally chanted. As long as she was around Syaoran, it would be her mantra for the remainder of the weekend.

The mantra continued as Sakura absentmindedly traveled to the living room. She sat at the breakfast bar, enjoying a cream-cheesed covered bagel with strawberries as a side. She nearly forgotten that she hasn't eaten since she woke up and right now, the cinnamon-raisin taste was the best thing her taste-buds ever tried.

The sound of light knocking interrupted her breakfast. Immediately answering it, there Tomoyo was, dressed in a mini chiffon dress with wedges. Long, loose velvety ringlets were pulled into a ponytail with small amounts of makeup applied to her porcelain skin. It was as if the drunken Tomoyo from the night before never appeared. In her arms were neatly folded items, including a cell phone and a pair of heels.

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura greeted.

"Thought you might need these." Tomoyo answered, giving Sakura her belongings.

"Oh. Thanks." She opened the door widen, inviting the velvety-hair girl inside.

Closing the door afterwards, Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the breakfast bar. 

"Feeling any better?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sakura nodded, smiling. "It's just a lot to take in right now. I'm still recovering from last night."

"Oh?"

"Syaoran is intense." Sakura confessed, "And I'm not talking about _that_, if you know what I mean." 

"It's okay. I understand completely what you meant."

"I'm not sure how I feel about all this." Sakura sighed. "First I despised him now I'm screwing him. I mean, it's all changing too fast and too much. I feel like I can't even keep up. And the most daunting thing right now is that I don't think I can trust him."

"Everything doesn't need to happen overnight, Sakura." Tomoyo reasoned. "Just let it work its self out." 

"How long will it take?" Sakura groaned, though the question was more to herself. 

"It just depends on you and Syaoran."

Sakura sighed. "Still. It's annoying. If I would have known that relationships would cause so many headaches, I would've been happy to stay single forever with a goldfish for company."

"No, because one is a lonely number." Tomoyo laughed. 

"This morning, we talked about a lot, and what we did talk about was...well..." Sakura slightly paused to form the right words together, "both good and stressful. We managed to get some things out in the open, but apparently, there are still some unresolved issues. But at least we're not screaming at each other's heads. So that's a start, right?"

"I suppose so, but Liam was right about one thing."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?"

"The dynamic between you two is changing."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't deny that something was indeed changing between her and the man that she used to love. Admittedly, Sakura was unsure if such a change was welcoming to her. She still needed time. Things couldn't really sort themselves out that quickly, could they?

The sound of cell phone buzzing on the counter interrupted Sakura's reverie. Looking over at the lit screen, Sakura's eyes widened: 32 missed calls, 18 voicemails, and 29 missed texts.

"Damn." She muttered.

"Wait, are all those from Kenji?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura slowly nodded.

**Kenji - 7:42pm:  
Hey did you make it?**

**Kenji - 7:54pm:  
You were supposed to call me when you arrived in Tokyo.**

**Kenji - 9:26pm: **  
** I guess you're having a good time with your friends. Call me when you see this.**

**Kenji - 12:15am:  
I'm worried. Why haven't you called?**

**Kenji - 1:47am:  
This isn't funny, Sakura. Call me back.**

**Kenji - 3:01am: **  
**I just left you 18 voice mails. Where the hell are you?**

Sakura sighed heavily, scrolling down skipping some of the messages. 

**Kenji - 7:25am:  
CALL ME ASAP!**

Tomoyo couldn't help but sigh. "Sakura, you haven't called to check in with Kenji, have you?" She knew the answer, but she hoped that it wouldn't be the case.

"Obviously not." Sakura groaned. "I totally forgot."

"Sakura! How am I supposed to defend you on this?" Tomoyo crossed her arms. "This is not good! Not good at all!"

Sakura rubbed her temples frustratingly. She already knew she was in hot water with her husband and to hear her best friend worrying over her was the last thing she needed.

"I know I screwed up. I should've put my phone in my purse before we left the suite. It was careless on my part. Then being with Syaoran made me forget everything."

"Forget what?" came Syaoran's voice, who suddenly entered the living room in his attire for the day. If Sakura wasn't so distracted with her phone, she'd probably admire his fitted jeans and beige quarter-length top.

"It's nothing." Tomoyo said quickly, standing up. "Sakura, hurry up and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs with Meiling, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Tomoyo smiled and greeted a brief hello to Syaoran before exiting his suite.

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked as soon as the door behind Tomoyo closed.

Sakura casually stood up, grabbing her belongings. "It's nothing to worry about. Anyway, how's the progress report with Laylah is going?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Good news. Company didn't burn down to the ground yet."

Sakura giggled, "That's good to hear. Well I'm going to get dressed now. I guess we'll all meet up later, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Sure. I'm going to go hang out with the guys for a while. I'll see you at lunch."

"Definitely." 

Before departing the suite, Syaoran left a sweet, butterfly kiss on Sakura's forehead. With her heart nearly pumping out of her ribcage, Sakura forgot to breathe. Damn, even if that simple gesture had more feeling than the ones Kenji used to give her. The more Sakura pondered on her marriage, the more conflicted she felt.

Suspending such thoughts, Sakura told Syaoran goodbye before retreating to the bathroom. Instead of a shower like usual, Sakura decided to turn on the jet stream. There were too many things to think about. First that amazing, glorious sex with Syaoran and how to get back on Kenji's good graces, among other things. 

Damn, he calls now.

"H-Hello?" Sakura timidly answered.

_**"Sakura! Thank God you're alright! I've been worried sick about you! Why the hell haven't you been answering my calls!" **_came Kenji's booming voice on the receiver. 

"I'm super sorry for making you worry so much, Kenji. With the drinking and everything going on, I wind up accidentally leaving my phone at the suite. It was an honest mistake."

_**"So why didn't you call me when you returned to the hotel?"**_

_Shit!_ Sakura cursed. Telling him that she was never at her suite but at Syaoran's was certainly _not_ an option. "I um... I...don't even remember coming in! All I remember was waking up on the couch. I'm sorry I passed out...I should have-"

"_**You should have been more responsible!"**_ Kenji scolded. "_**I taught you better than that! You are my wife! You represent me!"**_

"I know, I know I'm sorry." Sakura sighed. "What can I do to make this better?"

_**"We'll talk when you get home. Enjoy it now because it will be a while before you go anywhere with those nosy, meddling girls again. I bet they were the ones that put you up to this!"**_**  
**  
"Kenji! No! That's not true! Tomoyo and Meiling have nothing to do with this!"

_**"It appears so because you didn't even bother to call me, not even once!"**_ Sakura was sure she heard something akin to a loud bang. She winced. _**"I nearly made out a Missing Persons report on you. If you hadn't answered, the entire country would have been looking for you!" **_She heard him sigh. _**"But the good thing is you're fine. We will have a talk when you get back. I'm starting to think that those friends of yours are becoming a bad influence on you."  
**_  
"But Kenji, wait! That's not fair!"  
**  
**_**"Goodbye, Sakura."**_

Without warning, the call immediately ended before Sakura could even form her own rebuttal. By the solemn, dangerous tone in his honey tenor, the auburn-headed wife knew he was serious. She swallowed, unsure what will await her at the house. For once, Sakura was afraid to go home.

It was a mistake sleeping with Syaoran. However, her biggest mistake was ignoring Kenji's calls.


	14. Feelings Left Behind

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 14

**Feelings Left Behind**

If Tomoyo had to pick, the Ginza District would definitely be her favorite destination. So many boutiques, shops, and high-end fashion stores from around the world, all at her disposal. From the North American fashionable flairs to European couture, Tomoyo was like a kid in a candy store, especially in the infamous Ginza Wako.

Sakura's eyes looked on with wonder. It was bigger than Tomeda's three biggest shopping malls together! Everything was high-end and accessible only for the well-to-do and the wealthy elite. Even though Sakura should be used to such extravagances as Kenji constantly showers her with it and having an ultra-wealthy best friend, the rich-society-world concept still felt foreign to her at times. Tomoyo could not contain herself as she and the others toured the second floor. Not only did it have the latest women's fashion, but apparently bridal couture was exhibited in many of the boutiques.

"So many to choose from! Oh Sakura's gonna look so cute!" Tomoyo squealed, nearly twirling with excitement.

Sakura chuckled at her best friend's giddiness. "Oh Tomoyo..." 

"I just can't help it!" Tomoyo laughed. Touching the silks and satins gave the normally composed twenty-three-year-old a strange high. Sakura could only shake her head and laugh to herself. Tomoyo was truly hilarious when she wanted to be. "These fabrics are really giving me some ideas for my bridal collection. Speaking of that, have you decided what kind of gown you wanted to wear Meiling?" 

"Just looking at all these wedding gowns is giving me a headache." Meiling sighed rubbing her temples. "Who would've thought that planning a wedding could be so stressful?"

Tomoyo scoffed as she sorted through the racks. "That's easy for you to say. I'm the one doing all the work since I am _your_ wedding planner. By the way, when are you going to make a decision on the flowers I sent you last week?"

"I'm having a hard time deciding between the pink lotus and white lilies."

"I thought lotuses were your favorites." Sakura added.

"And you hate pink." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I do like lotuses, but Tomoyo, the pink lotuses seem to fit the vision I wanted for the wedding."

Both girls sighed. "President of a branch in a major corporation and can't even decide for her own wedding." Tomoyo shook her head. "Irony at its best."

"Well, it's not like I'm in a particular rush." Meiling said, observing a gown from the rack. "The wedding is only nine months away." 

"Did I mention procrastinator too?" came Tomoyo's off-handed comment.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Sakura would love to divulge in her friends' antics if the conversation with Kenji today wasn't so distracting. It was irresponsible of her, that much she'd admit, but to completely take her away from her friends didn't seem justifiable. Besides, who was Kenji to dictate who she's allowed and not allowed to hang out with? Tomorrow evening, everyone would be going be home and Sakura had to be mindful to call her husband tonight if she didn't want to encounter another argument with him.

Maybe getting away from her husband was what she really needed. The more she reflected on her marriage, the more confused she felt. She married Kenji because she thought he was better than Syaoran. At times he was with his charming and kind demeanor, yet the critical flaws he does possess seem to override the goodness she struggle to preserve in him. As a husband, Kenji was demanding, selfish, and controlling. As a drunk, he was a tyrant. In the bedroom, he was too primal. Could Sakura choose a worst man to give her hand to? Yet, she loved him. Adored him. He saved her from the depths of her own darkness, and because he healed her, she owes him her devotion...her entire life. So why did loving Kenji felt like a mistake so suddenly? Could it be because she engaged in a white-hot and drunken sex with her ex?

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's melodious voice interrupted Sakura's reverie. "You're pretty quiet today. Everything's alright?"

Sakura emitted a nervous laugh. "I'm great!" She lied, "I'm just listening to you guys is all."

Her friends stared at her dubiously. "I guess. Have you checked in with your husband yet?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "I did." Talking about Kenji was the last thing she wanted to do "Everything's fine. So Meiling, what kind of vision were you thinking of for your wedding?" 

"Definitely not a sappy princessy-fairytale theme that's for sure." Meiling answered. She then paused. "Hmm, maybe a Casablanca-themed wedding instead."

"Wait. Didn't your mother want you to have a traditional Chinese wedding?" Tomoyo reminded her.

"But Liam wants a western wedding. I don't care as long we can use red somewhere. I'm thinking of a combination of red carnations and white lotuses. Or should it be just roses instead?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Again with the indecisiveness."

"Hey, it's your fault for giving me too many options to choose from." Meiling sighed. "If Liam was here, he'd help me decide. He was always the more sensible one between us."

"Yeah, but you're not speaking to him, remember?" Sakura reminded her.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot."

"You put stubbornness to a whole new level." Tomoyo added. "He called you—what? Five times, and you still aren't speaking to him." 

"Actually, it's six." Meiling corrected. "He's an idiot for the things he said this morning."

"So in other words, you're punishing him because of me?" Sakura pointed at herself.

"Yes and no."

"And what's the no for?"

"Loyalty. He should be more understanding instead of inserting his stupid, unnecessary opinions about things he has no idea about—such as the situation with you and my cousin."

"In other words, you're punishing him for being a total ass. I wonder how long that will last." Tomoyo giggled to Sakura.

Meiling pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You like sex too much, Meiling. I doubt you can hold off for that long."

Scarlet hues appeared deeply on her cheeks. "Well, I didn't say anything about withholding sex from him. I'm just not speaking to him."

"Well I can say for sure," Sakura added, "that he really is sorry for what he said. Liam's a good person, so he's probably trying to understand now. Just give him a chance."

Meiling sighed. She hated when Sakura had that sweet effect on her. "Always have to see the good in people. Now you're making me feel guilty." 

"Well you should." Tomoyo teased, pulling out two gowns. "So which one are you into? Silk? Or chiffon?"

Meiling scratched her head. "Do I need to decide now?"

The girls sighed. The Chinese maiden was surely a handful when it came to her own decisions. 

"Do you have the address to this place?" Syaoran asked Eriol while waiting on the valet.

"Of course I do. An old friend told me about it." He answered.

"Good." Liam added. "I'd hate to get lost. Gives me less time to kick your asses."

Eriol smirked. "Such confidence you have, Liam. I guess I'll need to turn it down a notch."

"You wish." Liam rolled his eyes.

A pair of browns and sapphires bulged at a flashy, black Maserati Ghibli.

"Nice ride." 

"I call front!" Eriol quickly said, earning a groan from Liam. 

Syaoran smirked as he thanked the valet and tipped him. "You should see the car I'm going to pick Sakura up in for lunch."

"Wait, you have another car here?" Liam asked, surprised.

Syaoran nodded, sitting in the driver seat. "Yeah, but I don't get to drive them much at home so I figured I'd drive them here. Just don't tell Tomoyo. She's always on me about my choice of rides."

"Why was that?" Eriol inquired as he settled into the passenger seat.

"I've always loved fast cars and Tomoyo hated when I drove one with Sakura in it." He chuckled. 

"I think I remembered something along those lines." Eriol said, pondering. "You had a Chevy Camaro, right?"

"Yeah. An early birthday gift from my sisters."

"You had a Mustang too, didn't you?"

"Believe it or not, I still have it. It's actually in China though. Now that we're talking about it, it has been a while since I actually drove that Mustang." Syaoran sighed as he revved the engine. "It was my favorite car too. Loved racing in it." 

"Gotta love your first love." Eriol commented, slyly. "I remember when you bought that Mustang. You were trying to impress Sakura with your racing skills and nearly crashed into another car in the school parking lot."

Faint red hues appeared on Syaoran's cheeks. "I wasn't really going to hit it, you know."

"Sure you weren't. You still owe me for not telling Tomoyo or Sakura's older brother for your silly schemes. After all, Sakura was riding with you."

Syaoran groaned when he glanced at Eriol's full-fledge smile.

"I already did. You _forced _me to dress up in some stupid alien costume for whatever movie you wanted to make when you came to visit the last time!"

"That was for something else—if you remember."

"And you better not tell Liam about it either."

"Tell me what?" The British man suddenly asked.

Syaoran glanced at Eriol threateningly.

"Nothing to be concerned with, Liam. Syaoran and I are just reminiscing over old times. I think the last time I ever came to visit Tomeda before now was the 11th school year."

"You're right. It has been a long time." Syaoran mused.

The rest of the drive to the Tachihi Golf Range came to a comfortable silence.

About an hour into the golf range, the boys were at the sixth post. So far, Eriol was in the lead with Syaoran being second and humiliatingly, Liam being last.

Eriol continued smiling as the frustrated British man hit the ball into a wild fury. Not once, throughout their entire game did he ever make a close shot to at least 250 yards. At this rate, it would take a miracle to catch up with his friends. Damn, he shouldn't have spoken too cockily so soon.

"Jeez, Liam this is a golfing range, not baseball." Syaoran said.

"I'm just thinking about Meiling." Liam sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I called her six times earlier and she's still not speaking to me. I hate when she gets angry."

"Relax." Syaoran advised, launching another ball past the 200 yard range. "Sakura and Tomoyo are with her, so I'm sure they're talking sense to her right now."

"And if that doesn't work, being dragged into every department store in the mall will make her forget why she's even mad at you." Eriol added. This time, it was he that hit close to 300 yards. 

"You make Sakura and Tomoyo seem so...suffocating together." Liam said.

"Well, they are sometimes." Syaoran admitted. "I spent a lot of my school years with them, so I would know."

Liam took his next shot, only to make it to 170-yards. He groaned.

"If you stop putting your energy into your fiancée and put it into the game, you might actually have a chance at winning." Eriol stated.

Syaoran's turn came next only to get beaten by Eriol's swing. Syaoran glared.

"I know you're good at art, but I didn't know you're a pro-golfer too."

"The perks of being an advisor to the Prime Minister in England." Eriol said, slyly. "And did I ever tell you that I was also captain of the golf team when I was in college? We won over five championships."

"Show off." Came Liam's comment.

Setting his balls on the tee, Syaoran launched his next ball further into the range. He smirked when he saw his ball was closer to Eriol in distance. Eriol bested the overachieving twenty-three-year-old with his own long shots. Liam stood there, impressed at how their friendly game of golf suddenly became a fierce competition between the two friends. Then again, Eriol always had a sneaky habit of showing off, so he couldn't blame Syaoran totally for not trying to beat the charming, blue-eyed spectacled man at his own game.

Unfortunately, Eriol still remained champion another hour later. "Looks like I win the game." He commented.

"You're a pro-golfer, so you already had an unfair advantage against Liam and I." Syaoran complained.

"Pro-golfer? That's a bit of an exaggeration. I know I can play, but I'm not that great at it."

"Says the college-golf champion." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Look like some people just hate losing."

"That's easy for you to say!" Syaoran and Liam chorused.

As the guys were preparing to leave the range, Eriol asked, "About last night, how are things going between you and Sakura now? Really?" 

"I suppose we are alright." Syaoran answered, turning on the engine. "Obviously, there are issues we still need to work out, but it's going somewhere." 

"I think it's about time." Eriol said. "Before my last visit, you two were completely inseparable."

"Well, I just care about her being happy." Syaoran admitted. He looked onto the green pastures distantly. "Even if we are just friends and nothing more, that's all I need from her."

Eriol and Liam nodded understandably. 

It was already after twelve when Syaoran drove back to the suite. While changing into another pair of jeans and a white polo-shirt, he completed another progress report with Laylah, answered a few emails, and faxed some paperwork over. Adjusting the sleeves of his blazer jacket, his cell phone sounded off.

"Hello." He greeted nonchalantly.

_**"Xiao Lang!"**_ Came a sweet falsetto.

Syaoran smiled. "Hey Li-Na!"

_**"I'm so excited! I'm almost done packing everything up."**_ She sighed happily. _**"Anyway, I'm only calling to touch bases with you today. You have to call me tonight since you didn't do it last night."**_

Syaoran smiled. "I'm happy that you're excited and I definitely will."  
_**  
"How was last night? It's unusual that you don't call."**_

Telling Li-Na he was screwing his ex the night before was clearly out of the picture.

"Last night was a bit of a blur. I hardly remember anything that went on."

The sound of Li-Na's laughter was melodious_**. "Sounds like my kind night. I don't blame you for forgetting. Well, I have to run. There's so much I have to do before Sunday."  
**_  
"Sure. I'll call tonight."

Li-Na teased, _**"You better."**_

After ending the call and putting his phone away in his pocket, Syaoran walked on down to the other end of the hall where Sakura's suite was located. Immediately answering, Syaoran's breath hitched at the sight of his ex, dressed modestly in a halter sundress that matched her glowing emerald gems. It was tight enough for Syaoran to appreciate her slender, sculpted curves, but loose enough to add to her admirable class. Loose, auburn-honey curls flowed lusciously down her spine with brown satin ribbons stylishly entangled within. Brown wedges, strapped around her ankles, complimented her earthy color. Her lips were colored a faded pink hue, glossed in an effort to appear more kissable (all to which Syaoran nearly found irresistible).Tints of matching green and brown eye shadow enhanced her natural beauty. Syaoran preferred his ex in all her natural glory. Her soul-piercing eyes that once filled with contempt now held a familiar warmth. Maybe things were going in the right direction for them. Maybe things could work for once. Despite the current stress and heartaches Sakura endured in the last five years, time definitely has been kind to her.

"Hey, you're here." Sakura greeted. "You know, we're supposed to have left five minutes ago. Unusual for someone as punctual as yourself."

Syaoran chuckled. Her cherry blossom perfume was most intoxicating. He found himself nervously laughing, scratching the back of his head. "Well yeah, I had company business to take care of."

"I suppose." Sakura conceded as she closed the door while holding onto her clutch. "Are you ready to go? I'm starved!"

"Definitely." Syaoran agreed as they walked toward the elevator.

"You know, I could have easily ridden with the girls to the restaurant. You didn't have to pick me up, but thanks anyway."

"Now that we're speaking again, I'd figured I should show some form of appreciation." Syaoran said.

"And you decided that by picking me up and taking me to the restaurant?" Sakura raised a dubious and confused eyebrow. 

"A little lame, I know. I suppose I was just looking for an excuse to spend a little more time with you before I share you with the others."

"You should have said that at first." She punched him in the arm playfully. "I'm glad that you offered though. I wanted to spend a little time with you too."

Syaoran smiled as the elevated transported them slowly down to the lobby. "So, where are we going?"

"Tomoyo suggested the Aragawa."

"Really? I hear they have the best steak there!" She looked her lips over the thought of delicious delicacy.

"Knowing you, you'll probably gobble that and everyone's plates too."

Sakura's mouth nearly went agape, clearly flustered. "That's not true! I'm not that gluttonous."

Syaoran laughed, "Sure you're not. You pretty much the only one I know with a bottomless pit for a stomach. I thought Yukito was in the lead, but you definitely had him beat! It's no wonder Touya calls you a monster!"

"I resent that!" Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes. "And you have no room to talk either! At least I don't eat like a pig."

"Hey! That's not true!"

Sakura laughed melodiously. "Poor Syao-chan! He can dish it out, but can't take it." 

"You're gonna pay for that later."

The two shared another simultaneous laughter when they were outside.

Sakura's eyes nearly widened when the valet patiently waited for Syaoran with keys to a shiny, bright-red Mercedes Benz SLS AMG in front of the Park Hyatt hotel. It was flashy, gorgeous, and exceptionally large compared to the other vehicles all over Japan. Custom-made doors rose up vertically, giving Sakura a luxurious view of the leather-seated car with an embellished, highly technological interior.

"Nice ride." Sakura complimented. "You know, I never understood why you even have a car when all this time you've been taking taxis to get to and from Tokyo."

"I only use the taxis only for work. The cars are just here when I feel like going out whenever I want. Or if I feel like having a chauffeur when I need to get some work done en route."

"Lifestyle of the rich and famous." Sakura dryly commented. 

As Syaoran escorted her inside the passenger seat, Syaoran stepped in other side. With a touch of a button, the doors smoothly dropped down. Even inside the car was fairly large. Sakura nearly forgotten that her former boyfriend had a knack for foreign cars.

The engine roared smoothly onto the busy streets of Tokyo. The drive was somewhere in the Shinoba district, so it would be a while before the two would make it to their friends. Of course, Syaoran probably could have gotten to Aragawa in no time, but apparently there were some unresolved issues they need to speak on. Syaoran was determined that his brief alone time spent with Sakura would be well-used.

The couple sat in a quiet, slightly awkward silence before Syaoran initiated the conversation. "So, are we going to work things out? Or are we going to keep avoiding all the hard topics?"

Sakura glanced at him before looking onward to the passenger window. The blur of building being passed by seemed like an endless array of colors. She sighed, calming her ferociously pumping heart. "What would you like to talk about first?"

"We can start with last night."

Sakura nodded, dark scarlet hues appeared on her cheeks.

"I thought we already talked about it."

"We have." Syaoran agreed, "But I'm thinking about what you said this morning. Do you really have regrets about sleeping with me?"

"It's sort of a yes and a no. Yes, because I'm married and I do love my husband. And no, because I know how I really feel about you. Denying it just doesn't cut it anymore."

"So how do you really feel about me, Sakura? Tell me."

"I still have feelings for you—strong, passionate feelings. And the truth is, I'd be foolish to accept them because of the fact that I have Kenji."

Knowing that reality will always be a bitter pill Syaoran struggles to swallow. No matter how many times he will apologize, it could never wipe away the scars of that fateful day. 

"If I could go back in time and fix the mistake I made, I would without a doubt." His fingers clutched on the steering wheel, struggling to suppress his own self-loathing and guilt.

"There's no need to dwell on it anymore." Sakura sighed. "I've tried within my power to fight for the both of us and the entire time, I felt like I was fighting alone. You let my dad, Touya, and your mother, talk you into leaving and the fact you did so willingly while I was dying on that hospital table—" She paused, exhaling heavily as she fought back tears pooling in her emeralds. "I really wanted us to be a family. Was that so much to ask for? I thought you wanted it as badly as I did, but the day you left me, without even seeing _your_ son. I couldn't even look at you the same anymore. It was as if your duties to the family and those Elders were more important than us." 

"I know it was bad, but I really had no choice at the time, Sakura."

"Bad? Just bad?" Sakura shook her head, feeling the resentment she thought had died, surfacing in her emotions. "Will you stop downplaying this goddamn situation?! I'm sick of you doing that!"

Syaoran nearly winced at her angry pitch. "You left without even saying goodbye to me! What kind of man abandons his family?! We needed you…I needed you. You were so selfish…"

Syaoran slammed his hands against the wheel, causing her stop her rant. "Damn it, Sakura! You have some nerve to talk about how selfish I was! I may have been a coward, but I was _never_ selfish! If anything, you're the selfish one!"

Sakura stared at Syaoran incredulously as he continued on, "You're always sprouting about how I left you, how I left our son, but did it ever occur to you that I wasn't even _allowed_ to see you at all! As soon as I heard you were in the hospital, your father and brother were already in the lobby and pretty much told me to leave. Maybe I should have fought a little more, but you tend to forget that I sacrificed a lot for you! But what my mother wanted and what the Elders wanted, refusing was simply not an option for me!"

"But it still doesn't change the fact you still _left_ me and the baby without even seeing him! I was in a hospital for two weeks, dying, waiting and hoping you would come! For fuck's sake, I was in a coma with three cardiac arrests! A man who loves his pregnant girlfriend would have at least seen them before leaving like you did!"

"What?" Syaoran yelled, stopping at a red light. "I did love you, Sakura! I still love now to this day! Stop fucking thinking like you're the only one hurt here!"

Syaoran pulled off again the moment the light turned green. He sped into a restaurant driveway. "Leaving you has haunted me every day since the day I left. I regret what I did more than anything in the world. You think you're the only one feeling miserable, but trust me, you weren't alone. Upon my return to Hong Kong, I barely ate, couldn't sleep, and I only drowned myself in school and became as busy as I could to keep you off my mind." He pulled up to the valet, who was in front of the restaurant. "And you know what sucked the most?"

Sakura could see the clear regret in his hazel eyes. Syaoran was usually an expert of hiding his emotions, but seeing the pain and guilt of his own actions tore at Sakura. He was telling the truth. He really was as hurt as she was. He didn't want to leave either, but Sakura couldn't really bring herself to admit that Syaoran's hands were simply too tied. Maybe she was really selfish after all…

"What?" Sakura replied softly. Her voice was nearly audible. 

"Knowing that the pain I feel was of my own doing. I caused this—my one decision and it eats at me every day. You don't understand the depths of my own pain either. Could you really live with yourself, knowing you have left the love of your life? Every day I'm forced to live with that regret and it's never easy. So, don't be so selfish to think you're the only one hurt. I'm just as hurt as you are."

Pulling the keys out of the ignition to hand to the valet, Syaoran reached into the glove compartment and put on a pair of shades, luckly Li-Na left a pair f hers in the cae as well, he handed an extra pair to Sakura. "Put these on." He instructed. "Your eyes are all puffy. We wouldn't want to give the paparazzi something more to talk about." He glanced at a horde of photographers, flashing incessantly around him. Damn, he would need to hire a bodyguard the next time. The journalists were starting to get ruthless for the best picture. 

Sakura hadn't realized she was even crying, but complied anyway. "Thanks." She muttered. As the doors lifted up vertically, flashing lights and the sound of shuttering cameras welcomed her. It was nearly impossible for Sakura to even step out of the Mercedes.

"And don't forget to smile too." He instructed. "The photographers can see through anything when you're not careful."

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Right."

Her tone was almost robotic in a sense, monotone, and complying. Perhaps it was because she was trying to process all that Syaoran said. In truth, she really wanted a quiet ride to the restaurant, share good times and call her husband, but airing out what's been swept under the rug for the last five years revealed new things to her. The conversation also brought back that old resentment, coupled with some anger and bitterness, but being that Sakura was a public figure, she couldn't give the photographers something to talk about.

As Sakura stepped out, an array of random questions began. She knew when she became a model of Tomoyo's designs that the first rule was to smile and wave away. That way, it'd be nothing to report and no quotes would be twisted around in tabloids. The photographers' questions were excessive.

"Sakura, where's your husband?"

"Syaoran, how's the acquisition going?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"Sakura, is your marriage over?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"Syaoran, how does it feel to be one of the most powerful men in the world at twenty-three?"

The questions continued on as they walked through the restaurant, ignoring the questions on the way.

They walked up to the host where a host acknowledged them immediately.

"Please, follow me. Your party has already arrived." He said, leading the couple away from the main area. The next section of the restaurant was one suited for the wealthy elite and powerful, each with several private rooms of different sizes and occasions. He opened the sliding doors where their friends anticipated their arrival.

"Thank you," Sakura replied, bowing courteously.

"It's nice you two could make it." Tomoyo said. "The appetizers are already here." 

Sakura took a seat next to her best friend while Syaoran sat next to Eriol.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice the heavy tension in the room. Syaoran looked aloof while Sakura seemed a bit upset. Both wore shades, so it was a bit difficult to see what was really going on between the two. Just this morning, the two were getting along great, now they're not even bothering to even sit next to each other. It was just like before.

"We didn't mean to keep you guys waiting." Sakura said apologetically.

"Oh you're fine," Meiling casually dismissed it with a wave. "It's good that you came together. It seems that things are starting to look up, right?"

Sakura and Syaoran immediately became quiet. Neither was really sure what to say.

"Is it me or can you cut the tension in here with a knife?" Liam asked.

"Everything's fine." Sakura said, flashing a plastered smile. "Right, Syaoran?"

"If you count on being self-absorbed with your own issues fine, then who am I to say differently?" Syaoran curtly responded.

Sakura glared at him. "What the hell that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh, so now you have a memory lapse? Did you forget what we talked about on the way here?"

"Wow, this turned around very quickly." Meiling whispered to Tomoyo. The velvety-haired maiden nodded.

Sakura clenched her teeth together. "This is not the time or the place to discuss this."

"When will it be? Because every time I try to break through to you, you seem to push me away!"

"Because you keep downplaying everything!"

"That's a lie!" Syaoran shouted, fed up with Sakura's stubbornness. "I've told you why and you still refuse to believe me! The hell, Sakura!"

"Oh trust me, I believe you, but you were right about one thing. Your actions caused your own suffering, so you should feel what you're feeling now!"

Everyone looked at the bickering couple with confusion.

"What are they talking about?" Liam asked Eriol in hushed tones.

"Who knows?" He answered.

"You're so damn selfish! It's always about you! It's always how hurt you feel! I can't win for losing with you!" Syaoran nearly bellowed. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you accept that shit's already happened?! Get over it already!"

"Sorry just doesn't cut it!" Sakura ripped her glasses off, slamming them on the table.

Syaoran took his off in turn. "What the fuck, Sakura! What do you want me to do? I'm trying to make it all better with you! Every time we move one step forward, we're five steps back! I'm trying to make this work with you!"

Sakura stared at him for a moment before exhaling heavily. "I…I…" She looked down with defeat. "I don't know."

Syaoran slowly shook his head. "Of course you don't." The tone in Syaoran's charming tone became cold, almost degrading. "To tell me, Sakura, what do you know?"

Sakura nearly snarled. Was he really insulting her? "I know that you're pissing me off."

Syaoran laughed, but it wasn't hearty and warm like before. There was sarcasm in it. It was calculating, venomous, and it was the side in Syaoran that Sakura hated most.

"Just as I expected. You don't know what you want. You're just a confused, little girl, wallowed in her own stubbornness and selfishness. Terrible. Just fucking terrible."

The last comment was the stroke that broke the camel's back, propelling Sakura to stand up with murderous emeralds glaring at her ex. "Fuck you, Syaoran Li!"

Gasps filled the room as Syaoran saw a steak knife hurled toward his direction. Expertly, he dodged it and allowed the sharp end of the blade to dart into the wall. "I'm not a little girl!"

Hazel eyes widened incredulously. He snarled with his teeth bared threateningly. "You crazy bitch!" He bellowed, attempting to reach across the table, only for Liam and Eriol to hold him back. Even Sakura had to take a step back. For a moment, she almost thought she saw Kenji's face instead of Syaoran's. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You could've killed me!" Syaoran attempted to push Liam and Eriol off him, all to no avail. "You're crazy!"

"Yeah, I'll be crazy, you fucking bastard!" She shouted, attempting to lung at her ex only for Tomoyo to hold her back and clamp her hand over Sakura's mouth. She quickly pulled the girl to the door. 

"Xiaolang, calm down!" Meiling pleaded, grabbing his face between her hands. "You don't want to do this. It's Sakura!"

"Fuck that! She threw a knife at my head!" He angrily replied.

"And I'll do it again, you fucking prick!" Sakura shouted back after yanking Tomoyo's hand from her mouth.

"Tomoyo, get her out of here." Eriol calmly instructed.

Tomoyo immediately obliged while she forced Sakura out of the door. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof, so no one from outside heard what was going on, especially the paparazzi. When Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the bathroom, Sakura was finally able to calm down.

"Sakura, that was very immature of you. What's gotten into you?" Tomoyo chided. "You could have seriously hurt, Syaoran." 

"I know…" She sighed and began to quietly sob. She sat on the bathroom sofa, putting her face to her hands. Her body shook with guilt and shame. "I let Syaoran get the best of me. I was so angry that I…" She couldn't even bring herself to even speak of the crime. "God, my own husband doesn't even get me this angry! I feel so terrible now."

Tomoyo sat down and rubbed her back comfortingly, aiding Sakura with some tissue. "Oh Sakura, I surely thought things were looking up between you and Syaoran. What happened? Why the sudden change?"

"We were talking about that day." Sakura replied. "The day I was in the hospital and when he left me. I really thought I forgave him, but the truth is. I really haven't. I'm still so angry about all of this. I want to let go…but the fact that left me…and my baby…how could I? Will I ever heal from this? Will Syaoran and I ever be civil to one another?"

"And you will, Sakura, but you already know what the truth is. You have to forgive. You have to stop allowing yourself to be the victim here. Syaoran's right. He too suffered just as much as you did."

Sakura stayed quiet, drying her eyes while Tomoyo soothingly continued, "But rubbing it in his face and reminding him of his mistake certainly doesn't make things better either. If you forgave him, if you truly did, you must do it fully. I'm sure you two will find a way to get along."

"I guess so." Sakura slowly nodded.

The conversation soon ended when Meiling joined them, disappointment etched on her face. "Are you calm now, because what you did back there was really, really stupid."

"I know, Meiling. I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, as shame and guilt marred her lovely visage. "I should never allowed it to get this far."

"Well, my cousin has calmed down. Can you both sit down and have a meal without literally trying to kill each other?" Her tone was both playful and serious.

Sakura stood up, nodding. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow, so Syaoran and I will have to make the best of it. Besides, I'd hate for our bickering ruin lunch for you guys. I'll be on my best behavior the next time. I promise."

The two-best friends smiled, exiting the bathroom door and into their private room.

The thick, suffocating tension in the room finally dissipated with everyone in their original seats. Syaoran and Sakura sat across from each other, both party donning guilty, shameful looks of their earlier actions.

"I'm sorry for throwing a knife at you."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for calling you a crazy bitch."

"Whew! Now that's over, can we order now? I'm starving!" Liam cheered.

The rest of the lunch became nothing more than comfortable silence and casual conversation. Lunch was already served, coupled with some desserts and additional appetizers. Syaoran and Sakura rarely spoke to each other while the others engaged in hearty chat.

"You know, you never really answered my question from before." Meiling began, sipping on her sake. "Are sure you're not involved with anyone at the moment?"

"I'm single." Syaoran replied, rolling his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Then who is Li-Na?" 

"Li-Na?" Tomoyo queried.

Syaoran sighed, shaking his head. "She's just a friend."

"Really? You never told us about her before." She eyed him dubiously.

"That's because Syaoran has a crush on her." Meiling said.

At this point, Syaoran was over Meiling being nosey. "She's more like family than anything else. She helped me through a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Hearing Syaoran potentially with someone else put a familiar pain back into her heart. A part of her wanted to be happy for him, and genuinely she was, but why did it hurt so bad to know there was another woman in the picture? Sakura stayed quiet, looking down at her meal. The conversations were dulling in her ears.

"Well if that's the case, whether if she's your girlfriend or not, I hope we get to meet her."

"Oh you will. I'm flying her here sometime Sunday night when I move into my new house. She will accompany me to the Shi Corporate party too."

"But I thought you staying here were going to be temporary." Meiling said.

"Originally within four months, I was going back to Hong Kong, but with other Li businesses also in Japan that need more watching over, there's no point in me leaving. At least not now."

"So how long are you planning on staying in Japan?" Eriol inquired.

"It's going to be for a while." Syaoran answered. "Probably no more than seven months, maybe longer, depending how things turn out."

"So, you're basically moving back to Japan with a girl who's living with you, who's not your girlfriend? I find that odd." Meiling commented.

"I told you, she's like family." Syaoran insisted. "I've known her for five years."

"In other words, you two have been friends for five years, she's moving in with you, and you're still single. Why isn't she your girlfriend?"

_Damn, my cousin can be such a nosy brat when she wants to be,_ Syaoran grunted. "Have you not listened to anything I was saying, Meiling?"

"Of course I am." Meiling rolled her eyes. "I just think that someone as totally hot as you are doesn't have a girlfriend by now—unless she's your friend-with-benefits."

"One: not true. Two: I'm not really looking for a girlfriend right now." He sighed, mentally counting to ten. His cousin sure knew how to push buttons.

Meiling pouted. "Why not?"

"Because…I…I just don't want one, okay! Besides, I'm too involved with work. I wouldn't have the time!"

"Maybe that is the problem." Eriol said coolly. "I think a girlfriend may be good for you though. You work too much."

"I'm good." Syaoran replied stubbornly.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, cousin. Let me set you up!"

"Meiling, I'm fine!"

"Oh I can definitely introduce you to some ravishing girls." Liam added.

Although Sakura promised her friends she'd be on her best behavior, keeping it was increasingly becoming difficult. What were her friends thinking, flaunting Syaoran's marital status in her face like that? Did they forget they just had sex last night? Did they forget that the two still had some unfinished business? Even though Sakura is a married woman, the mere thought of another woman grabbing her ex's attention boiled her blood. She was forced to bite her tongue and keep cold, enraging thoughts to herself. What was most bothersome was that this mystery Li-Na person was moving in with him! And the fact that the two have known each other for five years stabbed her in the heart. _So, he really did meet someone? He really did move on, didn't he?_

Syaoran could clearly see the tormented emotions on Sakura's visage and the fact his cousin and pretty much everyone else were the very reason was frustrating him. He knew what they were trying to do, but did Sakura know?_  
_  
"I didn't know it was gang-up-on-Syaoran day, but quit it. All of you." He commanded.

"You can't be single forever, cousin." Meiling stated. "After all, you are head of the Li Clan. You'll need to find someone to settle down with eventually and produce an heir."

"Meiling, please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But Xiaolang—."

"Meiling, please." Sakura gently interrupted. "I think that's enough. Leave him alone."

The odango-headed woman pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine." She continued her meal.

Liam suddenly emitted a burst of laughter, forcing everyone to stare at him questioningly. "I swear I don't get you two." He admitted. "One minute you two are literally at each other's throats, and now you're defending one another? I'm so confused."

Tomoyo giggled, "You're always confused, Liam."

Everyone except Liam laughed. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Eriol asked.

"After touring the Shibuya Ward, Sakura will need to work on her tan now that the Fashion Show is coming up."

"Tomoyo, you promised no work!" Sakura pouted. 

"Technically it isn't work, but they have this awesome spa in the Roppongi District. I hear it's American-owned, but their services are the best from what I heard. And with everything so chaotic in your life right now, a good ol' massage will surely help you feel more at ease."

"I sure could use a massage myself." Meiling added, stretching her arms out.

"But I hate tanning, Tomoyo." Sakura moaned.

"I know, but spray tanning is always available."

"Since we are going to Roppongi District, why don't we go there tonight as our last tour destination?" Liam suggested. "It is our last night in Tokyo after all."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Meiling said.

"I'm in the mood to dance tonight. What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura sheepishly laughed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?"

Tomoyo proudly shook her head. "And Syaoran's coming with us too!"

The chestnut-haired Adonis groaned. "Fine. I suppose."

The velvety-haired maiden clapped her hands together. "Well it's settled! You and Syaoran will head on to the spa and the rest of us will meet back with you later." 

Two pairs of eyes bulged. "What? I thought you, Meiling, and I are going to the spa?"

Meiling cheerfully shook her head. "Nope. Just you and Syaoran only. And don't back out now because we already paid for it. The rest of us are going to the movies."

"Why can't we go too?" Sakura frowned.

"Because it's a horror film. We already know how you feel about ghosts." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. Never mind then." Sakura sighed in defeat.

_That sneaky Tomoyo! She had this planned from the beginning!_ Syaoran realized. He glanced at Eriol who looked just as guilty. _I bet he has something to do with this too. They're trying to make us spend time together! Those scheming idiots!"_

Liam stood up, "Well, I guess it's time to go. If we leave now, we might catch the previews in time."

Everyone nodded, leaving the ex-couple flustered as they stood up and headed toward the door. "Wait!" Sakura shouted nervously. "You're not leaving us now, are you?"

"You didn't even tell us what spa you sent us to!" Syaoran interjected.

"Oh that's right." Tomoyo said, after giving it brief thought. "The name's Sweet Serenity. Just plug it in in your GPS and you'll get there in no time. You two enjoy!" 

Sakura and Syaoran were too stunned to reply as everyone merrily exited the restaurant. Did they just hear right? Did their friends just paid for them to embark in a spa? Dark, scarlet hues brightened on their cheeks. Yeah, their friends were definitely trying to set them up.


	15. Promise to Try

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 15

**Promise to Try**

It was their best laid plan. That much Meiling would admit, but she couldn't help but feel a small sting of the guilt for setting Syaoran up like that. Just minutes before, her friend and beloved cousin nearly killed each other, and for what? A question that will always evade her for—at least for today. It seemed so strange since the two were on speaking terms, especially after that sexy escapade from the night before and Meiling truly hoped that things would turn around for better. The four of them hanging out, with the inclusion of her fiancée of course, felt like old times again. She didn't expect to have it so blown easily in her face.

Of course, it was for their own good. Sakura and Syaoran needed alone time as much as possible, at least before Monday. Then everything would be set back to normal—somewhat. She still has yet to meet with the Li-Na person. Furthermore, she barely forgave her fiancée for his stupid comment this morning, except he didn't know it yet.

Leaving the restaurant, the friends were hoarded with cameras and journalists, much to their chagrin. Tomoyo, the ever-so-sweet fashion designer and heiress, pleasantly answered some general questions about her line while purposely avoiding others, especially about the concerns of her two best friends.

"Tomoyo! What's going on? Having a lunch with friends?" One of the cameramen asked.

"Why of course." Tomoyo replied. Her tone was too sweet for the journalists' liking.

"What's the deal with Sakura and Syaoran? Is he involved with him?" Another journalist directly inquired.

"I hear there's an affair going on!" Another cried.

Tomoyo sweetly laughed. "Sakura is a happily married woman and Syaoran is pursuing his own personal endeavors. The two are just really close friends. Nothing more. Nothing less." She blew a kiss to the crowd and winked at them. "Have a nice day, you guys! And check out for my upcoming line in the Fashion Show! It's a Must-See, so I hope you'll definitely put your attention to that too!"

"We should start having security with us when we're out in public." Liam commented.

"Tell me about it." Eriol conceded, nodding.

"I wonder, do you think that it's okay to leave those two alone without potential bloodshed?" Meiling asked Tomoyo. 

"They'll be fine." Tomoyo assured, as the chauffeur opened the door for the waiting guests.

"Even if the two were getting along again, I have a feeling it still won't change things." Liam stated. The door closed after him. "After knowing Sakura for two years, it's pretty easy to pick up how stubborn that girl is. And the very few times I've met Kenji, he's a pretty ambitious person. He won't let his wife out of his sight so easily."

Meiling rolled her eyes, though quietly admitting her fiancée had a point.

"Well you know _darling,_" Meiling began, "You don't give my cousin any credit. I'm sure if Syaoran wanted her back, then he would have her by now. He's not trying hard enough."

"Oh?" Tomoyo slightly cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?"

"Well, my cousin is a very honorable man. He's not going to steal another man's wife just because he has feelings for her."

"Yeah, but that marriage was long dead before it even began." Tomoyo countered. "How can someone cheat on another if there was never a relationship in the first place?"

"You're right come to think of it." Meiling briefly pondered, glancing out the window. She really did feel for her friend. Sakura was always a good person. She was sweet, kind, and compassionate—many qualities found rare in people today. She deserved so much more. Although, Meiling had her own reservations initially about Sakura marrying Kenji, she thought, even for a moment, that Sakura was truly happy again. It's been so long since she last seen the girl smile. When Tomoyo revealed that Sakura only shows what she wants people to see, she seriously started questioning the relationship between Kenji and Sakura. "I already had my suspicions before, but the way Kenji talked about Sakura the other day definitely let me know that the marriage isn't exactly what it seems." 

Tomoyo scoffed, "I've been saying that since I first laid eyes on him."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway. Syaoran already has someone else. That girl he talks about, _Li-Na._ I'm still not convinced they are just friends."

Tomoyo nodded, agreeing. "I suppose, but let's talk about something a little less depressing." She pretended to ponder briefly. "I know, bridesmaids dresses!"

Meiling couldn't help, but sweat-drop. Leave it to the giddy fashion designer to have a high at the mere mention of clothes. "But didn't we look at some gowns earlier today?"

"That was for your wedding gown. This time, it's for the bridesmaids!"

"But what about the movie?" 

"We have plenty of time! It doesn't start for another hour anyway! Besides, I'll need Liam and Eriol's measurements for the tuxes."

Everyone couldn't help but sigh at Tomoyo's antics as she engaged into a melody of a harmonious and eccentric laughter. 

To say it was awkward was an understatement. The silence was deafening as Sakura found herself staring at her half-eaten lunch. They've been sitting there at the table for quite a while, or so it seemed. "This is stupid." Syaoran said, getting up. "You know, you don't have to go through with this. I can take you back to your hotel if you want."

"We should go." Sakura quietly insisted, stilling averting her gaze from him. "After all, it's already paid for. I'd hate the effort to go to waste like that."

Syaoran sighed, sitting back down, "But we're both adults. We don't have to follow through these silly plans just because our friends want us to."

"But we both are going to feel really guilty about it the next day if we don't. So we might as well get it over it with, right?"

He scoffed. "Trust me. I won't."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well I will, so let's just do it."

Syaoran groaned. "Whatever."

In short time, the couple left the restaurant and back into the Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. After plugging the spa location into the GPS, the ride to Sweet Serenity was awkwardly quiet. The passing of skyscrapers, people and vendors were like blurs as the Benz cruised toward the Roppongi district. Sakura glanced at left, noticing how Syaoran's jaw clenched as his eyes concentrated on the road. There was so much to talk about, so many unresolved emotions and issues. Their dynamic was always one extreme to another. Just last night they basked in the forbidden love and before they left to the restaurant, they laughed and teased one another. As soon as old topics resurfaced, Sakura found herself once again losing her temper and this time, she allowed it to get the best of her.

Her guilt berated her, chastised her. She knew she could have killed him, but everything was building up so fast that she really didn't know what to do with the surplus of other emotions boiling over. _Damn, when did I ever become so emotional?_ She wondered.

"Look! There it is!" Syaoran said, interrupting Sakura's reverie.

Sakura looked out the car window and was greeted by a marble-structured building with a Grecian feel to her. Walking inside, Sakura's nose was tickled by the aromas of jasmines. The sound of a running fountain coupled with serene tunes enveloped her in a familiar calmness. With only automatic doors welcoming the couple inside, they were greeted by a host of exotically beautiful women, dressed in a shade of the lightest pink.

"Thank you for coming to Sweet Serenity." The main hostess greeted, bowing courteously. "What can we do for you today?" She was a blonde with fire-engine red lips and green eyes.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other before looking at the women once more. "Well, my name is Syaoran and this is Sakura. I believe we have an appointment today." Syaoran replied courteously.

"Ah, that's right." She said, eagerly clapping her hands. "We've been expecting you. I believe the two of you have signed up for the deluxe couple's package, including a milk and honey bath-treatment." 

Deep scarlet emerged on both their faces. "W-What? Come again?" Sakura stammered, completely dumbfounded. 

"The two of you have been signed up for the one-day deluxe couple's package." The hostess repeated. "We have everything all set up for you."

_That damned Tomoyo, she plotted this thoroughly, _Syaoran thought. He made a mental note to give the mischievous maiden a piece of his mind whenever he got the chance.

"Thank you." Sakura said kindly, glancing at Syaoran once more. "We might as well enjoy it, right?"

Syaoran nodded as the hostesses lead the way.

Sweet Serenity lived up to its name with the state-of-the-art services and technology made to put the body at rest and at ease. Syaoran reminded himself to tell Li-Na about the spa resort when she moved with him since it would be her cup of tea to indulge in that kind of luxury. The couple briefly parted ways to have services individually tended to them. Champagne, wine, and an endless array of exotic fruits were served on beck and call, while Sakura found herself lying on a mat with deft hands massaging her skin, coupled with oils, sweet aromas, and relaxing music. With all the stress she's been enduring lately between her marriage and Syaoran, maybe a day at the spa was something she needed after all. _Maybe I should thank Tomoyo for doing this for us, _Sakura thought with eyes closed.

She wasn't the only one who was feeling the same way. Even with the hot stones, acupuncture, among other luxuries, Syaoran admittedly felt some of the existing tension eradicating. Although meditation before and after work usually puts him at ease, his personal life was still chaotic, such as his unrequited love for his ex and the fact that he has Li-Na moving in with him, soon. Immediately, he suspended the thoughts of the latter and tried to focus on the one thing his heart was set on: Sakura. 

By the time Sakura and Syaoran were able to meet again, they were outside of the spa resort in a man-made spring filled with milk and honey. The spa provided the couple bathing suits included in the deluxe package, and leave it to Tomoyo to make sure Sakura would wear a pretty-in-pink shade two piece bikini with Syaoran in a pair of green trunks. Though Sakura would be too shy to admit it out loud, she couldn't help but think how deliciously sexy her ex looked in his swimwear. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Syaoran also stared at her with similar thoughts.

The emerald-eyed beauty sighed, breathing in the luxurious scent of jasmines, lilies, and other heavenly aromas that soothed away most of her troubles. It had been hours since the two of them ever had real conversation. Sakura was really unsure how to start one, especially after today. Although the spa put her mind mostly at ease, her problem was still there—in the flesh, literally sitting next to her. He seemed just as uncomfortable as she did at this point.

"I know I've said it before, but," She began. It was just about the only thing she could say for now as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her fingers slowly intertwined with his. "I really am sorry for throwing that knife at you."

Instinctively, Syaoran squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I know you didn't really mean it. It's fine."

The conversation came to a brief pause before Sakura spoke once more. "I missed you." She softly admitted. Syaoran immediately looked at her, scarlet hues returning with a vengeance. "Even after everything, there's just something so comfortable about us. I missed it."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile like a giddy schoolboy, all for it to immediately diminish when Sakura attempted to pull away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, gently grabbing her wrist.

Like gravity, Sakura found herself being pulled toward him. She yelped when he lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "Why are you trying to get away from me?" Sakura never responded, only allowing her ex to hold her close to him. She sighed, breathing in his natural, sandalwood scent. A true, genuine smile spread on his lips as his forehead pressed against hers. "I've been crazy without you."

"Really?" Sakura asked, flustered.

Eyes, just like the color of hazel glimmered at her dreamily. Sakura's breath hitched when his head tilted to the side and his eyes closed. Without even time to process what just happened, her heart nearly leapt through her ribcage the moment when Syaoran's lips softly brushed against hers. An intoxicating, riveting fire erupted in the pit of her stomach, offsetting a sense of euphoria she once felt before.

"Does that answer your question?" He told her in a tone that sent chills up Sakura's spine.

Sakura's cheeks were brighter than the ripest of cherries.

"You know, after all this time, I still haven't gotten over you." Syaoran confessed. Hazel met emerald once more.

"Syaoran, I'm married." Sakura reminded him. 

Suddenly, the 5-karat diamond ring on her finger felt like a ton.

"You should be my wife." He protested with a strained voice. "He doesn't even love you like I do. How could you want someone who hurts you?" Syaoran swallowed, struggling to keep his temper in control. This was their moment. Their time to make things right again and he couldn't allow his emotions to push her away. Not after of getting so close to her. "Even after you threw the knife at me, I couldn't hurt you. I couldn't bring myself to do it, even if I wanted to." He sighed. "I saw your face when I tried to grab you. You know, I would _never_ lay a finger on you. Ever." 

"I know you wouldn't, Syaoran. It was a dumb reaction on my part."

"A reaction you shouldn't have." He added, frowning.

"But that part of us is over now." Sakura said. "Kenji and I are okay. Besides, he never _actually_ hurt me. Not in the way you're thinking at least."

"Abuse is abuse, Sakura. No matter how you look at it. He may only say hurtful things to you now, but sooner or later it will get worse. Sooner or later, he won't be just grabbing you anymore, he'll be…" He stopped himself as his fists clenched tightly. No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that because if he does, it is guaranteed that Syaoran will be facing a life sentence for murder. He exhaled heavily. "I _know_ you're not in love with him. If you really were just using him to get over me, then leave him now and let us try again." He paused as realization dawned on him. "You can't tell me that you don't love me."

Sakura averted his gaze sadly. "Syaoran, I can't…"

"But earlier today, you said you still had feelings for me. Tell me they're still there."

"Syaoran…"

"I need to know, Sakura. You tell me one thing and you're doing another. I _know_ you still have something for me, but you're refusing to leave a toxic relationship. The Sakura I know wouldn't put herself in this kind of situation."

"It's not that simple!" Sakura shouted back to him.

"Then let's find a way together!"

"No!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"It means just that. No. Besides, you have someone else." Sakura said. "That girl…"

"Li-Na?"

"Yes. Her."

Syaoran was lost for words. If Sakura knew the truth, things will ultimately come to an end, once and for all.

"She's a very good friend to me. She helped me when I needed someone to talk to when you and I broke up. I owe her a lot. She's only moving here to help out with things at home. She's sort of like Laylah, but a little more than that."

"Oh." Sakura nodded understandably.

"I want you to be with me."

Sakura slowly shook her head. "You know I can't do that, Syaoran. Things have changed."

Syaoran forced himself to nod. "Can you at least forgive me? Truly forgive me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

Sakura sighed. "Syaoran, we've fought enough for one day. Can we just enjoy each other for the rest of the day without complicating it with our past?"

"Fine, but I have two more questions for you."

"What are they?"

"You said you have _feelings_, but you never said you _love _me. Do you still love me? Because if you don't, tell me, and I will leave you alone."

"You know that's not it." Sakura quickly protested. "I…I…I can't say that right now!"

"Fine." Syaoran sighed, defeated. "I rather you say that than hearing what I don't want to hear. But this is my final question and I promise no more after this."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile, followed with rosy tints on her cheeks. "Maybe." She coyly replied.

"Maybe isn't a good answer." He remarked, smiling. "Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"Why don't you kiss me again so I can properly give you the answer you deserve?" She teasingly suggested.

Without hesitation, a pair of soft lips meshed with hers. Sakura parted her lips slightly, allowing Syaoran's tongue to slowly enter her mouth and playfully dominate hers. Sweet intoxicating moans caused a fire eruption through Syaoran's veins. He held her tightly as if she was air. His fingers intertwined with her long, auburn locks as the kiss intensified. If it wasn't for the warm, milk and honey bath, and the fact they're in a public place, things would have quickly escalated into another forbidden, sexy rendezvous. 

The pair finally broke the kiss and Syaoran seductively slid his hand on her back, causing his ex to shiver with pleasure.

"So, will you give me more straightforward answers this time?" He teased.

"I don't like it when you kiss me. It's an unfair advantage." Sakura giggled.

"You the one that beckoned me to do it." Syaoran laughed.

"So? I still don't like it when you do that."

"You don't?" He looked at her dubiously.

Sakura couldn't help, but giggle again. "Nope. I _love_ it when you kiss me!" She sweetly placed a small peck on his lips before standing up. "You're going to get me in a lot of trouble, mister!"

He stood up, his height towering over hers. His fingers gently slid under the band of her bikini bottoms, gently pulling her toward him. 

"I like trouble." He smirked, pulling her on top to straddle his sitting form, causing a big splash in their wake. Syaoran slowly ran his hand up her thigh. "Your post-baby body is hot."

Sakura ignored the comment and engaged in another earth-shattering, electrifying, fire-erupting kiss. She pulled away with another of her coy smiles.

"I just don't get you."

"What's not to get?"

"I don't understand how you can be so in love with me. I'm uncoordinated, emotional, I can't be anywhere on time, very oblivious, childish, and the list goes on and on. There are so many reasons to dislike me, but you don't care. You still look at me like you used to when we were kids."

Syaoran graced Sakura her favorite smile. A genuine, sweet, and rare smile made just for her. "All those things make you who you are. I love you for you. You're perfect even with your so-called imperfections."

Sakura sighed, "Kenji hates my imperfections."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Nothing surprises you."

"That's not true. When you threw that knife at me, I was completely thrown off guard."

"Sorry about that." Sakura bit her lip, guilt still evident in those beautiful emeralds.

"You look so cute when you're sorry."

It had to be the umpteenth time for Sakura to be blushing today. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment, but thanks—I think."

Her stomach began grumbling, causing the existing hues to darken. "I'm guess I am hungry again."

"That's another cute imperfection about I've always adored: the fact that you have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Hey!" Sakura frowned, playfully. "I could hit you for that!"

"I'm only kidding, Sakura." Syaoran laughed.

"I know. I really shouldn't be eating anything after that huge lunch we ate. I hate this terrible diet Tomoyo has me on." She sighed. "I don't know how I got here. I wanted to be a kindergarten schoolteacher when we grew up."

"Then go back to college and be one." 

Sakura shook her head. "I can't. Kenji doesn't want me to go. I think he's offended that I want to work separately from him."

"You work now. I don't get it."

"I mean I work, but I'm not being watched with a microscope either. I only took the job as Tomoyo's personal assistant so I can have something to do, but there is another girl that works when I'm modeling. She is more than capable of doing the whole job herself. Tomoyo only lets me do it 'cause I'm her friend."

"You know, Kenji can't control everything about your life."

Sakura laughed, bitterly. "He sure tries hard to. He controls the money and has made it clear that I don't need to finish college. He thinks it's a waste."

"It doesn't make sense. Why is it a waste?"

"Well, he makes more than enough to care for the both of us. He's a big saver, you know. It's my fault for marrying a financer."

"That's still not a good reason. If you're not happy with what you're doing, then change it. He shouldn't hold you from your happiness."

Syaoran recognized her smile. It was a kind smile, but a sad one. "Yeah, but it still doesn't change what it is. I'm not unhappy, so don't worry, 'kay?"

Syaoran sighed, "Why does your life seem so depressing?"

"It seems like that in some ways, but I guess you can add idiot to the list too."

"Definitely."

Sakura lightly splashed water in his face before resuming the rest of their spa treatments. 

Time spent at the Sweet Serenity spa salon was something the couple needed. Sakura and Syaoran felt more at ease with one another. Life in Tokyo seemed so lively compared to the sleeping town of Tomeda. There were enough attractions and entertainment to last the entire day, but Sakura and Syaoran decided it was best to go back to the hotel with a bite to eat on the way. It was an American-owned restaurant, known for their deluxe burgers and French fries, which Sakura took an immediate delight in. 

The two were going on a date without even realizing it. Yeah, their friends set them up to it, but maybe it was the best laid plans. After putting away their side arguments, Sakura found herself to be truly enjoying Syaoran's company again. It's been ages since the two hung out, engaged in hearty laughter, playful banter, and a few stolen kisses here and there. Today, aside from their earlier spat, it felt like when they were teenagers, young and deeply in love.

They sat on the couch, anticipating their friends' arrival. It had been over an hour since everyone said they were going to the movies.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" She said, snuggling close to Syaoran.

"It's whatever you want. I'm all yours tonight."

Sakura smiled at his answer. "No work? No checking emails? Or Li-Na?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No. And again, Li-Na and I are _friends._ Can't you trust me on that?"

"Fine. Whatever you say." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

A comfortable silence ensued between the two as Syaoran turned on the television, watching nothing in particular.

Sakura sighed dreamily, inhaling the soothing, natural scent of sandalwood and chamomile.

"After all this time, you to decide to come back to Japan." Sakura said, looking at him.

He nodded. "Indeed, but I needed something to change. With new businesses forming here and...you, how can I not come back? Besides, Tomeda always been more of a home to me than Hong Kong."

"I see." She muttered. "Five years apart is very long time."

Syaoran smirked, "After you threw the knife at me, I was ready to sign up for another five years away from you."

Sakura playfully shoved him, rolling her eyes.

"So, after all this is over...when we go home tomorrow, we will still visit one another?"

"I'll try, but you know I'm very busy."

"Oh. That's right." Sakura nodding, forgetting that her ex-boyfriend is the CEO of a multi-billion dollar business.

Sakura nearly gasped when Syaoran suddenly held her closer, tighter. Scarlet hues darkened while hearts raced. Thousands of emotions, both familiar and foreign, filled her head. She wasn't sure whether to indulge in this forbidden affection or pull away. Either way, she loved basking in the warmth of his arms.

"Are you going to miss me?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Gently pulling away, Sakura replied, "I haven't decided yet."

Syaoran pouted, "Aww, you're no fun."

Sakura couldn't resist rolling her eyes for the second time as she held up left hand containing the 5-karat ring. "Married women don't miss their ex-boyfriends."

"You know I'm more than that." Syaoran countered. "I'm also your best friend and your baby's father, even though we gave him up."

"I suppose so." Sakura said, sadly looking down. "You know, he's supposed to turn five in September." She paused briefly. "I wonder what he looks like now, or who he takes after."

Syaoran couldn't resist the smile forming on his lips. "He's probably just like you."

"You think so?" Hope beamed in her emerald eyes. "I hope he doesn't hate me for giving him away. I just wanted him to have a really good and happy life. I didn't want him to suffer because of us."

"He wouldn't think that way of you, Sakura. I'm sure he's happy for the way things turned out."

Sakura stared at the television screen distantly. "Do you think he thinks about me? I wonder if he even knows that he's adopted." She didn't give him a chance to answer as Sakura was on to the next thought. "I always dreamed that he's going to knock on my door looking for his real mother." She smiled at Syaoran with unwavering hope. "I pray it happens one day. It'll be the best day of my life!" A saddened smile graced her beautiful visage that Syaoran wished he could soothe away. "You're so lucky, Syaoran."

Syaoran looked back at his ex-lover inquisitively. "Why is that?"

"You'll always have the chance of being a father again. I wish I could have that same luxury...of being a mom again too." She sighed, coping with the reality of her situation. "but in truth, I'll always be some kid's biological mother, not his _mom_." A tear slowly cascaded down her cheek, only for it to be quickly wiped away. "Look at me!" She laughed pathetically. "I'm always so emotional."

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly, holding her tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Sakura comfortingly replied. "I know you did what you had to do. I don't blame you for losing him. Not anymore."

"But Sakura! I…"

"Shhh…" She gently interrupted, pressing her index finger to her lips. "It's not your fault. Touya and my dad were the ones who convinced me to give him away in the first place. I shouldn't have listened and they should never have asked me to do it, but I really didn't have much of a choice, did I? Still, I forgave them both." More tears welled around her eyes, slowly pouring down her cheeks. Her shoulders quivered as she struggled to keep her composure. "I regret that day every day." She said feebly. "I really wish I could take it all back."

Syaoran continued holding her as she sobbed into his chest. The hazel-eyed man said nothing as he allowed Sakura's tears fill the silent hotel room. Maybe this was what she needed. Since the day it happened, Sakura never allowed herself to talk about it. Like with all other things, especially pertaining to Syaoran, she swept it under the rug, ignoring it until the problems became bigger, forcing her to deal with them head-on. For the first time, she was able to express some of her real sorrows to Syaoran without anger, resentment, or the bitterness that accompanied her. Of course, it was also healing Syaoran in a way, but only if Sakura knew the truth. If only she knew what he really wanted to say…

Immediately, he suspended his thoughts and focused on tending to his grieving his ex-girlfriend. _Perhaps that was part of the reason why she was so angry and why she did what she did. The pain of losing her son was just too much for her back then. _Syaoran closed his eyes, rubbing her back gently when he came to a profound, but saddened realization. _Oh Sakura...what I have done? How much pain have I really put you through?  
_

"Sakura…" Syaoran struggled to find the words to soothe the girl's broken heart. "Please, look at me." 

Doe-like emerald eyes, brimmed with tears stared back at him with the kind of sadness that nearly broke his heart. If only he could kiss away her pain, maybe things would be alright again. Maybe even back to normal. "I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through because of me and my stupid decisions. I truly wish I could change the past."

"It's no use. I've already tried." Sakura sighed. "I almost killed myself, but Yue saved me." She smiled as her mind briefly traveled to the image of that inhumanly beautiful, white-haired, winged creature. Syaoran nearly gasped at her confession. "Lucky for me, Yuki came over for a visit that day."

"How can I make this better? How can I make this all go away?"

"You being here is enough. I guess it's better late than never." Her finger idly circled around Syaoran's chest. "I never had anyone to talk to about this—well, at least someone who would understand."

Syaoran gently kissed her forehead, "I love you." He told her impulsively. 

Sakura slowly shook his head. "I don't believe in love anymore, Syaoran. Love only brings me pain."

"But you have to believe me!" Syaoran protested. "My love for you has always been real! I'm so sorry for hurting you like I did, for causing you so much pain. I would never, _ever_ hurt you like this again!" 

"I can't believe you."

"I thought you trusted me!"

"I do, but…"

"But what, Sakura? What is this hurdle now?"

"As a person, I know you wouldn't lie to me—at least not on purpose, but this…us...I don't trust. After everything, how can I trust you again?"

Syaoran sighed, foreseeing he was already engaging in a losing battle.

Without a word, Syaoran gently pushed Sakura away from him and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Give me a sec." He said, as he walked into his bedroom.

Moments later, Syaoran returned with a small black box. Sakura raised her eyebrows curiously as he sat down beside her. "I tried so many times to get of this thing, but," He paused, "I couldn't do it, so I kept it. It's like a constant reminder of what I messed up. I never forgot about you. Since I left back to Hong Kong five years ago, I never stopped loving you."

Upon giving it to her, Sakura slowly opened the lid and almost immediately, her eyes filled with tears. She reached into the box, pulling out a beautifully white-gold chain with a diamond-heart pendant dangling from the center. It was an old gift from once upon a time.

"I can't believe you still have this." Sakura said, smiling.

"I felt as if I'd be throwing a large part of my life away if I got rid of it." Syaoran admitted.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "You really missed me that much?"

A boyish grin surfaced on Syaoran's handsome visage. "Yeah. I guess I'm a loser, aren't I?"

Sakura reciprocated his smile. "Then that makes two of us then." She turned her around with her back facing him. She lifted her hair, revealing her bare neck. "Please?"

He nodded, "Of course."

He unhooked the clasp and placed it gently around her neck. She shivered, feeling the cold metal touching her skin when Syaoran hooked the clasp together again. Sakura held the heart-shaped pendant briefly. Her mind flooded with the sweetest of memories.

"Thank you." Sakura said, allowing her hair to fall back down her back. "Our past...a sad, complicated mess it is, we were also happy. In spite of everything that happened over the last five years, you're the least of my regrets. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Syaoran stared at her with pleading eyes. "Forgive me." He leaned forward on her shoulder, holding her tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"I can't say that I will just yet." She admitted, holding him just as tightly. "But I promise to try." Her lips sweetly brushed up against his. "I love you."

Syaoran felt his heart bursting with joy. "And I love you."

"Always?"

"Always."

Sakura smiled, enveloping herself in his scent. "For you and for me, I'll try my best to forgive. If I truly want peace and happiness again, I need to cope with what has already happened between us. No more feeling sorry for myself. No more of my selfishness because you were hurting just as badly as me and it's time that I acknowledge that too." Sakura sighed, "So what do you say?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'd like that very much."

Sakura smiled, as the two engaged in another sweet kiss. It was an affirmation that together, the two of them walk on the new path. They will leave behind the hate, self-loathing and pities they consumed them for the last five years and truly work on forgiving themselves and Sakura ultimately forgiving Syaoran. _I must admit, _Sakura mused, _the_ _decisions Syaoran and I made were destined to be made. We're here now because we should be. It is by fate that we are together like this, so we better just make good of the time we have now. Maybe after we figure everything out, possibly, just possibly, some of the things could be back to the way they were. I hope so. It's the only option we have._

"It's getting kind of late and the others aren't back from the movies yet." Sakura said, realizing the amount of time they spent being alone.

"I'm sure they're fine. Besides, who wants to see some dumb horror movie anyway?" Syaoran smiled. "And you know what the best part is?"

Sakura felt like a giddy schoolgirl with the way Syaoran stared at her. "What is that?"

"That I get to spend a lot of time with you." 

Sakura nodded, agreeing. "You're right. We better make the best of it because after tomorrow, what happens in Tokyo…."

"Stays in Tokyo." He finished, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

No matter how many times they kiss, Syaoran could never get tired of the way Sakura's lips would feel against his, the way their bodies easily mesh together in an embrace, or when they tangle in the sheets. Yes, the two of them were made for each other. It was destiny that Sakura Hara (nee Kinomoto) and Syaoran Li would be together, in spite of the odds towering against them. With Sakura relaxing against him on the couch, softly going into a light slumber, Syaoran felt like the king of the world. There she was, stretched out, with her head resting comfortably on his lap. Sakura finally admitted she loved him. She finally told him those three words he yearned to hear. Such truth and sincerity caused his body to reach Nirvana. 

It's been a long day. After a huge fight, the spa, and a long conversation, today really took a lot out of Sakura. She seemed so peaceful, away from all the troubles that plague her daily. Seeing her like this brought a sad reminder, five years ago, when he went to the hospital to see her one last time. 

_ Even though they told him he wasn't allowed to see her, he still went anyway. Visiting hours were nearly over and Syaoran had only little time left before leaving away to Hong Kong. He stood before the door, Room C-17, it said in bold blue letters. His mind urged him to step inside, but it seemed his feet refused to budge._

Perhaps there was a real fear of what he'll see if he opened the door. He couldn't imagine Sakura, a beautiful woman, so full of life, hooked up to machines and monitors. The hospital already reeked of death and metal, and the ominous aura of the entire wing left him feeling uncomfortable.

It was already late and likely Sakura would be asleep by now. He took a deep breath, finally making up his mind that tonight he would go inside room C-17. Slowly walking inside, moonlight shone through the hospital window, casting an ethereal glow on the sleeping figure. Syaoran moved cautiously. He felt breathless, despite seeing his beloved Sakura in tubes and on monitors. The incessant beeping accompanies the silent night. No one else was there, not even Touya, who was more like a guard-dog than an older brother by that point. He sat down slowly staring at the girl in bed. "Sakura…" He murmured in a voice too low for her to hear.

Tonight, it would be the last time he saw her. 

_Anxiousness and loneliness, emotions he strongly detested were inevitably becoming realer with each moment. Could he really do this without her? Just go on to Hong Kong and fulfill his family's wishes? Why was he even there in the first place? The two top questions he clearly couldn't find the answer for._

Syaoran froze when Sakura slightly stirred, still unaware of his presence.

When she stopped moving, Syaoran continued to stare at her motionlessly. Along with the sound of the heart monitor was also the pitter-patter of raindrops. Due to a heavy storm, his flight was delayed by a few hours, giving him opportunity to visit Sakura this one last time. He stared at his watch and saw it was half-past the hour.

He stood up and quietly walked over to the side of the bed. His fist clenched as his jaw tightened. Tears poured down his cheeks. Syaoran hadn't realized that it was the second time he cried today. "I'm sorry." He whispered, before leaning forward and planting a sweet, light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Sakura. Always."

He stepped away and glanced at her sleeping form one last time before exiting through the door and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Going in and out of that room seemed to be a blur as Syaoran found himself back into the hospital corridors, seeing the occasional nurse or doctor passing by. Walking toward the elevator, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Wei.

"Yes, Wei?"  


"_**It's time to leave Master Syaoran. Your plane leaves in approximately forty minutes."**___

Syaoran nodded. "I know. I'm on my way right now."

___** "I see. The chauffer is at the front entrance awaiting your arrival."**___

"Very well. Thank you."

The call came to a quick end, when Syaoran shoved his phone back into the pockets of his gray hoodie.

He donned a cold, aloof exterior as he went on to meet with his guardian and the driver. He stopped briefly, staring back at the hospital. He could almost envision Sakura's lovely smile, her vivacious, sugary personality, but most of all, the way her beautiful emerald pairs would gleam such love for him. Sakura was truly of one of a kind. She was a rare form of humanity, and ultimately, his one true love.

It took a magical amount of willpower for tears not to fall the third time because with every step he took being away from Sakura added another ache to his heart.

It would be a long, painful flight back to Hong Kong.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto." He said softly.

"I love you too." She groaned sleepily, causing Syaoran's lips to spread into another rare smile.

He breathed in her cherry-blossomed scent. So sweet, so natural, so her. _I let you go before and I won't do it again. Not this time. Not ever._

Syaoran gently stroked her hair before falling into a small slumber of his own.


	16. A Moment of Happiness

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 16

**A Moment of Happiness **

A light vibration stirred Syaoran awake. His eyes opened to the pitch black living room and realized that evening has already fallen. He looked over to his phone on the coffee table and saw a few missed calls from Eriol. A text message popped up on his screen.

**Eriol:  
Tried to reach Sakura, but it kept going to voicemail. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Tomoyo won't be coming back to her suite tonight. ;-)**Syaoran smirked and texted, **Figures. Try not to have any kids.**

Eriol responded seconds later.

**If we do, you'll be the first to know, my god-father-to-be.  
**

Syaoran rolled his eyes. **Yeah, yeah. See you in the morning.  
**

**Eriol:  
Bye.**

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, looking down at the sleeping beauty before him.

"Your phone's buzz is very loud."

"That was Eriol who just texted me by the way." Syaoran said. "Apparently, he and Tomoyo, and I'm assuming Meiling and Liam too, are having too much of a blast and won't be coming back to the suite tonight."

Sakura pouted, playfully, sitting upright. "That's not fair. We were supposed to explore Shibuya and Roppongi tonight."

"Well, love is in the air." Syaoran chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I guess it is, but Tomoyo deserves it. She's been working a lot, so she definitely needs the distraction." She winked.

"Can we really blame them?" Syaoran asked. "It is our last night here in Tokyo and with everyone so busy, it's probably the only time everyone gets to relax and have a good time."

"I hope that Tomoyo won't be too bored without me."

"Oh, I can imagine she'll be having a _great _time!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura playfully chastised, hitting him on the arm.

"Well, it's the truth! Don't act like you haven't felt the attraction between those two. They were _bound_ to do something, sooner or later."

Sakura briefly pondered. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, at least we have something to tease them about in the morning." Syaoran laughed.

"Syaoran, be nice."

"Fuck that. Revenge is sweet!"

Sakura laughed, shoving him. "You're terrible!"

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh with her, as revenge was a dish that rarely presented itself.

Syaoran noticed how calmly his ex was gazing at him.

"What?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sakura replied with a coy response.

"It must be something for you to stare at me so strangely."

"It's nothing, Syaoran." She couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You're very strange. You know that, right?"

Sakura playfully poked him in the chest. "I don't remember you having a problem with it before."

He grabbed her arms, immediately halting her movements. "You should stop doing that, Sa-ku-ra." He warned in a seductive, low pitch.

"Why?" She challenged, smirking. "You're not going to do anything about it."

"You really think so?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's a naive way of thinking. You might want to reconsider." She poked him in the chest once more, challenging him. "Okay. You asked for it."

Syaoran tackled her gently by the waist, assaulted his ex-lover relentlessly with tickles. Hysterical laughter fully ensued and Sakura knew she was defenseless against Syaoran's deft fingers.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender! Stop!" She said in-between laughs.

"Never!" He continued.

She attempted to squirm her way out of his grasps, but it soon proved futile when she nearly toppled off the couch. In a blur it seemed, Syaoran immediately grabbed her by her waist, and before Sakura knew it, she was straddling his lap. Her glowing, peachy skin was flushed while evening out her breathing from the fits of laughter.

Sakura nearly gasped when she realized Syaoran put her in a compromising position. Since the day they lost their virginities, Syaoran often machinated, slick, subtle ways to get Sakura to succumb to fantasies she was normally too shy to act on. Then again, between the two of them, Syaoran was _always_ the initiator.

With their faces at a kissable distance, Sakura felt Syaoran's warm breath against her lips. The pounding in her heart sounded off in her chest, especially when Syaoran's hand glided along her thighs and toward her hips. Her back arched with her breasts pressing against his chest when she felt another hand roaming over his favorite place: her ass.

Like a fire, desire ignited and passion erupted into fierce flames. Hazelnut and emerald stared at one another intensely, yet there was another emotion, a sensation flowing through their veins—an emotion both parties knew so well. And its name was lust.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He answered.

She licked her lips, erotica intensifying. Her lips pulled into a sweet, sexy smile; the kind Syaoran loved.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Like that. Your smile."

"Oh that. It's nothing."

Sakura had to stifle a moan when Syaoran squeezed her ass. "It has to be something or else you wouldn't be sitting here with that silly grin on your face."

"Can't a girl just be happy and smile?"

"Of course you can."

"You make me happy. You really do." She said with sincerity.

Syaoran nearly felt his own heart exploding with an unexplained joy. "I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to."

Syaoran gently cupped Sakura's face with one hand, while affectionately rubbing her arm with the other. "You're very cute. You know that?"

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

He took her lips with his own before pulling away to examine the beauty of her visage.

"I really missed that." She told him.

"Oh, you did?" He asked, wrapping both arms around her slender waist.

He planted small kisses on her forehead, then her cheeks, and slowly back to her lips. Before the kiss got too intense, Syaoran purposely pulled away. He smirked at her pouty reaction.

"I hate it when you do that." She frowned, crossing her arms childishly.

"I know, but you look so cute when you're all huffy like that." One of his hands slyly made its way back to her thigh. "You're so beautiful, Sakura. You drive me crazy when I think of you."

Soft moans escaped her lips when Syaoran left a trail of sensual kisses down her neck.

"Syaoran…" She gasped.

Without any words, their lips touched with an electrifying, earth shattering kiss. Unlike the last time, where it was wild, unpredictable, and needy, this kiss filled with sweet wanton. Tongues clashed, moans filled the darkened room, and the heat was reaching a boiling point. It was the part where Sakura often lost control. For the second time tonight, she wouldn't be thinking about her husband, her marriage, or any other issues surrounding her chaotic life. Tonight, she would indulge in the forbidden; relive such rapturous memories when it was just her and Syaoran, alone, ignorant in their bliss, surrendering to the sweet abyss.

Foreseeing the consequences of their actions, Syaoran broke off the kiss and pulled Sakura off him, surprising her.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Syaoran stood up and turned on the lights. He looked down, berating himself for almost taking advantage of the situation. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but…" He was at loss for words, mainly at war with himself. A part of him, a fairly large part at that, _really_ wanted Sakura, in his bed, writhing underneath his touches. However, there was the honorable Syaoran. The one with the highest integrity. He already slept with her once before, could he see himself doing it again? "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this. You are a married woman and I need to respect that."

Syaoran's eyes widened when Sakura boldly took off her wedding ring, allowing the 5-karat diamond ring to fall carelessly on the plush carpet.

"Tonight, I'm not Sakura Hara. I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"No, Sakura, you don't have to do this." He insisted.

Ignoring him, Sakura unwrapped the ties of her halter-dress, allowing the attire to fall down at her ankles, exposing her supple breasts, slender stomach, and lacy black boy-shorts. Syaoran felt the blood rushing to his nether regions.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, clearly freaking out. "You don't really want to do this. You're not thinking clearly."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I want you."

"Sakura...I...I don't want to lose control. I know I'll lose it!"

"What if that's what I want you to do?" She walked closer to him, emerald pools staring back him lustfully.

Unexpectedly, Sakura pushed Syaoran against the wall, clearly ignoring his pleas. Her mouth fiercely met his, tongues clashing while Sakura roamed her hands all over Syaoran's chest. This was new. Sakura _rarely_ initiated anything. Just the other day, she was a champion for monogamous relationships, of marriage, and faithfulness, but such morals were thrown away the moment she drunkenly lied in bed with him the night before.

Syaoran could no longer resist her advances the moment Sakura undressed herself. He determined that if the both of them were going to go to hell, they may as well do so thoroughly. As Sakura sucked on his bottom lip, Syaoran couldn't stop the moans escaping his mouth. They broke their kiss briefly for Syaoran to take off his shirt, revealing his protruding, perfectly sculpted muscles. The kisses returned with such fervor when he hoisted her on his waist, taking her to his bedroom and plopping her uncharacteristically on the bed.

"We'll regret this in the morning, so you know," He warned her in between kisses, "but I fucking love you so much."

"I love you too, Syaoran." She gasped. "Oh please! Make love to me! Fuck me!"

Syaoran smiled, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm hoping you."

Without a second thought, the lovers engaged in another searing kiss. Syaoran moaned, grabbing her leg and pulling it over him. His hand slowly trailed up her highs and to her ass, squeezing it firmly.

"You shouldn't have said that." He told her seductively, planting a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone, all the while effectively removing her panties without her realizing it.

Syaoran possibly couldn't be harder than he already felt. There his beloved was, sprawled on his bed in her purest form with the moonlight casting an ethereal glow. His kisses continued to travel downward while his free hand massaged her breasts. The other hand traveled toward her apex, gasping when she felt a finger touring within. She bit her bottom lip, calling out his name when another finger explored her depths.

"You like that, don't you?" He teased. Sakura's only response was a moan.

As Sakura's pussy clutched her lover's finger with each stroke, one hand grabbed on the sheets as the other massaged her breasts; her nipples rubbed between her forefinger and middle finger. Syaoran then lean over and kissed her once more, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers.

"Syaoran!" She gasped, feeling his strokes intensifying.

With an orgasm heavily approaching, Syaoran immediately removed his fingers and licked away all her remaining essences she left behind.

"No fair! Why'd you stop?" She pouted.

"Can't let you finish that early. We save the best for last."

Without warning, Syaoran found himself flipped on his back. Before he could protest, Sakura immediately silenced him with a sexy kiss of her own, all the while unbuttoning his jeans and removing them onto the floor. Boxer-briefs included.

Just like her, Syaoran was also in his purest form with a very noticeable erection. Sakura licked her lips and deftly stroke the shaft. Syaoran hissed, slightly arching his back as Sakura continued to explore her favorite toy.

Gently, she squeezed on his cock, which was already seeping with precum. Her hand first moved all the way to the mushroom tip and down his balls. Syaoran found himself incessantly calling her name and he was sure he'd come undone if she kept this up.

He was surprised when Sakura inverted herself on his hips, her ass facing his face while his cock in hers. Squeezing her ass once more and lightly spanking it, Syaoran gently blew onto her pussy. Sakura moaned, feeling his warm breath on her dripping wet folds.

She gasped when Syaoran's tongue explored her depths and in turn, her mouth engulfed him completely. Guttural, groaning sounds was accompanied with slurping and sucking noises. When it came to Sakura's pussy, Syaoran was a greedy man. Her naturally musky scent, the deliciously salty and sweet flavor, and the smooth texture of her shaven lips were most addicting. Sakura, on the other hand, treated Syaoran's cock like a delicate dessert. Salty to the taste with a ting of sweetness, thick in texture, and how she was able to throat it down in her little mouth was beyond her, but the dangling, hardened appendage was her certainly her favorite. She could barely contain herself when Syaoran's flicked her clitoris while fingering her simultaneously.

Sakura then reached toward his balls, juggling them and gently sucking him, causing his hips to buck reactively. He instinctively moaned her name, shouting out various curse words, and complimenting at how awesome her blowjobs were.

However, Syaoran was determined his lover wouldn't best him so easily. This time, he flipped her on her back, and continued his relentless assault on her pussy. He pushed her legs back against her chest, allowing full access of the glistening apex. And so, he took a dive, head first into her depths. "Mmm...Oh Syaoran!" She shouted, her legs quivering.

Her fingers clutched the sheets, her hips bucked against his face, and the wave of an intense, mind-blowing orgasm was coming closer. "S…Syaoran, I'm...I'm…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her back arched, feeling Syaoran's intense stroking. "COMING!"

With ease, he drank all of her, making sure that not a drop was left in sight.

Sakura breathed heavily, her bangs matted to her forehead, her skin slick with sweat, but she craved for more.

Syaoran then lifted his head up and kissed Sakura once more, allowing her to taste the traces of her own essence. With her legs spread open and bent, Syaoran hovered over her, his hands roughly massaging her breasts, occasionally sucking and nibbling them.

Positioning his cock at her entrance, Syaoran then entered in one, smooth thrust. "Ah!" She gasped.

The taste of her sweaty skin and the sweet, warm moisture of her pussy became intoxicating to Syaoran as he continued to grind his hips against hers. His lover's erotic moans sounded musical to him. Pink and bright green auras surrounded the couple into a hazy, orangey hue.

As he lifted Sakura's leg on his shoulder to allow deeper access, Syaoran couldn't stop the moans from emitting from his lips. His eyes closed, grunting at the feeling of his lover's sweet passage enveloping him tightly. There comes that build up, the impending explosion that would have Sakura seeing a billion bursting stars and achieving a cosmic, mystical euphoria. She couldn't wait to share that sweet feeling she once did years before.

Looking down at his lover, Syaoran nefariously grinned as he felt his lover's orgasm rising. However, he wouldn't let her have his fun that easily. Teasing her, his quick thrusting became slower and more sensual, and Sakura hated it!

"What are you doing?" Sakura whined. "Why aren't you going any faster?"

"Aww, come on Sakura. Try to have a little variety." He teased.

Sakura pouted, fuming that Syaoran wouldn't so easily give into her demands. She smirked as a plan came into mind. "You're going to be so sorry, Syaoran Li."

Before he even had a chance to even question her cryptic statement, he was already on his back. This time, it was Sakura straddling his lap with emerald eyes glaring at him seductively.

"I'm not sure if I like that look you're giving me."

Sakura smirked, planting a sweet kiss to his lips. "Let's just say that two can play at this game."

And so the tables were turn, Sakura scooted downwards and immediately engulfed Syaoran's cock into her mouth once more. Although he was thick, long, and wide, Sakura was able to have more than a quarter of his cock touching the back of his throat. Syaoran grunted and moaned, anticipating an explosive load. Thrusting his hips towards her face and reaching for her head, Sakura quickly slapped his hand away.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Syaoran demanded.

"This is a taste of your own medicine. You just relax, sweetheart. I have you all taken care of."

Syaoran knew he was in trouble when Sakura started stroking him rhythmically. Her tongue flickered at the tip and placed light kisses around him. Her lips then brushed against him teasingly as she gently stroked his balls with her other hand. A man's balls were the most sensitive anatomy of the body, and Syaoran consistently proved it with his increasingly loud moans.

Her tongue then trailed up and down his shaft, circling around the thick member before taking him completely in her mouth, followed with slurping and popping noises. Her head bobbed in sync with her hands. Syaoran pleaded for his lover to go faster, to not stop. Syaoran's toes curled, his fingers clutched the sheets, while his hips thrust against his lover's face.

"Sakura...Sakura…" He moaned over and over again.

Sakura continued ignoring his pleas, following a steady rhythm of extremely fast, to medium, to slow, to extremely fast again, nonstop.

Ultimately, Sakura proved not to be trifled with when Syaoran released a load into her mouth. The salty, strange texture was alien to her, but she didn't mind. It was Syaoran's essence after all, and proudly, she swallowed as much as she could.

Syaoran's chest heaved up and down, his breathing labored, but Sakura wasn't done with him yet. Gently rubbing his cock, she managed to get him hard once again. The two of them shared a deep kiss.

"I want you." He whispered.

Sakura didn't need to say anything as she held his girth and positioned it at her entrance. She slightly held herself up before descending down on him. Breathy moans left her lips as his thickness filled her womb. Syaoran's hands grasped onto her waist, his hips meeting her own thrusts. As he sat upright, their bodies pressed harder into each other. Her arms wrapped around her neck as his hands caressed her back. Syaoran was unsure how long he was able to keep it up. It felt so…perfect inside. Her warmth welcomed him, the smoothness of her cavern caressed him, and the tightness grasped him. To create this otherworldly connection with his true love amazed him. His thrusts became more demanding, causing Sakura to respond.

"Oh!" Sakura mewed.

She then suddenly found herself on her knees and hands. Her ass held up high with her back arched. One hand locked around her hips while the other toyed with her clitoris. The aroma of sex filled the air.

The explosion was rising again. Sakura's knees were weakening, her heart racing, and eyes glazing with lust as Syaoran continued his unstoppable, powerful thrusting. How could she ever think that Kenji was a much better fuck than Syaoran? He knew her body too well. He knew what would set her off, what turned her on, and what will have her coming in seconds, such as now.

"Syaoran! I'm coming!"

"Sakura!" He shouted.

Syaoran had thrust two final times before ultimately releasing his load as Sakura's body succumbed to spasms. Honestly, what they experienced tonight was much better than the drunken indulgence the night before. The labored breathing finally quieted down while the couple lied comfortably next to each other with Syaoran still inside her.

"You're amazing." Sakura complimented, giggling.

Syaoran smirked, holding her closely. "I know." He teased.

"You're so full of it."

"It's all your fault." Syaoran smirked. "You've been telling me how I great I was since I was sixteen."

"Silly me."

He rubbed her arm soothingly. "I love you. Always."

"And I love you, Syaoran." She yawned. "Forever."

Syaoran smiled. "You really mean that?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course. No matter what I do or try to do, I could never replace you."

"That's because I'm fucking awesome!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So narcissistic."

Syaoran finally pulled out, causing Sakura to slightly moan. He pulled the sheets up over them as he snuggled closer to his lover. Syaoran smiled, watching Sakura sleep so soundly next to him. He chuckled, for it would be like his ex-girlfriend to instantly fall asleep right after mind-blowing sex. It was just like old times. Just like the way things used to be or should have been.

"Good night, love." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I may hate myself in the morning, but I'll cherish this tonight."

The next time that Syaoran would wake up, would be quarter after eight. The sun was at its brightest, its rays shining through the curtains. He smiled, seeing his emerald-eyed lover still sleeping next to him. So it wasn't a dream after all.

Last night felt so surreal, so mind-blowing. He dreaded the time when everyone would leave to their own endeavors. Of course, Tomoyo and Eriol would be a couple, Meiling and Liam still have a wedding to plan, Sakura would go back to her husband, and although Li-Na will be arriving tonight, it wouldn't feel the same. Everything from yesterday only confirmed who was meant to be in his life and he long determined that Sakura was one of them.

Maybe the trip to Tokyo was the perfect vacation he needed after all. He reluctantly shook his lover awake. "Come on love, it's time to get up now."

"Just five more minutes, please?" She cooed.

Syaoran chuckled himself. "Can't do. We have to get moving. I'm sure Tomoyo and Meiling will want to be heading back home soon."

"Oh," She groaned, sitting upright with the sheets covering her naked form. "Damn, we shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"Technically, we really weren't." He smirked.

"But it feels like it."

"Well, you've never been a morning person anyway." Syaoran stated, chuckling. He got out of bed, turning on the shower. He reappeared minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, sleepy head. Out of bed." He insisted, with small hint of seriousness.

"Nah uh!" Sakura stubbornly replied, putting the comforters over her head.

"It's eight-twenty. Not that early."

"Hmph!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, finally resorting to the last straw. "Let's go, naked girl." He said, picking up Sakura in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" She protested, kicking her arms.

"Shut up, will ya?" He teased, putting her down when they entered the bathroom.

"Don't tell me to shut up." She pouted.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips while ignoring her demand. "Shut up." He repeated, pulling her to the shower. "Can't let you sleep away our last morning together."

Sakura smiled. "You're such a bad influence."

"I didn't see you having a problem with it before." He said, pushing her under the shower sprays.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran couldn't resist a laugh with her pouty wet look. She looked like an irritated kitten than an annoyed lover. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes, you jerk."

"Well, we should get ready then. Time is of the essence now."

Removing the towel, Syaoran joined her afterwards.

What meant to be a fifteen minute wash, quickly turned into another round of sweet erotica.

Sometime later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom in a fresh towel. Her hair was blow-dried and curled with her forelocks pulled back.

"Nice to see you, finally." Syaoran commented.

"You got ready pretty fast." Sakura said, eying grey cargo shorts and a button-down shirt.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be moving into my house today, but I was so lucky to have you spend the night with me that I got off to a late start."

"Lucky you." Sakura winked.

"And while you were getting ready, Tomoyo graciously stopped by to give you your clothes."

Looking on the bed there was a neatly stacked pile of a black dress, green bra and panty set, a pair of ballet flats, and feminine essentials.

Putting on the underwear set, Sakura sat on the bed and said, "Today is a lazy day. You wore me out." She then began to apply moisturizing lotion and perfume.

"You? Worn out?" He teased, sitting down beside Sakura and wrapping his arms around her. Deep crimson appeared on her cheeks. "Poor you."

"You always do. Physically and emotionally." A sweet, simple kiss made its way to Syaoran's lips. "Whenever I'm with you, I get so confused. I love you so much…I never thought we would be here…again."

Syaoran rubbed her arms comfortingly. "I know, love. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by all this."

The butterfly peck on the lips soon turned into an intoxicating, passionate kiss. Slowly, Sakura pulled away and slightly bit on her bottom lip. "I missed your lips."

"I miss yours even more." He said tenderly.

"Syaoran, no one can know about last night." She stood up, lightly pacing around his bedroom. "I'm tired of people butting in our lives and making more things complicated than they already are."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." A light kiss found its way to Sakura's forehead.

She grinned, "Hey! It's your secret too!"

"I know." He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her the second time. The feeling of Sakura's lips on his was truly addicting. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her hands roamed underneath his shirt lovingly. "I don't know how I'll get through the day, but I'm going to be thinking about you every second."

"So will I." He kissed her once more, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing Sakura's left hand. "One last thing and you'll be ready." Reality was set in back in upon the return of the 5-karat diamond ring.

Before, Sakura was ecstatic to be married to a man who would give her the world. A man who healed her broken heart—a tyrannical, possessive, wildly uncontrollable man that is. With feelings realized for Syaoran, she truly wondered what exactly would happen when she goes home to Kenji. A part of her felt guilty for her affair, yet there was some sort of liberation she needed while being in the suffering confounds of being a Hara.

However, Sakura immediately suspended her thoughts and put on her dress.

"Thanks." She said, attempting to give Syaoran another peck on his lips, only for him to completely avoid it with a sly turn of the head. "Hey!"

"No way, _Mrs. Hara,_ you're married!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him on the arm.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter, prompting Syaoran to answer it. It was Tomoyo, dressed in a simple blouse, a ruffled, high-waist skirt and ballet flats. Velvety locks were pulled into a ponytail with pink glossy lips donning into a cheerful smile.

"Hi again!" Tomoyo greeted. "Look at that. My cute little Sakura is glowing! And I bet it had something to do with that spa I sent you and Syaoran to. Did you also get a good night's sleep?"

"She slept well alright. You should know something about that of course." Syaoran smirked, walking back to his bedroom.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, ignoring Syaoran's playful sarcasm. However, she couldn't stop the blush forming profusely on her pale cheeks.

"Where's Meiling? I thought she was leaving with us." Sakura said.

"Apparently Meiling and her fiancée were enjoying themselves so much that they decided to head back to Tomeda early together. Besides, she said there was some stuff to catch up at work that needing tending to."

"So that just leaves us two then. She's missing out."

"Tell me about it." Sakura commented, laughing.

"Our things are packed and ready to go. Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Let me get my purse and I'll be right there."

"No need to." Syaoran said, handing Sakura her belongings. "I'll walk you guys down."

"Thanks, Syaoran, but you don't need to do that." Sakura told him.

"It's fine. I have to run to the airport anyway."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Li-Na, that's why. Her flight is arriving in an hour."

"Oh that's right!" Tomoyo beamed, excitedly clapping her hand together. "You did mention that before! I can't wait to meet her."

Syaoran chuckled, "You will eventually. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Tomoyo smiled. "So are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded with Syaoran following suit.

"You and I have so much to talk about." Tomoyo whispered to her auburn-headed best friend. Reaching to the elevator and stepping inside, Tomoyo stretched her arms and yawned. "Boy, this weekend took a lot out of me. As soon as I get home, I'm going to bed." She turned her direction to Sakura. "What about you?"

Sakura sighed. "I've got work to do around the house. I must get everything done before tonight, including a meeting with my hair stylist."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "But Sakura, it's just a business party."

"I know that, but Kenji loves the idea of having a model-slash-trophy-wife to show off."

"I can clearly see that." Tomoyo rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to make a disdainful retort about the topaz-eyed charming executive.

"I'm sure you'll be stunning." Syaoran complimented, nudging Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled. Her eyes glowing with the same adoration she once held for her ex when they were teenagers. "That's sweet of you to say. Thank you."

Syaoran couldn't help but feel like the same giddy schoolboy when Sakura looked at him that way. "Always."

Leaving the elevator and into the lobby, the gang met with Tomoyo's chauffer, who graciously took their bags and put into the limousine. The weekend vacation has officially come to an end. Goodbye Roppongi, Shinjuku, and the Park Hyatt hotel. Up until their departure, Sakura realized how much fun she actually had being away from Tomeda—from her husband.

"I'll see you later, Tomoyo." Syaoran said, hugging her. "Thank you for inviting me."

Tomoyo reciprocated the embrace. "No, _thank you_ for coming. You are always welcomed to join us anywhere, anytime."

Syaoran grinned, nodding understandably as he pulled away. "I'll definitely remember that. Be nice to Sakura."

Tomoyo laughed, feigning innocence by bashing her eyelashes exaggeratedly. "I'm a good girl. Good girls are always nice."

"I'll believe it when pigs fly." Syaoran laughed. He then moved on to Sakura, pulling her into a strong and sweet embrace. The natural cherry blossom scent and lilacs were calming to him. Sakura also held as tightly as she could, as if her life ultimately depended on his embrace.

"I'll see you tonight, love." He whispered, before breaking away.

"See you." She told him, staring back at him longingly.

Syaoran stepped into his flashy Mercedes while the girls stepped inside the limo and back to the train station to Tomeda. With the roar of the engine, Syaoran had already sped off in one direction with the limo going the opposite.

The ride to the train station was a comfortable silence until Tomoyo was the first speak. "So you two are back on again, I see. Any juicy deets you want to tell your best friend?"

Normally Sakura wouldn't mind disclosing her naughty indiscretions to her best friend, but she vowed that Tomoyo will not be an exception. It was already difficult maintaining such a complex relationship with Syaoran, and adding more people in it makes it much worse. In Sakura's eyes, it was for the best. "My night was…quite uneventful compared to yours I'm sure." She said after moments of pondering. It was a good thing that Tomoyo was too distracted with her blossoming relationship with Eriol to care about the half-truth Sakura just told.

"Well you and Syaoran are getting along again. Or am I getting my hopes up?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not all." She said truthfully. "This is the real deal. Syaoran and I…we made a deal that we'd work through our issues together. It just takes time, like you said before."

Tomoyo smiled, genuinely happy for her best friend. "Well that's a start. I'm glad things are turning around. That's what all of us have wanted for the both of you."

_You have no idea,_ Sakura thought to herself. "Well, enough about me. All of us were supposed to explore Shibuya together, but that's not exactly what happened obviously. So, what did you guys do after the movies?"

"For starters, Meiling and Liam eventually made up during the movie. As soon as it ended, they decided that they wanted to spend some quality time together, but we know what those two were really up to." Tomoyo laughed at her own innuendo. Her eyes then glimmered dreamily, reminiscing the evening that was currently turning her cheeks to scarlet tints. "With the evening being so young and you and Syaoran still at the spa at the time, Eriol suggested we dine at this really nice French restaurant in downtown. I had no idea he would be a real romantic. Candlelight dinner, sweet conversations, everything you can imagine on a first date, though it was the last thing I was expecting to be perfectly honest. We then walked to a park, full of cherry blossoms and everything seemed so beautiful. So right.

"It was late in the evening and I really wasn't ready to go home yet. Eriol, of course, didn't want me leaving either, so we ended up going back to his suite instead. We talked some more, kept laughing, some drinking too. When it was time for me to leave, I had every intention of coming to get you so we can go to our suite, but then, well…you know." She laughed nervously as the scarlet hues darkened.

Sakura giggled, loving how the tables have turned on her best friend. The way she talked about her night was as if she was a teenager going on a first date with the most popular boy in school. It was cute, hearing the pitch of Tomoyo's melodic voice rise as the story progressed to the climax, which Sakura was sure her best friend's night was full of them.

"I can tell!" Sakura cheered, laughing. "You're even glowing! You must've really needed that."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed, surprised that her usually-shy best friend made such bold, perverted remarks like that. Syaoran must have been rubbing off on her.

"I'm just saying." Sakura said. "I'm really happy for you and Eriol. You two would make a really cute couple."

"You really think so? Eriol is…oh wow! I never felt so….mushy about anyone before."

"Mushy?" Sakura laughed. "Says the girl who's a pro at matchmaking."

"Well, it's different. I just hope things will go in the right direction. I normally don't do this kind of thing. This is more of you and Syaoran's kind of thing."

Sakura smiled, clearly seeing the flustered highs on Tomoyo's face. "Eriol's a good guy. I think you two will do just fine. Give it a chance and let the rest handle itself out. You'll see."

It was what Tomoyo needed to hear. She nodded agreeably, thankful for that small hint of advice. She sighed as she looked distantly out the windows. The drive to the train station was nearly coming to an end. Their conversation then shifted to a different topic. "I wonder what Kenji will have to say about you being M-I-A last night."

It was a topic Sakura have been trying to avoid. "I never really had a chance to check in with him." She admitted.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo could feel the trail of disappointment leaving her lips. "You're giving Kenji a reason to be suspicious of you."

"I've tried, but my phone died and with the spa and Syaoran…I never really had time to call." She explained.

"Still. How are you going to explain that to your husband?"

"I'll just say we spent all night working on stuff for the fashion show is all."

Tomoyo stared at her dubiously. "You really think he's going to go for it?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Tomoyo then crossed her legs, placing a finger on her chin pensively. "Well, I suppose anything is better than you saying you've been spending a lot of your time with your ex."

_Did she really have to go there?_ Sakura thought, sighing. "Kenji would never need to know anything. He still doesn't know about that part of my life."

Tomoyo blinked at her with astonishment. "That's a pretty big secret to keep from someone, especially someone like your husband."

"I know, but at the time, I just wanted to escape from Syaoran. I suppose I was just looking for a fresh start without having a real need to explain anything. It's just more…easier that way."

Tomoyo slowly nodded with a profound understanding. "Well, it is your decision, Sakura. I'll always stand by you, no matter what."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

The ride suddenly came to a halt. They've arrived at the train station and their next destination was to Tomeda. When they finally arrived to the luxurious Hara home, Sakura grabbed her suitcases and gave Tomoyo one last hug. Her bodyguards waited for her by the limo patiently.

"I really enjoyed myself over the weekend. Thanks for everything." Sakura smiled genuinely at her best friend.

Tomoyo returned the smile, nodding. "Anytime."

"I guess I'll see you another time."

Just as Sakura turned to unlock her door, Tomoyo shouted, "Wait!"

Sakura immediately stopped. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Can I help you get ready tonight?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with supporting my husband's beauty requirements. Besides, you said you were tired."

"Well I'm not and two, I changed my mind. I just like making my best friend look cute. I know you already have a hairstylist on call, but what can she do that I can do better?"

The immaculately-skin maiden smiled reassuringly. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. "Fine then." Sakura giggled. "I'll see you tonight."

"See ya!"

The girls went their separate ways. One going into the limo and the other going inside the mansion, where there awaited a tyrannical, drunken husband. Unbeknownst to Sakura, she was seriously stepping into the face of danger—and this time, no one would be there protect her.

Walking inside, tension lingered in the air. Sakura's heart raced with anticipation as she placed her baggage down by the foyer, walking inside the dimly lit living room. The house was eerily silent, deafening almost, and it forced Sakura to take smooth, slow breaths. For some reason, she didn't feel safe being alone. Her mind incessantly cautioned her that something indeed was amiss, but what? She didn't know.

"Kenji!" Sakura's voice echoed in the quiet living room. "I'm home!"

By the time Sakura realized she was in danger, it was too late. There Kenji was, sitting patiently at the bar counter with darkened topaz eyes. A cold chill ran up her spine and the hairs on her neck stood tall. Her heart dropped to her stomach as piercing emerald eyes stared into the cold, sobersided visage of her husband, dressed only in his boxers. Calmly, he placed his coke and whiskey back on the granite bar top. For some reason, Sakura felt like a guilty criminal facing the warden for the first time.

"You didn't call." He accused. "We talked about this the other day. The hell you were doing last night?"

"I was with Tomoyo and Meiling all day." Sakura quietly responded.

"All day? Is that so?" He shook his head. "Why didn't you use their phones to check in?"

Sakura's eyes widened. How in the hell is she supposed to cover that up? "Time had gone on so fast that…"

She never had a chance to finish as threateningly approached her, like a beast pouncing on its prey. Sakura nearly yelped as Kenji pushed her against the wall, his face inching uncomfortably closer to hers. The sharp smell of whiskey stung Sakura's nose. Kenji's eyes were glazed with the uncontrolled, feral drunkenness his wife knew too well.

"Kenji…you're drunk." She turned away. "You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore."

"It's only a few drinks or two…or three…or six." He shook his head. "No harm in that right? It's your fault for having me worry sick about you in the first place."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but your temper is out of control when you're like this!"

"Stop yelling at me!" He demanded, furiously slamming his head against the drywall. He cupped her face with his hands, squeezing her jaw. The tone of his voice was menacing…dangerous even. "I will do as I please and you will _not_ talk to me in that tone ever again!"

Frustrated by his behavior, Sakura angrily pushed him away. "You said you would never lay a finger on me! You promised me!"

"Well then, I guess you better be on your best behavior, huh?" That charming, mellifluous voice was threateningly mocking. It was as if he didn't care. "Make me breakfast."

It wasn't a request, but an order.

"Kenji, it's three in the afternoon." Sakura reasoned.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING CARE! FIX ME MY GODDAMN BREAKFAST NOW!"

Sakura sighed, running her hands through her head. _Everything will be alright, _she told herself repeatedly. _Don't let him ruin your day. He's just being a jerk. _"Fine, then. It'll be ready soon."

A grin made its way to Kenji's lips, rubbing his wife's cheek affectionately in small strokes. Sakura fought the urge to recoil at the smell of the liquor invading his breath, but she had to be the good wife—the loving, doting wife whose heart belonged to another. "That a girl. So you are capable of listening after all." Kenji then exited the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone to her only thing that kept Sakura going were the last two of nights of being Syaoran's lover—and the necklace he gave her. Thank God Kenji never knew about that one. She reminded herself to put it somewhere safe.

She grabbed pancake mix, water, milk, and stirred it all into a mixing bowl. With the batter thickening, memories swayed to the sweet erotica of night before and the morning after. Sakura couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as she reminisced each touch made to her body, each kiss landing on her skin, arms held tightly around, and the lastly, having her lover's girth fill her in a way that her husband could never measure. _I miss Syaoran already…_

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Kenji's sudden accusatory question snapped Sakura back to reality. The bowl nearly fell off the counter as Kenji glared at her. It was as if Sakura was caught red handed.

"Kenji, you scared me." She told him.

"Probably wouldn't have if you weren't daydreaming all the time." He replied, sitting at the bar counter.

"I was just thinking about something I said to Tomoyo on the way home."

"Uh huh." Came his dubious response.

He lazily flicked on the television screen mounted on the drywall and the first thing to come on was the entertainment news report. Sakura nearly gasped as the camera focused on the image of Sakura and Syaoran going into the Aragawa restaurant. The journalists ranted on while the couple quickly moved inside. Just watching Kenji look at the screen made Sakura want to vomit. She told him that she was going only to Tokyo with just Tomoyo and Meiling, and he believed her. That infamous pissed off look showed in the furrowing of his eyebrows. His hands clenched and his jaw tightened. Sakura, pretending to be oblivious of the news, started stirring furiously, nervously pouring the pancake batter into a waiting pan.

_"In other news, supermodel Sakura Kinomoto-Hara was seen entering Aragawa with business mogul, Syaoran Li, Saturday afternoon."_ The anchorwoman narrated._ "Questions are flying about the two and their surprise appearance together. Where was her husband? And what are they doing together? We managed to get a hold of her best friend, top fashion designer and heiress, Tomoyo Daidouji about their relationship and this is what she had to say." _The camera then clipped to the image of Tomoyo, donning a cheerful smile to the cameras. "_Sakura is a happily married woman and Syaoran is pursuing his own personal endeavors. The two are just really close friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."__  
_

Sakura released a heavy sigh. She'd have to really thank her best friend for having her back. Truly, the girl was a kind friend.

The camera then turned to the anchorwoman. _"There you have it. Sakura's squeaky clean image is just as a good as her marriage. See you next time, on Tokyo Express!"_

With the television being muted, Kenji looked back at her disapprovingly. "I thought you said you were with Tomoyo all weekend."

"I was." Sakura confirmed, taking out some eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Then why are you on the TV with my boss?"

"He picked me up, so we could all meet at the restaurant.

"Why him?"

Sakura sighed for the second time. She really didn't want to have this conversation, not with Kenji drunk and his irrational way of thinking.

"I was so drunk Friday night that Tomoyo and Meiling let me sleep while they were at the mall." Sakura explained. She never thought to have it in her to lie so easily. "Since Syaoran was working and his apartment was near the restaurant, he picked me up to save time. That's it."

"Syaoran?" It grinded his nerves when his wife spoke of his boss so informally. His hands trembled and his jaw clenched. She wasn't serious, was she? To say his name so casually? It was a level of disrespect his wife should have seen coming.

"Yes, Syaoran." Sakura huffed, flipping the pancakes over. "I've known him for a very long time. I understand that he's your boss, but he's one of my oldest friends as well."

"If he was such a good friend, how come you never mentioned him before?"

Sakura initially hesitated before giving an appropriate response. "We…don't always get along. It's complicated."

"Sure it is." Kenji rolled his eyes, dubious at the truth hinted in his wife's statement.

"Listen, it's nothing. The media is just trying to start a scandal. There's _nothing_ between us! Really!"

"That's all it better be."

Sakura had to muster up the courage to smile at him like an adoring wife. "I'm yours and only yours." She said convincingly, handing him a plate stacked with two layers of pancakes coupled with eggs and bacon.

"Till death do us part?" He asked darkly.

Sakura nodded. "Till death do us part."

Syaoran would have arrived earlier if the highway to the Narita Airport wasn't congested with traffic. He quickly brushed pass people heading toward the Arrival area where Li-Na would be meeting him.

However, he stopped in his tracks when a familiar, masculine voice called to him. Syaoran turned around and frowned at the last person he was expecting to see.

It was Fujitaka Kinomoto, holding a suitcase. He was dressed casually in khakis, a dress shirt and blazer. The twenty-three-year-old fought the urge to roll his eyes. Behind those clear, kind spectacles, there was a great sense of remorse and a profound sadness Syaoran recognized. To say he was curious would be a lie.

"You're leaving?" Fujitaka asked.

"No." Syaoran answered curtly. "Does it really matter what I'm doing here?"

Fujitaka shook his head. He wasn't surprised by the boy's cold demeanor. Nevertheless, he smiled a kind smile that was reminiscent of Sakura. "I know this could never suffice for the amount of suffering we caused you, but I'm truly am sorry. You both were very young and—"

"And what? Completely incapable?"

"No." Came the Kinomoto's senior soft response. "I know you weren't."

"I could have taken care of her." Syaoran felt his voice rising. "She would've been happy with me!"

Fujitaka gripped his briefcase. A grim expression looked at the floors. "I know that now. At the time, I just wanted her to live and be healthy. Since you left, she hasn't been the same."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that."

"You've seen her?" Fujitaka's eyes widened, astonished.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

"You…you didn't…" The father couldn't even bring himself to complete the question.

"Of course not." Syaoran said rather coldly. "That would destroy her."

Fujitaka sighed. The air between them was thick with tension, it was barely breathable. "I'm sorry we have put such a burden on you."

Syaoran said nothing as a female voice called over the intercom. **Last call for flight 65 to Cairo, Egypt." **

"That's me. I have to go." Fujitaka respectively bowed. "Take care of yourself."

Syaoran said nothing as he watched the sullen father exit toward the Departure wing to the boarding dock.

Even with sincere displays of remorse, Syaoran couldn't shake the bitterness against the gentle Kinomoto senior. It was because of his him and his idiotic son, coupled with the ploys of his own mother, that Sakura became who she is now. He was missing her already and it was only just hours ago when he last seen her.

"Xiao-Lang!" A sweet, melodious pitch sung to him. Syaoran turned around and smiled. His family was finally here.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	17. Pain

**Unfaithful**

Chapter 17

**Pain**

Tomoyo lightly applied blush across Sakura's cheeks. "You look amazing, Sakura!" Her best friend cried excitedly.

Sakura gazed at the identical woman staring back at her. Dark and earthy eye shadow enhanced the vivacious glow of her thickly-rimmed eyes. Auburn-curls were pulled into an artful up-do with lovely tendrils falling about. Diamond studs and a matching necklace coordinated with the chiffon, strapless black gown. Its heart-shaped neckline boosted her cleavage. Thick, pouty lips were a natural shade of pink and the foundation was flawless.

Even though the formal party was nothing new, Tomoyo seemed more excited than she was. Then again, the twenty-three-year-old designer-heiress loved dressing her best friend like a doll.

Tomoyo stood next to Sakura with an accomplished smile. "There! You're all finished."

Scarlet hues appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Thanks, Tomoyo. What would I do without you?"

Tomoyo pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. "I'm just glad to dress you up!" She giggled. "You have fun, okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Definitely."

Kenji then stood near the doorway, dressed exquisitely in a black tuxedo. The tie and vest were of satin material with his hair neatly gelled down. He looked like a ravishing espionage on a mission than a husband. "Are you ready?" He asked, sober.

Sakura nodded.

Grabbing her belongings, Tomoyo gave Sakura one last hug before departing. "Tell Meiling I said hi." She said with a wave.

"I will. Thanks again."

Tomoyo nodded with barely any acknowledgement to Kenji.

Sakura then turned to her husband. "Do I look okay?" It was as if she was begging for his approval.

Sweetly, he pressed a kiss on her forehead. The alcohol-induced attitude was long gone—for now. "You look stunning." He replied. "Let's get this over with."

His hand placed on the small of her back, leading her to the garage.

The party was in full swing. Sakura stood dutifully next to her husband as her husband engaged in lively conversation with the wealthy elite, many of them businessman who are in the same industry as Syaoran's company. Other attendees were executives from neighboring firms, investors, and a few celebrities that are all in association with the Li conglomerates of businesses. No matter how many formal functions she attends with Kenji, Sakura always felt out of place.

She smiled cordially when an older man in a black tuxedo approached her. "Ah, Miss Sakura, you look magnificent tonight!" The American investor said, taking her outstretched hand and brought it to his lips gently.

"Thank you, Mr. Davis." Sakura replied sweetly.

"Now Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to call me, John?" He said jokingly.

Sakura laughed. "My apologies, but thanks again—John."

"Ah, that's more like it!" He smiled jovially. He immediately turned to Kenji, shaking his hand. "Kenji, my boy, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well." Kenji courteously replied. "And yourself?"

"Couldn't be better! My wife's been bugging me to take it easy and honestly, it's been the best advice she ever gave me."

"Oh that's right. I did hear about your recent heart attack." Kenji said. "Glad to see you're well again. My wife and I hope you will have everlasting good health."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." John smiled, "You know with the shift in the economy, things have been a little hectic, but the company's still going strong as ever. I've been investing lots of money for your young boss lately. I understand he's been in heavy negotiations with his latest acquisition lately. How is it working with him? I hear he's runs a tight ship."

Kenji laughed, teasing, "Yeah, we definitely don't get any breaks that's for sure."

"Who needs breaks?" Syaoran jested, walking up to the couple. His arm linked with a woman next to him, causing a singe of envy coursing through Sakura's veins. She wasn't an ordinary woman that Syaoran tried to downplay. No. She was absolutely, terrifyingly _stunning._ Her almond-shaped eyes were of the deepest shade of brown, rimmed with luscious dark mascara. Just like the color of her eyes, dark brown locks curled loosely around the center of her spine. The one-sleeve scarlet cocktail dress displayed the slender silhouette of her round hips, the shape of her supple breasts, and the outline of her abdomen. Her lips were colored with the thickest shade of red and her skin was an immaculate olive complexion. Diamond studs and the matching necklace complemented the fiery sexiness the woman blatantly exuded. She could have been a model. Maybe she was one. Her cheekbones were too defined and angled to say she's an ordinary woman. The woman was exotic, carrying herself in such a way to appear unattainable. She was an eye-candy, the latest piece of meat. It should have come as no surprise to Syaoran's high taste in women, but seeing him locking arms with a woman that wasn't Sakura boiled her blood.

To make it worse, there Syaoran was in his arrogant glory, dressed in a silky black-and-white tuxedo. Unlike her husband who looked like a James Bond, Syaoran exuded the character of a hotshot businessman—like Christian Grey.

"Xiao Lang, what a pleasant surprise to see you." John greeted, shaking his hand.

"Great to see you too, John." Syaoran replied, reciprocating the American gesture.

John then grinned at the mysterious beauty next to Syaoran. He took her perfectly manicured hand, bringing the soft skin to his lips. "And how do you do, Miss?" He chuckled teasingly to Sakura. "Looks like you might have some competition tonight."

Sakura forced herself to smile.

"I'm just showing my date around. Her name is Li-Na Cheng." Syaoran said. "Li-Na, this is John Davis, our American investor, and Kenji and Sakura Hara."

"Sakura Hara!" She squealed. "_The _Sakura Hara! Oh my God! You're beautiful! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

So not only was this girl a threat, but also a fan. It couldn't be better than that. _So that's who Li-Na is, _Sakura thought to herself. "It's nice to meet you too, Li-Na." She cursed herself for sounding obviously uncomfortable.

Syaoran cleared his throat, prompting his date's attention. Immediately, the Chinese maiden composed herself, giggling on occasion.

"Well, if you excuse us, I have to go chat with the president of the Shi Corp." Syaoran said, bowing respectively. "Kenji, make sure you talk with Alexander Keller. He will have some updated information on the new financial layout."

Kenji nodded as Syaoran and Li-Na walked off into the crowd of guests, leaving Sakura secretly fuming.

Sakura knew she shouldn't feel this way. After all, she is married to Kenji. Still, she couldn't ignore how disrespected she felt seeing that beautiful woman clinging onto Syaoran's arm like a vine. As Kenji goes off talking to the American financier, Sakura was finally alone. Everyone seemed to have a good time as the finest wine and champagne was passed around freely from passing server-trays. She glanced back at Kenji and he seemed immersed in conversations with not just Alexander Keller, but with other international financiers too. It would be a while before she saw him again.

Sakura sighed, aimlessly walking through the crowd, only speaking every now and then. Two hours already have passed and the party was admittedly dull. The mellow tune of a live band accompanied the whispery conversations. Some attendants waltzed on the dance-floor while others ate casually with others. The ballroom was filled with at least three-hundred fifty people—most over the age of fifty and superbly rich. Could Sakura felt more out of place than she already was? The conversations she did hear were full of vainglorious accomplishments and gossips. Damn, if only she knew where Meiling was, nearly forgotten that the Li relative was one of the attendees.

A wave of relief washed over when she finally found the odango-headed woman and her fiancé, dressed spectacularly in a satin, silvery grey cocktail dress and black tuxedo. Her stomach dropped as she saw Syaoran mingling with the couple. Only one other person was missing: Li-Na. The envy that was quickly consuming her dissipated—for now. She still had a bone to pick with Syaoran.

"There you are!" Sakura said, poking Meiling's arm playfully. "I've been looking for you all night."

"So have I, but I just kept getting caught up with people." She replied, rolling her eyes. "These parties are too long."

"Tell me about it." Liam agreed. It was as if the couple read her mind.

"Where's your date?" Sakura asked, turning to Syaoran.

"She had to go home. She wasn't feeling well." He told her.

Meiling then turned to the couple. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but Liam and I have other clients to meet. We'll speak with you soon."

"Sure. I'll see you later." Sakura said.

Once the odango-headed woman and her fiancée, disappeared, it was just those two. The air around them charged electrically.

Her lips pursed into a disapproving frown with crossed arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Li-Na. You guys seem a little too close to be just friends."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. I told you there is nothing going on between her and I."

"But she's living with you."

"That doesn't mean anything. Why do you care anyway?"

Sakura felt her cheeks turning a scarlet red. Syaoran did tell her to trust him, but seeing those two together, looking like a couple, angered her. "I was just checking."

Syaoran smirked, "Are you jealous?"

Sakura knew she was caught red-handed. "No! Of course not! What do I have to be jealous of?" Even if it is true, deny, deny, deny.

"'Cause it doesn't look good on you. A married woman shouldn't have concerns about whom I choose to date." Syaoran bluntly said.

"I think I have every right to know if you have a girlfriend, especially after what happened over the weekend." Sakura felt her hands balling into a fist.

Sakura's breath hitched as he stepped closer to her. The feel of his hardened body pressing against hers revitalized sensations she thought were left back in Tokyo. Her eyes widened as he leaned into her ear, hissing his warmth breath into it. "May I remind you _again_, that you are married? What happened in Tokyo will only remain there."

"That still doesn't give you a right to blow me off like that!" Sakura hissed, pointing at him accusingly. "I_ know_ there's something going on between you two! You have a terrible habit of downplaying everything! Just like you did at the restaurant!"

His phone rang, slicing through the tension. Syaoran pulled his cell phone out his pocket. It was a text message. "I have to go." He said, turning to leave.

Syaoran's blatant disregard about their weekend boiled her blood. "Yeah, you run like you always do!" She yelled, briefly grabbing the crowd's attention.

He turned back to her, immediately closely the gap between them once more. "Let's get this one thing straight." He warned darkly, pointing a finger in her face. "I _never_ ran from you or our problems. I've done nothing, but try to make things work, but you continuously push me out. I told you before. Li-Na is _not_ my girlfriend. You know how important you are to me." That dark look turned into an expression of defeat. Chestnut bangs concealed his hazelnut eyes. "I know I messed up, but I did what I had to for…" He stopped mid-sentence. He really couldn't tell her. Not yet, especially not there. "Never mind."

"Syaoran…" She said breathlessly.

He said nothing more as he pushed past her and walked into the crowd. Sakura stood there, speechless, the guests and the entire event completely oblivious of the fight between the hotshot CEO and an executive's wife.

She suddenly felt a rough hand jerking her away from the ball. She yelped, looking into the eyes of an irritated Kenji. Sakura's heart dropped. She knew that look too well. It seemed as well that he had some alcohol again. Damn, why didn't she monitor his alcohol intake?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He scolded, dragging his wife to front building.

She turned away to escape his angered gaze. Abruptly, Kenji let her go as he walked to the valet and requested him to pull up their car. His hardened look sent shivers down her spine. Kenji must have seen them together. It is the only possible explanation why he looks so pissed and why they're leaving so suddenly. Sakura swallowed her dry throat, afraid what would happen when she and Kenji arrive back home.

_What have I done?_ Sakura thought, terrified.

"Li-Na?" Syaoran echoed, walking into the darkened, newly furnished house.

"I'm here." She replied, appearing at the end of the steps in black, lacy nightie. "What took you so long? I was getting worried." The silky robe thrown over her shoulders elongated to her knees. Her skin looked milky in the moonlight. Her lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Sorry 'bout that. I see you got ready for bed without me." He playfully pouted.

Li-Na walked up to him, pulling his blazer off. "I didn't want to sleep in my clothes waiting up all night for you. Besides, that dress was not the most comfortable dress I've worn. I was happy to get home and out of it."

"Is everything okay?"

Li-Na nodded. "Yes. It's all taken care of so you can relax."

Syaoran grinned. "You didn't need to wait up, you know. I would've come for you."

"Oh really?" Her eyebrows rose suggestively. "I'm flattered I mean so much to you."

Syaoran loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. "Don't be so coy. You know I'd be lost without you."

Li-Na laughed flirtatiously, pulling him up the steps. "That you would be."

"What the hell was that about, Sakura?" Kenji bellowed, storming into their darkened home. "What's the deal with you and Syaoran Li?"

Sakura flinched as her irate husband slammed his keys on the nearby counter.

"It's nothing." Sakura lied.

"It didn't look like _nothing_ to me." He accused, stalking towards her.

"Look, I knew him a long time ago. We had a fling." Sakura quietly confessed. "It's nothing now."

"So it's nothing?!" He snarled. "You embarrassed me in front of my colleagues, clients, everyone! It sure didn't sound like nothing!"

"Well it was so just drop it!"

To challenge her husband was the worst mistake she could have done as the back of Kenji's hand harshly stung her right cheek. Her eyes widened as she stumbled to the floor. Kenji had been angry before. He shown her how truly ruthless he could become, but never in their entire relationship has he ever hit her. She looked up as those beautiful molten pair of topaz stared back at her darkly.

She touched her reddened cheek, still feeling the sting of that slap. How could he? How could her loving, devoted husband do this to her? He promised her the world. He promised her safety and security. He said he loved her. Could this monster that she's facing now be that same person? Astonishment paralyzed her as her mouth was left slightly agape. _Did that just really happen?_ She thought.

"Everyone saw what you did!" He growled. "You made me look like a fool! You think that's okay?!" Near speechless, Sakura adamantly shook her head. She was terrified what he'll do next. "Do you?!" He demanded.

"N-No Kenji!" She tried to push away until she was barricaded by the wall behind her.

"Now I'll be the laughing stock at the office! I can't keep my wife in check because she's involved with Syaoran Li!" He raised his hand again.

"Kenji, I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded, protecting her face with her arms. "We're just childhood friends!"

"LIAR!" The sting of his hand came the second time around.

"I-It won't happen again. I promise." She whimpered, holding herself tightly.

Kenji's nails dug into her skin as he continuously slammed her against the wall. She cried painfully as her back made hard contact with the solid surface.

The final time he slammed her against the wall, Sakura collapsed. Her artful up-do in disarray and her back ached with an unfathomable pain. "I'm going to bed." He turned to walk upstairs. "You should clean yourself up and come to bed as well."

Sakura continued to lie on the floor as the sound of Kenji's footsteps disappeared into their bedroom. She couldn't move. She was too stunned. What just happened? Why? How? Tears flowed freely from her eyes as her body pulled into a fetal position. Her right cheek was slightly swollen, her arm throbbed from the way he grabbed her. Her back ached. _He…he hit me!_ _He promised me he wouldn't…_

The conversation she had with Syaoran suddenly came to her. It was as if her ex foresaw it the entire time. _He may only say hurtful things to you now, but sooner or later it will get worse. Sooner or later, he won't just be grabbing you anymore. _ _  
_

Tears flowed down her cheeks. She held herself tighter. _I've caused this. I'm the reason why Kenji's so angry. I'm so sorry, Kenji. Forgive me._

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the storm was just beginning.

* * *

Review Review Review!

Things will start to get more complicated from here! 

Go ahead tell me what you think! :)


End file.
